


Shawarma

by jpena



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 108,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpena/pseuds/jpena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are hurt.” The redhead caressed his cheek lovingly and kissed the cuts on his face. First his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks and lastly his lips; she touched his hair and hugged him again. Pepper cried again, he could feel her shuddering breaths.</p>
<p>“I’m fine Pep. Everything’s fine, don’t cry anymore please. You never cry, get mad.” Tony smiled when she let out a little breathy laugh.</p>
<p>“You called and I saw the news, they said you had a missile and then you were gone. I was scared, I called you back and Jarvis couldn’t connect me.” she sobbed and hugged him harder still. “I got here and I saw the suit and I thought you were gone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

New York City was chaotic, half of Manhattan was broken, and the other half was in disarray. The Avengers sat around in a small table eating shawarma; Steve was starting his fifth helping while Thor couldn’t get enough, “This concoction is delicious, humans really know how to prepare nourishment.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “We get it Hammer Time you love your lamb.” He seemed a little distracted to Bruce and Steve. He was constantly asking for a cellphone or fiddling with the ancient telephone line in the restaurant. 

Natasha paid no mind to the eccentric billionaire, she was well aware of his anxiety and the motives for it. She was more concerned about the fact that they were out of S.H.I.E.L.D weapons or a way to contact them. Clint minded his own food; he decided he needed this well deserved food break.

“We have to go, we need to get back to Stark Tower, I need to make a call and assess the situation with your half demented brother.” Tony got up and moved to the door. Bruce followed him without complaint, Clint growled something but stood when Natasha pushed her elbow to his aching ribs. Steve and Thor looked longingly at the rest of the food but opted to leave too. 

He was going insane, he was glad that they were not really that far away from the Tower. He needed to know where Pepper was; Tony hoped she was still in D.C. There was no way that she didn’t know about Manhattan. He was in trouble; at least I called this time, which had to count right? Pepper would understand. He just hoped that she wasn’t as mad as last time. He could sense Bruce’s curiosity and Natasha’s smugness. Tony didn’t care, he just wanted to talk to Pepper and fly to D.C tonight if possible.

“Stark, slow down. Loki’s not going anywhere. He’s been secured at your tower.” Steve thought that Tony was worried about Loki escaping. He wanted to snort; the God of Mischief was not high in his concerns list right now. Soon they were close to the entrance; they were about a block away from Iron Man’s suit. Clint was the first to see the woman, she was crouching over the suit and her body was shaking. “Stark, there’s a civilian by your suit.” Steve advanced to Tony whose head turned so fast it must have given him whiplash. “Pepper” was all he said before leaving his teammates and sprinting to the woman. Clint tried to go after him but Natasha grabbed his arm and shook her head. The Black Widow tried to give the couple some sort of privacy but it was impossible. Before she knew it the men were walking behind Tony Stark. 

She didn’t have her ponytail, her hair was a mess and her dress was dirty with debris from the Tower. Pepper’s body shook with sobs, she was trying to reassemble his suit. It was heart wrenching, she wasn’t crying loudly she was just sobbing quietly and trying to get the suit together.   
The lump in his throat loosened enough, “Pepper?” he dropped to his knees to be at her level. She looked up from her work and finally saw him. She let out a painful gasp and embraced him. He hugged her back with all he had, she smelled so good, like home. Tony rubbed her back, Pepper kept crying and muttering the words ‘gone’ and ‘scared’. He wanted to keep her in his arms longer but there was no way that they were having a conversation in the middle of a broken sidewalk. He pulled her up. Pepper noticed the hurt sound that he made when they stood. Her reaction was immediate.

“You are hurt.” The redhead caressed his cheek lovingly and kissed the cuts on his face. First his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks and lastly his lips; she touched his hair and hugged him again. Pepper cried again, he could feel her shuddering breaths.

“I’m fine Pep. Everything’s fine, don’t cry anymore please. You never cry, get mad.” Tony smiled when she let out a little breathy laugh.

“You called and I saw the news, they said you had a missile and then you were gone. I was scared, I called you back and Jarvis couldn’t connect me.” she sobbed and hugged him harder still. “I got here and I saw the suit and I thought you were gone.”

The rest of the Avengers took the scene with shocked eyes. Well all except Natasha who already knew Pepper and her involvement with Tony Stark. Clint didn’t really know Tony much; his shock came from the fact that a playboy like him apparently had a significant other. Thor, Steve and Bruce were bewildered because they couldn’t believe that Tony with all his issues and personality had a beautiful woman who actually seemed to care for him. The way she hugged him and caressed him, she had to be someone really important for him.

Tony kept rubbing her back and reassuring her, “Let’s go inside, you have to tell me how you got here. I thought you were in D.C for the rest of the week.” He led her to Stark Tower. He completely forgot about his teammates and about Loki who was inside. Thor and the rest of the group followed the couple inside.

Pepper recovered once she was inside of her tower, “Tony we need to call the doctor and let her check you up. I am calling Jimmy and Happy they must be beside themselves. I’ll have to reschedule the Board meeting for next week…” Tony shut her up with a kiss.

“We’ll have time for that, first I have to introduce you to the guys.” He smiled when she turned around and saw Natasha. Pepper walked up to her and kissed her cheek. “I’m glad you are ok.”

“Ms. Potts is always good to see you.” The spy returned the smile and the kiss.

“You know each other.” Bruce stated the obvious, “I was assigned to do Tony Stark’s psychological profile. I met Ms. Potts while working on the report.” Natasha finished.  
“Enough of that, you still have to apologize for that Agent Romanoff.” Tony smirked when Pepper smiled softly at him.

“Pep this is Dr. Bruce Banner.” Bruce smiled and offered his hand to an equal smiling Pepper. Tony then moved to Clint, “That’s Clint, Natasha’s partner spy.” Pepper once again smiled politely. “This is Thor, his brother just destroyed Manhattan.” Thor scowled but kissed her hand, “Pleased to meet you Lady Stark.” Neither Pepper nor Tony corrected the demigod. 

“Last but not least, Steve Rogers, Captain America.” He said clapping Steve in the back. “Very nice to meet you ma’am.” Steve kissed her hand too. Pepper actually blushed at this. Tony scowled but continued, “This is Virginia Potts, my CEO, associate, and better half.” She smiled sweetly and addressed the Avengers, “I’m glad you are all fine. This is not the best circumstance for us meeting, but it is what it is. If you’ll excuse us we have to make some calls. 

Pepper grabbed Tony’s hand and went up the stairs to their room. “Get in the shower; I’ll call Happy and Jimmy.” She said briskly. He knew better than to try and disobey right now. He knew Pepper and she meant business now, her brief introduction to the avengers had been a little rude. She was always very polite when meeting new people; well under this situation nobody would expect her to be a beacon of well manners and politeness. He could hear her reassuring Platypus. “He’s fine, tired, some bruises but he seems ok.”

Tony realized that he was tired; he felt all of the events of these past days crash, and all of his energy drain. He finished his shower and put on his robe. When he went back into the room Pepper was nowhere to be seen. He changed into his favorite AC/DC tee shirt and grey yoga pants. He lay down in bed and closed his eyes for a moment. The next thing he knew she was dabbing some alcohol in his left cheek, very close to his nose. “How long was I asleep?” his voice was still heavy with sleep and scratchy. “About two hours.” She made him sit up and said, “Take off your shirt.” 

He smirked “Naughty Pepper, you have to take me to dinner first.” She glared at him and repeated her request. “Not playful mode then.” He muttered quietly.

Tony did as he was ordered, he knew there would be bruising but he didn’t expect Pepper to start crying again. This was unsettling; she’d seen him after missions before this was nothing new. In fact there had been more bruising and injuries before. “Pep, what’s wrong?” he asked concernedly while making his voice soothing.

“I almost lost you again.” She said with so much anguish in her voice. He was ready to reassure her when she spoke again “I saw the missed call and I knew that you were going to do something completely stupid and I saw the news and the missile and that only confirmed my fears. You were going to sacrifice yourself.” 

He tried to talk but she stopped him with her finger, “I understand that this is part of you. Iron man is who you are but today was the first time in a long time when I was certain that you were going to die for sure.” Pepper couldn’t speak anymore, she cried and hugged him.

“Pep, this is not my first mission. I’ll always try to come back to you. That’s what I do.” He kissed the side of her face. She nodded, “that’s why I came immediately to New York and when I saw the suit I thought the worst, and it just killed me Tony. I don’t want to ever be in a world without you.” In that moment, Pepper with her red eyes and red nose never looked more beautiful to him. He did what he wanted to do since they started this relationship; Tony Stark had only said these words to his parents. “I love you.” He kissed her softly and kept saying it against her lips. He didn’t get the reaction that he was hoping for, she just kept crying. “Tell me what to do, tell me how to make it better.” He was desperate now and his brown eyes showed it. Pepper shook her head; she motioned for him to lie down. She took care of the minor bruises and when she finished she lay down gingerly next to him. “I’ve loved you for years. You’ve been the center of my world for so long it scared the hell out of me but then you said that I was everything you had and I hoped that things would be different.”

He turned to face her and positioned her so that she was half on top of him. “You are my everything. This is all for you Pepper, you make me want to be a better man.” she nodded and just sighed.

Hours later Pepper woke up to Tony kissing her forehead; she smiled and let him kiss her good morning. He was kissing her neck and freckled shoulders, “You promised me something.” He whispered close to her ear. His beard was tickling and arousing her. “I did and you definitely earned it.” Pepper turned them over and lifted her top. “Now this is something I’m always very glad to see.” He smirked and caressed her breasts. This wasn’t their first time by any means. She had always been a practical woman, she knew Tony for about 12 years before they embarked on a romantic relationship. That was enough time to get to know a person. 

“We’ll need that chocolate sauce and the pine berries.” She said breathily to him. She was straddling him, rocking back and forth against his semi hard member. Tony helped her remove her black yoga pants and her sensible black underwear. “Or we could just stay here and get the supplies later.” He removed his own pants at lightening speed. 

Tony managed to get her under him; he was doing the thing with his mouth in her neck and his fingers inside of her. “I though you wanted to collect your reward.” She moaned when he bit her. He looked so sexy with his messy hair and scruffy face. “Believe me, you are enough reward Pep.” He kissed her possessively and entered her in one swift thrust. “You always feel so wonderful, every fucking time.” she moaned, if there was something she thanked about his ex-lovers was the fact that Anthony Stark was a very considerate and experienced lover.   
According to him, it was all Pepper. “You inspire me, sex never felt like this to me. I make love to you Pepper. Every single time you manage to bewitch me and make me crazy with want and lust.” She believed him, sex had never been this good for her either.

Tony increased his pace and made her explode all around him. “Tony” she moaned like a prayer. He whispered, “open your eyes, I want to see your eyes.” He was close too, so very close. He could feel it happening any moment now. Pepper looked at him and smiled. It was enough; Tony let out the most satisfying gasp and spilled inside of her. He collapsed into her and rolled them over. 

He kissed her sweaty forehead and she placed her hand in his arc reactor. “What time is it?” she spoke still a little out of breath. “7:00 PM.” Tony checked his watch in the nightstand. 

“That can’t be, I came by to check your bruises at 11:00 PM. After the board meeting and the telephone conference with the Mayor.” 

“Sweetheart, it’s Friday,” he said gently. He’d woken up five hours ago. “We slept the whole night and the day away. Don’t panic, everything had been moved and rescheduled by Jarvis.”

Pepper breathed a little easier after that declaration. She snuggled closer to him and caressed his chest and arc reactor. “We’ll I guess there’s no point in getting up.” she smiled and kissed his torso and prepared to honor one of her promises. She kissed the dark trail of hair until she reached his cock. She licked him from base to tip and earned herself a satisfied moan and a breathy “Pepper” along the way.

“I still think that the chocolate sauce is a far better idea, but you seem to be in a hurry to collect.” She smiled filthily and continued licking his member. “Oh Pepper.” Tony was very vocal and praised her abilities rather loudly.

“You are magnificent at that, it is almost a crime.” He pulled her up and kissed her mouth, his could taste himself in her mouth. 

“I am to please. Will that be all Mr. Stark?” She said demurely.

“No it won’t.” he laughed and kissed her roughly. He ran his fingers through her back and massaged her neck just how she liked it. “I want you again, you’re like an addiction Pepper.” Tony rubbed his growing erection against her wet center. She moaned and kissed him back with the same force. This time she took control of the situation. She straddled him and took him inside of her. “So good, so big.” She whimpered and set a punishing pace, it was not about him anymore. It was about her pleasure. Tony loved it when she was like this, selfish and in control. 

He growled and thrust up, while palming her breasts and touching her clit. Pepper was a sight; riding him, hair back, eyes closed and those hushed sounds that she made drove him wild with lust. He felt her tightening around him. She let out his name and slumped forward to his chest. Tony helped her move once again until he reached his own orgasm.

“We are very good at this.” Pepper kissed his chin and settled comfortably at his side. He laughed and gathered her close to him. They slept through the night.

The next time they woke up it was to Jarvis’ regular alarm. “Good morning, the weather in New York city…” Pepper sighed deeply and touched the arm draped across her waist. “Tony wake up, it’s 9:00 AM.” She felt him stir and kiss her ear. “Why in the world would I wake up so early?” he said roughly. 

“We’ve slept almost two days in a row. I need to get out of this room and work.” She said and smiled when he tightened his hold on her waist. He even trapped her legs with his. “No.” was his answer. Pepper wanted to argue further but Tony stopped her. “We are getting up, but we are having a shower first, then we are having breakfast. I’ll even help you make it, then we are dealing with Loki and the rest of the misfits.” He ran his fingers through her belly and toyed with the side of her hip. “Tony you know I have to start arranging meetings and press conferences. The city has been very damaged and the authorities and the public need to know the Avengers’ involvement on it.”

“We saved New York, the people know that. Let S.H.I.E.L.D deal with the reconstruction.” He said logically or at least that’s what he thought. “What about our tower. We need to assess damages and start the repairing process.” He growled and bit her ear, then soothed it with his tongue.

“You win, but you are to start your so called work the day after tomorrow. All I’m asking is for two days, just us. No blackberry or meetings. We’ll stay in here and be a couple for two days.” Tony’s hands had wandered to her chest. 

She turned around and kissed him, “deal, about that shower…”

Forty-five minutes later, they were heading to the kitchen, thankfully there was no damage done to this area of the building. Pepper wore a black Led Zeppelin tee shirt, one of his signed shirts. Her hair was still wet from the shower. Tony put on a black wife beater and grey sweat pants. 

Pepper started taking out the ingredients for an omelet and some French toast. “You are to make the French toast, I’ll get started on the omelet.” Tony wasn’t completely hopeless in the kitchen, he just preferred to not cook. She cracked the eggs on the pan and put the onions and the peppers. He placed them in the toaster and went to Pepper’s side. She was busily cooking; Tony circled her waist and nuzzled her neck. He was behind her kissing her neck, his hands in her hips.  
“Behave; we need to eat.” She giggled when he growled and nipped at her freckled shoulder. His t-shirt was bigger on her, “or I could just eat you and then have breakfast.” Tony was very good at distracting her, but she was hungry and needed food first. She was about to slap his wandering hands when Steve entered the room.

“I’m sorry.” He half yelled and turned, Pepper thought about what Steve might have seen. 

“I didn’t see anything I swear.” Tony actually laughed and Pepper smiled. “Relax Capsicle we were just cooking.

Pepper decided to invite him to eat, “Steve, there’s some omelet and toast if you want.” Steve turned around and smiled, “Thank you Mrs. Stark.”

Tony choked on his recently brewed coffee. “Ms. Potts. And I would prefer if you called me Pepper.” She decided to torture Tony by glaring at him.

She went back to the stove, Tony and Steve sat down, “I thought she was your wife.” Steve said in hushed tones. “She’s better than a wife.” Tony winked at him and read the Times.

Captain America shrugged and directed his attention to the lady in the room. “Ms. I mean Pepper.” He waited for her to acknowledge him.

She hummed, “I have to ask Ma’am is that your real name?” Pepper chuckled, and served him a plate of food. “Why does he go first? I’m your lover, friend, boss and undying love.” Tony pouted.

Pepper gave him another plate and pecked him, “He’s Captain America, and he’s a superhero.” She winked at Steve who cracked a real smile.

“Listen to her, she knows a lot.” Steve was inhaling his food.

Pepper sat down and drank her tea, “To answer your question Steve, it’s not. My real name is Virginia but Tony here nicknamed me Pepper and the name stuck.”

Tony smiled wistfully, “That’s a funny story. Want to hear it,” he said enthusiastically. 

The other man nodded, “It was her first day at Stark Industries, she started as a receptionist. Don’t ask me why she wasn’t hired as something else because I don’t remember.” Tony smiled but got back on track. “I had a bitch hangover and needed to be a Board meeting I was rushing to the elevator when I saw her. Apparently some lawyer was harassing her and she decided to pepper spray his eyes.” Tony chuckled.

Steve looked confused but then Pepper explained what pepper spray was and he laughed alongside with Tony. 

“In my defense Barry made some very unwanted comments about my coloring and hinted at wanting to know if I was a real redhead.” 

Steve blushed a little but smiled when Tony laughed his eyes out. “Pep I’m so glad I fired him.” 

“After that I hired her as my Personal Assistant, and she’s ruled my life since then.” He pouted and Pepper kissed his pout away. Steve looked away from them; it made him uncomfortable, all this affection. He never thought Tony would be like this. So normal, Pepper had him wrapped around her pinky finger.

They chatted for a while, about Loki, the next steps for them, “Hey why don’t you settle here. I’ll ask the others to stay here too.”

“I couldn’t Tony, I like to be by my own.” He said quietly.

“Rogers, this is one of the biggest buildings in New York. You can have a whole floor for yourself. It will be convenient if you stay here. You wouldn’t have to come all the way from Brooklyn and you won’t have to pay rent.” Tony added cheerfully.

“I’ll think about it.” Steve said diplomatically. 

Pepper had scurried out of the room into her office and took her laptop and blackberry. She logged in and started sorting through the piles of emails and pending calls.

“Pepper you promised.” Tony was in the doorway Bruce by his side. “I know, but Tony someone has to sort this mess immediately, before you suggest it I don’t trust anyone else to do it.”

She was still in his shirt that pleased him immensely. He decided to let her be, he had his shop Pepper had her blackberry. 

“Let’s go Bruce, we have to get Loki out of Earth.” He was leaving when she asked, “You’re not mad are you?” 

He crossed the room, and kissed her in the cheek, “I am but I’ll deal with you tonight.” He said seductively.

Pepper blushed and kissed his lips, “Looking forward to it.” 

Bruce cleared his throat, “Tony we have to go, Steve managed to call me and leave two messages.”  
Tony dressed up and left with Bruce who had surprisingly accepted his offer to live in Stark Tower. When asked by Clint who had declined he said, “he has the most amazing labs and technology, I couldn’t resist. The physicist in me is stronger than my fears.” Natasha smiled, she had also accepted Stark’s offer. 

Before going to Asgard Thor spoke to Tony, “Metal man, I am grateful for your help. I will talk to Jane about your offer. Give my farewells to Lady Stark.”

He was going away before Tony could correct him. Three minutes later Tony was driving back to the tower, “How long have you been in love with Pepper.” Bruce was a very perceptive man and he was also very straightforward. Tony rarely discussed his feelings with anyone outside of Pepper. 

“At least seven years. But we’ve been involved for a year only.” Tony felt lighter, saying it to people made it real.

“It was a shock meeting her, she obviously loves you.” Bruce said a little bitterly.

“The feeling is completely mutual, I worship Pepper she is the center of my world.” He smiled when he saw Bruce’s astonished face.

“I trust you Bruce, I like you, and I think we can be great friends.” Tony laughed, “Don’t look so bewildered, you are almost as smart as me and you don’t get bored when I talk about science and engineering.

Bruce laughed, “I get your point.” 

When they got back to the tower they found Pepper video chatting with Jim. “Hey Platypus, where’s Happy.”

A smiling Happy waved around the camera, “Here Boss, I’m glad you are alive.”

Tony smiled too. “Seriously man why do you go around looking for trouble.” Rhodes tried to sound stern but smiled when Tony rolled his eyes. 

He introduced them to Bruce, after that they chatted for a while until Jim had to go and Happy decided to drop him off and then have some dinner.

Natasha came later with three bags of clothes and six boxes full of books and things. “Pepper I need to ask you something.” She said as a greeting. Pepper looked up from her blackberry and followed the assassin to her floor.

“Those two together it’s never good. I could tell you stories…” Tony and Bruce talked their way into his labs.

A few hours later Tony went into his room, he found a showered and asleep Pepper. He followed her example and showered before going to bed. Tony spooned her and she roused, “Did you have fun?” she asked, absentmindedly toying with the hand in her belly.

“I did Bruce’s mind is amazing.” he said contentedly.

She smiled in her sleep, “I’m getting jealous.” He growled, “No need, you are far prettier and I love you.” He yawned and snuggled closer to her.

Pepper moaned and turned around to kiss him goodnight. “What did Natasha want?”

“Nothing.” She got her hands inside of his white shirt and caressed his back. There was no intention to further things. They were both tired; it was simply a matter of touch. Tony, Pepper had discovered was a very tactile person, his fingers couldn’t stay still he had to touch something. Not only that, he loved to be touched.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

They did get downtime together. Pepper and Tony spent a three-day weekend in Fiji; he actually managed to accidentally forget her blackberry in the plane. “Just in case you get any ideas.” He smirked when Pepper glared at him. They went to the beach, sunbathed, had massages and spent most of their time in bed.

Tony could not get enough of her, “I’m addicted to your taste.” Pepper whimpered as she ran her fingers through his head. He was pleasuring her, licking her and touching her everywhere at once or so it seemed. One hand in her breast, the other one in her clit and his mouth in her opening, “Tony, I need you please.” she was beyond caring about how much his smirk annoyed her right now. She needed him inside of her, thrusting roughly into her, making her moan.

Pepper touched her breasts and slipped a finger to her clit. “None of that. These are mine, you are not allowed to touch them.” Tony moved up to her and whispered in her ear. Sometimes it scared her the power he had over her soul and body. Possessive Tony turned her on more than she could admit. “Love please I want you so bad, I need you.” She decided to use her other approach, she touched his jaw and pulled him down for a kiss and nuzzled her face against his beard. Soft bites, little moans here and there and she had him pounding her into the mattress. 

He loved the way his Pep gave all of herself to him, these moments were full of tenderness, raw passion and love. He kissed her full on the mouth, their tongues danced against each other, their bodies seeking the ultimate pleasure. He was so hot and hard inside of her, he always felt so perfect. “Tony, I… Oh Tony.” She closed her eyes and gave into the wonderful sensations their union always created.

“Pepper, so fucking tight and hot.” He was past any rationality now, all he wanted was to sink in her and never leave this woman. He finished and buried his face in her neck.

She let him stay inside of her and welcomed the weigh and heat of his body over her. He was heavy but he managed to rest most of his weight in the mattress and still cover her. She was in post orgasmic bliss, when he pulled out of her. She was deliciously tired when he asked her, “Pep, should we be having all this sex without any protection?” Tony had his eyes closed and Pepper was settled comfortably in his arms.

Since the Manhattan battle they had not used condoms, he had been careless. She was just amazing and made him forget everything when they were together. He had never been one to scoff at condoms. Hell they had been his best friends for years but making love to Pepper rendered him incapable of reasoning or caring about anything but her and the pleasure she brought him.

“I’m on the pill. Love, we’re not ready to be parents yet.” He tensed a little but hugged her nonetheless. 

They spent the rest of their last day in Fiji, just sight seeing and doing all the mushy stuff they couldn’t do in America because of all the paparazzi. Pepper had a red tank top and blue shorts while Tony had khaki shorts and a white plain shirt. He had black shades on. They had ice cream, visited restaurants and other tourist attractions until they boarded their private plane.

“Tony I want to hire someone as my personal assistant. I thought I could handle it but things just keep piling up.” she had recovered her precious blackberry and was looking at the schedule for next week.

“Whatever you want Pep.” He was trying to text Bruce about Jane Foster. She was due to arrive today or tomorrow he couldn’t remember. It wasn’t working, Tony decided to stop and convince Pepper to have a nap with him.

“Pep, I know you are tired, let’s go have a nap, time will go faster that way. Before you know it we will be in New York.” He smiled; Pepper could never resist his smiles. He knew it, she had told him once.

“Ok but I have your word that you won’t interrupt any meetings and that you will behave at tomorrow’s S.H.I.E.L.D meeting.” She said sternly.

“Boy’s Scout promise.” She laughed and grabbed his hand; they made their way to the bed and made themselves comfortable. Tony fell asleep almost immediately, Pepper’s hand on his hair relaxed him in a way nothing else could. Pepper loved it when he slept, she could watch him and take care of him. She closed her eyes too and welcomed oblivion. 

Six hours later Pepper was trying to wake Tony. “Love, you have to wake up we are almost landing.” She rubbed his back and whispered in his ears.

“I don’t want to Pep, we can stay here. I’ll buy the hotel.” She smiled, “We’re in the plane.” She kissed his eyelids and his nose, waiting for him to open his eyes and kiss her back. It was one of his favorite wake up calls. 

He finally kissed her back but did not open his eyes, “hmm Pepper.” He rolled them over and tried to undo her blue blouse. “No, you have to wake up and have a sit.” Tony was not distracted, he tried to run his fingers below her skirt. 

“Tony stop.” She said firmly. 

He opened his brown eyes and smiled at her, “Don’t you dare pull that smile on me.” she got up and kissed his pouty mouth. “You are no fun, Pep.” Tony stretched out and sat. He slowly stood and followed Pepper to their places in the plane.

“Have you contacted Steve?”

“Nope, last thing I knew he went off to the sunset with his bike. I gave him a cellphone, so he could call me when he was ready.”

“Tony he should be in Stark Tower, he doesn’t know anyone. This must be so confusing for him.” Pepper shook her head and typed furiously on her blackberry.

They were in one of his cars in no time. Whenever he was not in California Tony drove. He only trusted Happy to be behind the wheel, Pepper was a disastrous driver; she was prone to road rage. Sweet, efficient, patient Pepper had a very interesting plethora of curses and insults.

They were in the elevator when they heard the commotion. “Who in the hell are you and why are you in my apartment!!” 

“I’m sorry Ma’am, there must be a mistake.” That sounded like Steve. Tony opened the doors and found a half naked wet young woman hitting Captain America with a lamp.

As usual Pepper recovered first, “What’s going on here? Excuse me who are you?” she addressed the brunette woman.

“I’m Darcy Lewis, this is my apartment and I believe you hired me.” she pointed to Tony who seemed confused by all of this.

“I’m Jane Foster’s assistant.” She rolled her eyes and glared at Steve who averted his eyes and looked at Pepper imploringly.

Pepper frowned when Tony shrugged his eyes. He was clearly enjoying himself. Tony noticed that Steve was unsuccessfully trying to not look at Ms. Lewis legs and chest. His partner’s voice brought him back from his musings. “I’m sorry Ms. Lewis there must have been a confusion. These are Steve’s quarters; yours should be the ones above these. Your apartment is in the sixtieth floor. Darcy blushed slightly and huffed out of the room.

“We go away from a weekend Pepper and this is what we find our Steve living in sin with some woman.” He said as if affected by the idea.

“Very funny Stark.” Steve glared at him and addressed Pepper. “Thank you Pepper.” He kissed her hand and enjoyed the blush in her cheeks and Tony’s narrowed eyes. 

Darcy stepped out of the bathroom dressed in some green cargo pants and a black sweater. Her glasses on and her hair wet. 

“I’ll get my stuff out later. I’m sorry for any inconvenience.” She addressed Pepper rather than Tony or Steve.

“There’s no need Ma’am. I’ll didn’t unpack, I can have the apartment upstairs if you wish.”

Darcy nodded and stretched out her hand. “Darcy Lewis.” Steve took it and kissed it, as expected the girl blushed. “Steve Rogers I’m at your service Miss.”

“Captain America has moves.” Pepper elbowed Tony in the ribs. 

The new girl looked confused, “But you are so not like I thought you would be.” She frowned and then shrugged.

“I’m Virginia Potts but everyone calls me Pepper, very nice to meet you. If your Jane is anything like my Tony or Bruce I suspect we’ll be great friends.”

“Yours forgets to eat too then.” Pepper laughed, and agreed this girl was funny. 

“Hey, still here. As your boss, I’m pleased to have you here.” Tony stretched the boss part. Pepper rolled her eyes assuring Darcy that this man was not being exactly serious.

Pepper pulled Steve, “Let’s go Steve we’ll show you your new apartment.”

“Darcy, please do come by our apartment. We’ll have dinner tonight at 8:00 PM.” Pepper smiled and left with the two men in tow. Darcy decided that she liked her.

After showing Steve his new home Pepper and Tony went up to theirs. It was about 6:00 PM, Pepper sat on the couch and turned on the TV. “Anything worthwhile?” he asked as he checked on new software updates pending.

“Not really, I got a message from Tasha, she’s at S.H.I.E.L.D talking to Fury.” Tony sat next to her, he squirmed until she said, “Go meet her and play around with Bruce but please don’t blow anything up.” he smiled and kissed her playfully. “You are the best, you Pepper Potts rock.”

She replied, “I know, now go. I have important people to call right now.” 

In the lab Bruce and Jane were talking and evaluating the pros and cons of studying the remaining particles of the tesseract. “Bruce we could learn a lot, not only about radiation but also about physics.” Jane, well he assumed it was Jane excitedly used her hands to illustrate her point of view. 

Bruce smiled, “we can’t. There’s not enough traces and we don’t know how it could alter our physiology.”

“Banner’s right.” Tony entered the lab and offered his hand to her. “Tony Stark, we’ve talked on the phone.” 

Jane made a face then remembered, she was just so excited to meet Dr. Banner. She was like a fan girl. “Mr. Stark pleased to meet you.” She shook his hand.

“Thor said that you were the smartest woman he had ever met.” Tony and Bruce chuckled when Jane interrupted, “You saw him? How is he? Is he alright?” she said excitedly. Really Thor was not good boyfriend material but the men in the room could not judge. One had trust issues and the other one had major anger issues.

“Hammer time is fine. He should be coming back soon, he’s delivering Loki.” Jane knew all of this S.H.I.E.L.D had reluctantly briefed her about the Battle in Manhattan. 

Jane had more questions. “Mr. Stark.” Tony shook his head, “call me Tony.”

“Tony, well, why did you hire me?” 

“I could say that it was because you are the best in your field but I would be lying to you. Thor asked me to keep you safe; he’ll come back and has decided to stay in New York so he wanted you to be in New York.”

Jane nodded, her face a little disappointed, “However, I do not hire useless people. That’s why I have read your journal articles, research data and other papers. Dr. Foster I could use someone with your intelligence and looks.” He winked at her. Bruce smirked and decided to change the subject. He wanted to work and for the first time in years he felt that he could have a team. 

“Tony what do you say to a little equipment testing.” 

“I like how you think Dr. Banner. Dr. Foster please let us woo you with our toys.” Bruce and Tony led her to another lab.

They spent close to an hour and a half checking and documenting things before they made it up to Tony’s apartment. “I had a lot of fun at M.I.T.” Jane and Bruce were still laughing when Tony told them an engineering joke. 

When they stepped out of the elevator they saw Steve, Clint and Pepper busily setting the table while Natasha and Darcy served food into plates. Bruce and Jane immediately helped around. Tony just sat down and waited for Steve to set his place.

Captain America did so, he knew Tony was not used to do things himself and did not make a big deal out of it. Finally everything was set and they started dinner. Pepper sat next to Tony, Jane was in front of them with Darcy and Bruce at her sides. Steve was in one end and Natasha in the other with Clint next to her and Pepper.

“Agent Barton, are you sure you don’t want to live in Stark Tower?” Pepper asked politely.

Clint smiled too but firmly said that he had been involved in a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D before the Avengers initiative and needed to get back to it.

“Anything that might put our lives in danger again?” Tony sipped his glass of red wine. 

The agent smirked, “what kind of spy would I be if I told you?” Clint went back to his food.

Conversations flowed seamlessly; everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Natasha and Pepper talked animatedly about something or other. Steve engaged him in a conversation about music. “I got the thing you sent me Tony but I have to be honest and say I don’t really understand how it works. Is it a phone?”

Tony looked patiently and answered, “No Steve, it’s an iPod. Music comes out of it. I found 40’s music and put it there. I also placed music from the next decades so you could start listening to them. They are labeled.” 

Steve smiled; he loved music and art, “Thank you Tony. It was really thoughtful.” Tony shrugged and clapped him in the back. 

They moved to the living room and finally Tony knew it was time for him to actually talk about the Avengers. He stood up and lowered the music, “we have a S.H.I.E.L.D meeting tomorrow.” 

“I called you today because I’m worried. Thor’s not here yet but I think we still need to be prepared for whatever S.H.I.E.L.D prepares for us. We have to be ready.”

“Fury wants to have us sign contracts and be part of the government. Work for him.” Natasha said calmly.

“I don’t agree with that.” surprisingly it wasn’t Tony who spoke but Bruce. “I won’t be controlled by a group of people who do not have the best interest in mind. I don’t agree with their policies. The military would make us symbols and we all know there could be devastating consequences for them. 

“Bruce is right, I lived it once. I won’t be another face for them.” Steve said firmly.

“So you are not going to help people anymore.” Clint asked a little angry with both of them.

“Clint, I agree with Steve and Bruce, it doesn’t mean I’ll stop being Iron Man. I will still go on missions and help the world.”

“I believe we could still be the Avengers. S.H.I.E.L.D gave us the idea but we don’t have to be under them. I say we stay as consultants, we keep working with Fury but we reserve the right to be fully affiliated with them. This way they can’t advertise us or make our names into commodities for them.” 

“Tony’s right on this one.” Pepper then explained about the contracts, it didn’t benefit them at all. Natasha had procured them and gave them to Pepper so she could evaluate them.

“There’s virtually no protection or guarantee for you.” 

Clint was still sore but he agreed to not sign the papers from S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha convinced him to keep things to himself. He left the tower; he had a flight to catch.

“Do you think he’s trustworthy?” Tony asked Natasha, “He won’t say anything, he’s just so confused still. He needs a break.” The redhead seemed sad for a moment before slipping her mask again.

Jane and Darcy looked a little uncomfortable, they were not with them when the Battle took place and were surprised Tony and the others trusted them to hear the conversation. Darcy in particular was happy that these people seemed to trust her. Pepper had been really nice to her. 

After their discussion the group remained in the living room chatting and laughing. At some point Bruce started gushing at the lab equipment. “The things we could do. Jane are you sure that you need twenty-four hours to examine the rays left by Tesseract?” they had decided break apart the particles and examine their contents.

Tony spoke again, “we could try to accelerate the division.” 

“But how? We can’t modify the particle it may corrupt all of the components.” Bruce seemed to be deep in thought when Jane spoke up.

“We could isolate them, it has been done with other elements. Even with the one you have in your reactor Tony and we could...” She didn’t get to finish her sentence Bruce kissed her in the cheek “you are brilliant Jane Foster.” The physicist grabbed her hand and pulled her up her spot on the couch.

“Let’s go Tony we have work to do.” Bruce hurried Jane along and Tony laughed, “I told you she was smart.” His eyes gleamed with excitement. He got up the loveseat she shared with Pepper.

The rest of the group stared bewildered at their behavior. The three of them talked in whispers until they got to the elevator. Pepper who didn’t really like the way her boyfriend had trailed after Jane looked in askance towards Darcy.

“I’m just as surprised as you are. She just starts talking to herself and working with the equipment. I just do statistics and enter data.” The young woman said as an answer. 

“How long until they come out of that lab?” Natasha tried to look annoyed, but Pepper could sense her discomfort. 

Darcy chuckled, “could be days. I remember once when Jane pulled 72 hours collecting data and living off of coffee and cereal.”

“Tony’s record is 53. He slept for 13 hours straight after that episode.” She frowned, “I won’t let him do that now. Bruce and Tony need to be well rested for tomorrow’s meeting.”

Natasha smirked; Steve just kept stealing glances at Darcy who swapped stories with Pepper who had obviously taken a liking to the girl.

By 12:30 Pepper went down to the labs. She found them huddled close together, working on what appeared to be some sort of box. “Tony, I hate to interrupt but you have the meeting tomorrow you need to rest. Bruce you should do the same.”

Jane and Bruce didn’t look up but Tony did, “Just a sec Pep. I swear.” He went back to the box. After five minutes Jane squealed, “Yes we did it.” 

Pepper sighed, “You managed to accelerate the process.” 

“Nope but we successfully found a way to create a barrier of protection around the particle as to prevent corruption if we decide to accelerate the process.” Tony said excitedly. “All thanks to our Jane here.” He hugged her shoulders. Pepper didn’t like that gesture.

“Very well, goodnight to you. Tony we have to go.” She said politely, maybe too politely. 

Bruce rubbed his eyes and said. “We could start the process after the meeting. Actually Jane doesn’t have to be there so she could do it.” the scientist hesitantly looked at Jane. She looked like she wanted to cry, “It would be my pleasure.” Bruce smiled kindly.

“All settled then. Guys, great work. Dear Jane you have my respect and admiration. Goodnight.” He trailed after Pepper whose shoes clicking were disproportionally loud.

“I have to go. I’m tired, again Dr. Banner it has been an honor.” Jane left the room. Bruce stayed for a few minutes and then went to his quarters.

Pepper went into the bathroom and wiped her make up. She kept thinking about Jane, she knew that the pretty scientist was going out with Thor but let’s face it Tony was way more interesting, accessible and normal that a alien demigod. She never felt insecure about herself but being with Tony was different. He could have any woman and his record as a playboy wasn’t anything to scoff at. This was silly, she was not possessive and Tony would never hurt her. Still the niggling doubt surrounded her so she decided to resort to her old confidence booster, sexy underwear.

She went to her dresser and found what she was looking for. This was a present from Tony Stark actually. She bought it three years ago for her birthday the day before he was kidnapped. Pepper decided to leave it in New York the last time they were here together. She hadn’t really dressed for him or seduced him in any way. Their lovemaking had always been spontaneous, no setting, no dates or expectations. Their first time had been a week after their first kiss; they were at his house in Malibu. Pepper kissed him and suddenly she had said bedroom. They thirstily discovered each other that evening until both of them were satisfied with their findings.

Pepper put on the white baby doll. It was made out of lace and sheer fabric. Really tasteful, nothing trashy just something to make her feel sexy. She had to admit that when she bought it she thought about Tony taking it off of her but never really dreamed that it would actually happen. She decided to forgo any make up or earrings, just a simple ponytail and her bare feet.

Tony lay in bed, with his M.I.T shirt on and his black boxers. He sat up when he saw her coming out the bathroom. He didn’t say anything too stunned to even make a sound, “good sign.” Pepper thought.

“Do you like it?” she approached the bed and straddled his lap. He nodded and touched the lacy fabric around her breasts delicately. “It was a present from a man.” his eyes turned dark with something other than lust. “What man?” his voice filled with venom. She smiled and nipped at his jaw. He held her waist in place and asked again a little more roughly, “Who bought this for you?”

She took mercy on him and said, “my old boss, three years ago, for my birthday.” He whimpered a little she nibbled on his neck. “I wanted him so badly. I could just imagine him, touching my nipples just like you are doing. Rolling them and thrusting his hips up just like you’re doing.” Tony ground her hips into his erection with force.

“He never did anything though?” He looked into her eyes and kissed her harshly. “I bet he flirted but never made a move, he was too afraid to lose you wasn’t he?” He caressed her mound and licked her breasts through the flimsy fabric. She moaned and held him in place.

“Tony,” she took off his shirt and threw it somewhere across the room. The feel of his naked chest enticed her. She loved his smell, that combination of metal and aftershave drove her wild. “Did you ever think about your boss when you were alone?” his voice was rough.

“All the time, I touched myself and believed that it was his fingers touching me. Whenever I had the occasional date I even fantasized that the other men were him.” Tony really was a contradiction, the knowledge seemed to turn him on even more if the way his cock twitched was any indication. Pepper decided to tell him something even more intimate. “I used to call his name every time I came.” She palmed his cock and mounted it. She smiled wantonly, Tony was silent, “ and I would whisper his name as they fucked me.”

She cried out a little and placed his fingers in her clit. “Fuck Pepper.” He was wild with lust for this woman who was bewitching him right now. “Tony, Tony, Tony.” He looked into her blue eyes and came inside of her. She was not so far behind him.

When he caught his breath he kissed her hard, “that was the hottest thing I have ever seen Pepper.” She smiled. 

“Hotter than Dr. Foster’s ideas.” She whispered a little uncertain. 

“Dr. who?” she loved how he could reassure her when her insecurities got a hold of her. “I don’t know about you Ms. Potts but I’m planning on another demonstration of your wardrobe right now.” He toyed with the fabric that was still in her waist. She bit his lower lip when he kissed her again. She never made back to her dresser that night, but she did tell Mr. Stark more about her crush on her current boss. This lead to a sweeter and gentler love making session, filled with I love yous, whispers and sweet nothings.

The next morning Pepper woke up bright and early while Tony slept it was absolutely necessary. “Wake up Love, we have to go.” Waking him up with sweet kisses and caresses was becoming a habit. She knew he loved it, he never talked much about his childhood but she got the idea that Howard Stark and Maria Stark were not very big on affection. She heard him say that Mrs. Stark was very loving but that since an early age his father had deemed appropriate for him to be in boarding schools. “My parents travelled a lot, I saw them four of five times in the year if I was lucky.” 

She kissed his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, and his mouth. It was already a ritual, he cracked one eye bleary eye open and smiled big. “Let it be known that I wake up only because of you.” 

“Jarvis please give an update on the Suit repairs.” 

“I’m pleased to inform you that the Suit is ready for any upcoming missions Sir. Would you like to have a fitting scheduled?”

“Set it up for today at 5:00 PM, the team has to train and assess. Any other important developments?” 

“Thor arrived yesterday night. Dr. Foster welcomed him into her apartment yesterday. They have engaged in…”

“T.M.I. Jarvis.” Tony actually cringed.

“I’m sorry Sir, but you asked.”

Pepper entered the room once again. She had assembled a suit for him, he usually chose his clothes but she had a feeling that he would choose something outrageous.

“You didn’t have to Pep.” He showered and put on the Armani suit. It was black with a purple tie. 

They hurriedly took the elevator until they were downstairs waiting for Thor. Steve, Bruce and Natasha were already there. “I’m taking Dr. Banner, Steve has his bike. That leaves you to take Thor.” The spy said calmly, she wore her standard SHIELD uniform. 

Tony grimaced, “that might not be a good idea. I’m afraid for my car, Thor is dangerous, and I don’t really want him to cause damage. God or no god he’s not riding with me.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “We need to be at headquarters in half an hour. Get him here now. I’m not waiting around for him.” She was a little annoyed by all of this.

Iron man smirked and turned to Pepper, “Jane assures me he’s on his way down as we speak.” She straightened his tie and fixed his hair a little.

“We’ll have lunch together right?” He looked into her eyes and gave her the best puppy eyes he had.

“I can’t, I have to fly to Los Angeles.” She tried to evade his gaze. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he whispered.

“I knew you would try to change my mind. I really have to be at that board meeting.” She said dismissingly.

“Are you flying back tonight?” He was waiting for her answer when Thor appeared, he had a casual look; Jane must have had some clothes ready for him. He wore blue jeans and a grey sweater. His hair was in a ponytail. 

The demigod greeted everyone, “Good afternoon friends.” He looked well rested and happy. His voice was extra booming today.

“Pepper when are you flying back.” Tony asked hurriedly, Natasha was leading Thor to her borrowed car while Steve sped off with his bike. Bruce waited by his car.

“I’m staying in Malibu for a week. I have to iron out some meetings and close some deals.” She tried to soften the blow but Toy was caught off guard.

“A whole week. That’s not happening, you have to be with me.”

Pepper frowned, “I have a company to manage and you need to fix this Avengers issue. I’ll back before you know it, you won’t even notice I’m gone.” They heard Natasha honk. “You have to go. They’re waiting for you.” She said sternly. He frowned and kissed her. “I’ll call you when I get to Malibu.” She said to his retreating back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

She knew that he was mad at her. In hindsight she should have told him about her trip. It was done; she knew that after this trip he would cheer up. She was a woman on a mission.

Tony Stark was used to getting his way. Since he was a child, people had done everything he asked without much prodding. He didn’t like the situation he was in now. Pepper was across the country being Pepper and running his legacy and Fury would not accept all of the terms in which the Avengers agreed to the consultant job. 

People argued all around him, it was a miracle that Bruce was still composed. Well, it may have helped the fact that the scientist wasn’t paying any attention to the squabble. He was writing formulas and resolving some equations.

Steve’s voice caught his attention back, “Tony’s company would not be responsible for all the reconstruction. That’s absurd.”

“Rogers is right. I already started my Tower’s rebuilding and some of the other structures that were damaged during the fight. I can’t be responsible for all of the material loss.” Pepper had given him rough estimates of the cost and damages and they compromised to rebuild certain Landmark buildings.

Fury nodded, “the city has accepted your budget and Ms. Potts’ report is most accurate. We have agreed to take care of the rest. Now this is the most important matter to be discussed today. What is this nonsense about being consultants?”

“We do not wish to be exclusively associated with a nation’s government.” Steve was loud and clear.

Fury looked surprised, “I would expect that answer from someone like Stark, not from you soldier.” Steve looked uncomfortable.

Bruce defended him, “we will not be advertisement or puppets. Either we stay as consultants or there’s no affiliation at all.”

“Agent Romanoff?” Fury looked at Natasha who finally spoke. “Their concerns are not mine Director Fury. I will continue with my duties as a spy.”

Bruce frowned but kept silent. Tony couldn’t care less what Romanoff did, she was very capable of defending herself and truth to be told he didn’t care too much for her.

“Gentlemen I urge you to rethink your decision to fully join SHIELD. You know very well that the organization is not fully affiliated with the American government or any other government.”

“Operational word being “Fully”. Tony stood up and stalked across the room. He was ready for this useless meeting to be over. “Sooner or later SHIELD will be linked to a government because of its close relation to them.”

Fury patiently said, “You have a duty. The world needs you.” 

“We are aware of that; our job is to save people. To look out for them and to prevent them from suffering, that’s our job. We will not be involved in political agendas. We stay as consultants. Good Afternoon.” Tony finished. After that Stark just left the room.

Three hours later he was in the labs. Jane managed to execute the isolation of the components in the particles. So they were just waiting, Darcy sat there running statistics while Jane checked on the process.

Tony worked on the suit and a new gadget for it. He heard when Bruce came in, “We stay as consultants. We won’t get any payment from SHIELD. Barton is on leave of absence, according to Natasha he has to deal with some things. She will be accompanying him.” Bruce said as in form of greeting, quickly settling next to Darcy and checked the findings.

“They’re either on another super secret mission or just fucking each other.” Tony sardonically mentioned. Bruce looked sad for a second but recovered quickly or at least before Tony noticed. 

“Thor wanted to come down Jane but we all know how that one would have worked.” Bruce referred to the known fact that Thor hadn’t learned to control his force and this precious equipment could not be damaged. Bruce would Hulk out.

Jane winced, “He does have some trouble containing his strength when it comes to objects.” Neither Tony nor Bruce kept the conversation they were both occupied with their own thoughts.

Tony couldn’t believe that Pepper left him with so much as a five-minute conversation. He knew it was ridiculous; they had been very independent since their relationship started all those years ago. This time was different, they had established a routine, maybe it was for the best, or maybe she needed some time away from him.

He single-mindedly managed to finish designing and building three new prototypes for the suit and to study the first batch of findings from the isolated contents in the tesseract particles. Jane was the first to go up to the kitchen. As it turned out none of them really used their kitchens. They ate with Tony and Pepper who always had dinner ready. Bruce stayed until his stomach growled. “We should go, there’s nothing else we can do here. The isolation is still in its first stages, there’s no point of starving ourselves.”

Tony shrugged; he removed himself from his chair and followed Bruce to the elevator. In reality he went up just because the labs did not have his personal touch. He liked working with Jane and Bruce but he needed his own space like his shop in Malibu.

When they got to his floor Tony did not expect to see all of his team sitting in the living room drinking beer an chips. “No one knows how to cook, we didn’t want to call take out.” Darcy passed around some Cheetos to him and Bruce.

“These are really good.” Steve had his mouth full of tortilla chips and salsa. “Is so hot and tasty.”

Tony actually cracked a smile at him. Thor ate his Doritos; he had experienced them before thanks to Jane and Darcy. She asked, “Where’s Pepper?”

“She’s in Los Angeles taking care of Stark Industries.” Tony said this a little too distractedly. 

The young girl turned on the big screen TV and selected a movie to watch. She chose a comedy, “The Hangover.” Tony, Happy and Rhodey saw that movie. Pepper thought it was disgusting but laughed all the same. Tony wanted to see Thor and Steve’s reaction to it. 

He was glad to see Steve laughing at some of the jokes and asking Darcy about some of the cultural references. Bruce ate, laughed and drank while Jane tried to explain the movie to Thor.

Soon it was over and the guys watched the second part. Now, this one he hadn’t seen. Bruce and him went hysterical when they saw Stu talk to the Thai stripper. “That’s classic, that actually happened to Jim once.” 

The rest of them had never seen Bruce laugh like this. “I could tell you some stories about my time in grad school and some wild Spring breaks.”

“1999 that was the year.” Bruce sighed.

“Good year for physics and engineering. I got to go to Mexico for the convention on radiation and nuclear deterrent programs.” Tony smiled. Bruce let a guffaw. “I was there too by any chance do you remember Sally Weeks.”

“Dr. Weeks, green eyed, brunette great set of legs and crazy but entrancing ramblings on Loop theory. For a single night I embraced Loop theory instead of String theory. I donated twenty thousand dollars to her research.” He laughed uproariously.

“You bastard, I ended up working for her a whole month before getting away from her clutches.” They looked at each other and they said at the same time. “She was good.” They laughed and drank some more. They were about to swap stories about Sally when Jane interrupted them by coughing. Steve hadn’t paid any attention to the exchange he was busy following the plot and asking questions to either Darcy or Jane. For the first time Tony didn’t see Steve blush or look completely out of place. It seemed like he was adjusting to the 21st century after all. 

Soon Darcy retired, she had to be up early for a meeting with Columbia. This research assistant gig wasn’t her goal. Apparently the girl wanted to pursue a degree on Sociology and Contemporary History, making her the best candidate to help Steve adjust. Tony had suggested that she teach Steve, since her work with Jane might be coming to an end. Darcy had enthusiastically accepted the offer. 

Jane wanted to check on the lab and tried to get Bruce down with her but Dr. Banner refused. “I am on my slow steady way to getting drunk and I won’t be of much help.”

“Dr. Banner is that a good idea?” Steve asked peeved that Bruce would be reckless.

“No it’s not, don’t worry I won’t Hulk out. Alcohol actually relaxes me, I just don’t get drunk often because of my shitty childhood.” 

Jane took that as a cue to leave. Thor did not go with her; he was actually looking forward to watching another movie. Tony stood up and went to his bar. He pulled out his good whiskey. “What do you guys say to a little drinking game?” Steve and Thor looked confused. He explained the rules; “I can’t get drunk or drugged. The serum, remember?” Steve smirked.

“That won’t do Captain America. I am sure you remember my old man. He left some documents for me years ago. After he died I checked them, I one of his diaries he spoke about you and that little fact. He managed to investigate the serum and different ways that you could be destroyed. All under orders from the American government. Your serum injected body can get drunk and high.”

Steve actually laughed, “I can’t, I’ve tried to get drunk before it never works.” 

“When was the last time you tried? Bruce asked.

“1942.” Bruce and Tony laughed, “Booze has had a revolution since you tried the stuff.” Tony clapped Steve in the back. Thor put on “Psycho”.

“That’s some crazy shit you’re about to watch Thor.” Bruce drank his glass of whiskey.

“Gentlemen let’s not forget the evening’s goal: Get Steve drunk.” They gathered in front of the TV. “Drink every time you see a knife, someone screams, drives or is dead.”

By the end of Psycho Thor was sitting in the couch deep in thought. Bruce was humming to the loud music playing. Tony and Steve were singing Shoot to Thrill. Once the song was over Steve and Tony slumped next to Bruce and Thor. “I fucking miss my Pepper.” 

“She left this morning Stark relax.” Steve was a little buzzed, he never thought it possible but super shots of vodka, tequila and redbull had him slightly drunk. 

“Who would have thought? Three years ago I would have invited a couple of girls and had the party of the century.”

“Lady Stark would be furious.” Thor said loudly.

“She’s across the country and I want her here. I have a flying suit, I could go get her right now.”

“You won’t though, she would have your ass if you even spoke about flying while drunk.” Bruce was always the voice of reason. 

Tony seemed to evaluate the situation and video-called her instead, “Pick up Pep.”

It was 2:00 AM in New York so 11:00 PM in L.A. Pepper’s face without any make up and with her messy ponytail appeared. “Hey sweetheart.” His voice was slurred and he kept swaying. 

“Don’t say anything. I’m sorry for the way I behaved earlier. I miss you.” His voice was pathetic. Bruce chuckled, “You sick Puppy. Tony and Pepper sitting in a tree…” Steve actually remembered that song and sang along.

“Tell me you’re not all drunk.” Her voice was stern.

“Were are not drunk and Banner is definitely not stoned out of his mind. I’m sorry Pep I can’t lie to you.” He burst laughing hysterically.

“Tony love, this is serious. Is it safe for Bruce to drink like that?” She had her phone was calling someone named Natasha.

“Are you calling agent Natashalie? You are no fun Pep.” He pouted and sat down.

He could hear his Pepper talk on the phone with the spy. “Tasha, they are very drunk. Yes, even Captain America. I don’t know how.” She sounded exasperated. He was tired of not having her attention on him. “Pepper I love you. I love you Pepper. You are my Pepper my only Pepper,” he sounded terribly off key. He was a good singer when he was sober. Somehow his voice didn’t translate when he was drunk.

“Love, I want you to do answer some questions for me.” she said sweetly, smiling lovingly. 

“Whatever you need doll.” He smiled just as lovingly.

Thor watched the scene and said loudly, “I’m going to Jane. I miss her too.” He stumbled to the door. “Jarvis make sure he gets to Dr. Foster’s apartment in one piece.”

“Of course Miss. Potts.” The AI’s voice spoke.

“That’s still very weird and not fun.” Steve looked to the ceiling as if trying to find a hidden man or something.

“Tony, are there knives, or weapons?” Tony, Bruce and Steve poured and drank their shots. She looked puzzled, “Drinking game, Tony explained the rules to me. Psycho is scary.” Steve poured himself another shot.

“Steve, please don’t drink anymore. You need to take care of your men.” She said trying to appeal to his psyche.

“We are not soldiers Miss Pepper. We are friends and in my time good pals get drunk and cheer each other when they’re sad.” He sounded so convinced that he was right.

“Bruce, are you sad?” Pepper addressed the scientist.

“Pepper, I’m high as a kite, I’m fucking ecstatic. Tony on the other hand is moping and being moody because you are in L.A.” Bruce made whispered, “but don’t tell anyone I think he doesn’t want people to know.”

Pepper looked worried and guilty, “Don’t, is not your fault. I should understand, it is just so hard to be away from you.” Tony said sincerely.

“I know love, trust me I want to be there too.” As soon as she finished Natasha entered the room and disconnected to music and the screen. “What in hell do you think you’re doing?” she entered the room and used her index finger to push Tony in the chest.

“I was having a chat with my girlfriend.” He said with the same outraged voice she used.

“I had to basically run to get here, Pepper calls me worried sick about you. Saying something about Thor not being here, Hulk being drunk and Steve singing.”

“Honey I’m ok.” Bruce stood up and promptly fell into the couch, chuckling.

“I can’t believe this. And you Steve I thought you were responsible.” She glared at him and he had the decency to look contrite.

“Ms. Romanoff everyone’s alright. No harm no foul.” Steve helped Tony who nodded. 

Steve’s fast metabolism had already processed the alcohol. He still thought this had not been a bad idea at all. They bonded and had fun. “You tell her Steve. Show her who’s boss. Did you know I used to be her boss but she was deceiving me? I liked to make Pepper jealous of her.” Tony rambled, “Pepper’s hot when she’s mad.” Tony stared off to space and continued talking, “her face gets red and her eyebrows quirk a little… I can’t do this Steve. I’ll fly tomorrow; you’ll come with me right. I’ll show you Hollywood. You’re going to love it.” Captain America managed to drag him to his bedroom.

Once they were out of sight Natasha turned to Bruce. He was still sitting in the couch but his face seemed more focused. “I don’t like that you are still with SHIELD.”

“We don’t always like things Dr. Banner. Is a hard world, but we have to accept things.” She tried to get him to stand up but he batted her arms.

“They are using you. They put you in danger, manipulate and harm you every chance they get.” He frowned at her.

“I have no other choice but to keep with my duties.” At this Bruce shook his head, “but you have other choices. I am sure Tony could hire you.”

She interrupted him, “I like my job Dr. Banner.”

“Is it because of him? You don’t want to leave Barton.” He stated it, not a doubt in his mind that Natasha was in a relationship with the Hawkeye.

“Partially but Clint is on vacation, he’s trying to deal with things right now.” Bruce nodded and accepted the hand she once again offered. She was strong; they made it to the elevator and then to his apartment.

The apartment was standard Stark expensive but in a few days Bruce had managed to imprint his influence. There were books all over the place and coffee mugs in every surface.

“Let’s get you to bed.” She helped him along the hallway and they entered his bedroom. His bed was unmade; Bruce Banner was not a tidy person.

“Sounds like a plan.” He mumbled, Natasha heard it but did not pay any attention to him. She tried to help him get to the bed but Bruce had a strong hold on her waist. He turned and looked at her. He placed his other hand in her waist. “Banner you need to sleep.” He looked at her lips moving and an uncontrollable urge developed in in him. “I want to kiss you Tasha,” he said out loud.

“You’re drunk Bruce.” She said softly, her green eyes hurt. “I know, but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want to kiss you if I was sober.” His face came closer to her and she pushed him to the bed. What she didn’t expect was the fact that Bruce still had his hands on her and she ended up on top of him. Bruce rolled them over and kissed her slowly, caressing her mouth with his. Natasha couldn’t resist him; she kissed him back with the same softness. The spy couldn’t deny that she was very attracted to this man. Moving to Stark Tower had been a strategy to study him, to slowly seduce him. He seemed disinterested and she knew that tonight was the perfect opportunity to satiate her lust for this man. She took it; it was a one shot thing, no repeats.

He kissed her neck and slid his strong hands over her skintight black uniform. “I want this out of you, I want you naked.” He massaged her scalp and tried to unzip her from that nightmarish piece of clothing. Bruce was hungry for her there was no other way in which she could describe him. He tugged at her clothes, bit at her, took his own clothes hurriedly and just possessed her. He had craved human contact for so long and this beautiful creature was here, helping him, touching him, and moaning his name. How long since he had a woman in his bed? Probably two or three years, far too long, the moment arrived and Natasha guided him inside of her body. He moaned, savoring the moment and slowly driving into her. She was used to hurried sexual encounters, to her sex was stress relief in the best-case scenarios. The spy always took the initiative and handled the act. This man was in control of her and her body. He called the shots; he established the pace and the overall mood in the encounter.

Bruce rolled so that she was on top of him, “You are so small, so fragile.” She wanted to refute that statement but she couldn’t. For the first time in a long time she felt small, fragile as he had said but it didn’t matter. It didn’t bother her, she was aware that it should have had but at this moment it was not important. Her climax was the only thing that mattered. She came, exploded around him, and he did too. “Tasha.” Soon after that he slept, she tried to get up but Bruce held her close to him for the rest of the night. She slept on his chest, her ear against his heart.

He woke up with a raging headache and a weight in his chest. “Fuck, what did I do?” He tried to get up and noticed her resting in his chest. “Fuck, fuck, fuck” I know you are awake. Tell me what happened.” His head was spinning wildly. She stood up and dressed. Bruce tried to avert his eyes. “Seriously Bruce, you saw me naked last night. In fact you did a lot more to my body than just stare at it.”

He groaned, and covered his eyes with his arm, “Why aren’t you afraid right now. I could very well Hulk out on you.” She actually had the gall to laugh. “Bruce we know that you have yourself very controlled and contained. I was more afraid about my safety yesterday night.” 

He looked up to her and saw her adjusting breasts in the uniform. “I’m sorry Natasha.”

“Don’t be. You got it out of your system, we had great sex and that’s it.” her voice was businesslike. She was being very logical and polite. Bruce sighed in relief, “Thank you. Let’s just not talk about this anymore.” Natasha smiled and left soon after. 

Bruce rolled over and tried to think about what just happened. He remembered her body, her smell and the mind-blowing sex. He was glad it was Natasha, she understood him and would never judge him. She could take care of herself and obviously she didn’t have any feelings for him.

Natasha went to her apartment. She took a shower and regretted that his scent left her body. “It’s over Romanoff, he’s your teammate and friend. You will treat him as such. Clint would not approve of this.” Barton was her best friend. He was like her conscience; she had to skip on him and his flight to the Bahamas. “It’s alright, Nat, you know you would have hated the heat.” He kissed her forehead and boarded the plane. It was for the best she decided, Clint needed some time alone. He felt so guilty about Loki tricking him. Never in his life had Clint been so powerless. 

The Black Widow knew about being controlled and about being powerless. She tried to let her friend know that it was not his fault but Clint needed to process this at his own pace.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha left her bathroom and decided to use the gym that day. Chances were that it was empty. Not such luck, Steve was there working out. “Captain Rogers how are you feeling this morning.”

He looked up from the punching bag. “Agent Romanoff good morning to you. All is well.”

“Care to join me in my training.” Natasha tried to punch him, Steve moved to the side.

“Ok but just tell me when it’s too much ok.” Steve said and prepared for the Widow’s next move. He could never underestimate her but the fact was that he had an engineered body.

After two hours of training Natasha took a break. “How’s Stark?” she asked while waiting for Steve to catch his breath.

“Hung-over or at least that’s my guess. I went to his apartment before coming down here. He was groaning and asking for Pepper. I gave him some aspirin and made him some coffee. He drank it and went back to sleep.”

“Jane’s taking care of Thor, Darcy said that the big guy was heaving his guts out.” Steve chuckled.

“Captain, I could never believe you had it in you. Enjoying the misfortunes of your friends.”

“Hey, Bruce and Tony wanted to get me drunk or stoned. Those were their words.” He laughed, “Bruce’s actually very funny when he drinks. I think he even tried drugs.” Steve looked concerned about that. 

“Don’t worry Cap, Dr. Banner is fine, he should be having the headache of his life though.” She said smiling devilishly.

They laughed and then left the gym together. They walked, Steve told her all about last night, “Bruce smoked something called pot. He started singing “I want to hold your hand” by the Beatles.” 

Natasha looked puzzled, “Darcy and Tony have been helping me to learn more about music. Bruce was so relaxed and we watched Psycho, for a demigod Thor can be easily scared. Tony and Bruce added a new drinking game. Have a shot every time Thor jumped.” 

They got to Tony’s kitchen and saw Bruce nursing some coffee. Tony had his shades on; Jane was giving Thor a massage. “I’m dying Jane, I need to return to Asgard and make sure my father breaks the news to my mother.”

“Shut up Thor, you’re not dying, you just have a bad hangover.” Tony grouched and rubbed his temples.

“Gentlemen.” Steve went straight to the fridge and prepared himself a sandwich.

“Why are you not suffering like the rest of us?” Tony tried to move from the couch but became dizzy.

“His body already processed the alcohol. He has a very high metabolism. That’s why he eats more than Thor sometimes.” Bruce gulped his black coffee. He avoided her gaze. Natasha knew this would happen, that it would be a little awkward but Bruce would come around sometime.

“Jarvis call Pepper.” The AI did so with high efficiency. In less than twenty seconds everyone could see a struggling Pepper trying to hold her phone and three folders at the same time.”

“Hey beautiful.” He said quietly to the screen the rest of the Avengers never ceased to be amazed by how he transformed around Pepper. “I miss you.” He tried to smile.

“You must have a terrible hangover.” She said crisply. “I do. Any suggestions? I could use one of your brilliant ideas.” He said miserably.

“Aspirin and sea food. Are the others fine? Bruce are you ok?” 

“Thanks for asking Pep, my head’s about to explode. I’m fine though.” He smiled and pulled Steve to the screen. “This is amazing.” He examined the screen and greeted her politely. “I apologize for any inconvenience Ms. Pepper.” 

“Don’t worry Steve, I have a favor to ask you though. Darcy has an interview today. Could you please pick her up at Columbia University? She doesn’t know how to drive around the city or take the subway.” Steve agreed and gave her one of his winning smiles. 

“Ok, this is my Pepper, my screen, my time. Steve, get your own girl.” He was grouchy. Tony turned the screen to himself once again, “baby I’m dying.” He pouted.

“You could take some Motrin love.” She laughed when he heard his speech about Motrin and pain once again.

“How long until you come back?” he was desperate to have her back. He made up his mind, next time he was going with her to any business trips.

“Four more days love. Tony I have to go, the meeting’s about to start.” She blew him a kiss and said bye to everyone. 

Thor managed to fall asleep in one of the couches. “Guys I’m going down to keep up with the data analysis.” Jane whispered to Tony and Bruce.

“Great idea Jane, I’ll meet you once this headache goes away.” Bruce sipped his black coffee.

“Don’t even propose to me anything about work. All I want right now is for death to take me or to sleep for a whole week. You two are a bad influence on me.” Tony got up and went to his bedroom.

“I’m taking a shower and then heading off to pick up Darcy.” Steve practically skipped out of the room. 

Bruce could feel the tension rise. It was only he and Natasha in the room. “Stop it, we are both adults. We had sex; I didn’t torture you or anything. Let’s continue as friends.” Natasha finally said.

“Ok, I’ll see you at dinner.” He left the room without looking into her eyes.

Tony dreamed about Pepper cuddling him, kissing him and dressed in the skimpiest red lingerie. He woke up unsatisfied and aching. “Damn you Pepper Potts.” He groaned and went back to sleep.

Dinner was as always loud. They had take out tonight, Steve and Darcy stopped by a Chinese restaurant and bought food for all of them. Tony woke up to the wonderful smell of Lo mein. He was a wreck, unshaven, bed hair and the same black wife beater and grey sweat pants. “You look like a hobo.” Darcy smiled sweetly when he made a rude gesture. Fortunately Steve didn’t see it. That would have caused a scene.

Thor was already eating his ribs and General Tsao Chicken. “My heartfelt congratulations to the servant who cooked this.” Bruce laughed and ate some more egg rolls. Natasha ate her chicken broccoli and took some wontons Natasha put on his plate. He noticed how the spy put some mushrooms he seemed to like on his plate too. Tony ate his Lo mein and happily discussed Steve’s desire to take some college courses.

“Are you sure buddy? It could get tough, with you being Captain America and all.” Steve seemed touched by Tony’s concern. “That’s why Darcy thinks it’s better that I take online classes.

“That’s an excellent idea.” He liked this girl; she was spunky and smart.

“Steve is planning to take history and some arts.” She discussed the reading material they had purchased. “You could come with us to the lab and we could teach you how to operate the computer.” Bruce shrugged.

“No offense but I will do that. I have no doubt that you are geniuses and all but Steve doesn’t need that kind of pressure on him right now.” Darcy bluntly said.

“Oh, come-on Steve. She’s not right, we’re your pals and we could teach you a lot.” Tony tried.

“Not happening, you are both like math kings and I was never good at math. Darcy is patient. Don’t even try to deny it. Bruce and you have had whole conversations about the tesseract and other things without even slowing down so that Natasha and me understand what was going on.”

“Whatever Capsicle, we would have been great together.” They continued eating until Thor proposed to watch a movie without the drinking game. Jane stood up and turned the TV on. The screen showed the opening credits of Titanic. “No please anything but that.” Tony groaned.

“What about this film?” Steve looked puzzled. 

“It is the most female film ever made.” Bruce answered; he didn’t want to watch it either. 

“Betty made me watch it years ago when we started dating. I thought it would be interesting, needless to say I was sorely disappointed.”

“Funny, Ms. Pepper Potts forced me to watch it. Get this; I interrupted one of her dates because I needed her advice on something. Truth is I was jealous of her date. I crashed her date and she stopped talking to me for a whole week. I couldn’t take it so I did what any male would have done in this situation. I said, “Pepper if you forgive me I’ll do anything you ask of me.” She obviously asked for a movie weekend. We watched Pretty Woman, Pride and Prejudice, Little Women, Titanic, Sense and Sensibility and The Notebook.” Bruce and Natasha laughed.

Steve and now Thor looked puzzled, “Those are the most romantic and sappiest movies of all times. Dude you must really love her, even I couldn’t take that much estrogen and I’m a woman.” Darcy said while looking at Natasha and Jane.

“A night of Leo with Billy Zane on the side, what do you say girls?” Darcy asked her boss and the Russian Spy.

“I could go for one of those.” Jane said dreamily.

“I haven’t seen it in years.” Natasha shrugged and settled next to Thor.

The four men and three women watched the film. Steve heard of the Titanic from the nuns in the orphanage. He was following the plot and did not need any assistance but Tony was right this was ridiculous. Thor paid attention to the film while Tony and Bruce commented on the film. The three females smiled and sighed at the right times even Natasha seemed entranced by the romance in it.

“You can’t be serious, Romanoff do you seriously like this tripe?” Tony said when at last Rose threw the diamond into the ocean.

“I do, it’s romantic and beautiful.” She glared at Tony.

“Even the part where the old lady throws a fortune away.”

“Yes.” The three ladies answered simultaneously.

Thor had to speak, “I happen to have liked most of the film but Rose did not have the best decision making skills. That was something foolish to do.”

“It wasn’t, that piece of jewelry represents her suffering, and the last link to Jack and Cal. That night she let them both go.” Jane said, earning encouraging sounds from both Natasha and Darcy.

“Ok but you can’t dispute the fact that Hockley was a better choice for a husband.” Steve said logically. 

“The guy had the money, he obviously had feelings for Rose. She could have made it work with him.” This time it was Tony who spoke.

“That might be true but it doesn’t eliminate the fact that she was in love with Jack. She would have been miserable with Hockley.” Natasha pointed out.

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing. Natasha do you seriously believe that Jack and Rose would have worked.” Bruce said a little too condescendingly.

The spy frowned, “I believe so why?”

“She asks why?” Bruce snorted, “First, he didn’t have anything to offer her. They were too different and lastly how can they have been so in love that they would forget about the harsh situation they would have faced as a couple.”

“Very well articulated Bruce.” Thor clapped him in the back.

“He gave up his life for her. He would have made it work.” Natasha said as answer.

“She’s right, Jack would have been wonderful.” Darcy sighed again, Jane smiled and Natasha nodded.

“It’s so tragic and beautiful, the way he protected her above his own welfare,” Natasha said and they laughed. “It’s so sad, I cry every time I see it…” Darcy dabbed her eyes. They talked about the movie while Steve and the others muttered around them.

“They’re insane.” Thor said while gesturing for them to leave the room. “I need to train, that film made me want to engage in warrior-like activities.”

“Yeah, we need some estrogen free environment.” Tony led them to the gym where they trained for three hours straight.

“I don’t get the fascination these maidens have with that Jack gentleman. He was weak; obviously he couldn’t survive the cold waters for her. He wasn’t a good candidate for her love.” Thor noted while lifting weighs. 

“It puzzles me too, not for the same reasons. I could understand a woman liking a weaker guy. I mean Peggy liked me before the serum but I just don’t understand how this Rose could fall in love so quickly.” Steve tried to land a punch but Tony blocked him.

“Don’t try to understand them. They’re insane.” Tony kept boxing with Steve.

Bruce was running in the treadmill, “Did you see Natasha’s face when Rose let go of Jack? I think she wanted to cry.” 

Thor let out a booming laugh, “She’s a warrior but she’s still a Lady. She’s delicate and has feminine wiles.”

“Right about that, she’s a catch she is.” Tony wheezed, trying to keep up with the Cap.

“I had a crush on her when I first met her.” Steve smiled remembering.

“She pointed a gun at my face in our first meeting.” Bruce kept jogging.

Thor and Tony laughed, “Jane says that she met Natasha before.”

“Where?” Bruce said interested, “I don’t think they have a lot in common.”

“She called it a show. There were musicians and a crowd.” Thor tried to remember the name.

“You mean a concert.” Steve answered, both Tony and Bruce looked at him. “What!! Darcy is teaching me. I’m a quick study.”

“Darcy huh,” Tony took advantage and punched him.

“You two seem pretty cozy, is there any fonduing Cap.” Tony smirked when the Cap blushed and sputtered something about respect.

“Steve, take it easy. We’re your team and friends.” Bruce stopped the treadmill and moved to the weighs next to Thor.

“She’s pretty and smart. She’s not awed that I’m Captain America. Darcy is becoming my friend and I don’t want to ruin it.” 

“Your call Cap.” Tony knew about that fear. 

Soon all of them were sweaty and ready for bed. As expected Thor was the first to leave the gym. Well I would leave early too if Pepper was home, Tony dreaded going to bed without her. He tried to engage Bruce in the lab. “I’m beat, I just want to sleep.”

Tony went up to his room, took a shower and tried to sleep. He couldn’t, he needed her weight against his chest, her smell, the sounds she made when she was sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Bruce was the first to wake up. He was alert and needed coffee, it had become a routine to go upstairs and have breakfast in Tony’s apartment. His hair was a mess, he wore a grey Culver t-shirt and black sweatpants. 

He got to the coffee maker and poured himself some. “This is so good.” He sipped his coffee and read the newspaper. Soon Jane was zombie like pouring herself a cup. After three blessed sips she spoke to Bruce. “Hello Boss.”

“Another club member.” He said without looking up from the article he was reading.

Jane looked at him as if surprised, “The I’m not awake until I’ve had my coffee.” Bruce chuckled alongside her.

“Where’s Thor?” he asked her.

“Sleeping, he was wiped out. He said that he worked out after we watched Titanic.”

“We did, male bonding nonsense.” Jane smiled and offered to make some pancakes.

“I’m good, thanks Jane.” He looked up to see Pepper and Natasha out of the elevator laughing and talking about something.

“That’s right, but he forgot to tell you the best part. He cried when he saw Marley and me.” Natasha laughed and settled next to Jane.

“Hey Pepper.” Jane kissed her cheek. “I thought you were staying in California for the week. Do you want pancakes?”

Pepper smiled, “no thanks. I’m going to see Tony. He’s still asleep isn’t he?” 

“Of course he is. When have you seen him up before 11:00 AM?” Natasha poured herself orange juice and sat next to Bruce. She grabbed the Politics section from his hands. “I was reading that Tasha.” He complained.

“Please Bruce.” She rolled her eyes at him. “Read you science and technology.” 

Pepper made her way to the bedroom. She changed out of her work clothes and settled for one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. Four hours later Tony stirred from slumber and nuzzled her neck. He put a leg over her and squeezed her; he rubbed his beard against her shoulder blade.

It had to be a dream, “you smell so good.” He said against her neck. “Hmm, you smell good too.” She turned around and kissed him in the lips and then his forehead eyelids, nose and again his mouth. “I don’t want to wake up Pep, you won’t be there for me.” 

“Love, open your eyes. Don’t you want to see me?” she licked his earlobe and put her hands inside his undershirt. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her beautiful face. His face lit up and he cracked one of the biggest smiles she’d ever seen him wear.

She kissed him lovingly, and settled against his chest. “I finished the meetings and managed to make New York our current base. We’ll travel either way but most of the meetings will now take place here.” 

“I love how your mind works.” He kissed her unhurriedly, “I’ve missed you so much. Get out of that shirt. I need you.” She moaned when he slipped a hand inside of her boxer shorts. “I love that sound.” His hands made quick work of the shorts and raised the hem of the shirt. He kissed his way up until Pepper whimpered for him to do something, she tried to touch him but he wouldn’t let him near his cock.

“You deserve punishment Pepper, you left me for three whole days. I was desperate for you. I didn’t even shave.” He kissed her and tickled her neck. “I can feel your beard it tickles.” She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to thrust up into him.

“Tony love, please.” the breathy voice always got him. He pulled down his boxers and entered her. “So fucking tight.” He rammed into her and made her see stars behind her eyelids. She encouraged him, “Faster, harder, please.” she arched her back and received all of him inside of her.

“You are not going anywhere ever again.” He kissed her breasts and settled there for a few minutes.

“Let’s go out tonight.” He looked up to see her smiling beautifully. He loved to see those smiles. Tony knew that Pepper loved to be at home and relax but occasionally she liked going out and having a good time. “Just the two of us. We’ll have dinner watch a show and then dance.”

She kissed his mouth, “Ok, you have yourself a date Mr. Stark.” She got up and brushed her hair. He looked at her and turned on the TV.

They talked about Stark Industries and its new developments now that the public knew the Avengers. “I had a hard time convincing the board to help with the reconstruction but they eventually agreed to do it.”

“What about our new research on energy?” Tony had his glasses on. It was time to work. They settled in the middle of the living room and discussed the company at length. Natasha and Steve stopped by but it was obvious that Stark was on full CEO mode.

Soon it was seven at night. “We have to get ready our show starts at ten.” She kissed his lips and went onto the bedroom. Tony stayed back reading the latest reports on the company.

Bruce, Thor and Steve found him drinking the last of his wine. “Stark what do you say to film night?” Thor was obsessed with movies it seemed.

“I can’t. I’m going out with Pepper.” He clapped him in the back and went into the bedroom.

Natasha and Darcy came in and started making some sandwiches. “You guys might want to help, except you Thor.” Darcy said making the demigod sit back down. Bruce and Steve chopped lettuce and tomatoes.

“Where are Tony and Pepper? Still getting reacquainted?” Natasha smirked and Darcy sniggered.

“They’re going out.” Steve commented offhandedly.

Tony joined them 15 minutes later. He wore a grey suit with a black shirt and tie. He looked very handsome. He chatted with Bruce about the findings. “It’s remarkable. We still need to study more but this could prove so many theories about the universe. Jane refuses to leave the lab until she’s studied the latest statistics.” 

“She’s certainly dedicated.” Tony added, he enjoyed the lab but Jane’s interest in science bordered obsession.

“I couldn’t get her out of there, not even when I told her about the films.” Thor ate his pastrami sandwich.

Thirty minutes later Tony was calling Pepper, “Pep, we’re going to be late. You need to get here now.” This was the last of at least five calls. “I’ll come and get you in five seconds if you don’t come out.” Darcy and Natasha frowned. “Don’t rush her, it’s annoying.” Natasha hit him in the back of the head.

“What was that for?” he winced.

“Being male.” Darcy answered for her. The spy gave her approving nod.

Before Tony could talk Pepper came out putting her cell phone in her small purse. “It’s very impolite to rush your girlfriend Stark.” When she looked up she saw his smile. “You like.” She twirled around her spot. She wore little make up as her usual trend, en emerald green short dress and the diamond earrings he gave her two months ago.

“I definitely like, erase those voicemails. Silly old me, always forgetting that you make us all a favor by gracing our eyes with your stunning beauty.” He kissed her lips softly and Pepper giggled.

“That was sweet.” Darcy swooned.

“Don’t wait up kids.” He said as parting words.

Tony and Pepper had dinner at an exclusive restaurant in Midtown. They went to Wicked and then went dancing. Pepper didn’t feel like going to a club or a party. They went back to the Tower, to the roof to be exact. He ordered Jarvis to play soft music and they swayed and danced. He even sang some of her favorite songs in her ear. “I love it when you are romantic.” She kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder.”

“Virginia.” He started nervously. She raised her head and looked worried, “you never call me that, what’s wrong.”

He smiled and said “Virginia, I want to marry you.” Tony got on one knee and proposed. “I’ve spent the last twelve years of my life with you. You have been the center of my life for the last seven. You are all I have, my treasure, and my everything. Please let me be your husband. Let your face be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see when I close my eyes.” His eyes were so full of love and a little self-doubt. He pulled out a ring. She knew this ring this was Maria Stark’s engagement ring. This ring had been in the Stark family since before the first Stark came to America from England. It was an exquisite piece of jewelry. 

She kneeled too and said “yes.” He smiled, and put the ring on. “I love you so much.” They kissed passionately for a few minutes and then went to their room to continue with the celebration.

He was gentler than ever before, kissing, licking and worshipping every centimeter of her body. He made sure to satisfy every desire she had. It was a very pleasurable night for both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first person to notice the engagement ring was Natasha. The next morning they were making breakfast. “When’s the wedding?” she asked happily while chopping onions.

“In six months.” She smiled dreamily. “I’m happy for you. It is a beautiful ring and Tony does love you.” The spy hugged her. “Congratulations.”

When they were all sitting and eating breakfast Tony broke the news, “Pepper and I are getting married in six months. You’re all invited by the way.”

Bruce and Thor smiled and congratulated them. Steve recovered from the shock and managed to hug Pepper and Tony. While hugging her he asked, “Are you sure Pepper?” she laughed, “Of course Steve.” 

Darcy and Jane smiled and also congratulated the pair. “I want to see the big rock.” Surprisingly it was Jane who asked. Pepper showed, obviously very proud. “Oh, this is the ring.” She said in awe.

Maria Stark’s engagement ring had been famous. It had withstood the tragic accident. It was among the few possessions left after the accident.

“Oh my God. It’s beautiful.” Darcy squealed and immediately asked a ton of questions about the proposal and the wedding plans.

They decided on something very low key. Pepper wanted something small, and intimate. They would invite only their closest friends, Happy, Rhodey and the Avengers. Jim was set to be the best man; Natasha would be maid of Honor. Pepper didn’t have many female friends and the spy became really close to her.

The Avengers continued with their work as heroes. There wasn’t another alien invasion but crime didn’t stop. Sometimes they went off in pairs sometimes alone. So far there had not been a time in which all of them needed to assemble. Thor travelled a lot. He went to Asgard every two weeks to keep abreast with the latest news on both his brother and the throne. Steve began his classes online; Darcy helped him every day after she came from Columbia. He was making a lot of progress. He was still very polite and had some conservative and religious ideas, but he had loosened up a little. He was more confortable around technology and managed to adapt to most of it except Jarvis.

Jane and Bruce continued their work with the tesseract remains. Jane focused on writing papers and submitting them to science journal and continuing with the research. She worked nonstop and with a vitality that even astonished Bruce. “That girl is driven.” He muttered to Tony as they left the lab once. Bruce only Hulked out when it was very necessary and never in missions where civilians were compromised. He was happy, he had friends, a nice place to live and work that he enjoyed. 

Natasha continued being part of SHIELD. Sometimes she would disappear for brief periods of time. Her missions were few and far in between but whenever she was in them Bruce found a way to know and tried to convince her to stop working for them. 

They were in his apartment. She was hurt from her latest mission and refused SHIELD aid. “Tasha, that’s insane. You shouldn’t have to risk your life for them. They don’t care about you.” He said enraged. “Bruce?” her voice was low, she was hurt. Her ribs were cracked and she had a small cut in her cheek.

“Don’t, it’s ok.” He said shortly when she tried to touch his back. He approached her again, this time he was more in control of his emotions. “I have to get you patched up. Pepper will have a cow if you can’t walk down the isle next week. Natasha giggled. She only giggled in front of him and Pepper. “You should see her dress is beautiful Tony will faint.” Bruce chuckled just like that they had once again avoided talking about her work in SHIELD. “Lift up your top.” She did so. Her torso showed the black and blue bruises starting to form. Bruce bandaged her; his touch was very soft and caring. They had only slept together once but she wanted to be with him once again. She missed him. They were good friends. She trusted him so much. He was like her; he was quiet and knew how to always cheer her up or make her feel happy.

Bruce always made her tea, even though he didn’t know how to make good tea, only coffee. Whenever they all watched movies which was quiet often, he made sure to sit next to her and cuddle her. The others never noticed since they were always paired off. Thor and Jane in his lap in an armchair. Steve and Darcy in the loveseat sharing popcorn, not as close as Thor and his girlfriend but close. Tony and Pepper in one end of the couch as close as humanly possible, kissing or just cuddling like small puppies. 

Natasha managed to sit next to him and he pulled an arm to her and hugged her to him. They cuddled especially whenever Steve chose the movies. He chose old movies, the good ones according to her and Darcy.

The spy decided to make her move. She grabbed his hands and placed them in her breasts. He looked startled and looked into her eyes. There it was the lust that she wanted to see. “Tash please don’t do this.” he said sadly remorse in his eyes. She was physically and now emotionally hurt. Some traitorous tears escaped her eyes but she nodded.

He ran his fingers through her hair. “I never want to hurt you. We would never work.” He inhaled her smell and hugged her gently. 

“Ok but just let me stay, I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.” She tightened her hold on him to make sure he didn’t refuse. “Come on let’s go to bed.” he gave her a shirt to wear. “Bruce I need you to help me.” she said miserably. He went to her side unbuttoned her black boots and jeans. He put the white t-shirt over her and helped her lay down. He was about to get inside the covers when she spoke. “Bruce you’ll be uncomfortable if you sleep with your jeans on. I’ve already seen all of you.” She smirked when he blushed. He undressed to his boxers then got into bed. Natasha immediately sought his warmth. She sighed and placed her head close to his heart, the beat lulled her to sleep. Bruce kissed her hair and slept with a smile on his face.

Pepper and Tony’s wedding day drew closer and so did the bachelor and bachelorette parties. They were to take place two days before the wedding; “I don’t want Tony to have a hangover on our wedding day.”

Rhodey and Happy flew from California. Pepper tried to get Happy to live in New York but the chauffeur had a girlfriend and hated New York. He was still getting paid because he drove some members of the Board around.

They were having lunch, all of them when Happy and Rhodey arrived. “Hey man.” Rohdey hugged Tony. “I can’t believe our Pepper is marrying the likes of you.”

“You’re funny platypus.”

“Hap, great to see you.” They shook hands, “Boss are you sure?” Tony laughed, “yes.”

“Pepper, as always beautiful.” He kissed her cheek and then went onto Natasha.

“Hey Natalie.” He greeted the young woman with a kiss. 

“James, we’ve had this conversation. It’s Natasha.” She smiled and hugged the man.

“You’ll always be Natalie.” He smirked when the guy with the glasses frowned at him. “That’s our guy right?” She smiled and nodded.

Tony took over, “Guys, these are Happy Hogan and Colonel James Rhodes.” He then introduced the Avengers, Jane and Darcy.

Jim talked about the military and the latest developments he was aware of. All in all catching up with Tony and Pepper. Happy and Thor hit it off; they were both interested in boxing and liked the Rocky movies. “Point break just became acquainted with them.” Tony said.

Soon it was time for the bachelor and bachelorette party. “Don’t do anything stupid. I trust you Jim. Please don’t let the press take advantage.” She said pleadingly. Since they offered an interview last week about the wedding the media had gone wild. It was just like when they discovered Pepper’s engagement ring.

“Relax Pepper everything will go as planned. Have fun too.” He winked at her and closed the limo’s window.

“Ok strippers here we go.” 

“James Rhodes is that you speaking?” Tony was surprised to hear his best friend say those words.

“You are getting married man. You. Playboy Tony Stark. You didn’t think I was going to give nothing short of a banging farewell party. Man you are getting married.” Jim said again as if not believing it yet. Steve and Thor laughed and drank from their glasses. Bruce smiled but didn’t really pay much attention to Rhodey who was by all means a very funny and approachable guy. 

They made it to the strip club. One of the most exclusive in New York, the gentlemen’s club was empty except for them. “Boss we didn’t want the press to know anything.” Happy sat down and the rest did so.

Steve blushed from the moment he sat down, he did not complain though. He kept drinking and watching the women dance in the stage. “These ladies are talented.” Bruce clapped him in the back and observed a pretty redhead that reminded him of Natasha.

Thor and Happy hoot called and whistled at the ladies. A pretty and very sassy blond came down the stage. “Who’s the groom?” she asked sultrily. 

“He is. Our friend Anthony here is tying the knot tomorrow.” Bruce smirked and pointed at Tony who smiled a little. The woman gave him a lap dance, she tried to get closer to him but Tony refused. “No thanks, you understand. I’m doing this for the boys.” especially Bruce and James who were the only ones single to his knowledge. Steve was smitten with Darcy and he could see him rejecting the advances of a doe eyed brunette. 

These girls could really dance and the nudity was kept tasteful and to a minimum. Jim really knew how to do his thing. The men in the room drank, talked and had a good time.

“I’m very glad for you Tony. She is the best woman I know.” Happy told him and they clinked their beer bottles.

“She is one of a kind.” Tony smiled and turned around to see Jim very entertained with the gorgeous blond from the lap dance. Thor and Steve shot darts and drank tequila shots. Bruce downed his scotch and kept his eyes on a dark redheaded beauty.

The men drank enjoyed the dances and left the place at 3:00AM. They were all tipsy, well except for Steve who was very sober. He hushed Jim who was still singing some song about some Brown Sugar. Thor was in grave danger of falling asleep while Tony and Bruce kept laughing. Happy was good, he was just a little off balance.

The sight they encountered went against all of their expectations. There by the bar were four men doing a show. A very drunk Pepper whistled and encouraged the men to get naked. Jane covered her eyes while Darcy giggled. Natasha was beside Pepper also encouraging the men to shed their clothes.

“PEPPER” Tony yelled across the room, he was sober in an instant. His Pepper was very close to a dark haired man who could have been an Italian model.

“TONY.” She yelled back and stumbled to his side. “I thought you were going to your party.” her words slurred, she kissed him passionately and he responded with the same passion. “Let’s go to our bedroom.” She purred seductively while biting his Adam’s apple. This side of Pepper surprised the men. Well all but Jim who had passed out in the couch. Thor sobered up and glared at a man who was close to Jane. Steve also wore a glare directed at the four naked guys.

“Boys show is over. My man’s here.” Pepper kissed him hard again and nipped at his shoulder. “Tony bedroom now.” She wrapped her legs on his waist. “You heard my wife to be.” He stumbled to the bedroom without looking back.

The men looked puzzled, they addressed Steve, “Sir, we just got here.”

“Don’t worry boys. I’ll pay you.” A very intoxicated Natasha looked around for her purse. She found it and wrote a check for them. “Remember you were never here.” She whispered rather loudly.

“Let’s go Jane.” Thor pulled her up and they stumbled their way to the elevator. 

“Darcy come on we have to get you home darling.” The girl nodded and let Steve carry her to her apartment.

“Natasha we have to go.” Bruce tried to pull Natasha up but the spy was a little stubborn. “I want to stay.” She went to the couch and poked Rhodes. “James, Jimmy. Wake up.”

The Colonel stirred but did not wake up. “Tasha stop this.” Bruce hissed close to her ear. The spy turned around and glared at him. She was about to curse him when she remembered Pepper’s advice. 

Earlier that night they had started the celebrations by drinking and having a girl’s night. That meant talking about their relationships. Jane and Pepper were the only ones in official relationships. Jane surprised the group and started with her relationship troubles.

“He travels too much. He goes and comes back without any regard to my feelings.” Jane sipped her screwdriver. “Thor is a great guy but I don’t feel he’s ever here with me.” 

“You know he can’t help it. He has to go to Asgard.” Natasha said trying to be helpful.

“That’s it, I know that and he knows I know so whenever he gets here I just want to kiss him and have wild sex in the lab with him.” She said and the girls laughed.

“Now this is where I envisioned the conversation going since the beginning of it.” Darcy said with a smirk.

“How is he in bed? Is he creative? A caveman who dominates you and pleasures you at the same time?” the girl’s eyes were shining with mischief.

“Those are very personal questions Darcy, and very detailed oriented.” Pepper said with a prim tone.

“I haven’t had sex in eight months, I need something.” The girl confessed.

“Thor is very open to experimentation, he is a good lover a little selfish at first but he’s never left me unsatisfied.” Jane had a dreamy look, “He’s very strong and his hands are the most capable hands I’ve encountered.”

“Pepper, spill it.” Natasha poked the redhead on the ribs. Pepper smiled, “Tony is rather inventive, very unselfish. He’s the most talented lover I’ve had. He’s very romantic. Once he made me come so many times just whispering poems, singing songs in my ears and using his fingers. My Tony is known for his witty remarks and his sharp tongue. Well girls that tongue has better uses.” The room erupted in catcalls and raunchy laughs.

“I wish Steve would just ask me out,” an exasperated Darcy blurted after laughing and drinking her margarita.

“Why don’t you ask him out?” Jane said.

“Have you met him? He would probably think it was scandalous or something. He’s from another time used to have the lead and all that bat shit.” She scowled, “I know he has feelings for me, he blushes when I’m around and I’ve seen him check out my breasts and legs. 

“Maybe he’s waiting for you Darce. Steve is extremely shy. Tony even says that he’s just started to loosen up.” Pepper added thoughtfully.

“You should have seen him when we first started with the Avengers initiative. It took him two days to finally speak to me without stuttering or blushing. His only female contact had been Agent Carter, whom he fell in love with and then he ended up frozen in Antarctica.” Natasha poured more wine in her glass.

“I’ll dance with him at your wedding Pepper.” Darcy said bravely.

“What about you Natasha? Are things well with you and Agent Barton?” Jane asked trying to engage the inscrutable Russian spy.

“Clint and I are just friends. We tried to have a relationship years ago but our relationship is purely fraternal in nature. I’m not interested in love.”

“That’s untrue. I’ve seen you cuddle to one Bruce Banner. Don’t deny it.” Darcy playfully added.

“He plays with your shiny red hair and smells your neck when the credits roll and you get up. I’ve seen it happening.” Darcy sing sang.

Natasha glared at her and then looked to Pepper who smiled faintly. “He’s not interested.”

“I think he is. I don’t know Bruce much but by what Tony tells me he is most definitely interested in you.” Pepper said.

“Stark thinks that Bruce and I have something?” Natasha’s elegant face betrayed her surprise.

“Of course not. This is Tony, one of the smartest people in the planet but completely oblivious to human interactions and relationships. It took him a year to propose and tell me that he loved me.”

Now all of them were confused, “apparently Bruce is concerned about you. He keeps trying to perform an intervention for you. He wants you to quit SHIELD. Tony says that Bruce only talks about you and how worried he is when you come back from one of your missions.”

“Tony thinks that Bruce is trying to be a good friend. Don’t even try to agree with him. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, he got jealous when Jim paid extra attention to you today. He likes you Natasha.”

“But he won’t make a move. He is afraid; his fear is not the same as Steve’s. His runs deeper, he doesn’t want to lose you or worse hurt you. It is definitely a possibility in his case. Let him take the lead and proceed, as he desires. Don’t pressure him, he will make a move when he sees Clint, Jim or any other man make a move.” Finished Pepper Potts soon to be Stark.

“You are taking his name” Jane seemed outraged by that.

“He would be hurt if I didn’t, plus he would drive me insane until he managed to change it.” Pepper shrugged, Tony had said some very revealing things in bed when he proposed. One of them had been the fact that he wanted everyone to know whom did she belong to. “You are mine, a Stark for the rest of your life.”

“There’s also the fact that the Stark name holds power.” Pepper laughed when all of the women stared at their mouths open.

“Ladies please. Tony has already made me a millionaire. He’s an extremely giving person and he’s extra generous when he feels guilty. I arranged a pre-nup, if we divorce; I won’t get anything. Tony doesn’t know it though. He was ready to split his empire.”

Natasha laughed, “He has you as his heir. I don’t think your attempt to protect his economic welfare works.”

Pepper smiled too. “He is something else, isn’t he?” the redhead sighed.

“What do you see in him? I mean he’s good-looking and has some good traits but you have to admit he has a very difficult personality and is not husband material.” Darcy looked genuinely intrigued.

Pepper did not look affronted or angry. She had faced these questions for years, from her ex-boyfriends to the press. “I’ve known Anthony for more than a decade. At first I would have agreed with you Darcy, make no mistake. I thought he was a jerk, an obnoxious, rude millionaire who had never had to work for anything in his life. When I started working with him I promised myself that I would stop when I paid my student loans back.”

“Something changed though.” She smiled reminiscing. “The day I was to give him my two weeks notice I went to his workshop and I found him pouring over paperwork for a new project. He wanted to invest money in a new program for low-income kids from the inner cities in California. He designed the whole thing and wanted to run it by me. Obadiah refused to support him in the board so he wanted me to work with him so that the finances made more sense.”

“Through out the years he would make mistakes but he would always make it up to me. Whenever I was ready to give up on him he would do something incredibly sweet. A trip to Venice, a new art collection, some fundraiser or something of the sort.” 

“I know this man, he is narcissistic, pigheaded, but he has a good heart. He is loyal, caring and would never hurt me.”

“Too much estrogen for my liking. We get it your boyfriend is a catch.” Natasha rolled her eyes and smiled when Pepper frowned. They kept drinking and swapping stories of boyfriends and lovers until Jane had the brilliant idea of calling strippers. “They are probably having strippers too.” Natasha and Darcy glared at her, “Oh, please Pepper knows.” Jane rolled her eyes. Pepper laughed, “I know there are strippers involved Jimmy cannot lie. He got this nervous face when I told him to take care of Tony.”

In the history of bad decision this wasn’t the worst the women had made. Natasha called the joint and the men came in after thirty minutes. They danced for about fifteen minutes before Tony and the others came in.

“Bruce, I’m tired.” Natasha she looked up to him and let him carry her to her apartment. Pepper had said no pressure but a little kiss never hurt anyone right. She kissed the corner of his mouth and caressed his hair. She looked into his brown eyes, “goodnight Bruce.” She left him at the door and went into her own bedroom.

Bruce shook his head, got to the elevator and went directly to his bed. He didn’t want to think about Tasha or anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pepper and Tony made it as far as their bedroom door. “Tony hurry up.” she was horny and really wanted him inside of her. He was more forceful than ever before and pushed her underwear aside. The billionaire lowered his pants and boxers. He entered her in one swift thrust. She cried out at the filling and thrilling sensation of having him there. “Are you wet because of me or those strippers Pepper?” he licked the shell of her ear and thrust hard into her. Pepper let out a very high whimper. “You, only you Tony.” He drove into her wildly, she loved the way he let go and gave himself to her. She did the same in every whimper and moan that left her mouth. Finally he came inside of her and managed to shed their clothing. They crawled to bed and kissed one more time before losing the battle to sleep.

She had a bitch of a hangover. Pepper knew it the moment she opened her eyes. She was on Tony’s broad chest. He was snoring, oblivious to the fact that his future wife was dying. That was an exaggeration but Pepper wasn’t prone to over indulging in alcohol. She gingerly dressed in his blue dress shirt from yesterday. Let him sleep it off, he will be less grouchy. She went into the bathroom and tried to take some aspirin and Motrin.

She made her way to the kitchen, there in the island was Tasha nursing a black coffee. Pepper gagged. “Don’t lose it here Potts. Go away.” the Russian spy whispered. 

Pepper calmed down and breathed deeply. “I hate black coffee.” She said miserably and drank orange juice from the bottle.

“Slob.” Her friend said.

“Don’t ever tell Tony you saw me doing that. I always scold him for doing the same thing.” She winked.

“How are you feeling?” the spy asked politely.

“Like I have a tumor in my brain, sore but that’s expected. I had amazing sex a couple of hours ago.” She smirked when seeing Natasha’s disgusted face. 

“At least you had some. I just feel the terrible headache and nausea that comes with your regular old hangover.”

“Cheer up. I anticipate a wild night of sex for you tonight.” 

“Ms. Potts are you still drunk?” Natasha laughed. 

“I’m not. Bruce will fall, I’ve seen him struggle for days and now that Jimmy is here…” Pepper drank more of her orange juice. 

Slowly but surely the rest of the group trickled in. Steve was first. He was chirpy and sober and tried to be helpful to all of his friends. Thor and Jane were next. Jane was good. She had taken aspirin and some homemade remedies. Thor was unusually silent and grumpy. Happy just had a mild headache; he turned on the TV to the lowest volume. Bruce greetings had been “coffee now.” Steve poured him a cup and also gave him some pancakes. 

Darcy looked like death warmed over. “Darcy are you ok?” Steve immediately rushed to her side. “I could use some warm tea. Please tell me I didn’t make a fool of myself.” She looked into his blue eyes. “Nothing happened, you were good Darce.” Bruce spoke while massaging his temples.

“I could give you guys some of my remedy.” Jane offered helpfully.

“Don’t accept it is vile and worse than chitauri shit.” Thor spoke loud and clearly.

Jane rolled her eyes and offered again but Darcy also shook her head. “Where is Rhodes?” Steve asked.

“Here Cap, with a bitch of a hangover but nothing the sight of a beautiful woman couldn’t cure. Good afternoon Ms. Romanoff.” Jim kissed her cheek and sat next to her in the loveseat. Bruce glared at the colonel and tightened his hold on his cup.

Two hours later Tony stumbled into the living room. “Pepper, why are there so many people at our home?” He grouched and pushed Happy out of the couch. “Hey, I was watching a movie.”

“You were that’s right not anymore.” Tony glared at his friend and lay down. “PEPPER” He yelled. “Bad choice, I need you.” He half moaned.

Pepper appeared and sat next to him, Tony rested his head on her lap and looked up to her. “I’m not going to make it babe. I’m dying, my last wish is for you to mourn me until your death day and never have sex with anyone else.” He moaned pitifully. Pepper kissed his temple and caressed his hair.

She smiled and kissed his nose and closed eyelids. The whole room looked awed by the way she took care of him and how he looked adoringly to her and placed her hands on his face. 

They kissed softly, “still like two seals fighting over a grape.” Jim said laughingly. “Shut up platypus, you’ll be uninvited to the wedding.” Tony groaned and found a more confortable position turning around and nuzzling Pepper’s stomach.

“Why are you marrying him again? You could do better.” Jim winked at Pepper.

“She loves me stupid face. I’m a charming billionaire, philanthropist, and super-hero on the side. She can’t do better. Tell him Pep.” He pouted and got another kiss.

“He’s right Jimmy.” Tony smiled and placed her hand back in his hair. “Don’t stop.” He sighed.

Steve, Bruce and Natasha looked at the pair and thought the same thing. “I want that.” the thought provoked different insights in all three people. In Steve it provoked a sense of action, unknown to him. He would get that. He deserved it. He wanted it with Darcy and he would get it.

Bruce immediately thought, “I can’t have that love.” It was simple and swift; he could never have that relationship. He wouldn’t put Natasha through the pain that came with living with the Hulk.

“I love him,” Natasha thought, she knew it. It was obvious; she would risk her life for Bruce. She felt happier whenever he was around. One of his smiles and the world would be right again, that was all it took a smile from him. It fucking scared the shit out of her.

They watched a movie. Some of them were in the furniture, others were in the rug and in the case of the couple soon to be wed in the couch cuddling and giggling like teenagers. They settled for Die Hard, courtesy of Happy. By 11:00 PM everyone was back in their apartments.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“I’m getting married.” Pepper looked in the mirror. She was already dressed and just waiting for Happy to giver her the signal. Tiny and Pepper were getting married at the rooftop of Stark Tower. Pepper didn’t want to be harassed by the press on her wedding day.

Her wedding gown was beautiful, smile yet perfect. It was very form fitting. It was backless lace white dress. Her make up was subtle and her red hair was up with a few loose tendrils around her face.

“We’re ready boss.” Happy poked his face in the room, “you look stunning Pepper. Tony will cry when he sees you.

She thanked him and smiled. He went up first and then Pepper took the elevator. She pushed the button and waited for the doors to open. The rooftop was beautifully made up with white and yellow roses. She saw her husband to be, his back to her. Suddenly the music started and he turned around. He smiled lovingly and Pepper started walking to him. She could honestly say that all she saw was Tony; she didn’t remember Jim or Natasha being with them and signing as witnesses. She only remembered Tony smiling and the judge asking her to sign the papers.

“The couple has prepared vows.” The brown haired judge said.

Pepper went first. “Tony I love you. You are the most infuriating and the sweetest man I know. You are a puzzle; every day I discover something new about you. Just when I think I have you figured out, you do something surprising and beautiful. That just makes me love you more every single day. I’m the happiest woman because I get to spend the rest of my life with you.” She smiled when he kissed her softly.

Tony kissed her hands and spoke; to him there was no one else in the room but her. “Pepper, to me you are more than the love of my life. You are my best friend, I’ve always been afraid of feelings. Of giving too much of myself, but with you that changed completely, you taught me how to love. From the moment you entered my life you have made my existence easier. You are my everything, Pepper you are my salvation. I could never function without you. I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.   
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;   
so I love you because I know no other way.”

Pepper kissed him lovingly; he responded the kiss with the same tenderness caressing her face and whispering something in her ear. “I love you more than life itself.” She hugged him hard. They kissed once again and the judge said, “Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Mrs. Anthony Stark.”

The reception was a complete success. Pepper decided to forgo the traditional bridesmaids dresses and left each woman to decide what to wear. Natasha wore a red long dress; Darcy chose a black cocktail dress that flattered her body. Jane wore a purple dress that made her look like a goddess. The men wore their suits, and looked dashing. 

Jim walked to Natasha and offered a hand; they danced a couple of songs. Bruce looked murderous as if about to hulk out any second. Steve commented it to Tony. “Banner looks tense.” 

“Let him be, he’ll be fine.” Tony drank from his flute of campaign and grabbed Pepper for a spin on the dance floor. He was an excellent dancer. Steve felt someone tapping him. “Care to dance Captain?” Darcy’s blood red lips said. Steve was too stunned to refuse. The girl boldly took his hand and led him through the dance floor. 

All his thoughts about Banner were forgotten as soon as the object of his increasingly recurrent wet dreams place her head on his chest and swayed to the soft music. 

Jane and Thor danced too, she seemed a little clumsy at first but then the blond god laughed and taught her with patience and a small smile in his face. Jane loosened up and followed his instructions.

Bruce cut in during the next set. He couldn’t take it anymore, she was flirting with Rhodes, and he felt the tension. He had two options, leave the reception or stop them before the other guy made an appearance. Rhodes hands were too close to her lower back. The scientist gulped his whiskey and walked to them. “Excuse me Colonel may I cut in.” It wasn’t a question. The next thing he knew Bruce grabbed Natasha and swayed away from him. “By all means Dr. Banner.” Jim smirked and went to the bar where Happy was making a call to California.

Bruce had one hand on her waist, holding her close to him. The other hand hugged her back. “Do you like Rhodes?” he hissed close to her ear. Natasha smirked, “I think he’s a nice guy. He’s handsome and very witty.”

He tightened his hold on her. “Do not toy with me Tasha.” He growled 

“What’s all this Bruce? You told me we couldn’t work.” She was mad. He wouldn’t make a move but expected her to wait for him. Who the hell did he think he was? 

Bruce spun her and held her close again. “I’ve changed my mind. We can work something out. We’ll see each other, not a relationship but a committed sexual partnership.” That’s it any moment now she’ll punch me. The Black Widow will slap the shit out of me.

“Very well.” Forget Pepper Potts’ advices. She wanted Bruce, she loved him and she would take him now.

His heart pounded, “we are exclusive Tasha. No other men.”

“Or women.” She added possessively.

“No one can know.” Bruce said thoughtfully. She nodded although she knew Pepper would know immediately. Jane and Darcy were also very perceptive but also very discreet. Bruce and Natasha danced for another ten minutes and then had a seat.

The newlyweds enjoyed the party even the tacky dances. It was so fun to watch Thor take to the dance choreographies like a fish to water. Steve laughed and even kissed Darcy in public. “We are dating.” He said enthusiastically to Tony and Pepper. “I knew you had it in you Rogers.” Tony hugged his friend.

By 4:00 AM Pepper and Tony were on their way to Rio de Janeiro. They were to spend a week in Copa Cabana and then go back to New York. Tony wanted to stay longer but Pepper argued that it just wouldn’t be possible. His duties as Iron Man did not disappear because he got married. Fortunately they had managed to fool the press into believing that their wedding was to take place next month. The couple spent the airplane ride in the suite consummating their marriage. “I am going to be very gentle and give you the night of your life Pepper Stark.”

He moaned and touched her bare back. “I like how it sounds, Pepper Stark, Mrs. Stark.” He squeezed her breasts through the fabric and nuzzled her neck. “This dress is beautiful but I’m find it troublesome right now. How about we take it off your luscious little body.” He whispered, she nodded and guided him through the intricate process of putting her wedding dress away.

He moaned in delight when there was only a Pepper clad in white panties. “So innocent looking. No one would believe me if I told you what a hellcat you are in bed.”

She smirked and approached him. “I’ve waited Mr. Stark, patiently I might add for you to do as you please with me.” she looked coyly at him.

He pulled her hair free and placed her in the bed. He threw away his tie and shirt. He ravished her chest; with a passion only Pepper got to see. “Yes, Tony.”

He freed himself from his pants and boxers. He kissed her with force, looked into her eyes and entered her slowly. He savored her, rejoiced in the fact that this woman was his wife. His wife to love, protect and take care of. She kissed him sweetly, unhurriedly and with so much love. She filled his body and soul with affection and the purest love.

Meanwhile in Bruce’s apartment things were going according to plan too. Soon after the newlyweds left, Bruce drank his last glass of whiskey and went to his apartment. Inside waiting for him was a very much naked Natasha. She was in his bed; make up gone and just as naked and beautiful as he remembered her. She sat up and kissed him roughly. “I want you.” She rapidly divested him and mounted him. “Fuck yes, she possessed him. He was wild underneath her, trying to overpower her but was unsuccessful. After struggling, biting, squeezing and pulling Natasha managed to stay on top. She felt him cum and tighten his hold of her hair. She roared with pleasure and waited for him to react. He did so quickly. He lay down, pulled her underneath him and had his way with her once again. Bruce was merciless too. He was ruthless. He aroused her, touched her and made her beg for him. “Don’t ever pull something like Rhodes again.” He fucked her and then rested on top of her.

Under any other circumstances Natasha would have murdered any guy who told her what to do but Bruce just got a stern look and a slight slap on his ass. He felt her rub his back and moved to her side. He turned her around and slept with his hands cupping her breasts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Pepper and Tony arrived to Rio in the early afternoon. They made their way to Tony’s house. Pepper had never been to Rio before. Tony wanted her to have a great time for the honeymoon and decided to take her there. His wife had been to many places with him. As his P.A. Pepper had travelled around a bit. She’d been to most Asian countries and half of Europe with him on business travels and the occasional vacation guilt trip gift from him.

Brazil had been Bruce’s idea actually. “The beaches are paradises. It’s always crowded in the public places but I’m sure you have your own private beach. I went there years ago while still in college.” Bruce tinkered with a piece of metal.

Tony thought about it and ran it by Pepper who agreed. She was more excited with the possibility of escaping the paparazzi. They drove her crazy until he relented for an interview to some magazines. Finally they were away from New York, from all the chaos and stress. She usually loved her job, but the stress of still running Stark Industries and trying to plan her small wedding was getting to her. “Let’s hit the beach first.” Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the house. It was nothing big, well compared to his other lodgings around the world. The house had a wonderful vista of the beach and the ocean. She loved it. Pepper smiled and changed her clothes into something more confortable. She felt very energetic; they got to sleep in the plane. She was well rested and Tony was always a ball of energy.

She changed into a white two-piece bathing suit. She wore blue wrap dress over it, Tony changed into a white undershirt and black shorts. He whistled when he saw her. “Pep you are a hot piece of…” She came close and kissed his lips, “don’t finish that sentence.” He chuckled and guided her to the beach.

They walked on the beach, they relaxed and talked about silly things like the pros and cons of having a pet parrot. He wanted one for so long but Pepper vetoed the idea. “Birds do not belong in a cage.” She said soberly, he watched her and narrowed his eyes. “You don’t like birds.” He said tauntingly. “I like birds.” She glared at him.  
“You hate them. You Pepper Stark hate birds.” He said in an amused tone.

“I happen to like birds very much. I had a parakeet when I was a child.” She said primly, avoiding his gaze.

“No you didn’t, you definitely don’t like birds. You are doing the thing.” She turned around and looked confused. 

“What thing?” she asked, once again confused with her husband.

“Your thing.” She still looked puzzled, Tony rolled his eyes and talked to her as if talking to a small child when they were being obtuse. “You wrinkle your nose and avoid looking at me. In some cases you ramble.” He said winningly. She glared at him, “I don’t.” she looked to the ocean. 

Tony laughed heartily, “You are doing it again.” He pointed at her face and walked backwards facing her. “There it is.” He laughed and threw his head back. She couldn’t help but join him. He knew her and that made her happier. Tony could be very perceptive when he cared about something.

They laughed for a while longer until they found a nice spot close to the shore. They lay down and sunbathed for a while. The beach was deserted; Pepper unwrapped her dress. Tony lowered his shades and took a long sexy look at her. “That is a fine design Mrs. Stark.” She blew him a kiss and undid the bra. “Tan lines. I don’t want to get them.” He hummed and came closer to her beach chair. “You are most certainly right.” He grabbed the sun block bottle and applied some to her back and chest. He playfully massaged her. “Behave, Mr. Stark.” She said happily while he kissed her neck and fondled her breasts.

Tony did so; he took off his shirt too and enjoyed the piece and quiet of the beach. He wasn’t exactly big on staying still but Pepper calmed him, she relaxed him. After an hour of heavy petting, caresses and some light teasing Pepper was ready to let him do whatever he wanted. 

She stood from her chair and undressed completely, “Pep what are you doing?” his voice dark with lust and desire.

“I’m going to enjoy the water.” She walked the short space to the water and swam. He wasn’t far behind; a very naked Tony grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hard. He grabbed her ass and squeezed, “you are the hottest little thing and you are mine.” He moaned and thrust into her. She pulled at his hair and helped him along. It was awkward but they laughed and teased each other. They had fun splashing each other and just playing in the water.

Soon they grew tired and dressed. They headed back to the house, each loving the drowsiness they felt. They had a small dinner and then went to bed. It was hot and they slept naked, their heated skin against the soft silk sheets was heaven. He hugged his wife to him and kissed her hair. “Never thought we would ever be like this,” he said happily.

“What? Naked and sleeping together. I knew it would happen eventually.” He chuckled when she tapped the arc reactor.

“You are so funny Potts, wait you’re a Stark now.” She kissed him biting his lower lip. “Don’t you forget it.” she dropped back to his chest, her hands smoothing over the blue light.

“You are my wife, my drop dead gorgeous, smart wife.” He played with her hair and she nuzzled his chest. 

They went to some parties, never making a public statement about their reason to be in Rio. Most people didn’t care, they just were glad to have more people over. They danced, visited places and made love every night. It was a win-win situation for both of them. Pepper got her husband to do some sightseeing and said husband was rewarded handsomely for his good behavior.

They were back in New York in no time. Tony was in a very good mood, he loved the rest and being with Pepper but he missed the action. It had been weeks since the last mission with the Avengers.

“Kids we’re home.” He announced when he got to the apartment. No one answered, there was usually someone in their place. 

Tony looked at Pepper, “Honey, where are our kids?” he looked puzzled. She frowned too. “Bruce should be here, I mean last time I called he was still in the tower or at least that was what Jarvis said. She dropped to the couch and motioned for him to do the same. He smiled and scooted close to her.

She kissed him, “Love, I’m tired, what do you say to a good old fashioned love making session in our old boring bed.” She kissed and bit his jaw, making him groan and run a hand over her loose skirt. 

“I like your thinking wife.” Before they could go any further Steve marched into the living room.

“You guys are back.” He said and then turned around when he saw where Tony’s hands were.

“For being from the forties you are an obnoxiously rude guy. You knock first Rogers. Remember that.” Tony grumbled and Pepper looked annoyed too. She fixed her skirt and combed her fingers through her hair. Tony always messed it up, he had thing for her in messy hair.

“Steve you can turn around now.” She said, when she saw his smile all the annoying feelings went away. She was happy to see him. “Looking good Cap.” She kissed his cheek.

“No blushing, you are not allowed to flirt with my wife.” Pepper laughed.

“What? That’s his move, all the women look at his blushing face and think is cute. That’s how he managed to get Darcy so hot for him.”

“I did not miss you in the least Stark.” The captain frowned. “Love you too Capsicle.” Tony smirked.

“Where are the others?” he asked while resting his head in Pepper’s lap, she gave the best head massages. 

“Thor’s back to Asgard, Jane went with him. Don’t look at me like that I had no idea she could get there either.”

“Romanoff and Barton are on a mission for Shield. Bruce is at the lab, he’s doing some math and Darcy is at Columbia. I’m just here to get some good coffee before I pick her up.” Steve went into the kitchen.

“Honey the kids are all right. Let’s go to bed.” She whispered and took his hands in hers.

They adjusted back to their hectic lives in New York. The press got wind of their marriage and hounded them until People posted pictures of their honeymoon in Rio. Pepper was not happy. She was furious to be exact, “it is unbelievable, I want to know who took those pictures. I want a public apology from the reporter, the photographer, the editor, the damn magazine and every last of their executives.” She was enraged; there was something about angry Pepper. She looked hotter than usual. Tony and Bruce were going over some reports on their latest mission when she came in and started rambling about privacy and some pictures of them having sex in his private beach.

Tony got up and kissed her hard, she kissed him back with the same force and dropped her cellphone. “I want you know, so fucking bad.” He undid her blazer. Bruce cleared his throat. “I’ll take my leave now.”

No one answered back, Bruce got out; unfortunately not before Pepper moaned “Tony, so fucking big.”

Little by little the rest of their friends learned to knock or made their presence known. All of them had caught the couple in some revealing circumstances. Bruce jokingly alluded to them as the sex crazed couple. Pepper looked unapologetic, it was her home, and they all should learn to not drop uninvited. Tony looked smug, and just happy.

Natasha and Bruce kept their relationship secret but the fact was that everyone noted a change. They were relaxed; there was none of that sexual tension or shy touches. They didn’t look for excuses to touch each other they just did. 

Bruce welcomed Tony with a big experiment idea about radiation and energy. They worked tirelessly. Jane was not interested; in fact she worked on other research idea. Neither Tony nor Bruce protested. they enjoyed working together.

“Natasha says Clint is thinking about retiring.” Tony said over his goggles.

“Oh, I didn’t know.” Bruce had his poker face on, Tasha talked to him about yesterday when they were in bed.

“Check this out. The guy met someone in Rumania and plans to stay over there.” Tony was such a gossip.

“Good for him but I thought he had something for Natasha.” Bruce said disinterestedly.

“Thought so too.” Tony replied. “Look at these babies.” He smirked touching his new invention.

“Looks fine.” Bruce waved it off. 

“A little more appreciation would be nice.” Tony feigned hurt and Bruce laughed. “Mr. Stark that is the best piece of scientific equipment ever made.” The physicist’s voice was full of sarcasm.

Tony was about to retort when Natasha rushed in. “Stark we have to go. Fury needs our help. Steve is on his way already, we have to go.”

Bruce dropped his glasses. “Not you this time. It’s a delicate hostage situation.” she looked apologetic but Bruce reassured her when he squeezed her hand and smiled. 

Tony ended the moment; “I’ll meet you there. Upload all the information to Jarvis.” He went up the elevator. “Tell Pep, I’ll see her at dinner.” He hollered from the elevator.

He suited up, “Jarvis hit me.” The AI voice sounded through the suit. “We’re flying over to Colombia. There is an extreme hostage situation. A group of armed guerrilla has captured a whole village. They want the government to give them three million dollars and to grant them immunity.”

“How many people do they have?” 

“Seventy five, the majority are old peasants, women and children.” 

Tony asked for more details, when he arrived to the place he was not surprised to see Captain America and the Black Widow fighting some of the men. Tony flew over the church; there inside of it were at least fifty people. He landed and managed to scare the “guards,” two teenaged boys who ran over to the other side when they saw him. 

“It’s going to be fine. Where is the leader?” he asked in Spanish.

“He’s in the police station he has ten people inside.” An older man said, he seemed to be someone important. He tried to keep the others calm.

“Thank you sir.” Tony said, before he could get out the old man said. “He’s desperate. He knew the police was coming. He killed the first fifteen of us three hours ago.”

Iron Man nodded and ran to the station, it wasn’t more than three houses away. He found Natasha and Steve outside of the building. “He says he has a grenade. If we enter he’ll blow us all up.” Steve said. “I doubt it, these weapons are very rudimentary.”

“What do we do cap?” Tony asked.

“I’ll go inside from the back, you enter when I give you the signal. Natasha, get the people in the church out, just in case this loony really has a grenade.”

Tony waited for his cue. “Get inside, be careful. He doesn’t have that grenade.” Iron Man entered through the front door. What he found inside would haunt him for months. There were at least four corpses on the floor. Five people huddled in a corner and an unshaven, filthy drugged man who looked in his forties. Tony would later learn that his name was Franco Cardenas and that he was twenty-eight years old. An ascending guerilla man and also the local drug dealer who ran the town, he had a young boy in his arm. A black haired year old who sadly looked into Tony’s eyes. “Drop the weapon and the child.” Tony said in English first and then in fluent Spanish. He was glad for those lessons in foreign languages his father insisted on.

“This is my son. I don’t have to listen to you. I gave him life and I can take it away from him.” The man said with a sick smiled on his face.

Cardenas was too slow for Captain America who managed to punch him with his shield. Steve caught the child. Immediately the people in the corner started to cry. A woman tried to talk to Steve but he couldn’t understand her.

“She’s thanking you.” Tony said, he continued looking at the boy who was now sitting by himself where Steve put him. “Who’s the mother of this boy?” Tony asked to the two women that were now getting up. A man in his twenties said. “He has no mother. His father raped his mother and then killed her when she gave birth to the boy.”

Tony looked stonily at them while Steve who understood nothing of the exchange motioned the hostages to get out of the building. The captain tried to get the child to move but the boy cried when the blond man picked him up. He let out an ear-shattering wail of pure despair. The boy looked as if he was going to hyperventilate. Steve had no experience with children like this so he hurried outside with the child on his arms.

Iron Man went to the man’s side and checked his pulse. He was dead; Steve had killed him with the shield.

Once outside Tony saw Natasha trying to address the crowd. Her Spanish needed some dusting off. He intervened. “The guerilla men are bound, their leader is dead. The authorities will come soon and arrest the remaining men.”  
“Are we the only survivors?” the old man from the church asked. “Yes.” Tony said.

Unfortunately at least twenty people were dead. “We’ll stay here until the people from the nearest town come.”

The child kept crying hysterically and was in serious danger of suffocating. “Natasha, do something.” Steve cried out.

The Russian spy looked just as overwhelmed, she tried to take the child but the boy was having none of it. “Leave him on the floor.” A woman said. “He should be dead.” A teenaged boy said.

Tony still had his suit on. “What are you saying? He’s just a boy.”

“Take him to Bogotá with you. No one will take care of him here. Alexander, his criminal father called him that.” The old man said with regret in his eyes.

“He is the product of sin and tragedy. He’ll grow up to be just like his father.” The man said spitefully Tony was shocked at his words.

He just stared at the crowd and motioned for Steve to leave the boy in the ground. The boy shut up. He lay on the floor and just stayed there sucking his thumb, his big brown eyes staring at him from a distance. Tony couldn’t see the boy anymore. He went into Natasha’s aircraft. He managed to get out of the suit and just stared at the people from inside. He shouldn’t be too hard on these people; they had gone through a vey stressing couple of days. But to reject a baby boy who was clearly a victim was just so harsh.

He sat there in the bench waiting for Natasha or Steve to get inside. No one came; he decided to go out again. His teammates were counting the people and talking to old guy. Tony saw the boy approach him. He was warily looking at him; the little guy looked into his eyes once again and walked three steps in his direction. He looked to the crowd, as if making sure that nobody would see him. He kept walking until he was almost in front of Tony. The adult carefully sat in the sidewalk.

“Hello.” Tony smiled but the boy didn’t do anything but stare at him.

For ten minutes they stayed still, just looking at each other. The boy rubbed his little eyes and yawned. “Are you sleepy little guy?” he spoke in English. The boy frowned. Tony spoke again, this time in Spanish. The baby’s mouth quirked up. Not a smile but good enough Tony thought. This child looked unkempt. He was skinny and dirty.

“Tony, we have to go. The Colombian police are here. I’ll give the boy to them;” Natasha told him. Tony stood up. Someone in Bogotá would take care of him right?

“Bye little guy.” He said waving at the boy.

Alexander made grabby hands. “No, no, no, no.” his eyed filled with tears and he stood up close to him and made those hands again. In that moment Tony took the boy in his arms. The boy placed his head on his shoulder and stopped crying.

“Let’s go before they get here and ask questions.” Tony got inside of the aircraft. Natasha recovered quickly. She ran to his side. “What in hell do you think you are doing?” She said hurriedly with a shrill voice.

“I’m taking Alexander with us.” Tony answered naturally.

“You can’t, that’s kidnapping a child. It’s a crime.” She hissed.

“I’m not going to harm him, he’ll live with us until we find him a family.” Tony said simply, he caressed the boy’s black hair. 

“Stark, this is not a pet. This is a young boy, a baby.” She was desperate to make him understand.

“What will Pepper say? Did you think about her at all?” 

“Do not even bring her into this. You don’t know her. Do you seriously believe that Pepper would be happy leaving a small child here? With these people who would treat a wild animal better than this baby boy just because his dad was a bastard.” Tony was furious. His eyes were hard and his voice was rough with anger. Natasha had never seen him like this.

“Steve won’t allow it.” Natasha said. She left the craft to get the captain.

Steve was coming her way. “Good Tasha we have to leave now.”

“Cap we have a problem.” She said worriedly.

“What kind of problem?” he asked getting inside.

“This kind of problem.” Steve saw Tony cradling the sleeping boy.

“Rogers if you have a problem we could get out of here right now. Alexander and I will walk to the nearest town and get to Bogotá by tomorrow the latest.” He said firmly.

“Tony you can’t…” Steve started but Tony wouldn’t let him finish. He got up and tried to leave.

“Tony wait don’t. Well deal with this later.” The ride back to New York was tense. They made it back home by 2:20 in the morning. 

Natasha was the first one out of the craft. Steve and Tony were next. Tony had a still slumbering Alexander in his arms. His teammates had not spoken to him and he had not said anything either.

They were sweaty and tired, and Jarvis spoke as soon as the elevator got there “Sir. Mrs. Stark, Dr. Foster, Mr. Thor, Ms. Lewis and Dr. Banner are waiting in the living room.

“Show time,” he muttered under his breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He saw his wife as soon as the elevator doors opened. “You’re fine.” She sighed in relief and then saw the small child on his arms. “His name is Alexander.” Tony carefully placed the child on the unoccupied couch.

“What happened?” the question came from Jane who took a look at the slumbering boy. 

Natasha debriefed them about the mission and how Tony had brought the boy. 

One could feel the tension in the room. “So you decided to take a young Colombian boy out of his country and everything he knows and take it with you.” Pepper was on the verge of having an aneurysm.

“I didn’t uproot Alex because I just happened to feel like it.” Tony poured himself a glass of whisky.

“Well it sure looks that way.” Pepper hissed in front of him. The others didn’t know what to do.

They never saw the couple argue like this. “Agent Romanoff omitted certain details.” Tony said while drinking that glass and pouring himself another one.

“What the fact that the boy probably has a mother, a father who want him back?” Pepper raised her voice.

“His father was the village criminal, the reason why twenty people died today. His mother was a rape victim who was killed after he was born. And those lovely people we saved today want nothing to do with him because of his father and the fact that he is the product of a violent rape. She forgot to tell you something else dear, those same people told me that the boy should have died tonight.” Tony also raised his voice and finally threw a half poured glass of whisky to the wall. 

The others were startled, he never lost his cool, and only Pepper had seen him like this before. It was years since her Tony displayed behavior like this. Bruce tried to intervene, “Tony you can’t keep him. There are protocols…”

“Stay out of this, this is not your nor anyone else’s decision. This is for my wife and me to discuss.” He said coldly.

Natasha defended Bruce, “He’s only trying to help.” Pepper looked at Tony and he looked back at her. His eyes were full of sadness and anger. The others started to argue too. Their arguments were too loud and woke the baby boy.

Alex sat up quickly and saw different people around him. All strangers, he was scared. Where was the good man? The one with the blue light who played with him and didn’t hit him or tried to harm him, where was he? He wasn’t here, he left him and these people would hurt him. The boy cried, heart-wrenching cries, he made grabby hands; Steve and Natasha tried once again but the boy batted at their hands. 

Tony broke eye contact with his wife and went for Alex. He walked to the baby and stood in front of him. The baby boy unsteadily rose up on the couch and stretched his arms up. Tony picked him up; Alex quieted instantly and hugged Tony hiding his face from the people in the room.

Everyone was surprised when the boy sobbed some more and nuzzled Tony’s front looking for the blue light. Once the boy found it he rested his right little hand on it. Iron man walked to Pepper ignoring them. He stood right in front of her; he looked at her and communicated with her through a single look. She smiled comfortingly and took his free hand. They walked to their room.

Those left in the room were awed and confused. “We should go now.” Steve walked to the elevators and went to his apartment the others did the same. They were sure that Pepper would handle him effectively. Darcy and Thor were not so sure that the boy should go back to his country. Tony had been very adamant that he was not wanted over there.

Alex was still clinging to Tony for dear life. They were in the bedroom and Pepper tried to process all of the events. For the first time Tony looked clueless, he shushed Alex and put him in the bed. The boy whined a little but quickly noticed his new environment. Everything was so different. The boy looked at the room and observed everything around him.

Tony kneeled down to Pepper’s side. “What are we going to do?” he asked with a defeated tone of voice, he came close to her. He kneeled and put his head on her lap.

Pepper automatically caressed his hair. “I don’t know. He needs to be taken care of. We don’t know how old is he, if he’s sick or what he needs. We don’t know anything,” she whispered, as if talking to herself.

“We’ll start there. Jarvis run a bath, Tony you have to clean up and…” she looked at the baby trying to open one of the drawers. “Alex, his name is Alex.” Tony said.

“Yes Alex, we need to bathe him too. He needs it.” Tony took off his shirt and picked the baby who let out a gasp and then saw his good man. His tension eased and he waved goodbye to the drawer. 

Tony undressed the little boy and got into the tub with him. Alex squirmed from the water. He didn’t want to be wet. It was cold. He started shivering. Tony looked concerned.

Pepper entered the room with a couple of towels and with her pajamas. “It’s probably too cold for him Tony.” She fixed the water temperature and pulled out soap. Alex looked at the woman; she was pretty and had something that smelled really nice. She poured it in the water and pretty bubbles appeared. Alex never had a bubble bath before. He looked in wonder at the white foam and touched it. He looked at his good man he was just sitting back with his eyes closed. The woman smiled at him and lathered him. “Ok baby. Let’s get you cleaned up.” She softly washed him. Alex giggled; he smiled and let out the cutest little giggle. Tony opened his eyes and smiled. “This is the first time that I hear him giggle and see him smile properly.” Tony’s eyes sparkled when he saw the baby boy show his pearly whites.

Alex played with the bubbles and his laughter and smiles filled the room. It was ok to smile and laugh the lady and the good man smiled and touched him. They liked him, he looked up to see the pretty lady pull him up and hug him with a fluffy white towel. He wanted this lady to like him; he rested his head on her shoulder and smiled to her.

Tony finished his bath and put on his boxers. He found Pepper with Alex sitting on the bed. Alex was still in the white towel. “We need to get him some clothes and to run health checks on him.” Pepper said letting the boy play with her hair.

“Jarvis get someone to buy baby clothes, diapers, toys everything a little boy could use.” Tony said quickly.

“Pepper I want to keep him. I know it was a mistake to take him out of the country illegally but there was no other way. I had to get him out.” He said logically.

“We could give him to Child Services.” Pepper said putting other option on the table.

“No, I wouldn’t know how they would treat him. The system is overcrowded. He wouldn’t get the care he deserves.” Tony paced and explained it to Pepper.

His wife looked at him and said, “This is a baby Tony. Are you ready for this? We never talked about having children” she was very insecure and didn’t think she was ready to become a mother. They just got married seven months ago.

Tony looked at her and spoke firmly. “You are Pepper Stark you can do anything you want. Look at yourself. You are sitting there soothing a baby and rocking him to sleep.” Pepper looked down to Alex who was dropping his eyes and nuzzling his head on her chest. She had a hand on his back and was patting the baby boy.

“You would be perfect for this. He already likes us. He doesn’t have anyone else in the world. We are his family now. The two of us, Pep if you saw him lying on the ground with all those people just ignoring him. It would have broken your heart, you would have done the same for him.” He pleaded with her.

Pepper kissed him softly on the lips. “Let Bruce examine him.” She stood up and they went to the medical area of the Tower. Jarvis called Bruce who was there ten minutes later.

Tony remained quiet; he just placed Alex on the bench and tickled him, until Pepper broke the silence. “Thank you for coming Bruce. We just need to get Alex examined.” Bruce nodded and checked the boy. It was a struggle at first because Alex didn’t want anyone who wasn’t Pepper or Tony to touch him. He squirmed, cried and shied away from Bruce’s hands.

Pepper weighed him, and measured him while Tony tricked him into a physical examination with Bruce. While the baby was distracted the doctor gave him some vaccines. “We don’t know if he has his shots. It is very unlikely so I just gave him his first batch. Bruce looked at the baby boy who just scowled at him. 

“Don’t take it personally, he doesn’t like much people yet.” Tony smiled and patted Alex’s hair. 

Bruce nodded, “we need his blood for testing. To make sure he’s fine. For now I would say he’s slightly malnourished and is a little behind his childhood development. His motor skills are fine, but his speech and behavioral progress is behind. He should be mumbling words.”

Tony frowned, “but he does, he said no when I tried to say goodbye.” Alex squirmed to his side and tapped the arc reactor once again.

“Could it be because he speaks Spanish?” Pepper asked.

“I spoke in Spanish to him and he only ever said no.” Tony tapped Alex’s nose and the boy smiled. 

“I’m not a pediatrician, you should consult with one. He might be able to assess him better and give you guidelines about how to give him to Child Services.” Bruce said with the most delicate tone that he could muster.

“We are not giving him to Child Services Bruce,” Pepper said looking at him sharply.

“I don’t want to intrude but you have to do this legally.” The doctor said patiently. Tony was too busy to answer, he was tickling Alex and laughing delightedly when the boy giggled and squirmed.

“Don’t worry Bruce I got this.” Pepper smiled reassuringly and grabbed Alex. “We need diapers and clothes. I called earlier and a delivery has been made. The things should be here in half an hour.

“We have to make some phone calls. If you’ll excuse us.” They left the lab and went back to their apartment.

“Alex must be hungry. I think we have cheerios. Tony we have to call your lawyer.” Pepper went about making the calls while Tony poured the cereal in a bowl. “Come on bub. We’ll watch cartoons and eat cheerios.” Alex held onto his neck and squirmed down when they got to the couch. 

Tony put on Tom and Jerry. TV mesmerized Alex; he stood up and touched it. He watched Tony as if making sure he was not going to be hurt. Alex’s round brown eyes opened comically when the cat got hurt. “Ouch.” He tried to pat the wounded cat. 

How could anyone not love such a caring baby? It broke his heart every time he thought back to when that man had him at gunpoint.

Tony could hear Pepper speak to Janet, “We need you to be in New York by Tomorrow. Yes the baby is Colombian but has no family or any legal documents to his name. Thank you. Yes, no press involved, this has to be private and handled immediately as you can understand.”

Pepper dropped next to him and watched Alex clap and point at the cartoons. Alex mumbled something that sounded like cat in Spanish. “Tony I’m scared.” Pepper said while resting her head on his chest. “Me too.” he kissed her forehead, “I’m not sorry he’s here. He belongs here with us.” Alex went back to the couch and tried to climb but fell on his bottom. Tony tried to pick him up but Alex shied away from his touch. “What is he doing?” Tony looked worried when Alex refused help. Pepper however smiled, “He’s trying to climb on his own. It was funny to see a frown on such a little face. After three tries Alex was sitting on the couch. He crawled to them. She gave him some cheerios. Alex looked at them and then put one in his mouth. 

The boy liked it; he grabbed a bowl and ate them all. “He has a good appetite.” Pepper remarked. “He probably doesn’t get to eat very often.” Tony said somberly.

“He’ll be a spoiled little boy in a few weeks.” Pepper changed the subject; she didn’t want Tony to speak in that tone.

“You’re right. He’s going to be fine.” Before Tony could add anything the elevator doors opened. There were some boxes and a receipt; Kevin must have received the package downstairs.

“Let’s get you dressed bub.” Pepper cleaned his face off with a Kleenex. And went into the bedroom once again. “Tony, grab the boxes.”

He carried the boxes to their bedroom and Pepper changed Alex into a clean diaper. She noticed a rash the baby had and put on some cream. She powdered the baby and chose green pajamas for him. “You’re going to be just fine baby.” Pepper kissed his little belly.

Tony checked the other boxes. “We have clothes, formula, some toys and a crib.” 

“Well need more things but that will suffice for the time being.” Pepper lay down on her side of the bed with Alex looking at her. The baby just looked at her and touched parts of her face. Pepper smiled and tired to kiss his fingertips. It was such a beautiful sight that Tony couldn’t help but lay with them. His wife noticed him and looked up to him. “I love you so much.” He kissed her lovingly and watched her stroke Alex’s hair and ears. He was tired; it had truly been a long day. The last thing Tony saw was Pepper kissing a smiling Alex.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was bright and early when Pepper felt a small hand pushing on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Alex smile at her. “Hello handsome.” 

“Let’s have you change. We’ll let Tony sleep. He still looks tired.” Pepper went into the bathroom with Alex. She brushed her teeth and changed the baby.

“We’ll have breakfast.” They went into the kitchen; she set Alex by the counter, far away from the knives and the edge of the table. She fixed him a bottle of milk and poured herself some cereal. 

“Can you even understand me Alex? I read somewhere that it is easier for children to learn new languages.” Alex’s big round eyes crinkled, he was enjoying his meal. 

“You remind me of him you know. I think is all that dark hair and brown eyes. You both have the same exact shade.” Pepper snorted when Alex put the bottle down and tried to get to her milky cheerios. He crawled to her place and grabbed them. Pepper let him; he was so funny and trusting of her. He put them in his mouth and made a happy face.

“You’re going to make a mess,” she frowned and fed him with a spoon. He tried to take it from her but Pepper was firm in her decision to not let him make a mess.

Half an hour later Pepper was on the phone and Alex was on the couch entertained by the TV. Natasha entered the apartment and found her and the baby playing with some blocks. “What are you doing bub? Are you building a house?”

“hau” he replied dutifully. He stacked the blocks in what resembled a square.

“He’s bright I’ll give you that.” Natasha said and smiled at Pepper. Alex saw the other woman and looked frightened, he abandoned the game and ran to Pepper’s side. He made grabby hands and she picked him up. Alex hugged her, hid his face in her neck and just shook. He clung to her for dear life.

“What’s wrong baby?” Pepper rocked him and soothed his back. Alex stopped shaking but he wouldn’t leave her lap. “No, no, no.” he repeated softly and nuzzled her neck. She hugged him harder and sang to him until he fell asleep.

“He was just fine earlier.” She was worried about him and kissed his forehead, cradling him and feeling his temperature. Natasha wore her poker face, “I think is normal. So I guess you and Stark are keeping him.”

“We are, Tasha just be glad for us ok. Alex doesn’t have anyone else and it’s the best option.”

“Do you want to have a child Pepper?” Natasha wanted what was best for her friend.

“I don’t know but we are not giving him up.” her tone was clear, there would be no discussion. The boy was here to stay. She would support her husband in his decision. The Russian spy nodded and enquired about the legal aspects.

“Janet should be here any moment now, Tasha please don’t tell anyone at SHIELD about this. I don’t want to deal with Fury right now.”

Natasha nodded; she bypassed Pepper and the clingy boy and went straight to the kitchen. She poured a cup of tea and watched Pepper talk quietly to Alex who now rested his head on her chest and played with a few of his discarded blocks.

Tony woke up alone in bed. “Where are they?” He scrubbed his eyes and went into the restroom. 

He shaved and brushed his teeth. After a brief conversation with Jarvis he went into the living room. Alex played in Pepper’s lap, “hey bub.” The boy smiled opening and closing his hands. Tony picked him up and kissed his small cheek.

He leaned down and kissed Pepper, “morning beautiful.” He whispered against her lips. He sat with Alex close to him; the baby resumed his block play. He was busily constructing what looked like a house.

“Janet called, we have to be ready for this and listen to her,” she stroked his cheek and he kissed her hand, “Thank you love.”

“We have a meeting with SHIELD in the late evening. We’ll get debriefed and Fury wants to talk to the whole team.” Natasha reminded him coming into the room again. Alex became anxious; he dropped the blocks and immediately hugged Tony. Alex climbed to his lap and glued himself to his chest.

“I see a pattern here.” Natasha said looking at Alex and Tony. “He did the same thing when I first came in. That baby is shaking.” She now looked concerned.

Tony did just as Pepper did; he hushed the baby and rubbed his back. Alex settled a little. He didn’t cry this time but he had a firm grip on Tony’s shirt. 

“He’s frightened of people. It was the same when we were back there.” Tony kissed Alex and then looked at Natasha who nodded and left promptly.

Tony rubbed his back and spoke to him. “She’s gone bub.” Alex slowly moved his face from his hiding spot, Tony’s neck. When he only saw Pepper he smiled and tentatively took a block and resumed his building. 

Pepper decided to ignore this behavior for now. She anxiously waited for the lawyer to arrive. He sensed her tension and looked at her worriedly. “It’s going to work out. I can feel it.” He felt very optimistic about the meeting with Janet.

“I hope so.” Pepper smiled waveringly. She looked at Alex playing and trying to build a tower.

Thirty minutes later someone called from their legal offices, Janet would not be able to meet with them until the end of the week. She was gathering and preparing all the information for the case at hand.

Tony was strangely calmed and cool about the whole situation. Pepper took it as a positive sign. Things needed to be legal so that they could have Alex without any problems in the future.

“Pepper we have to set up the crib and Alex’s room. He can’t sleep with us all the time, he needs to start having a normal childhood.” Tony put another block where Alex was building his masterpiece.

She laughed, “what normal childhood? He’ll grow up amongst super heroes, he’ll be a spoiled billionaire.” Tony smiled too. “But he’ll have us, and I hope the rest of our friends too.”

He spoke to Alex, “stack them close bub. Like this.” he placed his hands over Alex’s and helped him with the building. The little boy was very single minded, he was concentrated and paid no mind to anything else but his activities. “Just like Tony.” She thought.

“I’ll let you boys play. I have to work.” She kissed her husband and the baby who smiled and hugged himself. “Silly Alex.” She left the room and went into her study.

Tony and Alex played with the blocks, watched TV. And tried to cook lunch. “I don’t know how Pepper does it, this is very complicated Alex,” he gave up after he burned a piece of beef.

“I think you’re going to have your first taste of pizza today.” He looked at Alex who frowned at him with confusion.

“I know it’s hard bub but you have to learn English, and this is the easiest way. You’ll speak it in no time. I swear boy scout’s honor.” Tony pulled a face and Alex giggled and touched his cheek.

“Jarvis call that pizza place and have them deliver lunch. Get the usual.” He said casually as he put the baby on the floor.

“We need to get your room ready, good thing Pepper got the furniture delivered this morning. We just need to assemble it. I think I’ll call the others to help us, what say you Alex?” he looked at the boy who had the TV remote and had managed to make the link between it and the screen. He was enjoying the changing colors on the screen. A boy his age living in New York wouldn’t have been impressed with this technology but the TV entranced Alex. He didn’t notice when Steve and Darcy entered the room.

“Hello, boys.” Darcy said cheerfully, her and Steve brought the boxes of food from the lobby. 

Tony went to one of the boxes and picked up a slice. He looked to Alex who was still busily flipping through channels. “Let’s get this started, Jarvis tell Pep we are about to have lunch. Steve set the table, Darce call everyone else.” Darcy was about to retort when Tony picked Alex up. “Bub, we’re having lunch.” Alex whined and wanted to get back to the TV. 

Alex suddenly tensed up; he looked at the two new people in the room. There was the big blond man who wanted to take him away from his good man. Alex shook in Tony’s arms, he didn’t want to see that man. He wanted to cry and be away from here. He had trouble breathing and again hid his face on his good man’s neck.

Tony frowned and again hushed the boy. “They’re our friends.” Tony turned Alex and made him face Darcy and Steve from a distance. “Look at that big blond goof ball. He wouldn’t hurt you. That pretty lady won’t let him even look at you wrong and Pepper would kill him if he touched you.” Alex liked when the good man spoke and sang to him. He listened to the sounds he made and calmed down. The good man would protect him and make sure nothing happened right. He gave him food, played with him and had not hit him yet. Alex opened his big brown eyes; he stopped crying and warily looked at the people in the other room. Little by little they came closer to them.

Tony sat on his spot and placed Alex on his lap. In about five minutes, Natasha, Bruce, Jane and Thor were sitting down and serving themselves pizza and other snacks. Tony gave Alex cut up pieced of pizza and sips of soda. He seemed to like all of it specially the pepperoni bits. Alex was distracted and didn’t pay attention to the strangers watching him and the good man. Thor and Steve smiled; they both remembered being younger, having a father play with them and being happy in their arms. Jane and Darcy thought it was cute; Tony had a huge reputation and seeing him with a baby boy was as disconcerting as endearing. Natasha just smiled and tried to understand Tony doing this. Bruce shook his head, it was a little painful, and he remembered being a boy and never having this. Alex was lucky, so very fortunate to have Tony and Pepper. 

Alex grabbed the pizza chunks with his fingers and put them on his mouth. He made a happy face and shoveled some more. “He has a very healthy appetite, are you sure Pepper would agree with this diet for such a small boy.” Jane said while drinking her coke.

“What Pepper doesn’t know won’t kill her.” Tony bit a peace of garlic bread.

“Pepper knows and she doesn’t like it.” his wife made her way into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and took out some bottled baby food. “He’s supposed to be eating this or something healthy.” Pepper poured some bananas and the green peas in a bowl.

She stood in front of Tony and frowned at him, “Come with me sweetie,” she kissed Alex on his small nose and carried him to her seat. She fed him the bananas. The baby made a face at first and then opened his mouth happily. Pepper let him try to eat the peas by himself but that was a disaster. Alex tried to grab them with the spon but did not accomplish anything. He looked at Pepper who chatted with Darcy about her history classes. He looked at Tony who was eating his pizza, distracted too. Alex grabbed a handful of peas with his open hand. He shoved them in his mouth and spat them out.

Bruce saw the whole thing and laughed loudly, Alex tensed and looked up to see Bruce smiling at him. The baby boy looked at him carefully and smiled a little. Pepper saw it and cheered a bit. Little by little Alex would learn to trust other people and have relationships with others.

Tony talked to Steve about the meeting, “They want all of us at SHIELD by   
6:00 PM. I don’t think this is about Alex, they would have requested a private meeting with Pepper too.” Tony said looking at Natasha and Thor too.

“It could be about Clint or about the fact that they still want us to show a more united front, ally ourselves with them definitively.” Thor’s voice startled Alex, he flinched but Pepper rubbed his back comforting him with her loving touch. Alex looked up and smiled fully at her. The adults continued with their speculations about Fury’s meetings. 

By 5:00 PM Alex was fed and had gone down to the labs and Tony’s workshop. The boy had loved the robots, for a boy who was scared of people he seemed very comfortable with the bots. Tony smiled proudly; he set up a playpen for him to play with. He brought the blocks down and two plush toys, a black teddy bear and a brown monkey. Alex preferred the monkey, when he tired of the blocks he grabbed the toy and made eerily alike monkey sounds. The baby looked at him work and frowned when he put the goggles on but did not cry or tense up.

Pepper went down to the labs to remind Jane, Bruce and Tony about their meeting and found Alex smiling at Jane who was doing silly faces at him. This was much better, he was starting to get used to people being around him without tensing up or being scared. “Hey Alex.” The baby bounced and danced on his playpen. He giggled and stretched his little body in her direction forgetting about everyone but the redhead, “that’s my sweetie, come here with me,” Alex smiled and nuzzled her neck, he felt her kiss his head and inhaled her scent. She smelled so nice; she spoke again, “you need a change of diapers and some food.” 

“Jane, Thor is waiting for you he told me that he’s leaving for the meeting and wants to talk to you.” Jane made a face, she knew her boyfriend was probably going back to Asgard after the meeting and wanted to break the news to her without having a lengthy discussion. Pepper smiled and walked to where her husband and Bruce were. “Go upstairs and get ready for your meeting.” 

They all took the elevator, Jane body betrayed her tension, Bruce tried to diffuse it but Jane was not swayed. Tony paid no mind, he rambled about his day with Alex to Pepper. “Our boy here is smart Pepper, he might not speak yet but he understands and is very curious about his environment.” he said excitedly. “Isn’t that right Bruce?” Bruce arched an eyebrow, “He is, and Alex has a knack for building things and a concentration that rivals Jane’s.” Pepper chuckled and Jane smiled tightly.

Jane was out first; Pepper knew that things with Thor would get rough. The pretty scientist was tired, and the redhead was aware of that. In the past months, they had become close and Jane had valid and real concerns about this relationship.

Bruce, left the elevator next, he waved goodbye at Alex who waved back. Tony smiled, “That’s a good sign, he’s not as anxious as before.” He commented to his wife who nodded.

Once they got to the apartment Tony showered quickly and dressed in record time. He knew he was late; Pepper just frowned and kissed him. She wished him good luck. “I’ll be here when you come back.” She fixed his hair and he kissed the baby and left.

“He’s gone, what do you say to a bath and some time with me.” Pepper asked the little boy who played with her necklace. “You kind of have to Alex otherwise you will be a stinky baby.” She blew raspberries on his tummy and laughed when he laughed too.

Fifteen minutes later she was telling him a story for his nap, the baby drank his bottle and stared at her as if he was bewitched by her words, “the boy was a gift, a wonderful gift…” she was lying down and just watched the baby boy sleep. He looked so peaceful and safe. It was only a day but Pepper felt such love for this little boy that it was hard to think about him not being with her. She kissed his little face, put the bottle in one of the reading tables and just stared at the little angel.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tony hated these meetings. It was always the same old thing, Fury trying to lure them to being fully members of SHIELD and them refusing. He listened politely for about three sentences before cutting in. “No, we are not going through this again Nick. It is not worth our time, some of us have better things to do.” He said with an acid tone of voice.

“Like going back to a wife and a Colombian toddler.” Fury asked seriously.

“Don’t look at agent Romanoff, she did not say a word. I have my ways Tony, I really don’t care about what you do with your life but this is going to cause trouble. You kidnapped a child.” Fury hissed.

“I am not under your jurisdiction Fury and stay out of my personal life. I was very mature when you decided to get into my life the first time; I even joined your initiative.” Fury frowned and tried to speak. Tony put a hand up, “I don’t want to fight you or do something rash, but believe me, if I get wind that your organization or anyone possibly related to you and SHIELD even as look in the direction of my wife and child there will be hell to pay.” 

Fury was not intimidated, “is that a threat Stark?” 

“Not at all, it is a fair warning Nick. You think you know me; Natasha might have made a psychological profile and all that nonsense, but get this; I had nothing to live for then, that has changed. I will protect my wife and child above anything else. Don’t make me choose, because they will always be more important than any of this.” Tony finished and Fury couldn’t help but be glad for this man.

“This is not about your family Tony, is about doing things right. What you did was wrong. You have a foreign child living with you, this will not be simple; I am trying to help you.” Fury said plainly.

“Well I don’t need your help, I already have a team with the best lawyers in charge of the case. I don’t appreciate your intervention, stay out of this.” He stood up and said, “I’ll still work as a consultant.” He left the room.

Bruce spoke up, “Tony wait, we all agree with you and support you.” 

“That’s right pal. You did the right thing.” Steve stood up and joined Tony. 

Thor nodded and also stood up, Natasha spoke firmly, “I don’t agree with the fact that you brought Alex with you but it’s done and there’s no way Pepper would let him go now.” the redhead joined the rest of the Avengers. “I stand by them director Fury.” Clint also stood up and joined his team members.

“Goodnight Nick.” Tony said somberly.

They left the headquarters and got into the limo. Tony spoke first, “Thanks for supporting me. I know not all of you agree with Alex staying with Pepper and me.” he looked at Bruce and Natasha. “Clint once again I appreciate your discretion.”

The Hawkeye smirked, “Don’t mention it.”

Tony then sighed, “You don’t have to say anything. I know it was dangerous and that having him is going to be hard but I couldn’t stand the idea of leaving him there.” He poured himself a glass of scotch.

“We are here for you and Pepper.” Natasha said, “Besides Alex is way too cute to let go of.” She smiled when Tony’s eyes sparkled, “he is isn’t he. Alex is so smart and bright.”

Bruce chuckled, “He is, I think he knows counting concepts or at least has some primitive understanding of math.” Steve smiled when Tony praised Alex’s abilities.

“He’s very nervous in front of new people. He shies away from any touch other than yours or Lady Stark’s.” Thor concernedly pointed out.

“The baby had a rough first months. Not a lot of people took care of him. He was abandoned and God knows how he managed to survive without the proper care.” Steve said sadly. Tony and Natasha looked sad too, they were the only ones to really see Alex’s environment and the neglect he had suffered.

“He will be fine, he smiled at Jane today and he didn’t shake when Bruce tried to play with him in the lab. Granted he looked the other way and ignored him completely.” Tony said thoughtfully. 

“Well Jane has that ability of putting a smile in anyone’s face.” Thor said.

“Spoken like a besotted man.” Bruce whispered.

“I don’t think Jane is too happy though.” Natasha said distractedly, “she’s been complaining about Thor leaving town all the time and not being a proper boyfriend.”

Clint looked thoughtful, “women don’t like that, the travelling and odd hours. Believe me Laura already packed her things she’s moving to the U.S.”

Thor did not looked surprised; he just had a conversation with Jane about this. “Jane would never say anything of the sort.” He was certain that his girlfriend was a very private person.

“You’re right, she really hasn’t said but it is plain and clear to everyone. She is getting tired of being left behind. Jane deserves better than that and you know it.” Natasha finished swiftly. None of the men really knew how to respond so they switched the subject to Alex and their impressions of the little boy.

“Barton are you sure you don’t want to move to the Tower. You would have access to all the training rooms.” Tony tried to entice him again.

“Very tempting but once again no. I like my solitude.” Clint got off ten blocks from the headquarters. He needed to call his girlfriend and pick her up from the airport. They had all met Laura; she was a delightful young woman. 

They picked up some Chinese on their way home. “We have to set up Alex’s room. Pepper had her assistant but the rest of the furniture and things that Alex needs for the time being.” They were going up, Steve already had an egg roll in his mouth. “Seriously Rogers, feeding you is very expensive.” Tony smirked when the captain blushed.

“So we are doing it after dinner, Thor and Steve will be in charge of all the heavy lifting. Bruce and I will do instructions and supervision. Tasha and Pepper will do interior decorating.” The spy rolled her eyes and stepped out first. 

“What’s up with her?” Tony asked confused, Steve and Thor shrugged while Bruce sighed, “You are once again stereotyping her, she is very capable of lifting things.”

“I was trying to be polite and a gentleman.” Tony retorted quickly.

“Well Tasha has a knack for interpreting your words as sexist. Don’t ask me why but she does.” They walked inside and saw Pepper typing furiously on her laptop while Alex colored, or tried to draw on a tablet. 

“Honey I’m home and I brought company over.” He went to the small table and kissed her. He closed her laptop and pulled her up with a very amorous embrace.

Alex looked up from his toy and saw him. He stood up and fisted the edge of his playpen. The baby smiled and tried to climb the barrier. “There’s my boy.” Tony opened his arms and scooped the boy up. He threw him to the air and caught a squealing Alex. 

“Tony, don’t do that. You’ll drop him.” She half yelled.

Her husband laughed and the little boy giggled cutely. “Blow Pepper a kiss.” He said with the baby on his right arm. “Like this.” He blew her one and winked at her. “Now you do it.” Tony pointed to his little chest. Alex looked at him and then at Pepper. He then surprised everyone; he blew her a big noisy kiss. Pepper’s smile was as bright as the sun and Tony couldn’t look any prouder. 

He walked to Pepper, “Give us a smooch, we deserve a big one.” She noisily kissed him and then grabbed the baby from his arms. “Now for my special bub, he gets the biggest smooch ever for being smarter and braver than any other boy.” She hugged the baby and kissed him all over his face, neck and tummy. Alex laughed, squealed and kissed the pretty lady. He loved her so much, Alex was so happy to be here. They loved him in this place. 

Almost everyone assembled to have dinner; Thor had gone back to Asgard and Jane was nowhere to be seen. They sat down and started eating their food. Alex’s highchair arrived earlier in the afternoon. He was now sitting by himself and eating some mush Pepper took out from the fridge. The adults ate happily and spoke loudly. Alex looked at everyone carefully and ate slowly. He seemed to be assessing the people around the table. The blond man ate a lot; he was always smiling at the woman with brown hair. That woman ate and laughed often; she looked at the blond man often too. The other woman ate and spoke only when spoken to. The black haired man ate slowly and talked quickly to his good man. His pretty lady smiled at the good man and took care of him. She spooned food in his mouth and wiped his face so he didn’t make a mess.

“When is the lawyer coming?” Bruce breached the topic carefully, “in four days. She’s compiling all the evidence. We hope to keep this as quiet as possible.” Pepper said politely.

“Fury knows about Alex.” Tony said calmly. Pepper paled and sputtered, “What do you mean he knows?” 

“He found out, don’t ask me how, but he did.” He took her hand and squeezed firmly.

“Is he going to take him away from us?” she asked softly.

Tony took her hand and kissed it, “he won’t I promise. No one will ever take him away from us.” He smiled at her and she nodded.

Thirty minutes later, Tony, Steve and Bruce painted the guest room, in an electric blue shade, they assembled furniture, and placed it where Pepper, Natasha and Darcy said. “That was fucking tiring. For a master engineer you would think this would have been easier.” He drank his water.

“I still can’t understand why it was so hard.” Bruce grumbled.

“Gentlemen, thank you for your help but you are sweaty and are starting to smell. Goodnight.” Pepper ushered Steve and Bruce out of her apartment.

“Now, you Mr. Stark need a shower.” She came in close and pulled his belt buckle. He smirked and kissed her, “I like how you think Mrs. Stark. How about you help me.” he kissed her neck and his hands dropped to her bottom.

“I’ll be glad to help you sir.” She led him to the bathroom and undressed him. Tony noticed the baby monitor by the sink. “He just had his last bottle for the night, thank the heavens he’s a regular sleeper. You might want to do this quietly.” She moaned when he spanked her lightly.

He growled and lifted up her shirt, “I’m not the one moaning.” He pushed her up against the shower tiles. “Hard and fast right.” She nodded her consent and felt him harden instantly against her pelvic bone. “Fuck Tony, yes.” She contracted around him; he pounded her and covered her mouth for good measure just in case she woke the baby up.

He came as soon as she whimpered his name in ecstasy, “I needed you so much.” He washed them off. They finished their shower between kisses and small touches. Pepper placed a pillow on her side of the bed, the baby slept peacefully, she moved one of the pillows and settled next to him. Tony turned off all the lights and lay down behind her hugging her to his front, while Pepper looked at the little boy and caressed Tony’s arm. “Tony don’t let them take our baby from us,” she said scared. He kissed her head and hugged her some more. “Never, he’ll grow up to be a Stark. Alex will have all the opportunities he deserves, and he will always have us. Now sleep love, you’re both safe with me.” She turned her head and kissed him goodnight. Tony hugged her tightly and she placed the baby close to her chest.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tony woke up to the wonderful feeling of Pepper’s hair tickling his nose. It was very rare to wake up like this, except for vacation time. He nuzzled her neck and caressed her belly. She stirred and sighed, “Morning gorgeous.” He kissed her deeply and moved his fingers inside her tank top. She laughed softly when Alex rolled around and kicked Tony’s hand away. “Ouch, that wasn’t nice.” The baby boy still asleep cuddled closer to Pepper.

“Alex already claimed me, sorry handsome but my little man is cuter.” She kissed the baby’s forehead and cheeks. Her husband chuckled and raised himself to a sitting position. He smiled deeply and saw how Alex stretched out and nuzzled Pepper’s chest. The baby opened his eyes and saw his two people. He smiled and made some word like noises.

“Tony do you understand him?” Pepper thought that the baby probably tried to peak in Spanish, she sat up next to her husband.

“No, is not really Spanish. Bruce thinks that Alex has not been able to really learn Spanish because of the neglect he suffered.” Tony said looking at Pepper’s concerned face. 

“But he obviously has the capacity to speak and understand. Alex is really smart, even Bruce had to retract his first assessment of him not being up to date with his development,” she added thoughtfully.

“He’ll learn English first, we can teach him Spanish along the way. He’s going to be fine Pep. I learned Italian and French when I was eight. He’ll probably pick up languages too,” he said confidently. She kissed him softly and then looked at Alex who tried to climb over her to get to Tony.

Alex grabbed Tony’s face and pulled at his cheeks. “Good morning bub.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead. Pepper took advantage of the situation and got out of the bed. “He needs a diaper change.” She ran to the bathroom and stepped into the shower ignoring Tony’s outraged complaints.

He looked at Alex and frowned, he held him at arms length, “just don’t be like yesterday’s diaper.” That had been nasty and enlightening. How could such a small creature produce so much toxic waste?

After ten minutes and a messy diaper later they were ready to have breakfast. Alex had a black shirt on and his diaper. Tony wore a dark green t-shirt and black sweat pants. He poured a bowl of cheerios and a bottle of milk for Alex. “Here you go little man.” 

They were eating their cereal when a fully clothed Pepper entered the kitchen. “We have to run.” She drank half of her coffee cup and pulled Alex out of his high chair. The baby squealed.

“What do you mean we?” Tony continued eating his cocopuffs.

“I mean Alex and me. I have about three meetings and about a million calls to make. I have to be at the office in forty minutes.” She walked to the bedroom and dressed Alex. Tony still held his bowl of cereal and was spooning some of it to his mouth. “Sweetheart why don’t you leave him with me.” He looked at Alex tried to take off his scarf and hat. It was cold in New York, still February. 

Pepper frowned and finished putting his little converse shoes. “I don’t think so.” She picked Alex up and kissed him. “Tony, give me the diaper bag.” He looked at the green and blue diaper bag. “When did you do this?” he put the bowl next to the dresser. “Do not leave that there put it in the kitchen.” She grabbed the diaper bag and told him to grab the baby. “She is nuts, come on bub, let’s go to the kitchen.” He picked the baby and placed the bowl on the sink.

He walked with her to the elevator, even went down with her while trying to convince her to leave Alex with him. Pepper busily typed on her phone while Tony made faces at Alex who giggled and clapped. “Love, you have to train, work with Bruce and what if there’s a mission? Whom would you leave Alex with?” she nodded and kissed his pout.

“Exactly, I know you want to spend time with him but I won’t be here today so that won’t be possible.” She took Alex from him and placed him on her hip.

“Goodbye love.” She kissed him playfully and then did something that made having Alex real. She grabbed Alex’s hand and said, “say bye, bye to daddy bub.” She waved and the baby waved, “buhhbye.” Tony smiled big and kissed her again. He also kissed Alex goodbye. “Call me when you get to the office.” He said while closing the town car’s door.

He went up to the lab and started working on his latest project. It was hard at first to concentrate. He spent the first forty-five minutes waiting for Pepper’s call. Finally Jarvis’ voice came through. “Sir, you have Mrs. Stark on line one.”

“Put her through.” He tried to look like he was starting to work on his papers.

“Hey, we are about to enter a meeting.” Her face appeared in front of him. Alex played with Pepper’s pearls. 

“Any anxiety from him?” Tony asked.

“We had a fussy moment in the car when he realized that you weren’t in the car with us. But he’s all better now, I used my damage control skills. He’s better now.”

“I have to go Tony.” She blew him a kiss and the screen went black. Pepper really was direct and to the point. So efficient, Tony thought, he then really started his workload.

Two hours later Bruce came down and saw him sketching. “Where’s Alex?” the physicist sat next to him and pulled out his own work.

“He’s with Pep, going to boring meetings.” He distractedly said while his fingers reproduced a replica of the new suit layouts.

“She didn’t want to leave him here.” Tony said, Bruce laughed out loud. “Of course she didn’t. You are dangerous to adults, imagine what you could do to little people.” 

“Really funny Banner, what a sense of humor.” Tony said sarcastically, “now that you are done making fun of me let’s start work, what do you think about the new propellers…”

Pepper Stark had a busy morning; she couldn’t complain about Alex, he had behaved very well. She had her assistant set up a playpen in the conference room. He concentrated on his blocks until people started filling the room. Alex became anxious immediately. He raised his hands and whimpered. She debated on whether to pick him up or let him become accustomed to these strangers. She decided to not do so. 

She grabbed Alex and placed him on her lap while the men and women sat down. Alex trembled and she soothed his back, she hummed to him until the baby boy stopped shaking.

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Shall we…” she started with the meeting, the people in the room did not ask any questions. They signed a confidentiality agreement, all which happens in the conference rooms stay in them. If the contract is violated the companies represented pay a hefty sum of money to S.I.

Alex behaved extraordinarily, he fussed only when he was hungry and Pepper gave him his bottle while discussing the latest reports on their clean energy foundation. The baby boy fell asleep right after his bottle; she got up and put him back in the playpen. She resumed her activities and had a very productive session with the accountant and the new P.R. who handled Avengers’ related issues. 

Alex woke up and looked around he was in the playpen but not at home. He had the blocks and started playing with them after he saw his pretty lady close by. “We need to increase our profit by at least six percent if we want to hire more people…” she enjoyed these discussions with the board. Meetings, schedules and just being busy fueled her with energy. 

Pepper had managed to keep up with all of her meetings, and even squeezed a walk in for a scholarship initiative. By six o’clock Alex was fussy and ready to go home. “Let’s go home to daddy.” She carried the tired baby out of the building and entered the town car. He just lied on her chest and slept through the ride. Pepper caressed his hair and face, she also closed her eyes; she thought about Tony and getting home to him and their bed. 

Tony and Steve were playing chess or rather Tony was teaching Steve how to play.

“You should be great at this after you get the hang of it. I can’t believe you’ve never played it before.” Tony confidently captured his queen. 

“Well I was more into drawing and escaping bullies.” Steve commented. Darcy and Jane were having some girl time or whatever they called it. Bruce and Natasha were nowhere to be found and Thor was still at Asgard.

Pepper saw them before they saw her. She kissed Tony first. “Hello my dearest husband.” She pecked him sweetly.

“Captain.” She kissed his cheek.

“How was your day honey?” Tony stood up and took Alex from her tired arms.

“Tiring, full of meetings and calls.” She said when she sat down on the couch.

“You loved it didn’t you.” He smirked and dropped next to him with the baby still asleep.

“I did, it was a very productive day.” She smiled when Steve said something about going home. Pepper had just taken off her high heels and was rubbing her aching feet.

“I think you love flustering him more than I do.” Tony said quietly, shushing the boy in his arms he was waking up. “Let him wake up, we have to bathe him and is not good for him to be napping so close to his bedtime.” Pepper threw her hair back and closed her eyes.

“Mommy’s right, Alex you have to wake up.” He jostled the baby and he frowned and opened his eyes. He fussed and pulled Tony until he got to Pepper. 

“One day and he forgets all about me.” Tony grumbled, “Now you’re his favorite.” Pepper smirked and cuddled Alex to her chest. “Daddy is so jealous. He’s always been.” Tony could not help the flutter in his heart every time Pepper referred to him as Alex’s daddy. 

“I am his dad and you are his mom. Isn’t it wonderful” He looked so happy that Pepper didn’t have the heart to tell him that it wasn’t true. They hadn’t adopted Alex yet. They didn’t even know if Janet would bring good news, for all they knew Alex could be heading back to Colombia later that week. Pepper couldn’t deny that she wanted Alex to be theirs. She fell in love with his big brown eyes; she was a sucker for those. She didn’t know if it was that fact that she was a newly wed, hormones, age or just the plain fact that she had been thinking about having a baby with her husband for a long time now.

Alex sucked his thumb and lay with his eyes open looking at Tony. “Hau, hau, hau.” Tony laughed, “I think he wants to play with his blocks.” 

His wife frowned, “he’s been playing with those all day, I sear Tony, I had two meetings in a row and Alex barely looked up from the mini city he built on that playpen.”

Tony did not look confused or worried, “Alex is very smart, I think he’s gifted.” He could see Pepper’s disbelief. He faced her, “hear me out. He’s been by his own, with very little care, but his development is normal. Yes he’s underweight and does not speak yet but by Bruce’s assessment he’s within his range. Intellectually Alex is even advanced.”

Pepper actually agreed with him, “I think we need to have him checked out by a pediatrician. I trust Bruce but he’s a physicist with some medical training not a full licensed pediatrician.”

“I know that Pep, but I just want the lawyer to tell us we can adopt him and then deal with this. I was very afraid today when you left with him. Soon the world will know we have him and there will be questions, speculations and possibly some attacks. I just want to have the certainty that he’s ours, legally, officially before exposing him.” He looked so worried, and concerned. Pepper caressed his cheek and rested her head on his chest. She nuzzled him and watched Alex played with big Legos on the rug. Pepper hid the small ones, what if he choked on them. 

They spent the afternoon lazing around and cuddling close with Alex climbing up and cuddling with them when he wanted them to see his work with the blocks. 

Their days were pretty much filled with domesticity. Pepper and Tony worked around schedules to help Alex accommodate to this new life, they introduced each of their friends slowly carefully. Jane and Darcy were first, Alex liked Jane better, or that’s what Darcy thought. He giggled and jumped every time he saw her. Although he did like to be carried by Darce, “must be the comfy pillows.” Tony muttered and Pepper punched him hard on the arm. 

Bruce didn’t have to work hard to gain Alex’s trust. The physicist just sat down next to him and handed Alex whatever toys he wanted. The baby was very wary of Steve and Natasha, even more of Natasha. Once Steve pulled the silly faces, Alex giggled and slowly opened up to him.

The Russian spy was a different topic altogether. Alex was afraid of her; she was too intimidating for the baby. The first five days of his stay Alex kept away from her, he avoided her and just shyly looked at her when she entered the room. His whole demeanor changed the day Janet was due to come. Pepper was a mess, she was too nervous to work that day. Tony had to be at SHIELD and so did Jane and Bruce, their research had a major breakthrough and they agreed to let Fury know. Steve and Darcy were at Columbia. Captain America felt secure enough to take a college course on campus. 

So it was only they and Alex. They were in the dining room; Pepper fed little Alex some mush, which she insisted was apple and bananas. The boy loved it. Suddenly her blackberry rang. A startled Pepper picked up, “it’s the lawyer. I have to take this call. Please watch him.” She left the room before either Alex or Natasha protested.

The baby saw his lady leave and then looked at the confused redhead. Alex didn’t like her much; she wanted to keep him away from his man and pretty lady. She was there when the man rescued him and she was mad when the man didn’t leave him behind. 

“I know you don’t like me but I won’t hurt you. Promise.” She sat next to him and remained quiet. Alex looked at her; she was pretty too, not like his lady but pretty. He decided to not pay any attention to her and tried to eat his meal. He tried to reach for the bowl but it was too far. He was trapped in the high chair. 

Natasha saw the little boy struggle and frown when he couldn’t reach the bowl. She picked up the spoon and scooped some of the mush. She aimed for his mouth and he opened it. Alex looked at her, Pepper was right; he did look like Tony sometimes. Especially when assessing people. Maybe nurture was stronger than nature.

Alex appraised her and decided to let her feed him, she was not off the hook but she proved herself to not be so bad after all. As it happened Pepper’s call was longer than expected. The spy fed Alex and even carried him to his playpen; he tensed but did not cry like a banshee. The baby’s observations continued, he would give her a chance.

Thirty minutes later a frazzled Pepper came back. She didn’t speak, “Janet is coming over in an hour. I need Tony to get here now.” Pepper was anxious and it showed.

Her friend nodded and walked out of the apartment. “Everything will be right Alex. Daddy won’t let them take you away from us.” She picked up the boy and hugged him lovingly, she kissed his dark brown hair and smiled when the baby looked up to her and blew he a kiss. Tony taught him that.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In less than twenty minutes Tony sat down to the most important meeting of his life. Janet Collins made her way into the apartment. She greeted the couple and got down to business straight away. She was a serious looking woman, tall and black haired with some grey streaks. She was fifty and had been working for the Starks for about thirty of those years.

She sat down and laid out some papers in the small table in front of her. Again Alex had become withdrawn, Pepper walked around with him in her arms. The baby started crying silently, heaving sobs rocking his small body. “Excuse me for a second I’ll put him to bed and come back.” She walked to their room.

Once Pepper was out of the room Tony’s anxiousness showed plainly. “Janet please just tell me that we don’t have to get Alex back to Colombia.” He said.

“I’ll be clear Tony, when Pepper gave me the information I wasn’t optimistic at all.” She sighed and took out more folders with information.

“We investigated the incident with the little information we had. The boy’s father was indeed Franco Cardenas, the local drug dealer. The boy’s mother was unknown. We tried to interrogate some of the people in the town but no one came forward with any details. Alexander Cardenas doesn’t have any documents to his name. The boy was living with his father with little care from any adults. The people in the village seemed to be protecting the mother. At first we worked on the little tidbit that they gave you. We assumed that the mother was indeed dead.” Janet paused, “I think is better if your wife is here to hear this information.”

Tony stood up and went into the nursery, they weren’t there, and he found them in their bedroom. “Pep you have to come out and listen to Janet.” He came to her side and helped her up; she gazed at the sleeping boy in their bed. Pepper turned her face to her husband her eyes had a familiar resolve and strength. “Promise me that even if it’s bad news we’ll keep him.”

He kissed her quick, “I swear on my life, we won’t give him up.”

They joined Janet in the living room, “as I explained to your husband the initial information matches. His father is dead, however his mother is not.” Pepper paled and squeezed Tony’s hand.

“What does that mean?” Pepper’s voice sounded foreign to her. It was raspy and it trembled with raw fear.

“Yolanda Fuentes is fourteen years old. She is an orphan and lives with her aunt, an elderly woman who lives off of charity from the people in town. ” 

Both Pepper and Tony were unprepared for that, the mother was a child herself. Janet saw their surprised faces. “It was very hard for us to finally pinpoint her, the villagers were very reluctant to give any information and it was almost impossible to speak to the young woman.”

“Antonio Frias, I believe you spoke to him that day Tony.” the lawyer saw her client’s confusion. “The old man from the church.” Tony’s eyes lit up with recognition.

“He seems to be the authority in town, I managed to talk to him after nearly trying to interrogate most of the villagers. He gave the account of Alexander’s short life.” Tony and Pepper listened attentively.

“Alexander Cardenas was born last year on November 9, that puts him at 15 months of age. He’s the product of a rape. His mother Yolanda was thirteen when a drugged Franco held her at gunpoint and raped her. This was a very delicate matter; you see all the villagers feared Cardenas. He’d robbed, killed and terrorized men but had respected women and children. The young woman carried the baby without anyone knowing until she gave birth to him. She tried to kill him but her aunt managed to stop her. She gave the child to his father who boasted about his crime. Mr. Frias tried to protect the child by sending him to other town but Cardenas threatened him.”

Tony looked sad consoled Pepper when she cried silently. “Yolanda wants nothing to do with her son. She said that she wanted to love her baby but all she saw was his face when she looked at the little boy. For her the baby was the devil and the product of sin. I told her about her son, she refused to claim him as hers and wanted no money or contact.”

“Her exact words were, I don’t have any children, I’m fourteen and next week my auntie and I are going to the capital to live with our relatives. We’ll be away from this town, from all the evil and darkness. The child is obviously traumatized from the experience.”

“What do we do? What can we do?” Tony was sad for Yolanda but his priority was to keep his boy. Pepper looked hopefully at Janet.

“As I said there is no documentation for the boy. I would recommend to get one in Colombia and start the adoption process if you wish.” 

“But we’ll have to give him back. We won’t do that.” Pepper said firmly.

“I had a feeling we might have had that issue which is why as a gesture of goodwill from the Colombian Family Services we got Alex’s certificate, unknown mother and deceased father.” 

“I will start the adoption process tomorrow if you wish.” Janet smiled when Pepper and Tony laughed and kissed.

“Yes, we’ll adopt him. How long until he’s officially ours?” Tony asked. “It could take up to nine months or more for all the paperwork to go through the regular channels but if you give me free reign Alexander could be Stark in three months.”

“Isn’t that illegal.” Pepper frowned.

“Pep, your husband risks his life for the wellbeing of all humanity, and also helps people around the world not only by providing shelter and means to otherwise resource less communities but by also creating jobs worldwide and stimulating the world economy. You deserve this.” Janet smiled and accepted Pepper’s hug.

“He won’t have to live at foster homes. He’ll stay with us right?” Tony fearfully asked.

“Yes Tony, it’s just a matter of paperwork. Just release a press statement with your intentions of adopting Alex, don’t do it now. Let them speculate for a while.”

“Thank you so much Janet, I’ll give you a hell of a raise.” He kissed her cheek and Pepper hugged her again, “I’ll make sure you get that vacation to the Greece that you want.”

Janet made them sign the first paperwork and asked what would the name for the child be. “Alexander Anthony Stark.” Pepper said with a huge smile on her face.

Tony grinned, “Give me a smooch.” He laughed and kissed her soundly on the lips.

The lawyer half smiled and left the apartment after making them sign about twenty different forms. “Just remember to not go overboard with the public Alex appearances.” Tony frowned and looked like he wanted to say something. “Tony just don’t do anything over the top.” Pepper nodded. “He won’t, I promise.”

Suddenly they heard Alex crying. Pepper got up and went to the bedroom, “Janet again I cannot thank you enough.” She said before leaving the room.

Alex was sitting down, crying, he opened and closed his fists when he saw Pepper. He pouted and more tears rolled down his face. “Come here baby.” She picked up the boy and rocked him. Alex settled down and nuzzled her neck and laid on it. 

“Let’s go see Daddy.” When she got to the living room Tony was serving two glasses of champagne. 

The baby fussed and was grumpy. Pepper shushed him and kissed Tony, “Let’s bathe him and get him to sleep.”

Tony nodded and went into their bathroom. He set up the water while Pepper undressed Alex. The baby cried but relaxed when Tony sat him in the tub. They set up the bath toys and the boy soon forgot his irritability in favor of the blue boat Pepper handed him. Both adults were becoming pros at handling Alex occasional tantrums and other baby related things.

After fifteen minutes Alex was changed and on his way to slumber. “We should get him to his crib, he needs to sleep on his own.” Tony picked the baby and walked out of the bedroom. Pepper changed into her nightgown. She lay down and waited for Tony to come back. “He’s sound asleep.” It would be the first time the baby slept on his own without Pepper or him by his side.

“It had to be done.” She saw him undress to his boxers and lie next to her. He rested his arm on her waist. 

“Who would have thought that I would be a father? Pepper what if I fail? What if Alex grows to resent me? I’m careless, narcissistic, a very bad influence…” she didn’t let him finish his rant. She turned around and faced him. She frowned, “you are his father already, you are the only one he’ll ever know and you’ve been doing just fine without even knowing.”

“Don’t be afraid love. This seems right, it feels right.” She kissed his hands and then kissed his jaw. We’ll make mistakes, all parents do, there’s no escape but Alex will always be loved.” She kissed his lips softly and teased him with her tongue, as expected Tony responded with the fiery passion he only had for his wife. His hands wandered to the silky hem of the nightgown and hitched the fabric up for better access. “I love you so fucking much.” He moaned and rubbed himself against her wet core. Tony pushed the underwear aside and managed to penetrate her. “I needed this so bad.” She arched her back and welcomed him. It was hot, sweaty, fast, rough. They both needed the release; Alex had taken over their lives and left them with little time for these activities.

Tony pulled out and accommodated half his body on the bed and half on Pepper. He nuzzled her neck and rumbled, “moving Alex was a brilliant idea.” He resumed his kisses and attempted to have her again but as much as Pepper wanted to continue she felt so relaxed she pulled his hand out of her sex and cuddled him. “Easy Tiger, I’m tired love.” She kissed his beard and rested her head next to his dimmed arc reactor.

He chuckled and massaged her breasts, “I’ll do all the work and you will feel even more relaxed after a second orgasm.” Tony kept his promise and proceeded to take advantage of his very sleepy wife who did sleep like a baby after her second mind-blowing orgasm.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was a month after Alex entered their lives. Tony and Pepper had developed a schedule and chose sitters for Alex in case they were both otherwise occupied. Since Alex was very wary of new people they decided on Darcy or Tasha. Alex surprisingly overcame her fear of the spy and was known to get excited and blow her kisses when she entered the room. 

Alex played with a stuffed dog, almost as big as him. He made noises and wrestled the dog. Tony, Bruce, Steve, Thor and Natasha discussed the latest mission. They were writing reports and trying to form a cohesive account of what happened.

“All right, here we go. March 10, we got a call from Director Fury, possible terrorist attacks on Belgium; Tasha, Steve and me flew there, we arrived at 10:30 AM. Thor and Tony were already handling a hostage situation.” Bruce recited over his steamy cup of coffee. Steve nodded, Tony agreed too while looking over his shoulder to Alex who was now pretending to ride the stuffed dog. Natasha looked bored and Thor just looked resigned. 

“Tony and Thor successfully rescued fourteen men in women who appeared to be underground workers. I patched some of them, a young woman died, she’d received a gun shot to her back while trying to escape before we got there. Tasha, Steve and Thor managed to capture seven of the terrorists. Tony dealt with the rest three.”

“One death, four injured victims and ten terrorists captured.” Bruce finished and gulped some of his coffee. “I will send the report to Fury.” Steve said politely. Tony was very distracted; he turned his chair around and looked for Alex. He wasn’t in his playpen. Tony panicked for .3 seconds, “up, up, up.” he heard the small voice and saw Natasha placing Alex on her lap. She smiled and tickled him. Alex giggled and tried to tickle her too. Steve and Thor smiled but it was Bruce’s reaction that surprised Tony. His friend had the look, that one look he gave to Pepper. Tony opened his eyes and looked at Bruce, surprised, and bewildered. “What?” Bruce looked back at him and felt unnerved by Tony’s knowing smirk. 

Tasha played with Alex’s hands. They laughed, Tasha stood up, “I’m taking Alex, we’re going shopping.” She rolled her eyes when she saw Tony shake his head. “I’m not going by myself, Pepper and Darcy will be with us.” 

“Where are you guys going?” Tony asked, more interested about his son’s welfare now. “Stark relax, I’m a trained assassin. Nothing will happen to him. Now go dress him up in something warm. I’ll pick him up in twenty.” She left for her apartment. 

Steve and Thor left too; the latter had to chat with Jane. He was conflicted about their relationship. He loved Jane but she didn’t understand that he had to be in Asgard, he wanted her to be able to accept that. 

Once they were alone, Tony grabbed Alex and motioned Bruce to follow them. “I have to talk to you. Tony dressed Alex on warm cargo pants, a long sleeved shirt and another shirt with the iron man logo on it. “How long have you and Natasha been doing the nasty?” Bruce frowned. 

“There is nothing between Tasha and me.” Bruce avoided looking at him. Tony smirked and placed Alex on his hip. “We don’t believe him, do we?” Alex frowned, the same way Tony was. “That’s what I thought.”

“Spill it Banner, I want answers. I could get Jarvis to show me camera feedback.” He taunted.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Bruce’s eyes were turning green on him.

“My son is here,” Tony pushed Alex’s body in front of Bruce. The physicist sighed and finally sat down on the rocking chair Pepper used for story time.

“Since your wedding night. We are just releasing some stress, nothing serious.” Bruce was resigned to bear the teasing that would accompany this statement. 

“I think it is serious. Pepper and I have been married for almost a year now. You are in love with her.” Tony said sincerely. He avoided Bruce’s gaze and put a red hat-scarf thing that Pepper liked on Alex. The baby frowned. “Your mom likes it. Sorry bub.”

Bruce paced around the room. “You are wrong Tony. She’s my friend, and I’m wrong for her.” The doctor wasn’t agitated, for him these were facts of life. He just stated them.

Tony wasn’t good with feelings and neither was Bruce. They were more alike than they thought. Tony couldn’t really talk to him and tell him everything would be fine. The fact was that he still didn’t know how he managed to face his fears and be in a committed relationship with Pepper. “I don’t know what to say Bruce. I think that what you have with Tasha is more than just friendship.” Tony was not one to give relationship advice. He decided to changed topics before he had a sad or worse an anxious Bruce. “I have to get Alex ready before Romanoff bursts into this room and decides to get him herself.” Bruce nodded and followed his friend out into the Tower lobby.”

Natasha had black jeans and a brown leather jacket on. “About time, I was about to collect Alex myself.” She put on her sunglasses and placed Alex on the black carrier she wore. Pepper would kill her if she let Alex walk beside her with the media still going crazy about the baby. The statement had calmed them but they still called S.I daily in order to get an exclusive interview with the couple. It was a blessing that Natasha was not really known to the press. Tony and Pepper had to be disguised in order to get out of the Tower safely. Alex public outings were very restricted because of this. Tony was sort of paranoid when it came to Pepper and Alex’s security.

“Are you sure you don’t want to get the town car?” Tony placed Alex properly and hen looked at Natasha’s rolling eyes. “No. I have this; I’ll walk, get into the subway and then meet Pepper. I’ll never get to Fifth Ave in your car, the press would make it impossible and traffic is horrible here.” She turned around and waved goodbye at them.

Bruce and Tony looked awkwardly at each other, “Let’s hit the lab. I’m sure Jane’s working on her calculations.” The doctor rushed to say.

In effect Jane was there, “Hey Janie.” Tony smiled widely but dropped the act when Jane glared at him.

“I’m not in the mood today. Leave me alone, let me work and I don’t want to see your faces.” She hissed without even looking up from her computer.

Bruce who was still ruminating Tony’s words only shrugged and went into his station. Tony knew better than to keep his routine, living with Pepper had taught him to not cross any woman when they spoke like that. “Guess we’ll have to behave today.” He muttered.

It was a tense day in the lab. Tony regretted speaking about Natasha to Bruce. It made things weird between them. Him and his big mouth, he worked alongside Bruce and he was his closest friend besides Jim. They left after five hours of grueling work, well only Bruce and Tony. 

They walked to Tony’s home when he spoke. “I don’t like this Bruce, forget what I said about Natasha.” 

The physicist wanted to deny any awkwardness but it was useless to do so. Usually they interchanged ideas while working but today they were quiet and tense. “Just don’t say anything to anyone. I know you’re going to tell Pepper but only her.” Bruce glared at his friend. “We wouldn’t work Tony. We are too complicated to be a couple.” He sighed.

Tony smiled, “let’s pretend I never saw that look in your face when Natasha tickled Alex. It never happened, ignorance is a bliss isn’t it.” He clapped Bruce on the shoulder and went into the kitchen.

They talked about work for about forty minutes when Darcy, Natasha and Pepper came from the shopping trip. “I can’t believe Jane refused to come with us. She’ll love the heels we got for her.” Darcy yammered on as she sat next to Tony.

“Where is my son? All this estrogen around, I bet he’s suffering.” Pepper handed the baby to him. “He’s been a real nightmare, just like you when you don’t want to shop.” She frowned at Alex who manipulated her with is brown puppy dog eyes. 

“Well played little Stark.” Tony kissed Alex and smiled at him. 

“Did mommy corrupt you with her wicked shopping addiction?” He asked seriously to the baby boy who giggled. “She did, didn’t she?” Alex giggled some more.

“For your information your son is just as fond of shopping for others as you are. Oh he loved the toy stores and the baby stores. But as soon as we got to the ladies department he became an absolute terror. I blame you, he’ll probably be just as self centered as you are.” Pepper said exasperatedly. Tony actually smirked and winked at his wife. “You say it like it’s a bad thing.” He blew her a kiss, which got him a smile.

Natasha plopped down next to Bruce who tensed. the Russian spy frowned. Darcy didn’t sit down. “I’m off girls. I have to show the Captain what I bought for him.” She skipped out of the apartment. “Does she know that Steve is very particular about his outfits? Bruce remarked.

“She bought lingerie.” Pepper said absentmindedly. Bruce spewed the beer he was drinking.

“You’ll have to clean that up Banner. That will leave stains on the carpet if you don’t.” Tony pointed out while wiping beer off of Alex’s shoes.

Pepper muttered something about men not being able to grow up. She then looked at Natasha, “Come on Tasha help me try out these outfits again.”

“Love, didn’t you try them out at the store?” Tony and Alex played with the blocks on the rug, far from Bruce who directed a Dummy prototype.

“Shut up Stark.” Natasha grabbed a laughing Pepper and led her to the hall.

Bruce thought about Tony’s observations, he knew that this relationship with Natasha wasn’t going anywhere. It had no future, he was bound to hurt her or even kill her. He rubbed his temples and went to sleep. He was tired and needed some hard earned sleep.

He felt her as soon as she came to his bed. Natasha kissed his neck and sought him. Bruce sighed deeply and hugged her to him. He woke up and rubbed her back. “Did you have fun?”

The Black Widow spoke softly, “I did, Pepper convinced me to buy some lingerie and heels. You’ll see them later on.” Bruce laughed and nuzzled her. She made him so happy and they didn’t harm anyone. He would continue with whatever this was. He wasn’t ready to give her up just yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

“Alex don’t put that in your mouth.” Tony grabbed the bits and pieces of metal his son had managed to get from the workshop. “Jarvis remind me to remove the lower shelves.

Alex glared at him and pouted. He took off and played with his blocks, far away from him. “He really is something else.” Steve entered the workshop.

“Pepper asked me to retrieve you. Those were her words, don’t kill the messenger.” Captain America looked at the weapons and tried to touch them. “Keep your hands to yourself old man.” Tony didn’t stop the intricate project he worked on.

“Tell my wife that I have work to do.” 

“Your wife threatened me to turn Darcy on me. She also said to take Alex with you, apparently there is a press conference about Alex finally being a Stark and what that means.”

Tony smiled; Alex had been theirs officially for about a week. Janet finalized the process and faxed them to Pepper exactly three months after their meeting.

“I hate press conferences, obnoxious journalists and media frenzy.” Tony looked to Alex who was building something or other.

“Let’s go Stark, your wife will go insane if you don’t move now. She’s about to come down herself.”

“Ok but let it be known that I wanted no part of this. I always mess up when it comes to these media circus sort of thing.” The billionaire stood up and picked a glaring Alex who refused to even acknowledge him.

“Gets that from Pepper. She ignores me when she’s angry too.” Tony said to Steve who chuckled and shook his head.

Once inside of the apartment Tony had Pepper on him, “Why in the hell won’t you do as you’re told? I don’t want to hear it Tony. We were supposed to leave two hours ago.” The redhead grabbed the baby from his arms. Alex babbled contentedly and then pointed and frowned at him. 

“He has that virtue Alex, is his superpower get the people who love him mad at him.” Pepper said loudly. “I’ll change him into something presentable. A grease stained shirt and corduroys aren’t, in case you’re wondering.”

Tony frowned and then looked at a surprised Steve, who also looked uncomfortable. “Don’t sweat it Cap, every time she’s annoyed with me she finds little things I did wrong and finds more reasons to be annoyed.” Tony smirked, “It’s an art form for her now.”

Twenty minutes later a suit clad Tony made his way into a room packed with press representatives. Pepper wore a peach colored dress, she stepped out first; she was still mad at him and made it perfectly clear on their way to the press conference.

Tony looked at Alex who had the decency to smile at him. “At least you’ve forgiven me for whatever I did.” He kissed the boy on his cheek.

The playboy turned family man stepped into the small stage, his wife smiled at him. She was a great actress but could not deceive him. He sat next to her with the baby on his arms. Alex saw all the people around him and freaked out a little. He tensed and hugged him hard.

“I would like to start this meeting by establishing some ground rules.” Tony placed his shades on the table. “I would like to point out that this whole thing” he gestured to the whole room, “is the last resort. You have hounded my friends, employees, and my family in order to get information about my life.”

“My wife and I are going to answer five questions from five different sources. My lovely wife will choose them.” He smiled and kissed her hand. “The last rule and more important one, this room needs to be silent. No sudden noises or yells.” The press looked confused but agreed.

“Let’s begin this.” He said a little rudely. Immediately the whole room had their hands up waiting to be picked by Mrs. Stark.

Pepper sighed with relief; Tony behaved and did what he was supposed to do. “Ralph Witt. Is it true that you adopted a boy?” a young man with blond hair and blue eyes asked hesitantly. “First press conference, I really know how to pick them.”

She answered with a smile, “That’s correct, we adopted a Colombian baby boy. His name is Alexander Anthony Stark.” A flurry of flashes and some murmurs, Alex let out a whimper. “Please let’s remain calm.” Tony said indicating Pepper to continue. 

“Michelle Henry, Does this mean that you can’t have children?” A beautiful African American woman in her thirties asked. Pepper paled and was caught in the headlights. Tony rescued her and actually laughed, “Right now our first priority is Alex, my wife and I did not really plan on having children this soon. We fell in love with our son so we adopted him.”

Pepper smiled and kissed him softly on the lips in front of everyone. He was forgiven for his misdeeds. Cameras flashed and hands went up again.

His wife selected another man for the next question. “In the case that you do decide to have children of your own when would that be?” Tony frowned and said, “What do you mean our own children? Alexander is ours. Virginia and I welcomed our first son four months ago. He happens to be one year old.” 

“Why a Colombian boy? ” a woman asked, she was from the New York Times. “Ms. Walker, Alex came into our lives after my husband went on a business trip to that country.

“Was it a mission from SHIELD?” a man called out, Pepper ignored him, by this point Tony stood up and left with a crying Alex on his arms. She chose another woman from Forbes, “yes please.”

Fifteen minutes later, Pepper found Tony pacing with a sobbing Alex resting on his shoulders. He looked very distressed, “I think he’s sick. He just can’t stop crying.” Tony desperately said to his wife. Pepper frowned and extended her arms to Alex who looked at her and pouted. “Mommy.” The baby whined pitifully. Pepper’s mouth opened and then looked at Tony who looked at her and “Did he? He did.” His voice was full of happiness. Pepper smiled and nodded, she looked at her son and picked him. He pouted again, he then rested his head on her chest, “Yes baby, mommy’s here for you.” She hushed him and sang softly to him, a lullaby that soothed the baby to sleep.

The simple beauty that was seeing the love of her life with his son once again struck Tony. He touched her chin, and made her look at him “I love you more each passing day.” She kissed him just as softly and let him guide her outside the building and into their town car.

They fed Alex and put him to sleep. Pepper had dinner with her friends while Tony worked on something in his workshop. Thor and Jane were in Asgard. Thor decided to appease his guilt by taking her with him. Steve, Darcy, Bruce and Natasha were with her. “How did the press conference go?” Natasha asked politely between bites of her sushi.

“It went well considering the fact that Tony was late and I had to send Steve. I thought I was going to drag him out myself.” Pepper said with a casual tone, her previous annoyance forgotten.

“Alex called me mommy for the first time. Granted he was scared and needed comfort. That has to count for something right.” She said happily. Darcy squealed and hugged Pepper. Natasha and Steve smiled and congratulated her too.

Bruce chuckled, “He hasn’t called Tony anything yet?” Pepper smirked evilly. “Not yet. Meaning I won your little bet Banner.”

“What bet?” Natasha asked, looking at her best friend and then at her lover.

“My husband and Dr. Banner decided to place a bet on my son. A couple of days ago I heard Tony speak slowly to our son.”

“Can you say dada, say dada Alex. Daddy has a bet to win and Bruce can’t win.” Pepper impersonated her husband with an uncanny resemblance. They all laughed uproariously. “Where’s Tony?” Steve asked after a sip from his beer.

“He’s at his workshop trying to fix some internal workings in the new armor he has.” Bruce looked up from his food. “Ladies and gentleman. That’s my cue to leave. I will collect a bet and help a friend at the same time.” he skipped out of the room. The rest of them remained seated and enjoyed the rest of the dinner.

“Pay up Stark. You time has come.” Tony heard his friend’s voice close to him. “Very well Banner, I’m a man of honor and you will have your grant money for the research of your choice. Bruce laughed, “I need to get started.” The physicist left the workshop and went to his own lab. Tony worked for another three hours, until he found out the problem within the suit filtration system.

He went up to the nursery and saw his son sleeping peacefully. Tony looked at the boy sucking on his thumb and the smile on his face. “Sleep tight Alex.” He kissed the baby and left for his won bed. He was sweaty and wanted to take a shower. He took a look at his wife who also slept peacefully. Tony went into his bathroom and showered quickly. He was tired, working at the workshop, taking care of Alex and that press conference had him exhausted.

He dried himself and put on his underwear. He tried to be quiet and settle next to his slumbering wife. She felt him and sighed. She turned around and rested her head on his chest. “Did Bruce collect his debt?” He kissed her head, “he did, I would have given him the money without the debt but he’s a pigheaded prideful man.” He moaned when Pepper cuddled closer and rubbed his lower back. “Love, I’m too tired for what you have in mind.” He said as she kissed his jaw and kept on with her massage. 

“Will wonders ever cease? I thought I would never hear you refuse some action.” Her tone was teasing. He chuckled, “I said I didn’t have enough energy, I would never say no to you. You’ll just have to do all the work.” He ran his hand through her ass. She moaned and bit his Adam’s apple. “That’s not so fun but I’ll take it. I’m feeling very horny tonight. He smirked when his wife lowered his boxers and touched him. He hummed, “is this because Alex won’t call me daddy yet and you’re feeling guilty.” 

Pepper looked at him and answered sincerely, “Yes. Why? Do you want me to stop?” she asked hesitantly. 

Tony actually got comfortable, “not at all Mrs. Stark, you may proceed.” She smiled devilishly and teased him with her hands. “I’m getting wet, touching your cock has me so wet and dripping.” She moaned and removed her shift. She was naked and sat on his legs. Pepper touched his chest, arms, and kissed down his belly button. Her husband was very aroused and she couldn’t wait to have him inside of her. She kissed, caressed, licked and slowly made love to her man. Tony was very passive but not less passionate. He let her set the pace; she led him through the haze. He groaned at the sensation of having her pleasure him and guide him through their making love process. 

She was a sweaty and boneless mass against him. She whimpered, “We need to take a shower.” Pepper said her voice raspy.

“We’ll get up in a sec.” He added but rolled them until he had her half trapped under him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

He woke up to the delicious smell of fried bacon. Pep must be cooking breakfast he thought. He woke up and went to check on Alex. He was up and raised his hands when he saw him. “Daddy up, up.”

Tony smiled widely and hollered, “Pepper get here.” His wife ran to the nursery, “What? Is there something wrong? Why did you yell?” she said exasperated by his husband’s silly and annoying too big of a smile. 

Tony kissed her soundly, “come on bub, say it.” Alex looked puzzled and gestured to be held up once again. Pepper made a move to go but Tony held her back. “Wait Pep he has to say it first.” He said quietly. 

Alex looked at his mom and dad and frowned. “Mommy up, up, up.” Pepper looked at her son and husband and stayed back waiting. Alex frowned deeply, mommy wouldn’t pick him up; this wasn’t fair. He wasn’t in time out. He then looked at daddy. “Daddy up, up,” he energetically grabbed the sidebars of his crib. His mommy squealed and daddy grinned even bigger. 

“He called me daddy. He finally did.” Tony kissed Pepper once again and then picked up his son. He kissed and tickled the little boy.

Tony felt really proud and happy. He felt happier than ever before, he had Pepper, a son and great friends who liked him and respected for who he was. His life was getting better and better. Tony smiled at his wife and carried his son to the kitchen. He set Alex on his highchair and poured him his cheerios. Sometimes he wondered when his dream would shatter, he felt like he was on a dream. 

It happened in early May, Tony was on a mission. He and the rest of the avengers were fighting a group of rogue soldiers who wanted to invade a small Middle Eastern country. Bruce hulked out and managed to destroy their weapons. Bruce trained, and successfully managed to get the other guy to follow Steve’s directions. Tony and Clint captured the leaders while Natasha and Thor fought the armed men and women. Steve was in charge of getting their documents and anything that would be valuable for reports and the investigation of other groups with similar leanings.

They were about to wrap up when Jarvis’ voice sounded through the screen. “Sir, Mrs. Stark and your son suffered an accident. They’re being rushed to Mount Sinai Hospital.”

Tony’s world took a sharp turn. He remembered saying to Thor. “Take me to Manhattan now.” His demigod friend looked into his worried and desperate eyes and nodded. Tony closed his eyes and suddenly he was at the roof at Stark Tower.

He left a confused Thor in the roof and flew to the hospital. He landed at the emergency entrance; he removed his suit as he walked to the door. His heart pounded and he was dizzy with fear. He breathed deeply and made his way to the central desk. 

“Where are my wife and son?” he asked immediately. “Names?” A middle-aged woman asked without even looking at him. 

Tony banged his fist on the desk. “Virginia and Alex Stark.” He said in a low voice.

The startled woman looked through her computer. “Mrs. Stark is having surgery right now.” Tony interrupted her, “What kind of surgery?” he asked, his voice worried and weary.

“A doctor will come soon and tell you about it.” The woman tried to sound concerned and sympathetic but failed miserably.

“Your son is with child services, third floor, fourth room to the left.” She said before he could ask her.

Tony went up the stairs he couldn’t wait for the elevator to come down. “Pepper’s in surgery, that woman didn’t say anything about Alex. What if Alex is injured?” he hurried up the stairs and found the room. He could hear his son’s wails and burst into the room.

He saw a man trying to sooth his child, but his son was almost hysterical and tried to push him away with his little hands. The man carried him and tried to keep Alex on his arms.

He approached the man, “Alex.” He said loudly, the baby stopped and looked at him. “Daddy, daddy, daddy.” He cried and almost fell when he tried to launch himself to his dad.

Tony grabbed him and the baby immediately clung to him and his black shirt. “Shush bub, everything’s all right. Daddy’s here” he hugged the baby some and kissed his little head. He had a scratch on his arm and some bruises on his left leg. It took twenty minutes for Alex to quiet down and fall sleep.

“I take it you’re his father.” The man said and handed him some paper work and asked for I.D.

“I’m Tony Stark, this is my son. I don’t have any identification with me. I just came from a mission.” He said irritably. “He’s just doing his job.” Pepper’s voice rang through his head.

“I’m sorry Sir, I didn’t know.” The man sounded really apologetic.

“No, you don’t need to apologize. My wife’s in surgery and I don’t know what happened. The woman at the emergency room won’t tell me.” Tony said.

“Sir, it was a car accident, a result of drunk driving. A minivan crashed into your town car. I’m sorry but the both drivers died on the accident. Mrs. Stark and your son were rushed here.” The man spoke softly.

Tony nodded and got up with his sleeping son in his arms. “Is there anyone I can call for you?” he asked politely.

“No thank you. I need to go to the surgery waiting room. Do you know where that is?” Tony said mechanically while holding onto his son.

The social worker went with him and stayed in the periphery until he saw the avengers assemble around Mr. Stark. Jeremiah Wright left the waiting room. 

“Tony are you ok? What happened?” Bruce approached him and soon Tony was able to see them all.

“Pepper’s in surgery. She was in a car crash.” He said all this without looking at anyone and in a muted tone of voice. He remembered feeling like this fifteen years ago when his parents died. He remembered being in the hospital and waiting for the doctors to tell them what happened to his Dad. Mom died on impact but Dad made it to the hospital.

“Tony, let me take Alex, I’ll go back to the Tower and stay with him.” Natasha said softly. She attempted to grab Alex but Tony tightened his hold on his son.

“No.” was the only answer they got. Steve took Tasha’s hand and led her away. “Let him, he’s in shock right now. He’s trying to process what happened.” Natasha nodded and found a seat next to Bruce.

Two hours later a surgeon steeped out of the sliding doors. Tony had stared at them obsessively since after Darcy and Jane arrived and he finally gave Alex to Natasha. Alex was awake and didn’t know where he was but daddy wasn’t into playing so he climbed down him and went to Tasha. He hugged her legs and smiled. The Russian spy smiled too. “Come here little Sasha.” She picked him and up and settled him on her lap.

Tony stood up immediately when he saw the tall man in scrubs. The other Avengers also stood up. “Family members for Virginia Stark.”

He rushed to his side, “I’m her husband.” He said quickly.

The doctor wore an affable smile and then looked at the rest of the people around him. Steve spoke clearly, “we are their friends.” The doctor then looked at Tony who nodded.

“I’m Dr. William Marquez.” The doctor introduced himself, “your wife was in a car crash, she was rushed here with severe head trauma and suffering hemorrhage.”

“Your wife was two months pregnant, I’m sorry to say we couldn’t save the baby. Your wife will be able to have children in the furtue.” Tony looked confused, “How’s my wife? Where is she?” 

“As I said before Virginia had severe head injuries. She had some internal bleeding; we don’t know the effects of this trauma. We have to wait until she wakes up.”

Tony stuttered, “What do you mean wake up?” he was agitated. The doctor dreaded to give this news to people. “Sir, sometimes with these types of injuries patients can easily slip into commas.” 

Tony grabbed the doctor by the collar, everything came crashing down and he couldn’t stay strong anymore. He spoke with a low voice, a threatening voice no one had ever heard him use. “Listen well, you have to fix her. I want my wife back.” He let go of the scared doctor only when Clint yanked him by the arm.

“Stark, let the doctor go. I’m sure you want to see Pepper right now.” Clint reasoned, Tony went back to his mute state of mind and nodded, “only one person, and for a few minutes.” Tony didn’t look back and followed the doctor while his friends looked at him worriedly. 

She was hooked up to an IV and her head was covered in bandages. She looked very pale and smaller than she was. The doctor who did not say anything when he threatened him spoke now. “We hope that she’ll wake up after the effects of the anesthesia and then we’ll assess her condition.”

Tony heard but didn’t look at him. He only had eyes for Pepper. He came to her side and kissed her hand. The doctor let him stay for ten minutes and then ushered him out of the room. “She needs her rest and the drugs won’t wear off for another three or four hours.”

“I want to be here when she wakes up.” His threatening attitude gone, he just wanted to be with her. At least this time he saw her and she was alive. The last time a surgeon in scrubs talked to him she told him that his Dad didn’t make it.

“I’ll let you know when she wakes up,” the doctor said patiently.

Tony found himself back in the waiting room with most of his friends. Darcy and Natasha had gone back to the Tower, Alex was a little fussy and they decided to take him back. Clint and Thor were off to SHIELD headquarters to give the report on the mission. 

Jane, Steve and Bruce were waiting for him. “Tony you have a cut below your left eye.” 

Tony didn’t answer, he just kept looking to the sliding doors waiting for Dr. Marquez to come and tell him that his Pepper was awake.

Exactly two hours and seven minutes later Dr. Marquez came to the waiting room. “Mr. Stark your wife is awake.” Tony smiled, a big smile and then followed the doctor through the doors. 

He entered the room and saw her looking at him with tears in her eyes. “Hey don’t cry Pep. Everything’s fine.” He came closer and wiped the tears away with his fingers. She cried some more and tried to touch his face. 

“Tony you’re back. I thought I would never see you again. Obadiah wanted to declare you dead but I wouldn’t let him. You’re back Tony.” she smiled and took his hand. Tony looked confused but remained quiet.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

“Why am I here Tony? What happened?” she asked. 

“You were in a car crash. We’re in New York. We live here now. Pep let me get the doctor ok.” He faked some calmness. 

Pepper nodded and closed her eyes, she was really tired and the important thing was that Tony was back, safe and sound.

Tony left the room and went in search of the Dr., he found him sipping coffee and writing on a board. “She’s confused, she thinks I was kidnapped.” The doctor straightened.

“What did she say when she spoke to you?”

“She was confused, she thought I was back from Afghanistan but that was years ago. Is that normal?”

“Mr. Stark, let’s go to her room and try to talk to her. It could be that she was loopy from the anesthesia or that she’s suffering from some mort of amnesia.”

Tony paled and hurried down the corridor to Pepper’s room. They found her asleep. “Sir, you can stay if you want. We’ll wait until she wakes up again.” Tony nodded and settled next to her.

“Don’t worry Pep, we’ll get through this.” he kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. Tony placed his head on the bed next to her hand.

Pepper woke up and tried to move a little but she had a headache and her whole body hurt. Her mouth was dry; she opened her eyes and realized she was in a hospital room. She breathed deeply and tried to move her hands one of them came in contact with hair. “Wait hair?” she turned to her side and saw Tony’s head. She ran her fingers trough his hair. She didn’t know why but it felt natural to do so. Her boss moaned when she rubbed his scalp. “You’re so good at that Pep.” She blushed and stopped immediately. She really missed him while he was gone and she was glad that he was back but she had to keep her distance Tony meant trouble.

“Mr. Stark, why am I here?” her voice was business like and she saw that Tony looked hurt and scared.

“Pep, let me get the doctor ok. Don’t close your eyes.” He squeezed her hand and left the room.

In less than three minutes he was back with a doctor who introduced himself as William Marquez. He checked her eyes and then spoke, “I will ask you some questions. These are protocol.”

“What’s your name?” 

“Virginia Potts, although he calls me Pepper.” She smiled and pointed at Tony who smiled sadly. His wife said Potts instead of Stark.

“What year is this?”

“2008” she said confidently. Both the doctor and Tony looked at each other. She noticed and spoke up. “What’s going on?” she sounded scared.

The doctor looked at her, “I want you to relax and listen carefully Virginia. You were in a car accident. The year is 2014.”

They saw her hyperventilating. She looked at Tony who had a different haircut and did look a little older. “Tony is this a prank?”

“Pepper, I, the doctor is saying the truth. We are not in California, we live in New York.” 

She cried and became very agitated; the doctor motioned for Tony to leave the room. He looked at her and then went to the door, “No Tony don’t leave me.” She cried pitifully. “Tony come back please,” she sobbed. Tony turned around and settled next to her in the bed. “Hush, I’m here” he hugged her and kissed her forehead. Pepper didn’t care that he was her boss and that she shouldn’t be hugging him back or crying into his shirt. 

“I’m scared Tony.”

The doctor entered with a nurse who sedated her, “sir she’s medicated now. You can leave now.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Tony looked at his wife and cried. He let himself break down. He hugged her hard. He felt so many things at once; despair, anxiety, sadness and relief that she was alive. 

“You’ll get better Pep. I swear.”

He kissed her sleeping lips and nuzzled her cheek. Pepper merely moaned tiredly. He didn’t know how many hours had passed but he woke up with a raging headache and a bad case of back pains.

He stood up from the bed and went into the bathroom. When he went out he checked on Pepper. Tony went into the waiting room and found Steve drinking some coffee. As soon as the blond saw him he went to his side, “how’s Pepper?”

“She’s awake, Steve she doesn’t remember the past five years. Everything is gone from her mind. She doesn’t remember the Avengers, Phil, moving to New York, Alex. Nothing, she doesn’t remember us.” Tony said with a sad and tired voice to his friend. He dropped to a nearby chair. 

“I don’t know what to say pal. Do you need anything?” Steve looked lost but gave him a supportive pat on the shoulder.

“Could you get me a change of clothes? I also need to know how’s Alex doing and please tell the others about Pep. Steve nodded and squeezed his shoulder before leaving the hospital.

Tony went back to Pepper’s room. She was still asleep; he went in pursuit of Dr. Marquez. He found him by the nurse’s station. “I need to talk to you.” Tony said as a form of greeting.

“Very well Mr. Stark.” The doctor motioned for him to follow him to his office. Once they were inside. The doctor sat back and started to explain things to Tony. 

“Sometimes when patients sustain traumas to the head they can suffer amnesia. It seems that Pepper has partial amnesia caused by the hit when the car crashed. As you remember it seems like she’s aware of who she is, and her life up until about five years ago when you were kidnapped. We don’t know if she’ll recover her memories in a few hours or during a longer period of time.” Tony wanted certainty but it looked like that was the farthest thing that he would get now.

Marquez continued with his assessment, “I would like to run some more tests and talk to her again. Mr. Stark we need to do this slowly. Let her discover things on her own as opposed to pushing memories. She’ll remember things at her own pace.” Tony nodded. He left the room and went back to his wife. He looked at her sleeping figure. This was too much, he couldn’t do this; he was so confused. He wanted to run away, to wake up from this nightmare. He couldn’t escape, he had Alex to look after and also he had to make sure Pepper got better. 

Tony closed his eyes and let exhaustion take over, he thought briefly about the baby they just lost. How would he break that to his wife? He stopped thinking; it hurt too much to think about what was happening. 

Pepper woke up and saw her boss curled into an uncomfortable position in a hospital chair next to her bed. She felt better, the headache diminished and her body was not as sore as yesterday? She wouldn’t know, she remembered the doctor explaining that she had memory loss and Tony comforting her. Those memories made her blush, she had let herself slip, Pepper knew better than cross their barely there line. The line that divided, that line that defined them as friends and coworkers, she frowned and decided to not let her emotions get the best of her again.

She saw the doctor enter again and smiled at him, “good afternoon Ms. Potts. How are you feeling?”

“Confused.” She said while moving up he bed. She touched her head and noticed the bandages. She frowned and finally sat on the bed. Pepper winced; she had cramps, bad menstrual cramps.

“Ms. Potts I will ask you some questions and tell you the extent of your injuries. I want you to stay calm, answer to best of your abilities and listen carefully.”

Tony stretched and saw the doctor and Pepper looking at him. “Tony could you step out of the room. This is personal.” Tony looked sad and hurt. Pepper felt a little bad but this was not her boss’ business.

“I’ll be outside.” Tony said shortly.

“He’s a very good employer and friend, he worries. He’s usually not this short with new people.” Pepper said as excuse for her boss’ glare and huffy exit.

“Not to worry Ms. Potts, I’m used to it.” the doctor checked her eyes and asked regular questions about her wellbeing.

“I have painful cramps, I need something for the pain.” The doctor looked seriously at her.

“Ms. Potts when you suffered a miscarriage.” 

Pepper actually laughed, “that can’t be true I haven’t had sex in months.” She shook her head.

“Virginia, you’re in 2013. I know this is hard, and painful but I am not lying to you.” His voice was soft and his smile sincere. She smiled back and nodded.

“Now, we’ll assess the extent of your memory loss. What is the last thing you remember?”

Pepper frowned, “I remember going to Tony’s home, it was late at night. I went after a meeting with Obadiah Stane. He, he wanted to legally declare Tony’s death.” She didn’t tell the doctor that she slept with one of Tony’s shirts and cried herself to sleep on his bed.

“Very well. Let’s go back a little. Tell a brief story about you, your age, birthday, profession and anything you consider important, anyone we should call.”

“I’m Pepper Potts.” She smiled, “Tony calls me that, I’m twenty nine, wait thirty five years old. I was born in Columbus Ohio, I have a degree on Business management, I have been working for Stark Industries since I graduated from College.”

“Pepper, may I call you Pepper?” She nodded, “is there anything else you want me to know.” 

Pepper looked hesitant, “I, you said I was pregnant. Will I be able to have more children? I read somewhere that sometimes there’s damage and women can’t have children anymore.”

“Pepper you will have more children, you were about two months along. The crash was the cause of it. I’m very sorry for your loss.” She looked sad, but couldn’t really understand the depth of this news. She didn’t remember having a relationship or sex with anyone. “Will I ever recover my memories?” 

The doctor took her hands, “I saw your latest scans and I believe that you will. The mind is complicated, I can’t assure with all certainty that you will get them all back or when you’ll get them back but you will definitely have some flashbacks.”

He stood up and gave her a card, “My girlfriend is a psychologist, she’s very discreet, and you should call her if you need help. As a neurosurgeon I would recommend that you see a psychologist to help you with your recovery.”

Pepper smiled politely, she had no intention of seeing a psychologist. She would get through this on her own; she just needed time to do so.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tony paced around the waiting room with a cup of coffee on his hands. He needed something stronger but right now coffee would suffice. He saw Marquez leave the room. “How is she?” he asked immediately.

Marquez related his conversation and the results from the scans. He repeated his prognosis and offered him a smile. “She knows about the baby.” The doctor finally said.

“How did she take it?” Tony asked his eyes painful.

“She was confused, Mr. Stark this is going to be very hard for her. You need to offer all your support and be extremely patient. Her whole world is upside down now and she needs time to take control again. She’ll need you to be there for her.” Marquez said seriously. Tony nodded and sat back down in one of the hospital seats. He finished his coffee and took time to compose himself before going back to her.

Pepper expected Tony to enter the room immediately after the doctor left but she was mistaken. He entered the room twenty minutes later, with the same clothes from yesterday. She had never seen him this unkempt.

“You need a shower.” She wrinkled her nose and he laughed, one of the real ones. The ones she rarely got to see. Pepper secretly loved those laughs.

“Yeah, I should probably do that. Don’t worry Steve is supposed to bring me a change of clothes.” He said to her dismissing her concern.

“Who’s Steve?” she asked doubtfully.

“The doctor said that I should tell you things slowly, to help you recover your memories on your own.” Tony said carefully, afraid that he would say something wrong.

Pepper frowned, “at least tell me what happened to you? How did you get back?” she asked softly.

Tony sat close to her and cautiously said, “I guess for you it just happened, Pepper Obadiah tried to kill me. He arranged the kidnapping.” Pepper gasped. Tony grabbed her hand and squeezed.

“Everything’s right now but I was hurt then. I had a hole on my chest but a friend managed to get an arc reactor in order to save my life.” He said, he could see his wife get surprised, mad and sad in matter of seconds. Tony lifted his black shirt and showed her the arc reactor. He tapped the blue light. “This keeps me alive.” 

“Don’t worry Pep, is perfectly safe. I’m ok, I built a suit while I was kidnapped, and they wanted me to build a missile. I managed to escape and Jim found me hours later.” 

Pepper listened with concerned eyes. “I’m ok Pep, I think that’s enough for one day.” He said and smiled genuinely at her. “Do you need anything?” he asked.

“Could I have my blackberry?” she asked hopefully.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You need to rest and having access to the Internet will do the opposite.” Tony knew her and if she got her hands on a computer or any device with Internet access she would google everything about the past five years.

She frowned and pouted. He wasn’t swayed, of course she didn’t know about the power her pouts had on him, not yet. “Pepper, this is really important and perhaps the hardest part of your recovery. You can’t seek information about us.” She was about to protest. 

“Hear me out, your life has been linked to mind for many years. Don’t make that face; it’s not arrogance but a mere fact. You’ll discover too many things at once.”

“But Tony, I can’t work without a blackberry or a laptop.” She reasoned logically.

“Who said anything about work? Pepper you won’t be able to work for weeks.”

She glared at him. “Mr. Stark I have to work. I can’t just stay idle.” She sounded outrageous.

“You’ll pick up a hobby.” She opened her mouth to argue but Tony stopped her cold on her tracks with the following observation. “Even if you did manage to feel better and work you wouldn’t be able to carry out your tasks. The company has changed a lot in the past five years. Did you know that we no longer manufacture weapons for the military?” 

Pepper’s face was comical. Tony smiled, “you should see your face right now.” She tried to keep her face straight but failed when her lips quirked up.

“Seriously, how did not selling weapons affect Stark Industries?” 

“Not much, but you made sure to remind me that it was a rash decision for two weeks straight.” 

“That sounds about right.” Pepper rubbed her forehead. Tony frowned, “should I call the doctor? Is you head hurting?” Pepper was disconcerted, her boss was not this caring, and at least he wasn’t this obvious about it. She knew Tony was a good, concerned and generous man but she was used to the pretense.

“I’m fine Tony. The bandages just itch a little.” She saw him relax again.

They remained quiet for a few minutes until Pepper spoke again, “Tony?”

He looked up from his magazine. “There’s something I don’t understand why are we in New York?”

Tony answered immediately. “I like New York, you’re CEO of the company and we moved here about a year and a half ago.”

Pepper smiled, an excited smile, “you’re kidding right? I’m CEO? How did that happen?”

“I’m involved in other projects now. I can’t be the head of Stark Industries and continue my other projects.”

She frowned, “that is very irresponsible. Stark Industries is your legacy, you should be running your company.” She nagged him.

Tony smirked at her, she probably thinks I’m still a playboy and tinker around my workshop all day. “You were perfect for the job and you know everything about my company. You were the best candidate. I never doubted my decision.” He said flipping through Time Magazine.

He knew his wife would be touched by the comment but would not rest the matter. “What are these projects? What is it so important that you left L.A., and James? I’m assuming that Jim is not stationed in New York.”

“You assume right, platypus stayed back with Hap, he has a girlfriend now.” Tony commented.

“Who Jim or Happy?” she asked, curiosity all over her face.

“Happy of course. Jim is still a wet towel.” She laughed.

She’s distracted now, not for much but I managed to stir the conversation away from Iron Man and the Avengers. Tony thought and continued to speak about gossip of people they both knew.

“Hammer is in jail?” Pepper could actually believe that, the man was a phony, really envious of Tony.

“For at least ten years more. He helped a criminal and tried to create an army of robots.” Her boss said simply as if she was telling her that it was going to rain later.

“A lot happened.” Pepper remarked with a surprised air on her face.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you everything.” Tony said with a smirk on his face. 

Pepper rolled her eyes and lay down again. She looked at the clock and realized that they had been talking for almost three hours. She was hungry and Tony definitely needed a shower.

A nurse came by her room to check her again. “Excuse me, could I please get something to eat?” 

The nurse, a young Indian girl nodded; “I’ll get you something right away.” She then looked at Tony. “I’m good. Thank you.”

“Sir, visiting hours will be over in ten minutes.” She said with another smile. 

He frowned, “I don’t think Pepper should be alone.” He said to no one in particular.

Pepper chuckled, “I’ll be ok. I won’t even turn the TV on. I swear.” He seemed hesitant. “Tony go. I’ll be fine.”

He still looked uncertain, but decided to go. The doctor said to be patient and to take things slow. Remember his advice Stark. “I’ll be back in the morning.” He came close to her and leaned into her. He was about to kiss her mouth but stopped at her cheek. “You’ll call me if something happens? Doctor Marquez has my number too.”

The nurse smiled, besotted with him already. Pepper noticed that Tony didn’t flirt with the nurse. It was all business; she accepted his card and thanked him. He was by the door and looked at her. Pepper smiled at him, he smiled back and then closed the door.

Tony took a cab home. There was no press outside of the hospital or the building. That was good; Natasha and Fury must have handled things. It was a weight off his shoulders. He paid the cab and went inside the elevator. Once inside his apartment he saw Tasha and Bruce playing with Alex. “Hello kids.” He said tiredly and dropped on the couch. Alex climbed to his lap and gave him a big wet kiss on the nose. “I missed you too bub.” He hugged the little boy and let him stay on his lap.

Natasha was brave enough to ask, “How is she doing?” they knew about the memory loss. Steve told them when he came back for Tony’s change of clothes. Which he obviously didn’t change into.

“She remembers her life until I was kidnapped. The doctor said her prognosis is favorable and that she should be able to recover her memories in time.” Tony rubbed his eyes and rested his head on the couch. “She needs to take it slow. She knows about my escape with a prototype suit.”

Bruce clapped him on the back. He remained quiet but Natasha couldn’t, “she doesn’t know us. Pepper doesn’t know her friends, her son. She doesn’t know that she’s married to freaking Iron Man.” The Russian spy said agitatedly.

“Very well put Natasha.” Tony stood up with Alex on his hip. “I’m going to bathe and rest.” 

He came to Tasha and hugged her. “I know how you feel. She’s your best friend, she’s mine too.”

He then looked at Bruce, “Please tell the others, I’ll talk to the doctor tomorrow.”

Tony left the living room; he undressed and ran a bath for both him and Alex. He tried to not be depressed. He closed his eyes and relaxed while Alex played with the rubber toys Pepper insisted having close by. He was about to sink into his dark thoughts when Alex landed on his torso.

He gasped and opened his eyes to see a very wet Alex smile at him. Tony smiled back, “mommy will be ok. She’ll be home with us in no time and she’ll fall in love with us all over again.” The baby looked seriously at him, his brown eyes and wet lashes. Tony kissed the baby’s wet hair and bathed him. He laughed when the baby fake swam in the bathtub. They played and Tony laughed at his son’s antics with the water. For a boy who hated water when he first moved to New York Alex had come a long way.

Thirty minutes later, he dried Alex and dressed him. He tried to put him on his crib but Alex kept clinging to him and making puppy eyes. “You’re sleeping with daddy tonight.” Alex snuggled close to him and nuzzled his daddy’s neck.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Pepper’s doctors said that she was ready to go back home. They scanned her one last time and removed the bandages. Pepper almost cried when she saw her very uneven short hair. “I need to get a hairdresser.” She said quickly to the nurse, “Before he comes back.” She was talking about Tony who went out for lunch at her insistence. She didn’t want her boss to see her this unkempt.

The nurse called a friend of hers and together they trimmed her hair to a pixie haircut. She grinned, but wasn’t too convinced that it was the right haircut; at least until Tony burst into the room, he talked to himself and brought a food with him. “I thought you would be hungry. I got that Thai chicken you like” he looked up from the bag and saw her dressed and with the haircut. 

“What do you think? Be brutally honest.” She said with the doubtful voice she used when she was unsure of her image.

Tony grinned, “You look absolutely gorgeous.” He winked at her. Memory or no memory she was the same Pep. She blushed, “what did you bring me?” they ate the chicken and talked about more gossip. She wanted to know everything about their small social group, the board and also Stark Industries.

“Pepper you have everything with you. And yes your hair is ok.” Tony said for the tenth time. He wanted to get home; he had a feeling that Pepper would remember some of her memories there. The doctor said that it helped when patients surrounded themselves with their own environment.

Pepper took one last look around the room she had stayed for about three days and made sure she left nothing. “I’m ready, let’s go.” She carried a small handbag. 

Tony drove one of his cars back to the Tower. He told Pepper about the building yesterday. “We both designed it, I did the engineering thing and you decorated and decided on color schemes and furniture and all that.” he did the thing with his hands, rambling. 

They were just outside of the Tower; Tony opened the door for her. He could see her shaking, “do you need more time?” he sounded concerned.

“No, I don’t know I just… Dr. Marquez said that I should be getting flashbacks. What if I don’t get them?” her eyes were watery.

She was still sitting in the passenger seat. He kneeled next to her. “It doesn’t matter. You’ll make new memories. I’ll even help you.” He winked, it killed him to say that but it was worse to see her anguished face. His wife always strived to be the best at everything. She was a little of a type A person, he liked to believe he balanced her out.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, she couldn’t help herself, and he was being so sweet to her. Tony grinned idiotically, ‘baby steps,’ he thought. They entered the building and went up to their apartment. 

Tony thought it would be better that Pepper met the guys at once. They prepared a little welcome back party. He almost regretted his decision. Pep wasn’t ready. She was afraid of not remembering anything.

Pepper grabbed his hand and together they made it to the apartment, as soon as they opened the door. They saw the guys sitting down, having pizza or watching TV. 

He took action, “Pepper these are our friends, all of them work with me on my projects and live here in the Tower, except this guy.” Tony pushed Clint; a startled Pepper smiled and offered her hand, “Pepper Potts.” Clint smiled gratefully. “Clint Barton.” 

Tony moved to Steve, “This big blond thing is called Steve.” Captain America glared at his friend. He smiled friendly to Pepper. “Captain Steve Rogers.” Steve did his thing and once again his wife blushed prettily. 

“Bruce Banner, physicist and Tony’s research partner” Bruce introduced himself before Tony embarrassed him. Tony chuckled, “He’s not fun our Bruce.” He led her away to Jane’s side, “This is Dr. Jane Foster, she’s brilliant in the lab.” Jane smiled shyly but actually hugged her. “I’m so happy you’re fine Pepper.” 

She hugged her back; she liked these people and her hug felt honest, natural. Tony smiled. This was going well. “This is Thor. Jane’s boyfriend” 

“Lady Pepper; pleased to meet you once again.” His booming voice echoed through the room.

“Darcy Lewis, I’m Steve’s girlfriend.” The brunette smiled excitedly. “I love your new haircut.” Pepper chuckled and so did the others.

Pepper sat down and talked to Jane about her research, Tony had been very tight lipped about his research but she had a feeling Jane knew all about it. Their boss hovered over her and was attentive to any needs she might have. Suddenly he asked, “Where are Tasha and the baby?” 

“What baby? Who’s this Tasha?” Pepper thought, she frowned but didn’t ask anything.

Bruce, the one with the glasses responded, “They’re at Central Park. He had a play date with some girl.” Tony nodded and went back to his conversation with Darcy about Steve. 

A couple of hours later the guys left, the last one to leave was Clint who couldn’t place where he left his wallet, “if you lived here, you wouldn’t have to worry about it.” Tony sing sang with a scotch on his hand. “Laura and I like our independence. You might have tamed Natasha but I’m a different breed Stark.”

Pepper frowned, who was this Natasha woman? Why was she important in Tony’s life? “Ha, found it.” Clint waved the leather in the air and said his goodbyes to both of them.

Once it was only both of them he sat next to her, “too overwhelming?” he asked softly. 

“No, just a little. It felt like I knew them, but I couldn’t place them at all. It was frustrating. They all seem to like me a lot and I feel like I’m letting them down by not remembering.” She said aloud. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Once again Pepper forwent her brain and decided to follow her feelings and let him comfort her. 

“Tony do I live here?” Tony nodded, “we live together, about two years ago the Tower was attacked and we took these floor for both of us.” He left his answer vague. Dr. Marquez said to remain truthful. 

Pepper thought that it was because they were friends and he needed her close. She knew how he could be. They lived in the same house, for her it wasn’t strange, she practically lived with him back in Malibu. She only went to her apartment when she needed clothes or when she was mad at him. 

He was about to say something else when the elevator doors opened and Tasha carried a crying Alex. Tony stood up; the baby saw him and wailed, “Daddy.” Tony picked him up and rubbed his back. “I’m here bub.” He shushed the baby and held him close. Alex cried a little and rested his head on his chest.

Pepper looked at his boss/friend with astonishment. Daddy? Tony had a son with this woman. It broke her heart. She felt faint and wanted to cry her eyes out. She breathed deeply and waited. He looked so good, soothing the baby boy. 

“Tasha what happened?” He asked the red-haired woman. “We were playing by the monkey bars and another boy pushed him, he got really scared.” The woman said tiredly.

“I tried to comfort him but he wouldn’t listen to me. He kept asking for her and you.” The woman said. She seemed to finally notice her.

Natasha smiled widely, “Pepper you’re back.” She moved quickly and hugged a prone Pepper. The Russian girl frowned. 

“I’m sorry, I’m Natasha Romanoff. I work with Tony.” 

Pepper still in shock nodded, she didn’t like this woman. She and Tony had a son, Tony was taken, definitely, he had a family now.

“I’m tired, I’m going to sleep.” She said curtly. Tony noticed a change in Pepper’s attitude. 

“Pep wait. I want to introduce you to my son.” His smile was the biggest she had seen him wear. He approached her with the baby boy. 

“This is Alexander Anthony Stark.” Tony said proudly, he shook the boy a little. Alex pouted and whined, but he looked at her and giggled. Pepper fell in love; she smiled and caught the boy who threw himself at her. The baby hugged her and gave her a sloppy kiss.

Tony’s voice shook a little, “he missed you a lot.” Pepper laughed and cried, “I missed him too. She hugged Alex to herself.

“I’m sorry Ms. Romanoff, I don’t know what came over me. Your son is very beautiful.” Pepper said while looking into Alex’s brown eyes. “They are just like Tony’s”.

Tony looked faint. “Alex is not her son.” He’s yours; he wanted to say but remained quiet.

“I have to go. I need to start training.” Natasha said before leaving the room.

“Come on, I’ll show to your room.” Tony moved her things to one of the guest rooms. Pepper needed her own space.

“This is your room. You have your own bathroom, your closet’s here and there’s your bed.” Tony said nervously.

Pepper heard him but she was busy with Alex who touched her cheeks and made kissy faces.

“He’s really affectionate.” She giggled and kissed him. Alex squealed and hugged her.

Tony loved to see her with the baby; it was like he had her back. He tried to not be disappointed by the fact that she didn’t remember their friends or Alex. He had to keep the faith that she would come back to them. 

Tony watched as Pepper played with Alex on the bed while he looked at them from a chair. He pretended that he was reading a book.

Alex fussed, “He’s sleepy.” Pepper said without a hint of doubt. “I don’t know why I know that but Alex is tired and wants to sleep.” 

“I’ll put him to bed.” Tony got up and carried a grumpy baby.

“Can I go with you?” she asked eagerly. She didn’t want to leave the baby.

“Of course, come along Pepper Potts.” He grinned when her face lit up.

They put Alex to sleep, “sleep tight bub.” Pepper kissed his little forehead and then looked at Tony. She jumped and hugged him. She took his hand and dragged him out of the nursery into her room.

“I remembered, Tony. Alex loves to play with the blocks and he’s allergic to berries. He loves cartoons especially Tom and Jerry. That’s his favorite. We go on walks every Friday. He loves to feed the ducks.” She whispered excitedly against his neck.

Tony hugged her, “you’re remembering. That’s great Pep.” He said quietly. She hugged him harder, “Tony, Alex calls me mommy. Why?” she whispered 

“You are his mom.” He felt her tense up and tried to break apart from him. “Alex is adopted, I rescued him about seven months ago. You’re the only mom he knows.”

Pepper moved back and looked at him again. “You’re not the Tony I know.” She wiped her eyes; she said that with a sad and scared voice. “I’m going to sleep.” The redhead left the nursery and went into the guest room, now her room. 

Tony half smiled looked at his sleeping son. “At least she remembers you bub; that has to be a good sign.” He kissed his forehead and left for his shop. He needed to break something apart and put it back together again.

He went downstairs and thought about working on one of his old cars. This activity always soothed him. Tony poured himself a drink and started to work immediately. For a few hours he forgot about everything and concentrated on the metal pieces, the engines, and took pleasure in fixing something. He looked at the time and saw that it was already half past 1:00 AM. He rubbed his sore neck and exited the workshop. 

Tony went up to his home and checked on Alex first, he wanted to open Pepper’s bedroom door but decided against it. What if she was awake? She would freak out, he didn’t have any viable excuse to be in her room. Tony felt ridiculous; he now needed an excuse to look over his wife. He passed the room and went into his own. He undressed and lay down his bed. “You have to be strong for her. Pepper needs you.” He closed his eyes and slept.

Tony felt someone enter his room. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, he turned the lamp beside his bed and saw Pepper standing by the door. “What’s wrong Pep?” he said with a sleepy voice.

“The room, it doesn’t feel right. I can’t sleep.” She said worriedly. Tony looked at the digital clock; it read 2:37 AM. Tony went to sleep around half an hour ago.

“Pepper have you been up all this time?” He yawned abut didn’t move up from the bed.

“Yes.” She said shifting from side to side. She had her favorite faded pajamas. The ones with the red polka dots and she looked tired.

His brain was still addled with sleep. “Just come to bed.” He patted her side. Pepper hesitated but tiredness won out. She had tried everything; reading, drawing, watching TV shows, movies, counting sheep. She even checked on Alex who was sound asleep. When she went into his room, she just wanted to see him, make sure he was ok.

She rested her head on the pillow and snuggled into it. It smelled like him. She smiled and relaxed. She turned around and cuddled to him, Tony groaned and placed on leg over her body bringing her even closer to his naked chest. The voice in the back of her mind told her that it was wrong for her to like this; she muted the voice and slept peacefully. 

Pepper smiled, she had a nice dream, Tony proposed to her, and they had a very nice wedding ceremony. She opened her eyes, blue light right in front of her. She looked up and saw Tony’s sleeping and carefree face. She tried to get up but couldn’t, his arms and leg had her trapped. She thought about waking him up but chose to let him sleep and wait.

She tried to organize her mind and make sense of the past five days. She was in accident; she lost her memory and a baby. She lived in New York and ran Stark Industries. Tony was different, subtle at first; he was more attentive and caring. She hadn’t seen him flirt with any woman yet. No calls from random women, excessive alcohol and he had a son. 

Her musings were cut short when Tony squirmed and sighed deeply. He opened his eyes and saw her. He smiled dopily and caressed her cheek. “Hello.” She didn’t smile back, she tensed and Tony remembered.

“I’m sorry Pepper. I didn’t mean anything.” He said quickly and untangled himself from her. Pepper didn’t say anything; she tried to act as natural as possible. “You have nothing to apologize for Tony. I was the one who came by yesterday.”

“Let’s forget this, there shouldn’t be any awkwardness. We’ve known each other for years; we are friends. You needed to sleep and nothing happened.” He kissed her forehead. Pepper smiled uncomfortably, he did this know. He touched her, small harmless touches. He was perfectly comfortable with touching her, never before had he been this tactile with her. Tony always needed an excuse to touch her before. It unsettled her.

Pepper left the room and went into the nursery. Alex was already sitting down. The TV across the room distracted him. “Should you be watching TV bub?” Alex giggled.

“Daddy TV.” He said and pointed to Tom and Jerry. “So you and daddy watch this every morning.” 

The baby nodded, and babbled some more. “Mommy up now.” He sat down and pushed his hands up. Pepper smiled and picked him up. “Let’s have some breakfast.”

She went into the kitchen and found a dressed Tony sipping black coffee and reading some papers he had on his hands. “What are you going to do today?” she asked while she poured some cheerios on Alex’s high chair.

“I’m going to work with Bruce and Jane. We have to finish some experiments.” He didn’t look up from his papers. “I was thinking we could have lunch together and then I would train with Natasha.”

Pepper frowned, “Train for what? What does that woman do here? I mean I get Bruce, Jane, Darcy, Steve and even Thor living here but her? I just don’t know what she does here.” 

Tony smirked to himself, “She’s my friend and she’s a very accomplished physical trainer.” He left it at that and enjoyed Pepper’s angry face. This was good, she had feelings for him; memory or not memory Virginia Potts was jealous right now.

“I’m going to look through pictures and read the company reports. I think that could jog back my memory.” 

He looked at her knowingly, “the first suggestion is actually a smart one. I don’t think financial reports would help you but I guess you are dying to get back to work.”

“Am I that obvious?” she said, actually glad that the conversation kept away from Ms. Romanoff. She sat next to him and tried to snatch one of his papers. “No, no. Potts, remember the doctor’s orders. Small steps.” He folded the papers and placed them away from her grasp.

“Now, about your eagerness to go back to work all I have to say is that I know you Pep. The longest you’ve been without looking at paperwork of some sort was two years ago when we were on vacation for a week in Rio.” Tony said offhandedly.

“I’ve never been to Rio.” She frowned, Tony laughed, “I have pictures that prove otherwise.” Pepper huffed. She hated being wrong. She was about to argue back when Bruce burst in.

“Coffee, I need coffee. Tash needs you at the gym in twenty minutes.” The physicist went straight to the coffeemaker and poured himself a cup.

After three sips, “Hi Pepper, hello Alex.” Pepper looked surprised, “I’m sorry Pepper but I always come up here for coffee. Your coffeemaker brews exquisite coffee. I can stop if you want me to though.”

“Don’t worry Bruce, my doctor said to keep up with my regular schedule as much as possible.” 

Bruce smiled and then looked at Tony. “You’re finally reading it. What do you think?” another gulp of coffee.

Tony looked up from the papers, he checked them again and made a disapproving sound, “theoretically it would work perfectly but the experiments proposed are weak.”

Bruce grinned, “that’s what I thought, I mean Roswell obviously meant to recreate previous experiments but failed.”

Her boss tsked, “no, they seem original but just sloppy, too simple with no reliability or validity at all. I still don’t understand how he got published.” 

“We can discuss Adam Roswell’s career or get to the point. Are we going to work on the experiments yes or no?” 

“You know me Bruce Banner, do you even have to ask? I think you wanted to trick me. You wanted to make me believe that it was my idea.” Tony smirked. “I knew you would see it my way.” Bruce smiled.

“Jane’s ready to work as soon as possible.” The physicist continued.

“What about you? Aren’t you busy with the latest stage of your research.” Tony asked.

“I forgot to tell you. I’m done, the latest data and all the experiments proved me right.”

Tony jumped and grabbed Alex from the high chair. “We have to see that. Let’s go bub. Bruce is claiming one ground shaking theory to be true, this is history in the making.” Pepper who tried to keep up with the conversation was startled when Tony kissed her cheek. “We might have to cancel lunch sweetheart.” 

She smiled and asked, “Where are the pictures?” 

“Ask Jarvis.” Tony said over his shoulder while grabbing Legos and three stuffed animals.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Pepper asked Jarvis about pictures, the AI produced different folders with different tittles. She went through them by dates. She saw herself, Happy and Tony in what appeared to be Monaco, pictures of her and Jim. Birthday and places, in other folders she started to see the guys and less of Happy and Jim.

She saw herself, Jane, Darcy and Natasha laughing at the camera. She saw Bruce blowing a green candle on his birthday with Tony laughing by his side. Tony and Steve with beers and either singing or yelping in pain. Thor and asleep while Tony and Jane hovered over him with a horn.

Pepper saw early pictures of Alex, a skinny boy shying away from the camera. She saw herself and Alex asleep, Alex, Tony and her playing by the couch. There were also videos. She played some of them. She saw them playing scrabble, Tony trying to pass off words in both French and Spanish. “They exist.” He said outraged. Jane who was very competitive; even more than Pepper it seemed. She took off the pieces from the board. “Play fair Stark, none of that.”

Another clip of Alex, he was dancing to a song by AC/DC. Tony cheered him on, danced and sang with him. Some clips of her and Natasha laughing, Bruce and Thor playing with Alex. Steve drawing and shooing Tony away. Darcy dancing awfully and some clips of Natasha dancing professionally. She tried to open other folders to see much pictures. “Access restricted. You are not allowed to open those particular folders Ms. Potts.” JARVIS said politely, she frowned. “Override Mr. Stark’s orders now.” Pepper had that power ever since the incident with the Italian stalker. That was a stressing time. “I’m afraid I can’t.” Pepper logically argued with the AI for thirty minutes before giving up and opening other folders. She saw Steve, Bruce and Tony grinning at her, she had cake on her hair and Thor looked to be singing happy birthday. She saw pictures of Natasha’s birthday; Tony kissed her cheek, him hugging her. It infuriated her, Pepper wasn’t typically jealous but this woman seemed to bring out the worst insecurities. She didn’t understand why Romanoff rattled her, she saw pictures of Jane and Tony hugging and drunk together. There was one picture of Darcy and him horsing around, she was with a red swimming suit and Tony was giving her a piggy ride. Those pictures didn’t stir any jealousy; those feelings were reserved for the pictures where Ms. Romanoff appeared.

Soon it was 2:00 PM. And she was hungry and tired of seeing pictures and not remembering much, just some tidbits and some feelings that came from the pictures. She felt that she was close to Steve and Darcy, she liked Jane and Bruce, they were crazy smart and Thor was very funny, he seemed to have grown up isolated because she remembered him enjoying things like grilled sandwiches and coffee with extreme relish.

She ate lunch with Darcy who was at the Tower; “I wanted to grab a quick bite before going back to Columbia. There’s always food in here.” The young woman heated leftovers.

“I saw some pictures today.” Pepper said between bites.

“That’s great, Jarvis has some good ones of Steve.” She said dreamily and Pepper laughed, this girl was great.

After talking about the pictures and the people in them Pepper asked something “ I know you’re going out with Steve and Jane is with Thor. Is Natasha going out with anyone?”

Darcy’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “Of course, she’s going out with someone. Is really obvious don’t you think. She spends most of her time by the lab next to him and she takes care of him. He says he needs to train all the time. He doesn’t need any sort of physical training. I think they have been together for at least six months, that’s when I caught them kissing during some training.”

Pepper was getting very good at deception, her face betrayed nothing but polite interest. Inside her heart shattered into a million pieces. Tony and that woman together, she wanted to cry, trash the apartment and do something to that woman. This was why Tony changed; he was in love with another woman. A woman who by all accounts was perfect for him; she was his type, leggy, pretty and with pouty lips. 

“Will you look at the time? I have to run. It was good to talk to you Pep.” Darcy practically ran out of the room.

Pepper went into her room and lay down, she didn’t want to over any reports now; she just wanted to curl up and be miserable. Nothing made sense anymore. Tony was supposed to be a playboy; instead he was this family man now. He didn’t need her anymore; soon that woman would replace her. Tony and the baby weren’t hers, they belonged to Natasha Romanoff; that notion pained her more than anything she had ever felt. She cried until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

She heard noises and woke up, he head ached and she felt very drowsy. “Must be those pills I’m taking.” Pepper got up and cleaned her face, her eyes were swollen and her skin was still a little blotchy from all the crying she did. She took a hard look at herself and tried her best to not feel sad again. 

Someone knocked on her door, “come in.” 

“Hey Pepper, we are about to have dinner.” Natasha said while walking inside, she found her in the bathroom. 

“Are you alright?” the woman asked; Pepper glared at her. “I’m fine, I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Her voice was so cold that it left no doubt; she didn’t like that woman. The Russian spy shrank back and left the room quietly. 

Pepper breathed deeply and put on a little make up to conceal the swollen eyes. She wouldn’t let this woman see her cry. She was strong and would get over this, “Just face it Potts. You have no right to be angry with any of them. Tony Stark is not yours. He never was and now he’ll never be.” She made her way to the living room. Steve and Darcy were eating by the TV watching some show. Natasha and Jane were by the counter. Bruce, Tony and Alex were not there yet. Thor just came into the door and went to Jane’s side.

Pepper grabbed a plate and served herself some Italian food. She ate her pasta slowly. Steve was very charming and made her laugh with some of his corny old jokes. Tony and Alex came into the room an hour later. Alex was fussy and squirmed away from his daddy. “No, down now.” Tony frowned at his son. He was being a pain in the neck today. He didn’t want anything to do with the blocks or the bots in the shops. He was in a grumpy mood. His son had been fussy since mid-afternoon when Tony and Bruce hit a slight breakthrough. Tony was tired too; he took a look at his son and spoke patiently to the child on his arms. “No, you are going to eat and then have a bath.” Alex frowned back, and hit his dad on the forehead. “NO.” The boy yelled.

“That’s it, you’re on time out.” Tony said softly and placed Alex in the playpen in a corner far enough from the table.

Alex pouted, he was in trouble now; Daddy did the thing with his eyebrows. “No, mommy.” His eyes filled with tears and stretched in Pepper’s direction. She looked at the baby and her eyes filled with tears too. She looked at Tony and then at the baby who wailed, “mommy, mommy up, up, peas, peas.”

“Pepper don’t…” he didn’t get to finish. “You won’t take him away from me. He’s mine. He’s my son.” Pepper’s eyes also welled up with tears. She picked up her son and carried him to her room.

“I think is best if we go.” Jane spoke up, his friends left. Tony sat on the couch and tried to make sense of what had just happened. 

He could hear Pepper singing to Alex, soothing him. He had to apologize that much he knew, but he just didn’t understand why Pepper reacted that way. He waited patiently. He would let her calm down first.

She felt everything close in around her, seeing her boy begging for her. It was the final straw, she felt him slipping through her fingers. She wouldn’t let Tony and that woman take him away from her. Pepper bathed a subdued Alex and put him to sleep on his crib. “I’ll always be here, even when Tony marries that woman. I’ll stay baby, for you, even if it kills me to see them together.” She touched his little face and kissed his eyes.

Pepper went to her room and showered quickly, she cried a little but composed herself before completely breaking down. She dried herself and curled up on her bed once again. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when Tony knocked on the door. “Pep, please open the door.” He knocked for about ten minutes before giving up. “Whatever I did wrong, I’m sorry ok. I really am.” He said through the wood. She didn’t acknowledge him and sobbed into her pillow.

She slept fitfully; when she managed to finally achieve sleep she had a horrible nightmare. She was in a huge hospital room, it was dark, and suddenly a light illuminated a bed. Tony was there his face was a bloody mess, a hole on his chest and blood poured out of his body. He convulsed and more blood poured out. She tried to stop the flow but it was useless. She saw her bloody hands and screamed.

Pepper jumped up and touched her face, she was crying. Her hands were clean; she looked to her side expecting to see Tony by her side. The bed was empty. She stood up and quickly left the room. She sprinted to his room and opened the door. He was sitting on his bed, his reading glasses on. 

He looked up and saw her face. He got up and ran to her side. “What’s wrong?” Pepper hugged him and cried hysterically. “Pepper I’m worried now.” He hugged her back and rubbed her back.

“There was so much blood and take off your shirt.” She demanded. She raised the hem of his black shirt. Tony helped her. His wife was terrified, and he had only seen her this way once: after Manhattan.

Pepper saw the blue light and kissed it. She hugged him again, and sobbed. “I’ll make you some tea.”He tried to get up but she clung to him.

“I don’t want tea.” Her voice was muffled against his shoulder, she shook a little. Tony carried her to bed. He spooned her but Pepper turned around and hugged him. She nuzzled his neck and placed little kisses on his chest and chin. It felt great to feel her lips over his skin once again. This was his Pepper, the one who took care of him after missions and soothed him with her small touches. He debated on whether to let himself correspond her caresses or stop her before she regretted her actions. He didn’t have to make a decision. Pepper lay on his chest and draped herself on him. She stopped the kisses but touched his chest lovingly. Tony could tell that she was calmer, she breathed easier, and he rubbed her back and squeezed her against his chest.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next morning he found himself alone. He rubbed his eyes and went to check on Pepper and the baby. They were having breakfast. 

“Good morning Tony.” She looked as if nothing had happened yesterday. She was dressed in one of her office outfits. 

“Pepper we have to talk about yesterday…”

“Is alright, I’m fine. I don’t want to talk about it.” Pepper cut swiftly.

“Pep I think you should see a psychologist.” Tony said carefully. He could see her stiffen, “Mr. Stark thank you for your concern. I don’t need any professional help.” She was cold and grabbed the baby from the highchair. 

“We’ll be in my study.” She said before she and the baby left the room.

This was frustrating; he just wanted to help her. Tony drank his coffee and changed into his workshop clothes. He needed to get dirty, take apart one of robots or better yet a car and then put it back together just to alleviate some of the pressure he felt. Tony found out that was a good therapy; he enjoyed the work out. He worked on one of his old convertibles, a yellow beauty. He was in such a mood he didn’t come up until Bruce called him up for some late lunch/early dinner.

Two, three weeks passed the same way, Pepper looked at more pictures and remembered some memories. She noticed a change in the way people; especially her employees and the media treated her. Tony insisted on having her work from home. “You know how the media is. They are like vultures. I just want you to be safe.” She agreed and worked from home. She was very tempted to do a google search on him but refrained from doing so. As much as Pepper hated it; the fact was that she didn’t have any hard evidence of Tony’s relationship to Natasha Romanoff and she didn’t want a magazine article to make it real. If she had written proof, slipping into his bed every night would have to end. 

Pepper noticed the biggest change in Tony. He didn’t party, or brought any other women. In her mind that was more proof that he was in a serious relationship with Romanoff, he was always busy with work, but this time it wasn’t for his gain. He did research for the wellbeing of humanity and his own enjoyment. He still drank; too much in her opinion but he was an excellent parent to Alex. He was a great friend to Steve and was patient when it came to love advice. She heard him talk about love and finding that special someone to Captain America. She felt her heart break when she realized he was in love with that woman. It pained her and thrilled to see how much her Tony changed, he was a better man, and he became the man she instinctively knew he could be. He bared himself to the world. It was all because of Romanoff. 

She took over Stark Industries in no time; she remembered everything related to them. Every little technicality, mergers, and partnerships; you name it she knew it. Little by little she recalled doing things with the guys and Alex. 

During the fourth week she remembered the Avengers what they did. It was sudden; fortunately there hadn’t been any missions. One day Thor said the word Asgard. Pepper dropped her bowl of ice cream; they were about to watch Casablanca. “You’re a demigod. That’s why you are worse than Steve when it comes to cultural references. You’re not from this planet. Her whole face changed in a matter of second, she looked directly at Tony. “Oh god Tony you’re Iron Man.” She stood up and paced, she looked angry. Her short hair seemed to fizzle with energy.

“Why in the fuck didn’t you tell me this as soon as I got here? You have all been lying to me.” No one besides Tony had ever heard her curse before. She looked irate; she paced in front of the couch. Tony tried to grab her attention; Pepper shrugged him off.

“Steve, you’re fucking Captain America. You aren’t supposed to lie. You Jane, I thought we were friends. Bruce I can’t even look at you.” She spat venomously.

Pepper looked at Natasha at last, her eyes irradiated hatred, “This is your fault, you are the reason why he risks his life. You manipulated him into working for your fucking SHIELD.” She advanced on her; “I remember you coming into our lives, you and Fury. You lied, and made your way into the company. You lied to us and made him believe that he could risk his life on a daily basis and that there would be no consequences. The sight of you makes me sick.” Pepper looked murderous; she was vicious with her attack on the Black Widow. Natasha paled and couldn’t articulate a word. She stood there, shocked and hurt.

Pepper glared at the woman one more time before making her way to the elevator, “Where are you going Pep?” Tony yelled, half afraid that she would do something rash.

“I’m going for a walk. I have to be away from you.” She grabbed her coat, it was Fall, and temperatures were dropping. The elevator doors’ opened and she was gone.

“Well she knows now. We all wanted that.” Darcy said as if to break the tension around them.

“Not this way Darce.” Tasha was still pale. She left the room and Bruce went after her. Steve spoke up. “Is best this way Tony, Fury has been hinting that you should go back to the field. Pepper knows now.”

Tony went by the liquor cabinet, he was about to put himself a scotch when Jane stopped him. She looked worried, “You have to stop. You can’t drink every time this happens. I’ve seen you lately. All you do is drink and repair cars. It has to stop, now.”

He let her have the bottle. Drinking was becoming a habit of his and Jane was right, he already received a lecture from Bruce about alcohol dependency. It was just so hard that his wife was remembering everything but their relationship. Maybe she didn’t want a relationship with him anymore. Sometimes dark thoughts surfaced, like what if she wanted out and was using the amnesia as an excuse to slowly leave him.

Pepper walked for an hour before she came back to the Tower. She went up to the apartment and found Tony and Alex watching TV. “I’ll be in my room.” She said quickly.

“Pepper, please just listen to me.” Tony looked at her with pleading eyes. 

She sat on the couch in front of him; she avoided his gaze and tried to look as disengaged as possible. “We didn’t want to freak you out. Hear me out before you say anything.” Tony pleaded; he was having a hard time trying to explain everything to her. He could see her trying to argue with him. “We didn’t know how you would react. Marquez said to take it slow and not overwhelm you. You have to admit that you were an emotional wreck that first week.”

Tony made her look at him. He grabbed her hand, “Look at me. We didn’t want to hurt you. It was my idea to not tell you right away, Pepper you worried every time we went on a mission. Do you remember the first time you saw me with the suit?” Pepper didn’t answer. “You paled and rambled.” He tried to make the situation light but she remained stoic.

“That is no excuse Tony, you know I deserved better, I get that you don’t trust me anymore but I deserved an explanation.” She stood up “I thought we were friends, silly me, I believed that I was important enough for you to tell me about that part of your life.” Her voice was cold and she left the living room.

He wanted to smash something. He did what he always did; he went downstairs to his workshop. He took Alex with him. They would repair engines together tonight, all night if necessary.

It was 10:00 PM and they were still in the shop, Pepper decided to go get Alex. It was way past his bedtime. She made it to the workshop; she found Tony drinking scotch and reading over some papers scattered around his worktable. She stilled herself and walked to Alex’s playpen. She scooped the sleeping baby and didn’t spare her boss a glance. Later that night Tony stumbled to his bed. He was drunk and tired. He showered and dropped to the bed on his underwear. 

Ever since that first night back to the tower Pepper had slept on Tony’s bed. She didn’t want to go tonight. If there was one thing that she hated was not getting sleep. She gave up the fight at 1:00 PM and crossed to his bedroom. He was sprawled on the bed, his face on the pillow. He wore black boxers; she was glad that Romanoff hadn’t taken over the apartment just yet. She checked the bedroom the day after she met her. There wasn’t any indication that the spy lived here. In fact Natasha spent time with him outside of the apartment; during the so-called training exercises and the “projects.” 

Pepper walked to the bed and gingerly lay down. She could smell the alcohol coming off of him. She wrinkled her nose and turned away from him. She hated to admit it but she couldn’t sleep without him. She felt protected with him behind her. Pep closed her eyes. A couple of hours later Tony rolled around; he didn’t expect to find Pepper next to him. He thought about their earlier fight and assumed that she would be sleeping in the guest room. He sighed and placed one of his hands inside of her tank top close to her belly button, the scotches really loosened him up. He kissed the side of her neck and moved his hands up to her breasts. He moaned and rubbed himself against her back. She inhaled deeply and felt pleasure. Rough hands massaging her, the hands went lower teasing her hot skin. She moaned and gave herself to the sensation. She didn’t open her eyes. She liked these dreams. Pepper was very sexually frustrated; since the past week she had resorted to touching herself and even bought a vibrator and a dildo. 

It had been way too long, “Fuck Pep, you’re wet.” He slurred; his voice a mixture of want and need. “For you always,” this dream got better by the minute. She really didn’t want to open her eyes. She felt his fingers play with her underwear. “These have to go.” He pushed them down and then without any warning entered her. She whimpered and touched her clit. He growled and replaced her hand with his. He whispered softly, “I know just how to get you off Pep.” He circled her clit and thrust slowly into her. “Please Tony a little harder, please.” She said breathlessly while trying to reach for him behind her. Pepper scrunched her eyes close. She definitely didn’t want to wake up now. It felt so good to have dream Tony push into her and pant close to her ear. She thanked her vivid imagination. “Yes, you feel so good inside of me.” She almost went crazy with want when he licked her neck and rolled her nipples. She came hard around him and felt him explode inside of her. She drowsily turned around and felt him kiss her on the lips. She could taste alcohol, “I love you Pep.” Pepper still didn’t open her eyes. She snuggled close to him and slept peacefully. 

She woke up and felt sticky, she opened her eyes and closed them again, bright light. She moved a little and heard Tony grumble and move his arm from her waist. She opened her eyes and saw his face up close. He was drooling, and half naked, her eyes moved lower and saw that her first assumption was wrong. He was fully naked. She blushed and sat up quickly and jumped out of the bed. She went into the bathroom, “What did I do?” She went into the shower after realizing that she had sex with her boss; who was currently seeing another woman. “Stupid.” She ran her hands over her wet face and stayed under the showerhead for a few minutes analyzing what happened. 

“Think Pepper.” She said out loud. “You went into the room last night, he was drunk. You got into the bed and then Tony spooned you close.” She scrubbed her face and arms furiously. “You had that dream.” She gasped and realized that it wasn’t a dream. She slept with her boss and she enjoyed every single second of it. Even remembering it made her a little wet. “Stop, this isn’t a game. He’s your boss, your friend and he’s already taken.” 

She was conflicted, Pepper was not the type of person who lied, or cheated but she couldn’t feel remorse. She didn’t regret it; in fact she regretted not seeing his face when he came. She regretted not being able to hug him to her when he came inside of her or kissing him some more. She finished her cold shower; she looked at the mirror and saw her reflection. “This will not happen again, he was drunk and you were stupid. You deserve better than a few cheap fucks. That’s all he’ll be willing to give you. He’s in love with her.” For Pepper these were the stone cold facts. In less than ten minutes she was back to her guest room. 

Tony woke up nursing one of the worst hangovers of his life. He felt horrible; he stumbled to the bathroom and threw up for fifteen minutes straight. He managed to drink some aspirin. “Thank you Pepper.” His wife kept a well-stocked medicine cabinet for after missions. He thought back to their fight and tried to fix it. Pepper didn’t sleep with him yesterday. He didn’t feel her in bed. He remembered going to bed and then waking up now. He had to fix things with her as soon as possible. He couldn’t drink himself to sleep every night. It wasn’t healthy. He dried off and dressed slowly, minding the headache and nausea he felt. Once he felt a little better he went into Alex’s room, neither the baby nor his wife were there. “JARVIS, where are my son and wife?”

“Mrs. Stark and your son are currently at Wall Street, they are to be back after lunch or by early dinner; depending on Mrs. Stark’s schedule.” The AI informed him. Tony drank some cold water and went back to bed. 

Three hours later Bruce and Steve hauled him to his feet. “We have to be at SHIELD headquarters; there’s a mission coming up.” Bruce helped him wake up by dousing him with water. Tony went without much complaint. He needed some sense of normalcy. He knew missions and SHIELD; and now that she discovered everything there was no longer a point to refusing Fury and work.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Pepper’s cold war lasted two weeks. She talked to everyone but Tony and Natasha; she seemed to have forgiven all of them except that particular pair. She was secretly relieved; the fight gave her a perfect excuse to avoid him. Every day Tony would do something nice for her; trying to get back into her good graces. He would clean up after himself and have Alex bathed, fed or entertained. Tony would be the perfect guy but Pepper would only speak to him if it were really necessary. She even slept on her own room now. It wasn’t good; she could only sleep after sneaking his shirts out of his room and sleeping with them on.

Steve snapped her out of it. He made her realize what a bitch she was being. “All he wants is for you to forgive him Pepper. He is suffering, you’re his friend and he doesn’t deserve this kind of treatment. Yes, he made a mistake but we all did, and you talk to us. I get that you are going through hell Pepper. I know what it feels to not know anything around you but you have to move on.” She looked chastised and thanked Steve for his advice. Steve smiled and then played with Alex who was blowing bubbles with Darcy by the rug.

Pepper Potts hated being wrong but she was a woman capable of apologizing and admitting she was mistaken. She finished her workload and went in search of one Tony Stark. She went by the labs but Bruce told her he wasn’t there. Jane looked up from her station, “He’s at the gym.” 

Tony was at the training room; actually he was having a very heated discussion with Natasha.

“She hates me and it’s all your fault. She needs to know you’re her husband.” Natasha hissed.

Tony shook his head, “She doesn’t hate you. She’s just a little confused, Pepper’s remembering more now.” He was tired. He tried to stop the argument and grabbed his bottled water and walked to the nearest exit.

“You just proved me right. She went crazy when she figured out the Avengers. What do you think her reaction will be when she discovers that she has a husband?” Natasha tried to make him see reason. She ran up to him, and put herself in front of him.

Tony waved her off. Now she was angry, “you keep letting her think that you and I have something. You want to make her jealous but she hates me now. She’s my best friend and she hates me.” Tasha was close to tears; Pepper’s treatment cut her deeply.

He was overwhelmed too. “How do you think I feel? I lost my wife; did you know that we used sleep together, even after she lost her memory? For some reason she needed to sleep on our bed, she never tried anything. I felt her so close to me and yet so fucking far. I don’t even have that now. She sleeps on her own and barely speaks to me.” Tony said, tired of pretending to be ok when every morning he felt farther from his wife, the love of his life.

His voice shook, “I’m terrified Tasha, if I tell her she might leave me. I won’t have that. I prefer to have her around me than not at all.” Tasha hugged him and cried with him.

“We have to tell her please. Tony I’ll help you. I’ll be there for you but please we have to do something about her.” She said hugging him again.

Neither of them saw Pepper watching them from a safe distance. She saw the embrace and heard the last phrase Natasha said. “We have to tell her.” Pepper feared the worst. She’s finally taking over Tony’s life. Pepper was prepared; she would not go down without a fight. 

That night Pepper went into Tony’s room “I can’t sleep.” She said shyly. She was wearing the softest hint of perfume and her shortest nightgown. Tony had fond memories of that very same baby blue cotton slip of fabric. It outlined her breasts perfectly and was so old that it was practically see through. She wasn’t wearing any undergarments.

He composed himself and turned off the lamp. She went to bed and after a few minutes he felt her come close to him. She settled on his outstretched arm and whispered in his ear. “I’m sorry for not talking to you.” She kissed below his lobe and snuggled into him. One of her long legs across his groin, he tried to hide his reaction but Pepper felt him twitch. She felt bold and victorious, she would get this man; it was enough for now. She would tease him and take him away from that woman. 

Tony was uncertain; he didn’t know what to think. He opted to follow her lead. He closed his eyes too. 

In the morning Pepper felt ashamed of herself, she saw her image on the mirror and felt cheap. She wouldn’t do this it wasn’t fair to Tony or Alex. Tony made his decision and chose Natasha. Pepper would not interfere. It just wasn’t her; she would not be an affair. She deserved better, she missed her chance with Tony and that was that.

Tony looked at her all through breakfast but did not say a word of what had happened yesterday. “He’s probably ashamed. Stupid Pepper, stupid.” In the past month a half Pepper had become and expert on faking emotions or pretending that she couldn’t sleep without smelling his scent or that whenever she slept with him she felt rested and that she didn’t become aroused whenever his hands wandered over her body. She pretended to be asleep while he ran his fingers over her belly and kissed her hair softly. He didn’t say anything either and they continued with their established patterns. Pepper went back to sleeping on his bed. She wouldn’t make sexual advances on him but she couldn’t handle another night without proper sleep. It almost killed her to go back to his bed and feel him so close to her. She loved whenever he would put his arm and leg around her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

In an unprecedented event Fury showed up at the Tower two days later. He called them to a meeting. “I know you hate publicity. All of you do, but there’s a favor I have to ask of you. SHIELD is celebrating its 70th anniversary and the U.N. wants to sponsor a big party of sorts. They want to fly you all to Washington D.C and have a recognition ceremony for you.”

Bruce was the first to decline his invitation. “I don’t think that’s a good idea given my condition. I am sure you’ll have fun without me. The Hulk isn’t exactly a character to be proud of.” The scientist argued logically.

“It doesn’t work that way Dr. Banner. We need the whole Avengers. The celebrations start in November and last two weeks.” Director Fury stated.

“Tony can’t go, Alex turns two on November 9th. Steve has midterms the first week of November. Jane and Bruce’s research is at a critical stage.” Darcy said quickly.

This ensued a round of arguments coming from both the Avengers and Fury. Pepper finally spoke up, “what if Stark Industries offers a ball? One big party, they will all be here. We can use one of the event floors; there is no excuse now. You can pick a date, they will all be here there’s no excuses.”

“I like Ms. Potts’ idea.” Fury knew when to close a deal. “November 1st. I’ll sent agent Hill to hash out the details with you Ms. Potts.” The older man left the room.

Pepper looked at her friends, “grow up. You can all dress up and attend a party one night.” She gave Alex a crayon so he could keep on drawing on his paper.

“Pepper you don’t understand, everyone will be here. Military, government, big influential men and women, this will be one boring evening. Like those stuffy fundraisers you made go to when you were my assistant.” Tony said while helping Alex color.

“Well you have experience, you’ll guide the rest through the boring evening without any problems boss.” She said sassily.

Tony looked up pointing at her with the sky blue crayon, “Pepper you are going to regret this decision. You hate organizing these events. They are beneath you, remember?”

She laughed happily. “I actually do. Christmas 2006. You were with Kristi, Hayley. What was her name?” 

Tony laughed alongside her, “Heidi, and that was the longest relationship I ever had until that point.”

“Three weeks ladies and gentlemen.” Pepper smirked and typed something on her blackberry. She would give anything to say that his relationships with other women were as feeble as five or six years ago. “What are you doing?” Bruce asked. 

“I’m texting agent Hill. She’ll send me the latest guest list as of today. The party is next week. They were thinking of doing a costume party but I shot that suggestion down. 

“Why? They already have costumes.” Darcy asked. Her face puzzled.

“I remember the last time Tony wore the suit to a party.” Pepper said dismissively.

“That’s not fair Pep, you know that was a mistake and I was dying.” She didn’t look up. “I actually didn’t but I guess that explains it.” Pepper said dismissingly.

Uncomfortable silence once again. Alex’s voice was a blessing. “Mommy dook,” he pulled at her skirt and shoved a piece of paper on her lap. “Very nice Alex.” She kissed his nose.

“What do you say to a movie?” Thor pulled out some films. They settled for Madagascar, Alex was still awake after all. It gave Steve the perfect excuse to enjoy the film without being embarrassed.

Pepper furiously typed, Tony stole glances at her, he would do so every time she was distracted or when she was asleep on his arms. Two hours later Pepper had called people talked to different catering agencies and contracted the entertainment and the decorators.

From that night on, Pepper became a very busy woman. She was a talking machine, calling people, making arrangements and getting everything ready for the party. Steve and Jane were of no help; they got jittery around new people. Darcy became second in command; she took charge too. Pepper and Darcy were seen together busily checking that everything went perfect. 

During those five days before the party Pepper would wake up have a cup of coffee and check on Alex, who was usually up. She changed him and made breakfast. She would then start the call frenzy until a sleepy Tony took Alex to the workshop. Darcy would come in later with her own cell phone also calling people.

Steve complained about it to Tony. They were training together, “I can’t wait for this party to be over.” 

“Darce has gone crazy. She wakes up, goes to your apartment and becomes this organizing machine. She’s driving me nuts, and Pepper just encourages her.” Steve grumbled while lifting weights. 

“Can’t help you Cap. I have learned my lesson. Once my wife is on the organizing warpath there is nothing that could stop her. Pepper loves to work on projects like this no matter what she says and the stress she goes through.” Tony ran in the treadmill.

“It isn’t right.” Steve continued.

“I’ve learned to live with it. You don’t know how happy I would be right now if she showed me her color-coded guest spreadsheet.”

“Am I being insensitive?” Steve huffed.

“You are Caspsicle.” Tony breathed hard; he increased the speed on the treadmill.

“You should tell her Tony…” Steve started but Tony cut him off. “I don’t want to argue with you Steve. I really don’t, we’ve talked about this before and I won’t change my mind on the issue.” Steve didn’t see any point in arguing any further. He shut his mouth and continued with the training.

They went up after two hours; the two friends found Pepper and Darcy back in the apartment. For once they were not talking about anything party related.

“Is it done?” Steve asked with a glint in his eyes. 

“Yes. Captain Rogers. Everything is done; we just need to shop for dresses. But we’ll do that tomorrow.” Darcy smiled when she saw the relief across his face.

“Thank God.” He sat next to her and kissed her hand.

Tony grabbed a bottle of water and drank from it. “You finally have your girlfriend back.” Tony remarked, Pepper smirked, “Steve why didn’t you tell me anything. You could have said something along the lines that you missed your sexy girlfriend.” Steve didn’t like the gleam in her eyes. This was devious Pepper, the one that made him blush.

“We have to go now.” Steve stood up and took a giggling Darcy with him. 

“He’s just too easy.” Pepper laughed. Tony laughed with her and his eyes twinkled when he saw her throw her head back with mirth.

“So what are you doing tomorrow?” he sat next to her and bumped her shoulder. “I have a morning meeting with some board members, then I have to pick up a dress and…”

“We don’t spend any time together anymore. Let’s stay home with Alex.” Tony said quietly.

“I can’t, I’m busy Tony. This party is really important and I need to iron out the last details.” She excused herself and asked where Alex was.

Tony rubbed his eyes and tried to look normal. “He’s with Tasha and Jane. They are dress shopping. Jane said they were going to ask you to go with them.”

Pepper nodded, “Darcy and I were too busy with the last RSVPs we received.”

“I have to go. I want to take a shower. I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Pepper scurried away.

Tony wanted to scream, at the unfairness of it all. He needed a drink so badly but he promised both Bruce and Jane to keep alcohol use at the minimum. Instead he closed his eyes and thought back to his life before Pepper lost her memory. He remembered the times they spent together with Alex. The travels, the late night talks. The times he would come back from a mission and Pepper would be waiting for him with open arms, no pretense just Pepper loving him. The kisses, the hugs, the words; he wanted his wife back. He wanted to have his best friend, his lover, his Pepper back. He felt tears running down his cheeks but didn’t stop them. Tony was about to crash and burn.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The party was a success; the most important people in the U.S. danced and drank. Nicholas Fury and his Avengers shined through out the night. The men looked dashing in their tuxedos. There was just something appealing to Tony when he dressed up for the occasion. The man looked good enough to eat when he wore a suit.

She had to admit Thor, Steve, Clint and Bruce looked well too. Bruce looked striking. Natasha looked amazing too. Pepper grudgingly accepted that, the Russian spy wore her hair up in a loose but stylish bun, her dress was long and black, and it hugged her like a second skin. Red lipstick, diamond earrings and a tear drop diamond necklace against her perfect skin. The dress was tasteful and left a hint of cleavage.

Darcy wore a bold red gown; it flowed and complimented all of figure. She decided to leave her brown hair down in a 40’s hairstyle. Jane decided for a green sleek dress. Her hair was in a side bun. She looked beautiful and comfortable talking to a Japanese scientist.

Pepper wore a cream colored dress that complimented her skin and her eyes. It was a very tasteful dress. It was strapless and showed her shoulders and long neck. Pepper showcased her neck with a very expensive silver and emerald necklace. She didn’t remember buying it. Tony must have really messed up. She didn’t feel as beautiful as her female friends but she felt pretty enough. She smiled when Tony raised his glass of champagne in her direction. He was across the room talking to Fury.

She mingled around and danced with a few important men. She slipped out of the room and went up to check on Alex. She tucked him in an hour ago; Tony tired him out; that had been the plan in the first place. Tony took him to the park, played with him and kept him active for the whole day. The baby closed his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Pepper kissed her son and slowly made her way back downstairs. She saw Tony laughing and dancing with Darcy. Bruce and Natasha were also dancing. They seemed very comfortable with each other. In fact Natasha’s eyes were alight with happiness. Bruce must have said something because she laughed and smiled sweetly at him. 

“You look very beautiful tonight.” She turned around and saw a man in his late thirties smiling at her. He had sandy brown hair and green eyes. He was tall and had a dashing smile. She didn’t recognize him at first, “Derek. How great to see you. What are you doing here?” She kissed his cheek. The man kissed hers too.

“Ms. Ginny Potts, is it still Potts?” he flirted with her.

“Yes.” She winked at him. They knew each other from High School they had been very good friends. She had such as crush on him, good old days.

“I was invited by an ambassador who happens to be my friend. I can see you trying to riddle this out.” He chuckled and winked back.

“I’m a doctor, after high school I went abroad, you remember that.” she nodded.

“I went to France. I went to medical school, travelled for a bit and then tried to settle down in Europe. Didn’t work, I am a neurosurgeon. I work with Doctors without borders.”

“That’s great. How long are you staying in New York?” she asked excitedly.

“I got here yesterday. I’m supposed to fly to Ghana in three days. Now tell me what are you doing here Ginny?” 

“I’m a CEO. I run Stark Industries.” She punched him in the arm when he made a face.

“We don’t sell weapons anymore. We are the number one name in clean energy as of today.” She said smugly.

He listened attentively to her. It was interesting to have a conversation that revolved around her for once. It was nice to actually talk to someone who didn’t know anything about her association with Tony and the avengers. “Ms. Potts would you like to dance.” He said charmingly. He led her to the dance floor and the swayed to the music. She felt attractive again; this man held her close and there was clear desire and lust behind his gaze.

Tony who happened to have seen the whole reunion simmered in anger. He downed a glass of whiskey. He looked at the dancing couple from the bar. Bruce came to his side, “don’t you dare make a scene.” His best friend hissed while pretending to smile and wave to some guests.

“What are you talking about? I’m relaxed. You are the one with anger issues.” Tony replied and asked for another drink. “Make it double, extra strong.” He tipped the bartender and waited for his drink without taking his eyes off his wife and the stranger.

“Tony, don’t do this. She’ll never forgive you if you do something stupid in front of all these people.” Bruce tried to appeal to any argument strong enough to restrain him. It worked; Tony remained seated and just observed the couple from afar.

Thirty minutes, and three shots later Tony saw red. A man, a complete stranger kissed his wife’s hand. He stood up and made his way to the couple. Steve, Thor and Bruce were close by just in case they needed to restrain him.

They were laughing and flirting. This was Potts on flirting mode; he didn’t like it. “I believe we haven’t officially met. Anthony Stark.” His smile was cold. He offered his hand to the stranger. 

“Derek Grey.” The man stretched his hand. Tony used more force than necessary. 

Pepper spoke up, “This is my boss: Tony.” She smiled uncomfortably.

“Nice to meet you, Ginny just mentioned how happy she was working for you.” The man tried to be polite but he could feel the hostility pouring out of Tony.

Tony laughed, one of his depreciative laughs, “I’m sorry whom?” 

“Virginia.” Derek said tightly, not liking this man at all.

“You mean Pepper.” Tony spoke as if he was talking to a small child. He didn’t even use that tone with Alex.

He heard the band play again and grabbed Pepper by the waist; “if you’ll excuse us.” he led her to the dance floor.

She smiled trying to be polite and let Tony guide her, once they were out of earshot she asked, “are you insane? What was that about? You were very rude to Derek.”

Tony smiled at another couple close to them and tightened his hold on her body. “Who the hell is that man Pepper? Why was he kissing your hand?” he sounded angry.

“I just told you he’s Derek.” She rambled and then stopped. “Wait, I don’t have to answer to you. That’s not your business.” She was outraged by his actions.

He hissed close to her ear. “Do not play with me Virginia.” Her body shivered against him. He squeezed her tight against him.

“He’s my boyfriend. Are you happy now? As soon as we are done with this dance he’ll take me back to his hotel and we’ll fuck all night. Stop the big brother attitude. ” She said against his cheek. She was done with him. She tried to move but he squeezed harder.

Tony was tired too, “I am not your fucking brother. You are not going anywhere. He raised his voice and the Chinese spokesperson heard him clearly. He didn’t bother to apologize. The music stopped, Tony dragged her out of the dance floor and toward the elevators. Derek followed them. 

“Stop, Anthony what are you doing?” she struggled against the vice grip he had on her left arm. 

“You are going to get half of your wish.” He looked really angry, barely controlled. She was ashamed to admit that his possessive attitude thrilled her.

“Mr. Stark I think Ms. Potts doesn’t want to leave the party just yet.” Derek reached the elevators too.

Tony brought Pepper closer to his body. “Stay out of this.” he said through gritted teeth. Do not punch this guy; keep calm was the mantra inside his head.

“Everything’s fine Derek. I’ll talk to Mr. Stark and then I’ll come back to the party.” She tried to do the polite smile thing she did to reassure strangers. “No you won’t.” Tony said while pushing the elevator button again.

“I don’t think you going with him is a good idea right now Ginny.” The man said cautiously.

Tony came closer to the man, this time it was Pepper who had her arm around his waist. “Tony don’t, please,” she sounded angry but he was angrier.

“I don’t want to hurt you but if you call her that one more time; I’m going to punch you hard. Her name is Pepper, not Gin, Ginny or whatever you said. She is Virginia Fucking Stark. My wife, the mother of my children, stay away from her.” Tony growled dangerously.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Derek looked confused, Pepper just blinked and looked at him. Tony was still very much enraged with the man and with her too. The neurosurgeon tried to grab Pepper from Tony’s grasp. Tony glared at him; he was about to reach his breaking point. The elevator doors opened and he pushed Pepper inside of it. 

“Ginny, I’ll call for help.” The stranger said seriously as the elevator closed. Tony pressed the elevator buttons. Pepper noticed he didn’t push their home floor. “Where are we going? And you better explain that little lie you told Derek.” Her voice was hard. She was so mad at him, all she saw was his back, and he didn’t even face her. She could kill him right now. 

Tony remained quiet, his posture was tense; Pepper instinctively knew that tonight was the end of the little charade they had been playing since she came back to the tower. “I am talking to you.” She poked him in the back hard. “This is preposterous, you had no right to talk to Derek like that...

“Do not push it Pepper.” His voice still sounded dangerous.

“How dare you!” she was beyond reason now and punched him hard on the shoulder. 

Tony snarled and turned around, “how dare I what? You are my wife. What did you want me to do? Stay back and do nothing while you went out and fucked another man.”

He moved towards her and Pepper’s anger grew, she glared at him. “You’re lying. You’re a selfish man, you have Ms. Romanoff but you can’t stand the possibility of me having a relationship. What do you want from me? We can’t play house anymore. You can’t fuck her and have me at your apartment as your maid, friend etc.” Her eyes shone with barely repressed fury. He pushed her to the back of the elevator. “You are pathetic, you are selfish and I’ve had enough. I’m moving tomorrow morning.” Pepper spat defiantly looking into his brown eyes.

The elevator doors opened, Tony grabbed her arms and dragged her out. “You are not going anywhere. We have to talk first.” He was too angry to correct her stupid assumptions.

Pepper was close to hitting him again. “I don’t want to talk about this. I want to get away from you.” He dragged her to a corridor. Pepper recognized the floor as the empty apartments he proposed to rent. Like that’s going to happen. She had no time to say or do anything else because he suddenly opened the door to one of the empty apartments. Tony led her inside of it and closed the door. “I will ask you again Pepper who was that man? How long has this been going on?” Tony shrugged his jacket off and seemed to have recovered his composure. The same could not be said for Pepper. He went straight to the bar and drank directly from the scotch bottle. 

“I don’t have to take this.” Pepper stayed close to the door and tried to open it. The man across the room laughed. “Do you really think that you could just leave?” Pepper’s heart beat faster. He seemed to be quite familiar with his surroundings. A perverse idea crossed her mind and she couldn’t help but voice it. “Is this where you bring her?” he took a longer swig from the bottle. She waited in vain for an answer. She knew she wasn’t going to get one. She tried to open the door. She grew frustrated and hit it with all her force. “Don’t do that. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Tony walked to her, the bottle forgotten. Her back was against the door now. “Answer me. Who was that man?” he came closer to her and cornered her. He crowded her personal space. He was so arrogant, Pepper wanted to hurt him like he hurt her every time he paraded women in front of her years ago. He wanted him to pay for not making a move on her all those years ago. He wanted him to hate her so that she could move on with her life and end this pathetic quasi relationship they had. She wanted this to end. All the anger and frustration finally caught to her.

“I been fucking him for a month and you know what it feels great.” She smirked. Tony’s eyes darkened with so much anger. She had never seen him this angry; she might have gone too far this time.

He lifted her chin up, “is it true Pepper?” His voice was soft, deceptively calm a stark contrast to the behavior he exhibited since dragging her to the dance floor earlier. “Tell me, were you fucking him when I was out on missions?” She couldn’t resist him so close to her. She knew he was aware that she was lying. But he still wanted to know who Derek was. “It’s time to claim my wife again.” He said running a finger against her cheek. He was jealous, and enraged. Pepper could see all the emotions through his eyes. He kissed the side of her neck and caught her hands when she tried to push him away from her. “Stop.” she was a little scared by the power display he showed her. He managed to corner her to the door and trap her hands on his.

Tony kissed her mouth harshly. He opened her lips and coaxed her tongue with his. She tasted the alcohol on his lips. He moaned when she bit his lower lip. Not more moans I like those. She thought. She bit harder and made him bleed. “Kinky Pepper.”

She was flushed and breathless. She wanted to kiss him again to bite him, lick him, and touch him all over. “Let me go.” 

“No.” He touched her neck and went lower to the emerald necklace. “Do you remember when I gave you this? Do you?” His fingers traced the intricate pattern, he could feel her shiver; she was sure of that. She was excited. “Of course you don’t because you don’t remember anything related to me or us as a couple.” He sounded bitter and she could smell alcohol on his breath 

Tony’s hand wandered to her rear; “Let me enlighten you. I got it after our first year together. I gave it to you after we had dinner at that restaurant you like so much. The one close to your old apartment.” He rubbed her ass. Pepper moaned when he pressed his clothed front into her. He nuzzled her neck and nibbled on her collarbone.

She tried ineffectively to use her now free hands and push him away but Tony kissed her again, he took her lower lip between his and bit it softly. She opened her mouth and their tongues met. She lost reason once again. His kisses had the power of erasing her anger; she forgot everything but him, his hands and mouth.

He continued with his tale. “After dinner I took you home.” he outlined her figure through the dress. “I slowly undressed you until you were only wearing this beauty while I made love to your body.” He whispered as he tried to find the zipper around the god-dammed dress. 

She wanted to give into him so badly. “This is wrong.” She cried a little. “You are with Natasha.” It broke her to remind herself that he was taken, but she had to stop this now before it was too late. 

He laughed, a soft ironic laugh. Pepper stiffened, “you are wrong. You are the only one for me Virginia. You have been my wife for almost two years.” He said seriously, He stepped away from her. Tony took out three rings from his pocket. He slid his finger into his own wedding band and grabbed her hand. “These are yours.” He slid in the Stark engagement ring and her wedding band.

Pepper stared at them; they felt and fit perfectly, “I am your husband Pepper.” Tony’s eyes pleaded with her. She saw the jewelry and then at him again. She shook her head. This had to be a very bad joke or a very desperate attempt on his part. 

He kissed her again forcefully as if willing her to remember them once and for all. Pepper kissed him back. She lost herself in him. “I’m not going to stop Pep. I’m tired and you’re going to remember us once and for all.” He whispered vehemently while sucking on her lips.

She looked into his brown eyes and saw his lipstick stained lips. She attacked his mouth and let her hands roam his hair. That was all the consent he needed. He grew impatient with her expensive gown. Soon he was tearing the dress up. Pepper heard the fabric come apart. She didn’t care at all. She moaned when his hands came in contact with the bare skin of her thighs and waist. He got her out of the dress remains and carried her to the bed. Pepper was just as anxious as he was. She slipped her hands inside of his shirt and touched the arc reactor.

He growled when he felt her soaking underwear. His eyes darkened dangerously. He remembered the reason why they were there in the first place. “I don’t share Pepper. You are mine; you’ve been mine only for about six years. I’m the only man who has a right to see you completely naked, and aroused. I’d like to keep it that way.” He caressed her opening and then kissed her through the white underwear. He moved up and sucked at her breasts. She mewled and ran her nails through his back.

In very short seconds Tony was naked. Pepper sat up and admired him. She touched him. His face, shoulders, chest, arc reactor, legs and cock, “I need you.” He spoke clearly and framed her face with his hands. They were both kneeling in front of each other. Pepper felt so much love for him; it scared her to think that he could also love her back. She was frightened by the intensity of her own feelings; it terrified her to understand that this man felt the same for her. Perhaps Tony loved her even more. 

She kissed his chest and the arc reactor. She was making her way down his chest when he pulled her up. “Don’t, I want to be inside of you first, I’ve been waiting four months to have you like this.” His eyes sought her face and he waited until she kissed him again. She ran her fingers through his scalp and cried out when he licked her neck and pushed her leg to his waist. He was above her in no time, touching her, nuzzling her and kissing her. She couldn’t get enough of him. She massaged his back, enjoyed the weight of him, rubbed herself against him and begged him to enter her. “Please Tony. Love please.” She was delirious with pleasure, he teased her clit with his cock and fondled her breasts.

“Remember us Pepper. Remember me inside of you.” He pushed into her and growled when he felt her squeeze him. She moaned and closed her eyes. She felt him move slightly to get a better angle, her eyes rolled back. She felt such pleasure, it wasn’t new sensation, and Pepper had felt this before when she thought she was dreaming. She felt him everywhere at once. She hugged him to her; she needed him close so very close. Tony moved with much more force inside of her. She moaned and kissed him with all of her love. She moved with him, they had the same rhythm. They became one. He roughly whispered into her ear, “I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.” Pepper opened her eyes and a few tears slipped out. She saw his face; he was still inside of her thrusting slowly into her. He gasped; “I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way” He looked into her eyes with tears too. She cried and kissed him. “Your wedding vows. I remember them.” Pepper felt the impeding orgasm. She cried out and held onto her husband.

He collapsed into her, she felt him come inside of her. She welcomed the heat, his sweaty body crushing her. She hugged him, he tried to move to his side, “No, stay like this.” She kissed him softly. “Honey, you can barely breathe.” He kissed her ear. Tony settled next to her and looked at her. She burst into tears, “I’m so sorry Love.” She embraced him and felt him hug her back.

“I didn’t sleep with Derek.” She looked into his pained brown eyes. “I didn’t mean anything I said. I was scared and wanted to hurt you.” She cried into his chest. “Never do that again Pepper I can’t take it. Even thinking that you could love another man, that there is a slight possibility. It hurts too much.” Pepper felt worse and kissed his eyes and mouth. 

“I was a bitch. I was so convinced that you were with Tasha, that she was going to take you and Alex away from me. I was afraid that you would replace me with her.” She said quietly, she ran her fingers through his chest. She couldn’t stop touching him, being near him. 

“I kept quiet because I thought it was better for you. You were overwhelmed, that first day at the hospital you scared me Pepper. I had been so scared that you wouldn’t come back to me. When Dr. Marquez told me that you would recover your memories slowly and that it would be a long process, I decided to follow his advice and let you remember on your own.” He finally let all the anxiety out.

She wanted to interrupt him again and tell him how sorry she was but Tony shushed her. He placed his index finger against her lips. “Let me get this out sweetheart. I was hopeful that you would recover your memories quickly and you did. You recognized Alex almost instantly and you remembered our friends in a few weeks. You just didn’t remember us Pep. I thought that you wanted out, that if I told you about our marriage you would leave immediately. I thought you weren’t ready, and maybe I was right. Tonight after I told you the truth you threatened to leave us.” He looked at her and saw her remorseful eyes. “I hurt you so much, I never wanted to do that to be the cause of your pain. I’m so sorry. Tony do you want us to take a break?” the question came out in the smallest voices. She looked up anxiously and regretted her proposal immediately.

Tony sat up, Pepper did too, and he sat her on his lap. “Do you want to take a break Pepper?” He looked directly into her blue eyes.

“No, but I hurt you, I was selfish and I don’t deserve you.” She sounded so anguished and she touched his face.

“I can’t be away from you Pepper. Even these last months have been easier to bear because you were by my side. It didn’t matter that you ignored me during the days because at night you would seek me, and the world would be right again.” He smiled at her. “I could never hate you Pepper. I just want our lives back, the way it was before. I want us back.” He kissed her and held her as she cried. They remained in that position for a while, talking, caressing and kissing each other. 

Neither of them knew how but sometime later their kisses escalated and their soft touches gained intent. She placed his hands on her breasts; she remembered he loved it when she took the initiative. Pepper straddled him and teased him with her fingers. “I want you inside of me again.” She looked at his lips and licked them lasciviously. How could she forget him, Pepper kissed him forcefully. 

He laughed and attacked her neck and shoulders, “so needy.” His eyes smoldering when she took matters into her own hands. She touched her clit and moaned, she fingered herself while he watched next to her. He grabbed her hands when he could tell she was almost there. Tony lifted her to his lap once again. “I’m the only one who will make you come.” He smirked when his wife whined and touched her breasts instead. Tony loved how very sexual she was. “You get to ride cowgirl.” He entered her; the headboard supported his back. Pepper set a punishing pace. She was loud, Tony watched her ride him entranced by the raw sexual power she possessed. 

“You have to come Tony. I’m close and I want you to come bad. I need you to spill inside of me.” She was very turned on, her orgasm milked him dry, and he thrust up and saw her delighted and satiated face smiling at him.

“You’re very good Mrs. Stark.” He bit her shoulder blade. She didn’t bother to move from her spot on his chest.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A few hours later Tony woke up in a darkened room with his wife watching him with the biggest sleepy smile on her face, “I love so much Tony.” 

It was so cheesy and perfect, “I love you too Pepper.” He breathed deeply and kissed her smile. He made love to her again and again. They woke up, talked, had sex and went back to sleep. Pepper walked to the bathroom and took inventory of herself. She looked thoroughly fucked, love marks all over her body and she had that “I fucked all night” look 

She didn’t have time to come back to the room. Tony ambushed her and convinced her to participate in a round of shower sex. “We’ll save water and have fun.” He pushed her to the nearest wall and thoroughly cleaned her. He kneeled and kissed her pussy. Pepper whined and pulled his hair; his tongue should come with a warning. “Tony, fuck, so good. Yes, you’re so good.” He licked her clit and used his fingers to make her come. She returned the favor a little later when she ended up on her knees. “Fuck I missed your mouth.” He growled and enjoyed the fact that Pepper also enjoyed this little activity. He saw her flushed face and her fingers working her pussy.

He pulled her up and ran his hand over her ass. “I want you facing the shower.” He moaned when she looked at him and pushed her ass as if inviting him. “Fuck.” He entered her from behind and fucked her hard. She moaned and trashed, he played with her tits and bit her earlobe while whispering dirty things to her, “so dammed tight, such a little whore for me. Always wet, I bet you are always soaking those little panties you wear.” A powerful thrust, “Don’t you Mrs. Stark. I bet you touched yourself when you didn’t remember being my wife. You thought about me. Didn’t you.”

“Yes” she moaned and circled her clit with her own finger. “I bought a dildo and made myself come just before I came to our bed. Sometimes I did it in our bed, I touched my tits and clit and I would watch clips of you.” Tony smacked her ass cheek and pinched one nipple.

“Bad girl, how did you get rid of the smell.” He was so turned on by the wantonness his wife displayed.

“I changed the sheets but once you finished training early and I had to finish myself when you were sleeping.” She whimpered softly, she was rewarded with a particular hard shove into her.

“I was very quiet, I took a shower after and then I snuggled into you.” She cried out when he smacked her again.

“Fuck Pepper you are so fucking hot love.” He lost control and pounded her into the wall. She screamed and came so hard around him. They both slumped to the shower floor.

She tried to catch her breath and then laughed hard, “Tony do you remember when I stormed out after discovering about Ironman and the Avengers?” He nodded and moved next to her. “We had sex that night.” He looked at her as if she was crazy. “I’m pretty sure I would remember if we had sex.” She shook her head, “you were drunk.”

He stood up and helped her up. “You took advantage of me?” he smirked and moved her hair back. “In my defense I thought I was having a wet dream.” She said mischievously. He laughed and kissed her playfully. He had no recollection of that encounter.

A while later they were back in bed. Tony rested his head on her breasts. “Tony what time is it?” She sighed when he kissed her freckled chest.

“I don’t know, maybe early afternoon.” He didn’t want to get up and face the world just yet. Pepper didn’t want to move either. She kissed his head, and traced patterns along his arm and shoulder blade. They talked a lot during these past hours. She asked for forgiveness, Tony kissed her sorrows away. “We both hurt each other. We both made many mistakes these months.” He said truthfully a couple of hours ago when she lay on his chest.

“Tony, we lost our baby.” She felt him stiffen. “I know.” His sad voice echoed through the silent room. He moved and looked into her eyes. She cried silently and hugged him.

“I was going to tell you when you came back from your mission.” She sobbed and squeezed him tighter. “I took a test that morning. I was feeling sick and I was very late. It read positive. I was so happy and scared Tony.” Pepper cried some more. He pulled her up against him. “Alex and I were going to the doctor so he could run tests on me.”

She laid her head on his shoulder, “I was going to tell you Tony. I swear, I should have called you.” Pepper cried hysterically this time. She let all of the hurt out. When the doctors told her she lost a baby it didn’t make any sense. She felt sadness but didn’t really have time to process the loss. She was far more preoccupied with the fact that she had no recollection after Tony had been kidnapped. It was time now; Pepper clung to Tony and cried. 

Tony rubbed her back, “it wasn’t you fault sweetheart, it was nobody’s fault. You don’t know how many times I have blamed myself.” He said softly.

She shook her head, “Tony you were in a mission, and there was no way you could have known the accident would happen.” She didn’t dare look up to see his face; she just started to compose herself. If she saw his brown eyes she would cry again because she would have to think back to the baby they lost. 

“Exactly and neither did you Pepper. It was an accident.” He touched her face and looked directly to her eyes. Brown and blue met. “I don’t blame you for anything Pepper we were both in pain, we dealt with it differently. I almost took up alcohol as a solution and you buried yourself in work.” Pepper cried, at some point Tony got a little scared, she couldn’t stop crying he was about to stand up and seek help when she hugged him and prevented him from moving. 

Pepper kissed him, her teary face in front of him. “Promise me that we’ll get through this, that we will talk and never keep things from each other again. Promise you won’t leave me.” She said, feverishly kissing his face. 

“I promise love, no more lies or omissions.” He kissed her back just as feverishly.

A couple of hours later a sweaty Pepper tried to catch her breath as she came down from her orgasm. Tony kissed her bare back and nuzzled her shoulder. Her stomach growled, “Not the reaction I was waiting for.” He chuckled and she turned around to face him.

She laughed, “We should be going now love.” She kissed his pout. “I want to see our baby. I have to apologize to Tasha too. I was a bitch to her.” 

“Do you think she’ll forgive me?” she asked seriously.

“I don’t know, you did accuse her of using her feminine wiles to take me away from you.” He teased her. He stretched a little still on the bed. 

“Shut up.” She hit his arm and he laughed. Her stomach growled again, she lazily stood up. Tony’s eyes lustily ran over her. “You are a vixen Mrs. Stark.” She smiled deviously and blew him a kiss.

“Come back to bed.” He said persuasively embracing her and biting the point between her collarbone and her shoulder. She didn’t encourage him but couldn’t help turning around and kissing him one last time before looking for her dress.

“I don’t think that it would be wearable even if you found it.” He put on his underwear and his pants. “Where did you throw my shirt?” he looked for it while a still naked Pepper looked for her panties. “Those wouldn’t work either.” He said under his breath.

She finally found her dress, “I can’t wear this. Tony you ripped it apart.” She was outraged. He laughed at her and kissed her angry face.

“Do you want the jacket or shirt?” he asked with a winning smile. “Let me try the jacket.” She wore it but the opening was too big and reached her belly button. “That won’t do.” She said. “I like it.” Tony traced the black fabric against her skin. “Of course you do.” She kissed him and smiled when he nipped her lips. “Give me the shirt at least it can be buttoned up.

“I’ll help you get them right.” He kissed her playfully while doing her buttons. 

Tony wore his undershirt and his pants while Pepper had his shirt and his jacket over for good measure. They walked to the elevator; she rescued her heels and the remains of her beautiful dress. “Why didn’t I stop you?” she looked at the cream fabric in her hands. “You were busy undoing my tie and trying to keep away from me at the same time.” He smirked and sing sang while toying with her hair.

The elevator doors closed, they pushed their floor button. At some level they did expect to find their friends waiting for them. When Tony opened the door to their home they made it as far as the living room. Pepper picked up her son who ran to her as soon as he saw her.

"Where have you been? We had to call Fury. Thor, Clint and Natasha are out there looking for you." Steve said, he took one look at Pepper and Tony and shook his head.

"Easy there Capsicle. My wife and I are safe and sound. We were just recovering lost time." He kissed her and she smiled.

"We’re sorry guys." Pepper looked apologetic, Tony smirked. 

Bruce, Darcy and Jane smiled, "So you are together again." The physicist stated with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Yes. I remember everything I think." She said smiling broadly.

"That's great." Darcy squealed.

"Yes it's all awesome but we have to change. Jane could you call that Chinese place. Get everything, Steve call the others. Tell them we're home. Don't make that face we'll discuss everything over lunch? Dinner?" he asked distractedly as he looked over to Pepper and Alex. It was obvious that he would not let his wife out of his sight for a while.

"Late lunch." Said Bruce helpfully. 

"If you'll excuse us." Tony ushered Pepper and Alex out of the living room.

Pepper walked in front of him with Alex who tried to pull her emerald necklace. They made it to their bedroom. The baby was already dressed for the day and they took a shower downstairs. She dressed in yoga pants and a green long-sleeved sweater. She kissed Tony when he put on a white shirt and jogging pants. They stepped out of the room with Alex running ahead of them. The baby boy now close to two was becoming more and more independent. 

They went to the living room and saw that Thor, Clint and Natasha were back. They wore the standard SHIELD uniform. Natasha was the first to talk, “Pepper is it true? Do you remember everything?” the Russian spy walked up to her. Pepper nodded, she was a little afraid of her best friend’s reaction.

“Tasha, I’m really sorry, I…” Pepper said in front of her best friend. “I was a bitch to you Tash, forgive me please.” Natasha hugged her and then said, “don’t worry Pep.” The spy smiled and then moved to her spot on the table. Pepper knew that her friend forgave her; they would talk later when they were alone.

Thor sat down and opened the food bags. He put a plate for Jane and him; he started eating and the rest followed suit. Tony picked up Alex and placed him in the highchair. Pepper cut up some fruit and vegetables for him. “Do not give him fried chicken Tony.” She sat next to her son and ate her chicken broccoli.

They ate comfortably and conversation flowed easily. Jane asked first about Pepper’s miraculous recovery. “What happened Pepper?”

Tony smirked when Pepper blushed, “Pepper…” he started, and Pepper interrupted him. “I met with an old friend. Tony got jealous and decided to tell me all the truth. We made up.” She said primly.

“That’s right, some gentleman named Derek” Thor said between bites. Tony looked at him. Thor looked up and swallowed. “He was the one who alerted us. He told Steve about you and Lady Stark leaving the party. He remarked that she was distressed.”

Steve nodded, “Thor told me and I got Tasha to look for you guys. You were in the Tower all day, how come we didn’t find you?” Pepper was glad Steve interrupted Thor, she could see Tony’s see darkening with anger. Fortunately Tony could be easily distracted and this newfound happiness was enough to make him forget about Derek. Pepper preferred that way. Tony could be very vindictive and unpleasant. She didn’t want her old friend to become Tony’s target. 

She smiled at her husband who answered Steve’s question. “I got JARVIS to block out the floor we stayed in. I suppose you didn’t personally check all the Tower.” Tony looked at Natasha who shook her head. “I checked the security cameras but was unable to get any feed of you after you left the ballroom. We assumed you left the building.”

“Ok, enough about us. What happened after we left the party?” She changed the subject swiftly. 

Darcy wore a mischievous smile, “Steve and I are moving together.” Jane smiled brightly.

Tony looked at Steve, “aren’t you going to make an honest woman out of her?” he seemed to enjoy his pale face.

“We are not ready for that step Dad.” Darcy glared at Tony and covered Steve’s hand with hers.

Bruce laughed and Thor did too. “I though you guys were living in sin already.” Tony chuckled when Steve blushed. “Oh come on Steve, loosen up. We are adults here and we know you love Ms. Lewis.” Darcy grinned and kissed her captain. Steve smiled goofily.

Clint wolf whistled and Bruce laughed uproariously, “What about you Barton?” Bruce looked at the spy while grabbing the mushrooms off of Tasha’s box. “Laura and I are having a housewarming party in two weeks. You’re all invited, Stark, this is very low key. No cameras, paparazzi or interviews.” Clint glared at him. Pepper smiled at him after feeding a carrot to Alex. “Don’t worry Clint. I’ll make sure that he behaves.” Tony pulled her and kissed her soundly on the mouth. He grinned against her lips and she laughed. 

They guys left the apartment after a while. As always Tasha and Bruce were the last to leave, Tony was aware that Tasha and Pepper needed to talk. “Bruce I think we can improve…” They left the apartment with Alex who ran behind them. “I go, I go.” The boy launched himself at Bruce who caught him deftly. “Come on bub.”

Once they were alone Pepper went straight to her apology. “Natasha. I feel so ashamed. I just felt so insecure, the first thing I remembered about you was Tony flirting with you and I just placed you as the enemy. Then I saw Alex with you and I assumed you were going to take them away from me.” she was anxious, Natasha became very important to her and she would never forgive herself if the woman didn’t forgive her.

Natasha looked at her and hugged her. “I’m so happy you’re back. I have so much to tell you.” She let out a sigh of relief and smiled properly. The only people who ever got to see all of her were Clint, her and most recently Bruce.

“How are things with Bruce?” Pepper asked comforted by the fact that her best friend forgave her.

“You know I love him Pepper, I’ve been living with him since you lost your memory. I didn’t even mean to, I stayed over that first week and I just never went away. When I realized what was happening Bruce just shrugged and kissed me. I just don’t know Pepper, he’s never complained, he seems glad that we are living together but I don’t know what we are.”

“Tasha do you want a commitment from him?” She asked her sincerely. Tasha looked confused, “No, I don’t know. I just want him to love me back.” 

“I think he does, Natasha he’s not the type of man to let a woman to move in with him without saying anything.” Natasha smiled. “I missed this. You’re right Pepper, I haven’t said it yet so I shouldn’t worry too much.” 

The two friends talked until Tony and Alex entered the apartment. “Bruce went to his apartment. Go away Romanoff. You’ve hogged my wife all night.” Tony shushed a sleeping Alex who fussed at the voices he heard.

Natasha left the room quietly, “Sweetheart, let’s go to bed.” She grabbed the baby boy and carried him to his room. After making sure that Alex was asleep Pepper went into their room and found her husband asleep on his side. She scooted close to him and kissed his bearded face. “Goodnight love.” She felt her husband roll and nuzzle her face. That night Pepper hugged and cuddled to her husband without feeling guilty. She placed his hand on her waist and slept comfortably.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

They decided to have a break from New York, rather Tony decided to. He brought her breakfast on bed the day after they reconciled. He had Alex on his arms; she beamed at him and kissed his mouth. She ate her banana slices and cut up watermelon. She appreciated these little gestures, he could be thoughtless and very selfish but he could also be so wonderful. He played with Alex and tickled the little boy. Pepper giggled next to them. “No daddy, no.” “Mommy help.” Alex guffawed, Pepper but the bowl of fruit away and rescued her baby boy. “Was daddy being mean to you?” she asked and the baby nodded and cuddled to her.

She kissed Alex and combed her fingers through his rather long black hair. He could have to get a new haircut soon. Tony lay down next to them, “Let’s get away from all of this. The three of us.” Tony said unexpectedly.

Pepper liked the idea however she had to bring Tony back to reality. “We have to talk to Dr. Marquez…” Tony nodded; he grabbed her hands and kissed them. “We’ll go today and then we’ll book a flight wherever you want honey.”

She didn’t give him an answer just yet. “I’ll make an appointment with the doctor today.”

Tony smiled; it wasn’t a negative answer exactly. Pepper called the doctor’s office and placed an appointment for that afternoon. Tony stood up; he took Alex and went into the boy’s room. “What are you doing?” she called after his retreating figure.

He glanced back and said, “I’m dressing Alex, and we already had breakfast. Get dressed too. The sooner we go to the doctor the faster we’ll be on our way to wherever you want.” 

She frowned, “it doesn’t work that way Tony. Our appointment is at 2:00 PM.” She checked the time, “it’s only 9:30.”

“Get ready Pep.” He said as his response.

Pepper brushed her teeth and took a shower; she smiled at her husband and thought about a place. She didn’t want to leave the country, for some reason the press always knew about their trips. She thought about her childhood home, after her older sister died it became hers. Pepper didn’t think much about her family, her parents died when she was a sixteen and her sister wasn’t close to her. Leanne Potts died after an overdose when she was twenty-three. After Sue and Peter died Pepper went to live with her eighteen-year-old sister. Leanne experimented with some drugs and became addicted to heroine. 

Pepper was a sheltered child, but after living with Leanne for a year all of her innocence was taken away from her. It was very though to live with a drug addict; Pepper struggled to make ends meet. That little apartment in Columbus Ohio was her personal nightmare. She managed to leave as soon as she turned eighteen. She never looked back. Leanne died a month after Pepper finished her B.A. She buried her in the local cemetery next to their parents.

She didn’t like to remember. It didn’t hurt her exactly; it just gave her an uneasy feeling. It saddened her to think what would have happened if she didn’t go to college? What would have happened if she believed Leanne and stayed with her? Leanne always said that Virginia was worthless, she hated her sister for thinking that she could aspire to be something else. Leanne laughed at her younger sister’s ambition to become something big. Pepper remembered the last words Leanne spoke to her, “You’ll never be anything, you are just like me trash. The sooner you accepted it the better.”

“Pep, hurry up. We have go. We are waiting for you.” Tony stepped into the bathroom and sat in the toilet with Alex on his lap. Pepper dried off and smiled at her small family. She was so glad, once again, to have them here with her. She kissed Tony’s cheek. He smiled at her but became distracted when Alex tried to grab his hair. “Don’t mess the hair bub. I’m rocking this windblown look. Do you want to have daddy’s look?” Tony looked at the baby and placed him by the sink. 

Pepper dried her hair while her husband put small amounts of gel on their son’s hair. “He needs a haircut.” Pepper said.

“Don’t listen to mommy, your hair is fine bub. We just have to style it correctly.” Tony gave their son a little Mohawk, “not like daddy but you look way better like this.”

She chose a simple long-sleeved blue shirt and some jeans. “You look beautiful.” Tony and Alex were ready with their jackets on; they just waited for her to put on her black trench coat.

“Are we taking the town car?” She asked while grabbing Alex who tried to scurry to his toys. Tony shook his head, “we’re taking the Honda.”

Twenty minutes later they were meddling through New York streets. They made their way to the hospital, and waited for Marquez to arrive. “I told you we should have waited our turn.” Pepper riffled through a magazine rag. “You’re cheating on me with some exotic brunette, some people are wondering why we haven’t been to any of our fundraisers.” She commented. Tony and Alex played with a Starkpad, he didn’t make much attention to his wife. Alex started to become nimbler with the pad. 

Suddenly Marquez entered the hospital, “Ms. Potts, how great to see you.” He smiled affably. She liked this doctor, “Hello, is Mrs. Stark actually.” She beamed. “I think I remember everything.” The doctor smiled back.

“Randall, please push my eleven o’clock. I have to see Mrs. Stark first.” He said to his receptionist before leading the couple inside his office.

“I want to congratulate you Virginia. Now let me ask you some questions.”

She nodded, “what do you remember immediately before and after the accident?”

“Tony was on a mission, I felt lightheaded and remembered that I hadn’t had my period yet. I was always very regular so I realized I was pregnant.” Pepper felt Tony’s hand above hers. Alex sat on Tony’s lap with the starkpad on his fingers. She looked at her son. “I grabbed Alex and called Luke, we were going to my regular doctor when I saw a van coming right in front of us. I don’t remember anything more, after that I woke up in the hospital with Tony by my side.”

The doctor then asked about her childhood and what she remembered about Tony. She smiled, “Everything. We got married on Stark Tower’s roof. We have a thing for roofs; we had our first kiss in one of them. He hates to be handed things. He got very drunk on his bachelor party; I paid for strippers. We went to Rio for our honeymoon, he loves shawarma and we moved to New York because he couldn’t leave his new friends. Bruce and Steve are the closest to him. Tony has broken his arm three times. He was five the first time. He fell while trying to get down from a three. The second time in Afghanistan, the last time it was during training exercises five weeks after we adopted Alex. I remember because my son didn’t set foot on the workshop for about two months. I could go on…”

She looked at Tony who couldn’t look happier and Marquez stopped her, “It seems like you have your memories back. As I said many times before Virginia, the mind is tricky, your x-rays and scans are perfect. I’ll miss you and Mr. Stark but it seems like we won’t be meeting as much as we used to.” Pepper nodded, Tony shook his hand. “Thank you for being patient with us. William, I sincerely hope we never meet again like this.” He asked one last question, “is it advisable for my wife to travel?” the doctor nodded, “absolutely, there’s nothing wrong with you Virginia. I will say it again dear; your brain is perfectly fine and normal. The memory loss was caused by the trauma and slowly but surely you’ve recovered the important ones.”

They left the doctor’s office and went back into the tower, “Where to Mrs. Stark?” Tony asked excitedly. Pepper gave him a long-suffering sigh. “At least give me a couple of days before we travel…”

“Nope Pep Stark. I know how your mind works. You’ll find excuses or most likely there will be a mission. The world is at peace today, let’s apply the old latin say Carpe Diem my love.”

She threw her head back and laughed, they were still in the sports car. “I want to go to Ohio. I want to go to my childhood home.” She said. She knew Tony would try to dissuade her. He hated the countryside. “Pack your bags Pepper. We’re going to Ohio.”

She couldn’t believe him, “how long would we be staying?” she asked, when he parked in the garage. He shrugged, “as long as we want to.”

“Two weeks top. The company will not run itself. When are we leaving?” she asked him. Tony helped her with Alex. “As soon as you manage to pack our bags.”

Pepper gaped at him but kissed him nonetheless. “I don’t want to take a plane, I want to drive. They always know where we are because of the plane’s arrival logs.” She said against his lips. 

He kissed her back, “ok, but the place is livable right.” He had to make sure the drive would be worth it.

She nodded, “I pay a cleaning lady and a guard to keep the property safe from intruders.”

It was 5:00 PM when Pepper finished packing. She had everything under control; the company will be fine without her for two weeks. One of the rules had been to reduce New York communication to a minimum. They were taking only one cellphone. Tony packed a suit, just in case, one never knew. He set up Jarvis on one a laptop. They were to take one of his less flashy cars and leave for Ohio in about ten minutes. 

Pepper grabbed Alex and fed him some cereal before they left. “I got everything packed. Are you sure you only want to take one laptop?” she asked once again.

“Yes.” Tony grabbed some leftovers from yesterday’s dinner and ate it from the pan. 

“You should have used a plate.” Tony offered her a forkful of Chinese food that Pepper ate. She sat next to him on the kitchen island and looked at their bags. “Three for both of us and two small ones for Alex. We have toys, clothes, books and cash.”

She looked at her husband who bit into a French fry. “We’re ready.”

They finished their impromptu meal. Tony carried the bags to the garage and waited for them in the car. She carried Alex and waited for the elevator. As the elevator opened Steve came in. “Great to see you Steve. Tony, Alex and I are going away for two weeks or so. Please tell the others.” She kissed his cheek and waved at him from inside the elevator.

She saw Steve’s worried face, “Don’t worry Cap. We’re all right, there’s no threat or anything. We just need time and space together.” Captain America nodded and waved back.

Pepper walked to the car and set Alex on his car seat. He fussed and Pepper gave him a coloring book and some crayons. Tony was already behind the wheel. She climbed next to him, “We forgot to tell the guys about our trip, and fortunately I ran into Steve. I told him we were going away for two weeks.” She said while they pulled out of the building.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Five hours later Tony and Pepper switched, she drove while humming under her breath, she felt very energized. They were getting closer to Ohio, Pepper took another route, “Pep, you just passed the exit. You have to go back…” Pepper smirked; “remember I told you I went to Ohio State University and then I moved to New York for about three months before I went to work for you.” 

She didn’t wait for an answer, “Well, I had a boyfriend back in Ohio. I went back for a weekend and found Paul with a stunning blond.” Tony sat up quickly. “I was so mad I took his car and went back to New York with it, I was distracted took a different route. I ended up in Brooklyn after six hours on the road as opposed to the regular eight hours.”

“So you think we’ll be in Columbus in forty minutes.” He said doubtfully.

“If we were going to Columbus, but we’re going to Lockbourne. So about an hour depending on traffic; I don’t think there will be much of it though.” She said happily.

Tony chuckled and looked at his beaming wife, he then looked back at his sleeping, drooling son. They spent that last hour listening to music. Tony put on Coldplay and hummed to Swallowed In The Sea. Pepper sang to the words. 

Pepper drove through different towns, they all looked alike to him, he commented on it. She made it to a small sleepy town. They made it to a small house. It looked just like Pepper remembered; she stopped the car and pulled out some keys from her purse. “I called Lisa, she said that everything was fine. I got the keys right here.” She waved them at him. “Get Alex, we’ll come back for the bags once he’s settled.” She said bossily.

Tony did as he was told and shushed his son who rubbed his eyes and squirmed on his arms. “Alright bub, we’re going inside.” The baby whined and placed his head on his shoulder.

Pepper crossed to the porch and opened the door softly, “I grew up here.” She said breathlessly. She looked at the living room; it was just like she remembered. After her parents died Leanne inherited the house; she sold it to keep up her drug addiction. Pepper bought the house back after paying the college loans back. She knew the house was trashed after the first owners left, she paid for the reconstruction and gave exact instructions to the interior decorator. She just never went to check the place out.

“Pep where’s Alex going to sleep.” Her husband asked snapping her out of her reminiscent state.

“My old room.” She led the men of her life through a small hall and a flight of stairs. She opened the door to a small room with a twin-sized bed. 

He set the toddler who fidgeted and whined before looking up to his dad and closing his eyes. “Sleep well bub.”

Pepper looked around the room and saw that the decorator heeded all of her precise recommendations. Tony hugged her and twined his fingers over her stomach. “What are you thinking?” 

She felt him kiss her neck. “I just remembered how happy I was here.” She sighed when Tony tightened his hold on her body. “Give me the grand tour.” He said moving forward.

Pepper showed him the porch, the rest of the living room, the kitchen, and her dad’s shed. “He loved to fix things too.” Pepper grabbed his hand and they went inside of the house once again. Tony got their luggage from the car and upstairs to their bedroom. It was about 2:00 AM in the morning, she was suddenly tired and wanted nothing but to sleep. She dragged her husband to the master bedroom. She unpacked a nightgown and went into the bedroom. She changed into her white shift and led her boxer-clad husband into the bed.

“The house feels the same but all the photos are missing.” She said against her husband bright chest. She closed her eyes and played with one of his nipples. He groaned and she smiled. He moved slowly and faced her, “are you happy Pep?” he looked at her intensely and moved a strand of hair from her freckled face. He looked nervous, and exposed. “Why are you asking that? Of course I’m happy.” She said honestly, she kissed his nose and pecked him briefly.

“I don’t know is just that we haven’t been close to each other for months and I’m scared honey.” He said openly, Pepper knew that he was only able to confess this because they were alone and it was dark. 

“I wanted us to be away, just the three of us because I felt like we would lose each other in New York.” Pepper heard him attentively. The world might believe that Tony was invincible. Even his closest friends thought he was this strong, calculating and impulsive man but only his wife knew the depth of his vulnerability and his inner insecurities and fears. She was heartbroken and hugged him to her. She didn’t let go or say anything for a while. Pepper felt him hug her back just as fiercely, she pressed her whole body into his. “I love you Tony.” she nuzzled his neck and placed her leg over his. She kissed his shoulder and whispered quietly. “I’ve loved you all this time. Even when I didn’t remember us, I can’t stop, I don’t think I’ll ever will.” She said seriously. 

He smiled and caressed her face lovingly, “I love you too. Sometimes I think it’s impossible to love someone so much. It scares me Virginia, I sincerely thought this would pass, that after making you mine, the excitement, the thrill would go away. It wouldn’t matter because we’re friends and we are great together as a team.” Pepper kissed him. She loved these love confessions from him. Her husband had a way with words. 

She moved and looked into his brown eyes. “I feel the same way, Tony I fall in love all over with you every day. Don’t get me wrong, you are incredibly childish and arrogant but you manage to enthrall me. You have absolutely nothing to fear. I would burst into a trillion pieces if I could love you more. It would be possible because to be more in love with you.” He ran finger against her cheek. She kissed him once more. They made love softly, unhurriedly, with supreme knowledge that they chose each other, that their love was strong and could bear any obstacles life put in front of it.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

It was great to be back at her hometown. Most people didn’t recognize her, many had forgotten about little Ginny Potts. They thought she was dead just like Leanne. This town never had much faith on the Potts girls. Most of them knew about Leanne even before her parents died. She was at the supermarket shopping for groceries with Tony and Alex. They were busily selecting yogurt and fruit. Her husband looked so out of place in a supermarket. It was obvious to her that he never shopped for food before. “Look Alex, those are free samples.” He went directly to the cheese sticks. She was glad that he wasn’t wearing anything especially flashy.

He blended in; so far no one had recognized them. Lockbourne was the perfect quiet place to hide. She picked some breads and yogurt. They had the brand Tony liked; she hummed under her breath and picked up some bottles. She heard Alex giggle and looked over to see him and his dad talking to someone rather familiar. It was a blond tall woman, pretty enough. She approached them and put the yogurt in their cart.

Tony smiled at her, “This is my wife, Pepper.” The woman offered her hand, “Christina Lowell.” The stranger said very politely. “I knew he couldn’t be alone. A handsome man with a handsome baby, there had to be a woman by his side.” The blond said winking at him. Pepper then remembered; this was Tina, her best friend from elementary school. “Your husband told me you grew up here. Are you guys just moving in?” 

Tony chuckled, but Pepper answered, “I’m Virginia Potts.” The woman looked at her all over again and then her eyes recognized her. “ I heard Leanne died years ago. I’m sorry for your loss.” Tina said quietly and shuffled her feet.

She was uncomfortable now; Tony sensed it and changed the subject, “very nice to meet you Christina. Honey why don’t we go check out. We have enough food.”

They said goodbye and proceeded to check out. They drove back home, “She seemed very surprised to see you here. I guess she thought you were too successful to come back here.” Tony pointed out.

Pepper laughed, “You would think that.” They finished putting the groceries away and went into the living room where Alex turned on the TV. He watched some cartoons. 

Tony frowned suspiciously, “wait what are you saying? Everyone around the world knows your name. You are Iron Man’s wife and the most powerful female CEO in the United States.” 

He munched on a granola bar. “Not to them.” She bit into the apple granola he offered. “As you know Leanne was a drug addict, I guess they thought I was one too. In their minds Leanne and me were the same. When my parents died, Leanne became my guardian. I was fifteen and I went to live with her. She was a mess; by then she was addicted to heroine and needed a fix daily. Mom and dad knew but I didn’t and it was harsh to accommodate to her lifestyle.” Pepper told him about her childhood and teenage life years ago. They were friends back then, now Tony held her hand. He understood her and comforted her. She lay down on his lap and talked while he played with her hair. 

“I hated living with her, she didn’t even try to quit or get sober. She didn’t care; three months after she sold the house and when the money was gone she went back to the streets. I was almost sixteen when she tried to sell me to one of her dealers.” Pepper never told him that particular part. She realized how much it hurt to be back here where she had been so happy and remember that this house and her parents weren’t enough to protect her. “I ran away and came back here but the new owners wouldn’t let me into the house. I stayed with the next-door neighbors. They were kind enough to let me stay for the night. I had to go back to Leanne. I didn’t want to go to foster care; I heard horror stories about those places. I think that was why I didn’t argue much when you brought Alex to us.” 

Tony moved and lay down next to her he hugged her to him. She kept talking, “I managed to go back to the shabby apartment and stay away from her for a couple of days. She was always high; there were men, women in and out. She let them use her for a fix. I still don’t know how I managed to stay with her for two years. I got away from there as fast as I could and then she died. “Tony I didn’t feel anything we she died. I was relieved that I wouldn’t have to deal with her anymore.” Her voice broke a little. 

“I don’t know why we came here. This place isn’t home anymore, home is in New York with you and Alex.” She kissed his cheek. “We are already here, why don’t we stay for a few more days? Try out the Ohio scene.” He said against her smiling lips.

She nodded and ran her fingers through his hair. Alex shushed them when they chuckled. “I watching TV peas.” The boy said seriously. Pepper laughed and Alex frowned at her.

They made lunch and spent sometime outside in the yard playing with Alex. It was getting colder but the sun was out and truth to be told Tony would go crazy without anything to do inside the house. 

Alex ran around while Tony chased him. Pepper watched from the stairs. She heard the doorbell. “That’s strange.” She said, but Tony and the baby didn’t pay much attention to her. She went to get the door and found an older couple on the porch. “Hello, we’re the next door neighbors.” They looked around sixty or seventy. 

“I’m Irene and this is George.” The woman said, “You bought the Potts’ house. Lovely couple Sue and Peter, such as shame about their daughters.” Pepper remembered her then, when she came home after the burglary they were there and explained that her parents were murdered.

“Mr. and Mrs. Bryce, it’s me Virginia.” She said and hugged the old lady. Pepper didn’t know what came over her. Irene hugged her back. “I’m so glad to see you again. Why didn’t you ever come back and visit? Are you staying here there?” Irene talked and they went inside into the living room.

George looked around the house, “Dear are you planning on moving back?”

Pepper smiled, “No, I live in New York now. I went to college, got my degree and moved to California. I worked for years at a company; I met my husband there. We have son together.” She said happily to her neighbors. 

“Oh sweetheart we’re so happy for you.” Irene hugged her again. George smiled and winked at her.

“Pep, where’s Alex’s green jacket? It’s getting colder and I don’t want him to get sick.” Tony’s voice carried to the living room. He laughed and hoisted Alex up in the air. The baby laughed too. Tony noticed the two strangers sitting on the sofa. “Hi.” He looked at Pepper in order to get more knowledge about the old couple. She smiled at him reassuringly.

Pepper stood up, “This is Tony, my husband and Alex our son.” 

Tony offered his free hand to George and kissed Irene’s cheek. Alex smiled openly and blew them two kisses. “What a cute little boy. He looks just like you Tony.” Irene cooed at him and Alex giggled and hid in Tony’s neck.

Tony chuckled, “Ginny tells us that you live in New York.” George said, trying to make small talk.

Tony sat on an armchair with Alex on his lap. “Yes, I’m a mechanic.” It was obvious that they didn’t know much about Iron Man or who he was. They didn’t recognize either of them. Pepper felt relieved, she understood her husband’s hesitation and approved his reluctance to tell this couple about their true identities. It was a miracle that Tina didn’t recognize them. They would have to talk later about what they would tell people in case they asked about them.

Irene kept stealing glances at Alex who was turning out to be a flirt. Pepper watched amusedly as her son shyly smiled at the old woman. “Ginny works too doesn’t she. She always wanted to work in a big company. It was all she talked about when she ran that lemonade stand across the street, remember Irene?” 

“Oh yes, Peter and Sue were so proud.” She said honestly but distractedly, Alex managed to squirm down his daddy’s lap and walked up to the older woman. He smiled at her and then left for his makeshift playpen. She followed the boy with her eyes. 

“Pepper’s work is very important. She’s absolutely brilliant at it.” Tony trailed off and talked about some of the aspects of their lives in New York. 

They talked amicably for about an hour until the Bryces decided to call it a day. “It’s getting late, we should probably get going now.” George helped Irene up and they left the house with promises of visiting later in the week.

Once they were alone and Alex was settled for the night, Tony lit the chimney and led Pepper to the sofa. He embraced her and said quietly, “They were the neighbors who took you in that night you came back.” It was a statement. 

She nodded, “They suspected something so I ran away the morning after.”

He hummed and covered them with an afghan; she enjoyed his arms around her, and the strength he infused her with. “They seem like a lovely couple. Pep I don’t think we should let people know we are who we are.” He said while tickling her stomach and toying with the hem of her blouse.

“I think so too, I mean we’re talking security, privacy and normalcy for at least two weeks.” She agreed with her husband.

“You should get out of this thing. It’ll be uncomfortable to sleep in.” He said seriously. 

“I’ll get cold if I take it off.” She replied immediately with a very coy voice.

“I’ll keep you very warm.” He unbuttoned the shirt and helped her with her jeans too.

“Now, that’s much better.” He said approvingly and motioned for her to be back in his arms. She conceded and turned to face him. Pepper smirked when he tried to undo the clasp of her bra. “You aren’t playing fair Stark. You want me to be half-naked while you still have all of your clothing in place.” She teased and batted his hands away from her. He kissed her lovingly and removed his clothing too. Pepper saw him go back to the couch. He went back to his spot behind her and peppered her shoulders with little kisses. She moaned when he licked the spot behind her right ear. His hands sought her panties, his long fingers caressed her and turned her head a little to kiss his bearded face. 

He applied more pressure and had her grinding against his growing erection. He lowered her panties and she kicked them off. He entered her swiftly and they both moaned at the same time. “Fuck Pepper.” He groped her breasts and drove slowly into her until she played with her own clit. That always made Tony lose whatever small control he had left. She knew him very well because the next thing she knew he removed her hand, replaced it with his and bit into her neck. He growled and made her come before he spilled into her.

They were a sweaty mess in that leather couch; she turned around and hugged her husband. “Was it good for you?” he asked kissing her mouth and biting her lower lip. She moaned and caressed the nape of his neck. “You don’t have to ask that Love. You’re always good.” She said seductively and Tony chuckled alongside with her. He kissed her some more. They slept tangled together under the blanket and close to the fire.

They stayed in Ohio a week and a half, the Bryces visited often and Pepper loved to have them back. They celebrated Alex’s birthday at home. Irene cut his shaggy hair and baked him a chocolate cake. 

Irene and her were in the kitchen when the older woman wondered, “Who’s his favorite superhero? I heard about Manhattan and the so called Avengers.” Pepper didn’t answer. 

“Tell me dear who’s his favorite?” demanded Irene.

She wondered and thought about Alex’s preferences, “I think we should choose something else. Maybe his favorite cartoon characters. Yes, he loves Tom and Jerry.” 

“I’m glad to hear that sweetheart because I don’t really know how to draw the Hulk or Iron Man.” They laughed and decorated the cake while Tony and George played chess. Alex napped away on his playpen.

Alex woke up just in time to blow out his candles and eat his cake. “He looks very handsome Irene, thank you so much for giving him a haircut.” Pepper took pictures and the day went better than expected.

After dinner the two couples sat in the living room to chat for a bit. The Bryces loved to tell stories about her when she was younger. George was in the middle of a particular funny anecdote, “Ginny stormed out of the room and swore that she was going to audition to be the forth pussycat from Josie and the Pussycats.” Tony laughed until tears came out of his eyes. “It’s not that funny Tony.” She said although her face was quirking up.

“She couldn’t have been older than four, her and Leanne were such beautiful girls.” George commented, Irene tensed and looked for any distress signs in Pepper’s eyes.

“Don’t worry, my husband knows about Leanne’s drug addiction.” She put it out there hoping that the knowledge would put the couple at ease.

“Leanne was such a bright child too. You and her could light up a room full of people.” Irene commented. 

Pepper tried to conjure good memories with Leanne and was happy to say that she had many memories of them playing and being happy as children. She laughed when the Bryces told more stories about her childhood. Tony seemed to love the little anecdotes about her, “Pep, you never told me about that” he laughed as Irene told him about the time she hid all of the dogs in town in her basement because she thought they were hers.

“The Lowells looked for their pitbull for hours before Peter made Leanne and Ginny give the dogs back.” George chuckled and Tony couldn’t hold his breath.

Three days later they had to go to the gas station and the clerk realized who Tony was. He wore a cap but the pimply teenager behind the counter recognized him immediately. “You’re Iron Man.” Pepper heard Tony trying to shush the kid but it was impossible, in the next ten minutes the people inside the little store realized whom her husband was and swarmed to his side. 

Pepper went into undercover mode. She left the chocolate bars and magazine they were going to buy and slipped out of the store with Alex on her hip. She made her way to the house and packed their things. She turned on the TV; there was nothing about them yet. “Great, I guess we have more time then.” An hour later Tony came back. “Do they know we are who we are?” She asked as he entered the door. She didn’t hear any noise outside of their door.

“You abandoned me Pepper Stark.” He said frowning at her. He looked a little disheveled. “I had Alex with me.” she wheedled and kissed his pout.

She moved to the door, “I’m going to say goodbye to Irene and George. Get the bags on the car. We’re leaving, I’ll call Lisa and let her know.”

He nodded; Pepper could see the relief in his eyes, “thank you for trying love. I know you were going crazy without your shop and the shed doesn’t have half of the equipment you need.” She kissed him one more time before going outside.

She rang the bell next door and George answered, “Ginny, how great to see you. We were just about to have lunch, go get Tony and we’ll have lunch together.” The old man made her come in.

Irene was in the kitchen finishing a pot of something that smelled delicious. “Oh, hi sweetheart. There’s my little angel.” She cooed at Alex who smiled cutely.

George joined them, Pepper smiled. “I would love to stay for lunch but we have to go. I came to say goodbye.” They looked confused, she reassured them, “Tony got a new job. We need to get moving today. He has to be by his office tomorrow.” She explained quickly. 

“Oh dear, so soon. Promise you’ll keep in touch.” Irene kissed her and gave her a brief hug. George hugged her too. Alex waved at them and they left the room.

She met Tony inside of the car, he was already behind the wheel, and Pepper put Alex on the car seat and took her place next to her husband. As they drove away Pepper realized what this trip really meant for her. Ever since losing her memory she had felt a disconnection. She had wanted to go back “home” even before Tony proposed it but she didn’t want to leave Tony and Alex with Natasha. She could now laugh but back then when she assumed they were together the single thought of Tony alone with Natasha made her skin crawl. 

Pepper needed to make this trip to understand herself better. She thought being back would give her some closure and it did. She expected to feel happier, instead she realized that Tony and the baby made her happy, she finally came to terms with the fact that her true family was Tony, Alex and the mismatch assortment of friends they had in New York and California. “I’m glad we made this trip, I always wondered about coming back. I thought I would be sad for all I lost but I’m happier than ever, it doesn’t hurt to be here. I think I’m going to sell the house.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

“Honey, you’ve put so much work into putting the place back to your childhood home.” He said carefully, she could hear the worry on his voice.

“I’m not going crazy love, this has nothing to do with the memory loss or with my recovery. I wanted to come here even before the memory loss. This was good. I can finally let go of what could have been. I’ve had these questions in my mind for years. What if my parents had lived? Would I live in Lockbourne? What if I became a drug addict like Leanne?” Pepper smiled and kissed his cheek. “I don’t know what would have happened but I’m glad that I went to college. I’m glad I moved to California and listened to the lady next door who worked as an accountant for Stark Industries and applied for the receptionist job.” He smiled too and the doubt on his eyes receded, Pepper breathed easier and hummed to the music on the radio.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Their trip back seemed faster, Alex was very active and entertained his parents with his antics. Tony grew tired of Coldplay and Radiohead, he put on AC/DC and Metallica for about an hour. Their son grew accustomed to the songs and seemed to have the beat for most of them. He sang to Hell’s Bells. “That’s incredible.” She said while both Tony and Alex shook their heads and sang. “You’ve corrupted him already. Look at him, he does the same moves and the same face.” Pepper told him when they were trapped in the Holland tunnel. Tony looked back briefly and there was his son in all his AC/DC glory trying to sing the song. 

He chuckled and sang louder, Pepper shook her head and checked her phone. She made a deal with him, and they weren’t in Ohio anymore so she could use her blackberry without breaking any of their deals. “Tony we have four meetings on Monday. Yes, you have to be there. I need to find someone to take care of Alex, maybe Darcy could do it or Natasha…” Pepper was back to work mode. Tony smiled and heard her ramble about scheduling conflicts she would have to fix once they got home.

Soon they saw the Tower, Alex voiced their feelings. The baby boy pointed at the tower and became excited. They left the bags on the car and went inside the elevator. “I’m a little tired.” She half whined and leaned into him. Tony grabbed Alex hand and punched the buttons to their floor.

They entered the apartment; Alex ran to the play area and started playing. He had too much energy for his own good. Tony went back to the garage to get the bags. Pepper lay on the couch and waited for the tell tale ring of the elevator doors. As expected Bruce and Steve came into the living room. “Hi Pepper.” Steve kissed her cheek and asked immediately, “Where’s Tony?” the blond man looked over to the bar and the play area.

Bruce kissed her too and went to Alex’s side. “Hey buddy.” Alex grinned and motioned Bruce to sit next to him.

Pepper smiled and waited until Tony arrived with the bags. “I’ll help you.” Steve helped him carry the bags to the bedrooms.

She saw Bruce stand up and join the other two men. She waited for it, “Honey, I’m going out with Bruce and Steve. We’ll be back later.” He came close to the couch and kissed her pouty lips. “Take Alex with you.” she said, it wasn’t necessary because Alex was already on Steve’s back. “Don’t worry Pepper I’ll take care of him.”

She chuckled and saw them leave her home. She relaxed and closed her eyes until Natasha came in. “Hi Pep, Bruce told me you were back. I need advice.” The spy moved her legs and sat next to her. “I want your opinion on something.” Her pretty friend said quickly. Pepper made an encouraging noise and waited for Natasha to finally speak. The spy could be very reticent when it came to asking favors and advice. It was obvious that today she needed the advice/opinion.

“As you know Bruce’s birthday is next week and I want to do something special for him.” She rushed and looked nervous. Pepper looked at her friend and her nervous face. She decided to ease her friend by asking about her ideas. “Well, do you want to throw him a party?”

Natasha laughed a little, “Thank you Pep but Bruce hates parties, he would never forgive me if I put him on the spotlight.” She relaxed and asked, “I don’t know what to get him. I mean he loves sex but I give him that whenever he wants I want to give him something that he’s never had before.” Natasha and Pepper chuckled.

“What about a vacation?” Pepper offered, Tony and her always loved to visit new places. Natasha shook her head, “Bruce has been to a lot of places and every single one of them has a bad memory or an episode in which he Hulked out.” The spy and the CEO remained in silent, they thought about different ideas.

“Scientific equipment?” Pepper was at the end of her ideas; Natasha refused every single one of her ideas and plans. “No, he has them on piles and your husband keeps the best toys for my lover.”

Pepper was about to propose she gave him a blood sacrifice when Natasha’s face lit up with a smile. “I know what to do Pep. I’m going to give him just what he wants.” Natasha sounded giddy. Natasha Romanoff never sounded giddy. “He’ll love it.” Pepper laughed, “Tasha what are you going to do?” she asked curious as to what her friend planned.

The Russian beauty smiled and stood up, “I’m going to resign from SHIELD.” Pepper opened her eyes comically. 

She didn’t give Pepper time to answer, or do anything but listen to her. “Bruce wanted me out of SHIELD right from the beginning. I’m a trained assassin and I thought I would never resign from my duties but Fury has been giving me less and less work ever since my face has been associated with the Avengers. Bruce will love it.” She finished and then smiled at Pepper.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Pepper asked Tasha one more time. She wanted their friendship back like it was before the whole memory mess. Natasha smiled, “I do, I never thought I could love him like I do but Bruce has a way of taking the best out me. He’s so calm and so accepting. He doesn’t care about my past, my moods or how calculating and tricky I can be. He just makes me feel so loved.” 

“Tasha don’t you want to say that to him?” Pepper knew that her friends had been in a relationship for years but to her knowledge they haven’t truly voiced their feelings to each other.  
Natasha smirked but didn’t answer, “He’ll be so happy. Thank you Pepper.” She skipped out of the apartment.

Tony and the guys came back for dinner. Jane and Darcy ordered Greek food. Steve looked a little nervous; she would have to ask Tony about that later when they were alone. “So where did you guys go?” asked Jane distractedly, Thor was still in Asgard.

“Away, we wanted to have some quality time together.” Tony bit into a piece of meat. 

“Ohio, to my childhood home. I wanted to show Tony where I grew up.” Pepper smiled when Alex concentrated on cutting a piece of chicken.

“So who was it, you didn’t even let us celebrate Alex’s birthday.” Darcy complained.

“Sorry guys, we’ll have next year for sure.” Pepper said and then talked about their time at Lockbourne. “Pepper introduced me to her old neighbors…” They talked about their trip for the rest of dinner.

Alex was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. She heard Tony shuffling into their room and pretended to be asleep until he gingerly came to his side. She then jumped on him, “Tasha’s going to retire from her super assassin spy duties at SHIELD.” She kissed him on the mouth. He looked surprised and then smirked. “The Cap just bought an engagement ring.” 

“You kind of won.” She kissed him again; it was as if she couldn’t get enough of him. She couldn’t remember being this anxious to be with him. He had the same passion for her. He flipped them and chuckled darkly when she bit his earlobe.

Five days later, Bruce wore the biggest smile on his face. “Why so happy Banner?” Thor, who was back for a brief time asked the scientist once they were on the training floor.

The rest of the Avengers trained close by, “Today’s my birthday and Tash gave me the best gift I could have received. “Congratulations man, may your progeny be as smart as you are.” Thor hugged him and his booming voice reached all of the Avengers. 

Tony frowned at Tasha, “You're pregnant?” 

The spy laughed, “Of course not.” Bruce actually laughed; nothing could ruin his good mood today. “No Thor, Natasha resigned from her duties at SHIELD.” Clint frowned “What? You’re not part of the Avengers anymore.”

She smiled, “I’m still the Black Widow but I’ll be working as a consultant, just like Tony, Bruce and Steve.” Natasha said and Bruce kissed her soundly. Clint didn’t have the heart to argue with his best friend right now. He would wait until they were alone. He couldn’t believe she would leave SHIELD.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Three months later Pepper busily wrote a report on the latest Stark Industries research opportunities scholarship. Tony was on a mission with the rest of the Avengers except for Thor who was back in Asgard. They were handling a situation in Europe. Jane and Darcy were out with Selvig, something about shopping before the scientist went to his newest research facility.

She was alone with Alex who played with a Starkpad. He was very used to technology now. Her husband said it was because the baby was always with him, and he was surrounded by technology.

Pepper finished the last of her report and left the laptop aside. She sighed, and grabbed her son from the playpen. “We’re going out Alex.” She hated the wait. JARVIS assured her that the mission was pretty standard but Pepper couldn’t help but worry about her husband.

Alex frowned but let his mom dress him. They went out for lunch. Since her honeymoon pictures were leaked Pepper took extreme measures to ensure that she and her husband would be safe from all the photographers and paparazzi. They were allowed to take pictures of her and her son from a safe distance. If they came as close as three feet, they would face a lawsuit. Tony didn’t have the same protection since he was a superhero after all.

She decided to go to a restaurant close to the Tower. She set up the stroller and walked about five blocks until she found the restaurant. Thor and Steve loved this Italian place, their food was rich and the portions were very respectable. She ordered some pasta and a kid menu for Alex who already eyed her pasta. “No, this is not for you. Daddy isn’t here and he won’t sneak you food this time.” Alex giggled and blew her a kiss. She laughed, “daddy shouldn’t have taught you that.” 

Pepper ate her meal and fed her son his cut up vegetables and pieces of his pasta dish. Alex was very well behaved; he smiled at people and giggled. This was a different boy, her son had been shy and scared of people around him for the first six months in New York but now he was a charming toddler who giggled and waved at strangers.

They finished their meal; she checked her phone, still no response from either JARVIS or Tony. They weren’t back from the mission yet. “Come here bub, we are going for a walk and then we are going home.” She lifted the baby and placed him on his stroller. She walked down the streets; it wasn’t really cold for a January day. She thought about her friends, Bruce and Jane would start a debate on global warming, which would use so many scientific terms Steve would roll his eyes and change the subject. 

Pepper saw someone snap a picture of her and Alex, she would usually get mad but she knew this photographer. He was nice and always polite. She waved at him and smiled. “Thank you Mrs. Stark.” the young woman yelled across the street.

She felt her phone vibrate and took it out. “Sweetheart, I’m home.” she heard Tony’s voice through the speaker. “Are you ok?” she asked, it was routine now. 

“I’m fine babe, Get home and I’ll tell you everything.” He said carefully.

“Let’s go baby, Daddy is home.” She turned the stroller and they walked up to the Tower.

As soon as the elevator doors opened she saw Natasha tending to a bleeding Bruce. Steve and Darcy sat on the couch while Tony drank some scotch. “You told me you were fine.” Pepper walked up to him and took a look at his bruised face.

“I am fine.” He said unconvincingly. She went into the bedroom and grabbed some alcohol and a cotton rag and made Tony sit next to Bruce. "Pepper this is not necessary..."

"Stop, take off your shirt." She said patiently. He sighed and did so. She saw the black and blue bruises.

Natasha came to his rescue before she could chastise him any further. "We came straight here. SHIELD headquarters are full of agents who need medical attention. This was a big one Pepper. We believe they had alien technology. We are waiting for Selvig and Jane to contact Thor." 

"We managed to stop them before they could do more damage. Clint and Hill are on duty right now. They are to assess if there are more weapons hidden."

She nodded, she was used to these reports by now. At least it wasn't another alien invasion. She tended to his wounds and waited until Jane and Selvig updated them.

Tony and Alex were in bed. He was tired. Pepper and Natasha drank their teas while Bruce slept on the couch. He usually slept days after these types of missions. Darcy and Steve talked quietly. The young woman smiled at her boyfriend. He had the besotted face as Tony put it.

Finally Jane came to the apartment. “Thor knows, he said that Odin is very displeased with this happening. Apparently some rogue aliens decided to test their weapons here on Earth." Pepper frowned, "they have been dealt with." Jane sighed.

Clint called too. Twenty agents were dead and forty had minor injuries. Not too bad for an almost catastrophe.

Natasha woke Bruce. "Bruce, come on let's go home." He stirred and sat up. The physicist sat up and accepted her hand. They left the apartment and went to theirs.

Steve and Darcy also left, they were glad that Thor handled the situation. Pepper went to her bedroom. Tony was asleep and Alex was curled up next to him also asleep.

She smiled softly and closed the door behind her. She changed into something comfortable and slipped next to her husband. She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. She was tired too. Lately she had been feeling tired all the time. All she wanted to do was sleep and eat.

Alex woke up in Daddy’s bed. He knew it because mommy and daddy were by his side. The baby squirmed away from his day's arms. He stood in the bed and saw his mom asleep too. He climbed over daddy and pushed him away from his mommy. “Mommy up.” he grabbed her nose and patted her cheek. Pepper sighed and opened her blue eyes. She saw brown eyes in front of her. Her husband grumbled and turned. Another pair of brown eyes met hers. “Good morning boys.” Tony kissed her lips; Alex slapped him on the cheek. “Hey bub.” He kissed his son, who smiled at him too. 

“What are we doing today?” He asked his wife softly, he caressed her still short red hair. 

Pepper yawned, “you don’t have any meetings, I don’t have to be at the office until 3:00 PM. You have all my time and attention until then.” She kissed his lips lovingly. Tony bit her lip teasingly. “That sounds great, just us Pep, no visitors or calls from Stark Industries or other investors.” He said seriously to his wife.

Alex grew impatient and made it clear that he wanted to be up by standing on the bed and jumping over his dad, “careful buddy. Daddy’s sore.” Tony yelped and grabbed a squirming Alex. He set him on the floor. Pepper sat up and left the bed too. Tony hurt but also got up. He knew that he had to take it slow for a couple of days. He used the restroom after his wife. His face was pretty bad but he would live, no lasting damage. 

“Tony please watch Alex, I’m making breakfast. Do you want eggs or pancakes?” Pepper busily moved around the kitchen. “Eggs are good Pep.” Tony hollered from the living room. He had Alex sitting next to him and they were about to watch Finding Nemo. The baby stared at the big screen and then at his dad. “Fishy daddy fishies.” Alex said seriously. Tony chuckled, “yes bub, we are going to watch a movie about fishes. 

Twenty minutes later. Alex, Tony and Pepper were eating breakfast. Tony paused the movie since Pepper refused to let them eat on the couch. “Alex would get pieces of everything on the furniture and the floor.”

Alex tried to spoon his cereal and his eggs at the same time. Their boy had a very healthy appetite. He wasn’t picky at all. Pepper loved introducing him to new foods. Pepper picked on her plate, Tony noticed it and asked, “these are your favorite.” He motioned to the bananas and the crunchy cereal.

“I’m just not hungry anymore.” Pepper drank her tea. Tony frowned and ate a healthy portion of eggs, sausages and toast. She stood up and went to the fridge; she took out chocolate ice cream, and took some of his sausages. She bit a sausage and then spooned some chocolate. 

“Pep, that’s disgusting.” He laughed when she scooped even more ice cream. She tried to kiss him with her chocolate stained lips and Tony pouted. She pecked him, Alex laughed at them.

The small family moved to the couch, they resumed watching Finding Nemo. “I love that Dory character.” Tony remarked, “She’s hilarious.” He laughed when Alex laughed at the blue fish. Pepper smiled and snuggled close to his side. She fell asleep half way through the movie. Alex and Tony finished the movie. “Pep, sweetheart.” He moved her to her side and grabbed the baby. His wife was out cold; she stirred but continued asleep. “Sleep well sweetheart.” He shushed Alex who tried to wake his mom. “Stop it Alexander, your mother’s tired.” The baby nodded and waved his mom goodbye.

They went to the workshop. “Jarvis, please tell me when Mrs. Stark wakes up.” Tony set Alex’s playpen close by and he started the suit repairs. His son played with the Starkpad. Tony turned on his equipment and started with the process. “Jarvis give me a report on the suit damages. Show me the worst areas first.” 

The AI uploaded all the information; soon Tony was knee deep with work. He worked furiously; Alex got bored and asked for his father’s attention. Tony picked him up and showed him the suit holograms; the boy’s hand went through the image. 

He let the baby boy observe and touch the holograms to best of his liking. Alex was a very curious boy. He looked at his dad first and then touched things as if asking for permission. Tony loved when it was only he and Alex down in the workshop. Tony worked with the baby on his lap. He included Alex and would continue to do so while he was working in the shop. As a boy Tony wished his dad were around more. Howard Stark was always too busy for his son. Tony didn't remember spending any type of quality time with his father when he was a boy. His parents were always away, especially his dad. Maria Stark had tried to be there for her son but Howard had been a stronger force. Without knowing his parents alienated him, Tony spent his childhood around nannies, board schools and summer camps around the world.

Tony smiled when Alex squirmed down his lap. The boy could not stay still for more than twenty minutes. He looked at the small child who crawled under a table. Tony and Pepper baby proofed the workshop when it was obvious that Akex would be down there quite often. Truth to be told Pepper didn't expect Alex to be in the workshop much time but Tony took their son there every chance he got. Iron man saw little Alex run around to the bots and examine them carefully.

Half an hour later Jarvis’s voice resounded trough the workshop. “Sir, Mrs. Stark has woken up and is coming down as we speak. He looked around for Alex; the baby was dirty with grease. “How did you get so dirty?” Alex shrugged and grabbed a large discarded piece of metal. “Don’t.” Tony quickly scooped his boy up. Alex frowned at the sudden change of scenery and looked back at the metal longingly. “Your mom would kill me.”

Pepper arrived three minutes later, she looked rested, “Why did you let me sleep all morning?” she kissed his lips and took Alex from him. “You are a very dirty baby. What have you been up to?” she kissed his forehead. Tony pushed them out of the workshop and into the elevators.

“You need a bath too. You smell Tony.” she wrinkled her nose; he frowned. “I don’t.” he said indignantly and pinched her behind. She scowled at him and pretended to not hear him. “Daddy is smelly, don’t you think Alex?” She asked the boy on her arms. He nodded and wrinkled his nose at his dad.

Pepper burst in laughter. She had tears on her eyes. “Pep, it wasn’t that funny.” Tony grumbled under his breath and led her inside their apartment.

“It was, even your son agrees with me. You reek” her eyes alive with mirth. She went into their bathroom and undressed Alex who practically jumped into the hot water. Tony undressed too and got into their bath. Pepper played with Alex and shampooed his dirty hair while Tony relaxed back and heard his giggles and some of his half formed words.

Pepper laughed hysterically when Alex turned around and scooped water. He dumped the water into his dad who had his eyes closed. “Dirty daddy.” He chanted as his dad and mom laughed. “Let’s get mommy washed too, she’s dirty.” Tony’s eyes shone with mischief.

“If you even try Tony St…” her face and shirt were wet. Tony splashed her and Alex followed his example. She squeaked and suddenly was against Tony’s chest while her baby scooped water and washed her hair.

“At least let me get my clothes off.” She said resigned when Alex grabbed his baby shampoo and dumped half the bottle on her head.

Her husband shook his head, “that wouldn’t be a good idea Pep.” She smirked, and kissed his cheek. Alex spoke, “mommy close your eyes.” She smiled and did as she was told.

“Tony what is he doing?” she asked after a few seconds.

He laughed, and couldn’t answer her; Pepper opened her eyes and saw her son and husband laughing at her. “What?” Tony couldn’t breath, he was laughing too hard.

Pepper looked at the mirror and saw herself sporting a ridiculous Mohawk, complete with red bubbles and big foamy beard. She laughed and then tickled her son and kissed her laughing husband.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

She had a blinding headache. This was the fourth this week, and her nausea was getting worse. Pepper felt tired, nauseated and had some dizzy spells. She scheduled an appointment with Dr. Marquez; she didn't want Tony to know. He worried too much. She had a sneaky suspicion this was related to the amnesia. It had to be.

She read the last board meeting script and tried to get up from her chair. Another dizzy spell, she grabbed the edge of her desk and breathed deeply. She steeled herself, her P.A. Knocked on her door. "Come in."

Her assistant came close to her desk and politely reminded her that it was time to leave the office. "Mr. Stark is waiting for you downstairs. He told me that if you're not inside of the car in five minutes. He will collect you himself."

Pepper frowned, "thank you. I'll deal with Mr. Stark myself, have a goodnight." She grabbed her white peacoat and her briefcase.

They took the elevator; she saw her assistant climb into a cab. Pepper greeted her husband inside of the car. "You would come and collect me?" She narrowed he eyes when he smirked.

He kissed her again. "I knew that comment would get you here faster." He said deviously, he wore his favorite faded jeans and a green T-shirt. 

"Fred we can go now. Take us to this address please." Tony gave his chauffeur a folded piece of paper and then smiled winningly at his wife.

Pepper sighed, "I'm stressed out Tony. I just want to curl up in bed and sleep." She said tiredly.”

Tony kissed her hand. “We are on a date. You’ll relax and have fun.” He said confidently. Pepper sighed again, “Where’s Alex?” she asked. Now realizing that her son wasn’t in the car. “He’s with Tasha and Bruce for the night.” He smirked, Bruce was hesitant but Tasha took over when Alex pulled her and sat next to her with his block box.

“What do you mean for the night?” Pepper gave up the fight and went along with her husband’s plans. It was easier when she went along with his ideas and this was completely harmless even if she was cranky and tired.

“We are not coming back to the Tower until tomorrow. Yes, you’ll take the day off tomorrow.” He said seriously, his wife tried to argue, “I can’t do that. I have five meetings scheduled and…” he pecked her on the mouth. “Let me do this for you. You deserve to have a break. You’ve been working every single day for the last two weeks. Pep you look tired, you’re thinner. Ever since our trip to Ohio you’ve been working like a maniac. Don’t make that face, I know you are ok but I’m worried. Please sweetheart you’ll make yourself sick.”

She wanted to cry, she already was sick. Instead she kissed his lips softly. “Ok.” 

Their ride was uneventful; once Pepper saw the building she smiled. “I’ve wanted to come here for months.” She said in awe.

“I know, that’s why I booked it for you tonight.” He led her into the lobby. They were in one of the most exclusive stay in spas in New York. Pepper kissed her husband again. He could be really thoughtful when he wanted to be. 

Soon Pepper and Tony were face down a massage table receiving the best massages of their lives. “Thank you Love. This is what I needed.” Pepper moaned when the masseuse hit a tense spot on her back. Tony mumbled something but she couldn’t hear him. 

Two hours later, they were in their room drinking champagne. At least Tony was. Pepper couldn’t stand the smell of it. She ate her Swiss chocolate and rested on the big fluffy feather pillows. “I’m glad you convinced me to come here.” She closed her eyes and smiled when he nuzzled her neck and tried to untie her robe belt.

His hands went up from her navel, belly button to one of her nipples. He bit the side of her collarbone and licked it when she ran her fingers through his hair. She whispered his name and let him undress her completely. He looked at her in the eyes and licked his lips. “You are beautiful Pepper.” He kissed her body, and touched her reverently. She loved it when he behaved this way. She felt worshipped, treasured like she was the most important person in his world. Like she was his priority, his everything.

Tony caressed her back, her breasts, and her belly; there wasn’t a place that he didn’t touch. He entered her slowly; she shivered delightfully, accepting him inside of her without any reservation. She moved and moaned quietly whenever he thrust inside of her. He teased her mercilessly, driving inside of her slowly, kissing her mouth, touching her breasts and holding her in place. She let him have all of control and enjoyed the fact that her husband knew her body so well. Finally after her own orgasm, she let out a moan, her eyes rolled back and she felt her husband empty his seed inside of her. He moaned and nuzzled her neck and lips until she giggled and found a comfortable position with him cuddled close to her chest.

Pepper woke up to an empty bed and a note. “Good morning beautiful. Don’t worry; I’m not on a mission. I went back to the tower, you need to relax and spend your day off however you like it.” she read Tony’s quick handwriting.

She leaned back and decided to sleep a little more. She wanted to enjoy herself but by midmorning. She felt the same dizziness and the headaches came back. Pepper worried again. This wasn’t stress, this was something else; she checked out of the spa by 2:00 PM and mentally thanked Tony for leaving Fred and the town car. “Mrs. Stark, we are not leaving until 7:00 PM.” The man told her.

“I need to go to Mount Sinai hospital right now Fred. She said efficiently. Fred nodded and opened the car door for her.

Pepper was anxious, what if this was something serious. Something related to the amnesia. These dark thoughts kept playing in her head until she arrived at the hospital.

Once in the main desk she asked for Dr. Marquez. She wanted to see him for consultation. The man in the reception politely said, “Ma’am Dr. Marquez doesn’t have his practice here. He is a neurosurgeon.” The man tried to explain.

Pepper wouldn’t back down and retorted, “Is he in the building?” she asked. She was desperate now. She thought about Tony and Alex, she didn’t want to forget them again. Marquez had to fix her now. 

She could see that the man was getting impatient with her. “Please, he’s my doctor. I haven’t been feeling well. Please.” Pepper was close to tears now, she felt nauseated and her head throbbed.

The man took pity on her and told her to go to the surgical floor and ask one of the nurses. She went up the elevator, as soon as she stepped out of the elevator she saw Dr. Marquez talking to another doctor. Pepper walked quickly to him, “I’m so glad to see you.” She smiled and then everything went black.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

There were doctors around her, “Virginia, talk to me.” Dr. Marquez said, Pepper rubbed her eyes; she remembered what happened. She had a dizzy spell.

“Virginia, do you know where you are?” the doctor spoke softly.

Pepper nodded, “yes, I came to see you because I haven’t been feeling well lately. I have dizzy spells just like this; my head hurts. I feel nauseated at random times.” She was scared and it showed. Dr. Marquez patted her hand. “Well run a CT scan on you Virginia and run other tests. I’ll call Mr. Stark.”

She shook her head; she looked desperately at the doctor. “No please. I don’t want to worry him just yet. I promise I’ll call him if there’s something wrong. This could be something else right?” She didn’t sound so convinced and her smile was watery.

The doctor nodded and respected her wishes. Half an hour later she was on her back and with electrodes on her hair. They drew blood to rule out anything else. Pepper anxiously waited for Dr. Marquez to come out and explain things to her. He smiled at her politely and sat down to her.

“What’s wrong with me? Am I going to forget them again?” she was close to tears. The doctor shook his head. He smiled, “There’s nothing wrong with you. The scans were perfectly normal. You’re pregnant Mrs. Stark.” Pepper frowned. “But what about the headaches. “I’m not a gynecologist but sometimes women experience different symptoms during pregnancy. You should make an appointment and find out how far along you are.” At that moment his pager went off and he excused himself.

She blinked and stared at the wall for five seconds before her mind could process what the doctor told her. Pepper thought back to all of her symptoms, dizziness, nausea, and weird eating habits. She couldn’t taste liquor or coffee because their smells repulsed her. She avoided kissing Tony the other day after he had his morning coffee. She thought back to the most important indicator of her pregnancy; her period. It had been close to three months since her last one. “Just before Tony and I got back together.” She said out loud. Her period had been irregular ever since her miscarriage. 

She smiled and stood up from the chairs. “Take us to the tower.” She said to Fred who looked worried about his boss. She looked anxious when they left the spa and now she wore a very bright smile. In less than an hour she was riding the elevator to her apartment. Pepper saw her husband sitting on the couch, doing something with his StarkPad. She grinned bigly and rushed in front of him. “Hey Pep, you’re here early.” He put the pad aside. She laughed and launched herself at him. She ended up on his lap, kissing him all over his face and whispering how much she loved him. “I love you too sweetheart.” He kissed her back; she hugged him hard and straddled him. She nuzzled his neck with her lips. Tony liked this; he would try to get her into a spa more often if these were the results. “Where’s our baby boy?” she asked while kissing him frantically. “He’s downstairs with Jane. She’s depressed and I lent our son to cheer her up.” He replied while trying to slip her out of her black pants.

Pepper licked his ear and then kissed him hard on the lips. She bit his lip, Tony moaned and tried to get her out of the blouse she wore. She sat back on his thighs and kissed him softly on the lips. She caressed his face cheek; he smiled and then kissed her lips. “What is going on? You’re being very sweet. Don’t get me wrong, I love it but I usually get this treatment when I do something very right.”

He smirked and leaned back on the couch. “Do with me as you please but first. What did I do right? I need to know so that I can successfully repeat said behavior.” Pepper laughed and she couldn’t hold it anymore. “I’m pregnant.” She said excitedly. Tony sat up. She could see different emotions on his face, first he frowned in confusion, then his eyebrows shot up with surprise and then Pepper saw what she wanted to see. Tony smiled and then laughed; he hugged her and then kissed her hard. “When? How?”

He kissed her again before she could answer him. “I went to the doctor today. I was feeling bad; I had dizzy spells and headaches. I thought it was related to the accident and I was afraid that I would forget you and Alex again.”

“Pepper” Tony tried to argue. They agreed to be honest. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he caressed her face his voice was soft. She took his hand and kissed it. “I didn’t want to worry you. Every time I meet with the neurologist you tense and worry. I hoped that it was something else and it was.” She smiled and kissed his lips again. “I’m pregnant.” She laughed, Tony laughed alongside with her.

Pepper remained on his lap and he kissed her forehead, “How far along are you?”

“I don’t know yet. I have to make an appointment. I think two or three months maybe. I can’t believe I didn’t notice before.” She replied kissing his chest, on his arc reactor.

He caressed her back and ran his fingers through her scalp. “When do you think we made this baby?” He whispered teasingly against her ear. “SHIELD Ball.” She answered and chose to unbutton her husband’s grey shirt. She wanted him, she teased his stomach and pulled at his belt buckle.

“Why are you dressed up?” she sat up and helped him get her shirt over her head. He lustily looked at her. “I went to a meeting with Bruce and Jane earlier.” He unclasped her bra and touched her breasts. She moaned and undid his tie; she ground her hips over his hard cock. “Bedroom.” He muttered against her lips. 

She kissed him harder and whimpered when he managed to slip them out of their pants. “I can’t wait. Here now.” Pepper kissed him again and massaged his cock; Tony pushed her panties aside and entered her. He let her set the pace, soon Pepper rode him to oblivion and then she slumped breathlessly over his hard and sweaty chest. He stood up and carried her to their bedroom. Pepper was drowsy but smiled when she felt her husband spoon her run his fingers over her belly, where their baby was supposed to be.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Pepper woke up to Alex kissing her cheek. “Mommy up peas.” She opened her eyes and looked into his brown eyes. Her two-year-old lay on her with his little face directly on hers, “I’m up sweetie.” She sat up and picked Alex up with her. It was 8:00 PM. She went into the bathroom and dressed. She wore casual clothing and hoisted Alex up to her hip. 

Her husband and friends were around the table, setting up the table and serving Thai food around. Steve and Bruce smiled at her. “Congratulations Pepper.” Darcy squealed and hugged her. Jane smiled and kissed her cheek. Bruce hugged her too. Steve kissed her cheek, “You’ll be a great mother.” He smiled and kissed her again. 

Natasha was the last one to congratulate her, “We are happy right?” The Russian spy asked as she hugged her. Pepper laughed, “I’m extremely, ecstatic. If I was happier I would burst.” She hugged Natasha back.

“You couldn’t wait. Could you?” she laughed and pecked her husband who pulled a chair next to him for her.

“Can’t blame me Pep, I’m not good with impulse control.” Bruce and Darcy laughed.

Pepper was too happy to be mad at him; she put Alex on his high chair and started eating her food. She smiled all the time and Tony looked incredibly happy. Who would have thought five years ago that she would be Mrs. Stark living in New York with a child and one more on the way?

Five days later they were waiting for Dr. Brooks, one of the best Obstetrician/Gynecologist from the eastern seaboard. Tony drummed his fingers against the magazine he held. Pepper was collected as always. She read through her emails and other messages. They waited for another five minutes in which Pepper almost los her patience with her husband. She was about to snap or hold his hands when the doctor called them in.

The doctor smiled politely and let them in. She had brown hair and a pretty face; she looked too young to be a doctor. “Excuse me, how old are you?” Tony asked as a way of introduction Pepper looked at reprovingly at him and then looked at the doctor’s surprised face.

“Please forgive my husband. He’s a little nervous.” She said as an apology. The doctor smiled back and looked at Tony. “I’m thirty eight, if you must know.”

Tony nodded, “How long have you worked as a doctor? What is your success rate? How many babies have you delivered?” Pepper blushed and elbowed her husband.

“Pep, this is important. We need this information.” He said unrepentantly.

The doctor was impassive now. “I understand your concerns. If you have any doubts about me, I could refer you to one of my colleagues.”

“That won’t be the case. Dr. Brooks.” Pepper said firmly. “Dr. Marquez recommended you specifically. Tony is just anxious about all of this.”

Tony quieted when Pepper glared at him. He investigated this doctor, he wanted to make sure that Pepper’s pregnancy went as uncomplicated as possible. Pepper liked Brooks’ career profile and decided to visit her practice.

The Doctor began her questions. “Will this be your first child?” 

“No, we already have a son.” Pepper answered quickly.

“This is not your first pregnancy then?” the doctor asked.

“Our son is adopted. I had a miscarriage last year.”

The doctor nodded and asked about Pepper’s symptoms and the reason why she had the miscarriage.

Once the questioning was done, the woman motioned Pepper to lie on the examination table. “I’m going to do an ultrasound. We’ll know how old the baby is. You’ll get to see it for the first time.”

Pepper felt a little uncomfortable; Tony held her hand and they looked at the monitor. “There it is.” They saw a little outline of what would be their baby.

“It looks like you are two months pregnant Mrs. Stark.” the doctor pronounced

“Not a reconciliation baby then.” Tony said absently and Pepper laughed.

“Why can’t we hear a heartbeat?” whenever they saw movies, the parents would hear the baby’s heartbeat first.

The doctor smirked and clicked on something. “I always wait for this moment. This is when we are sure there’s life.”

They hard the unmistakable heart beat sound, “It’s so fast.” Tony’s voice was full of awe. The same awe he experienced when Pepper told him she loved him for the first time, when Alex called him daddy, when his wife told him she was pregnant.

He kissed his wife smiling face. “You are magnificent Pepper Stark.” he said seriously. Pepper kissed his lips softly and caressed his face.

The doctor gave her some vitamins and scheduled another appointment for next month. They had their pictures of the ultrasound and a video of it. Tony placed a file under Baby Stark next to his Alex Stark file. He archived the first picture and video of the baby.

Soon in Stark Tower everyone had seen the new addition to Tony’s family. Steve was especially amazed. “That’s a baby. Pepper and you made that.” Thor was as amazed as Steve, “Lady Pepper how they did take a picture from inside of your body. Didn’t it harm the child?”

Jane who sat next to her boyfriend explained everything about ultrasounds and their now safe equipment. Natasha wasn’t as excited as the others but she congratulated her friend once again. Bruce had to agree with Tasha.

The Russian spy and the physicist were the first to retire after the ultrasound showing. They were in bed naked after sex. “I’m happy for Pepper. I really am but all this baby stuff makes me uncomfortable. I don’t know how to react…” Natasha said while playing with Bruce’s arm around her waist.

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. “Believe me I understand, all Tony talks about is Alex and the new baby. It is driving me crazy.” He laughed.

“You don’t want children.” She said a little relieved, she didn’t have anything against children. She loved Alex but she just wasn’t the motherly type. “I don’t hate children. But you are right. I don’t think having children and me would be in the same sentence. I assume you don’t want children either.” He asked.

Tasha turned around and looked into his brown eyes. “I don’t, it was why Clint and I never worked. He wants children one day, even though he denies it. That was a deal breaker for our relationship.” Bruce kissed her. “I’m glad we are on the same page.” He smirked and rolled over her. Natasha moaned and soon they were busy with other more pleasant activities.

Tony was late for the business meeting, he actually cared about this one and Pepper would be furious when she found out he was late. She was on her third month already and the mood swings made her a little difficult to be around when she was on the scheduling warpath. This was the fifth time this week they had to reschedule this same meeting. His wife already had him on the doghouse because of Bruce’s latest experiments. They had been working tirelessly for about five days without any big results as of yet. Pepper dragged him out of the lab and made him shower earlier so that he could be on time for this same meeting. He sat next to her and kissed her cheek softly. She did not acknowledge him at all, “Let’s begin with the meeting.”

The meeting went well, statistics, figures, mergers, legalistic crap etc. etc. Tony was able to keep up to date with all of the Stark Industries new business deals. He glanced at his wife and noticed that she looked uncomfortable, fidgety even. He tried to listen to Warren Blunt from accounting but he couldn’t help but look at his wife’s pale face. The accountant explained figure 74 and 75 Tony tried to flip to the next page when Pepper suddenly grabbed his hand. He looked up into his wives terrified eyes. “Tony. I think I’m bleeding.” She said fearfully.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

He stood up and helped her up. Thankfully Pepper was able to do so. Tony went into action immediately. He led his wife to the exit without any explanation to anyone; they made it to the front of their building. “Fred take us to the nearest hospital.” He helped Pepper inside of the car and held her hand. “Don’t worry Pep. We are almost there, sweetheart.” He did his best to remain calm and held her as she trembled with fear.

She was crying and squeezed his hand. “I’m scared Tony. I’m really scared. Please Tony make it right.” She sounded desperate. He didn’t know how he managed to stay calm. But he smiled at his wife and reassured her once again. Years later Tony would go back to that event and explain to his wife that he didn’t know how he managed to remain calm for her.

They made it to the hospital. Tony was able to be with her. A doctor examined Pepper. The bleeding had stopped. “Mrs. Stark, how far along are you?”

“Three months. Please, tell us what’s happening.” She asked quietly.

“Mrs. Stark do you have any cramping right now.”

“No, but half an hour ago I felt like I was going to get my period.”

“I’m going to get a picture of the baby.” The doctor used the gel. Both Tony and Pepper breathed easier when they saw their baby and heard the strong heartbeat.

The doctor smiled at them and said. “The baby’s fine. I want to call your doctor and have her examine you.” He politely left the room.

Tony went to her side and hugged her. “The baby’s still there. I was so afraid Tony,” she sobbed. He held her more tightly and breathed a sigh of momentary relief. They were still worried but at least they knew their baby was fine.

Fifteen minutes later Dr. Brooks greeted them. She examined Pepper and then finally looked at them in the eyes. “Your baby is fine…”

“Why was my wife bleeding then?” Tony asked quickly before the doctor could explain anything.

“Mr. Stark, vaginal bleeding might occur during the first trimester. It is perfectly normal for some women to experience this. Virginia’s healthy and her body seems to be fine. However I’m going to take safety measures.” She then looked at her patient. “I want you to wear a pad, no intercourse and rest, a lot of it. Virginia this could be just normal but it could also mean a sign of miscarriage.” The doctor saw her distressed face.

The doctor looked serious and said, “Virginia, I have to be absolutely honest, there is always a chance of miscarriage, it’s your body’s reaction to an unhealthy pregnancy. This is not your case; I assure you that this baby is healthy. Just take it easy. Once you are in your second trimester these types of scares would most likely disappear. 

The doctor tried to be as honest as possible while being comforting at the same time. Tony thought she failed, Pepper looked anxiously at her, she tried to conceal her fear but he could see right through her façade. Brooks left and his wife’s overwhelmed face clouded him. He sat next to her and hugged her. “Nothing will happen to us. I’ll make sure of it. This is what we are going to do. We are both going to take a leave of absence for the next couple of months, at least until we are sure that this baby is completely fine.” He kissed her cheek and rubbed her belly. She nodded and let her husband hug her to his heart’s content. She always felt protected around him. He was her super hero, she was sure that Tony would make everything right again. She had this blind faith on him; sometimes she felt that it was too much of a heavy weight on him but Tony had a way of making her feel safe, loved and protected. 

“Tony, what if I lose the baby?” her voice was small and muffled by the pillow.

Tony took a deep breath and answered very honestly, “Pepper, if it happens it would be because there was nothing else we could have done. Pep, I love you sweetheart, you have to stop ok. Don’t think like that.” he caressed her arm and kissed her cheek again.

An hour later they were back in the Tower. They decided to not let their friends know about their stint in the hospital. It was too intimate. Pepper sat next to her son, Darcy who was on babysitting duty rushed out, she had to meet Steve for dinner at a fancy place. She didn’t even notice Pepper’s red eyes. The young brunette really looked forward to this night. Tony knew that tonight was the night; Steve was finally going to propose to her. Captain America saved all of his money for a beautiful ring. Tony offered to buy one for him but Steve refused. “I want to buy her the ring. Don’t Tony, just help me choose something for her.”

Pepper played with Alex, she smiled when the toddler kissed pecked her and showed her some of his StarkPad drawings. “Mommy I did this.” he pointed to the mixture of colors in the pad.

“That’s very creative Alex.” She laughed when the boy frowned at his own picture. “You’ll get better I promise bub.” She kissed his cheek; he giggled and sat closer to her.

Tony managed to cancel their meetings for next week. He called Pepper’s assistant and informed him that starting tomorrow Tony would assume Pepper’s CEO place. “No, neither of us will be in the office for at least three more weeks.” He stated firmly. You’ll send everything to us. It is your responsibility to keep us updated. The board will act as representatives for now. I will only deal with the immediate mergers and the upcoming financial reports. Mrs. Stark is to have a relaxed three weeks, if she calls you and she will you will not give her any negative news.” Tony finished and hung up.

He went back to his wife and son who were now watching some show Pepper liked. He sat next to them and watched the show quietly. Soon Alex was asleep on his arms, the toddler perched himself on his lap after getting tired of the tablet.

Pepper stood up, “I’m tired Tony, let’s tuck Alex in and then get some sleep.” Tony carried his son to his small bed. Pepper was already by her side of the bed waiting for him to join her.

He stripped and moved besides her, holding her like he always did at night. “You smell nice.” He sniffed her deeply and she chuckled a little. Tony kissed her shoulder. After a couple of minutes he felt his wife relax completely and sleep. Tony kissed her forehead and slept too. 

Next morning a squealing Darcy entered their apartment. Pepper and Tony were having some breakfast. Alex ate his cereal too, he was barely awake, and he slept more hours now. “He proposed, he finally did.” She went directly to Pepper’s side and showed her the ring.

Pepper smiled and hugged the young woman. “It’s a beautiful ring Darcy.” 

“Oh, Pepper it was so romantic. He got on one knee and he looked so nervous. He stuttered and I said yes. You have to help me organize this wedding. Jane’s maid of honor.” Darcy could barely breath from all the excitement.

“Does Jane know?” Tony asked while drinking his black coffee.

“Of course, I told her as soon as we got back to the Tower.” Darcy hugged Pepper again. “I want something small Pep, just my parents and you guys.” 

Darcy rambled about the wedding for fifteen more minutes. Pepper looked happy to indulge her friend. This was perfect. Pepper would have a distraction. Tony smiled and had to ask about Steve’s whereabouts.

“He’s in bed. I wore him out.” Tony smirked; he loved Darcy’s openness and honesty. He would make sure to tease Captain America later.

His wife and Darcy spent the whole day talking about the wedding and all they would have to do. Both Jane and Natasha stayed away from them. The spy was truthfully happy for Darce but she wanted no input on the wedding. Jane looked uncomfortable. Tony deduced that it was because of Thor’s absence. It had been close to three weeks since he went to Asgard.

Steve wore a silly grin all day. When Clint commented on it, Tony couldn’t pass up the opportunity. “Must be because of Ms. Lewis’ boundless energy...” Steve didn’t catch on but then looked at Bruce who laughed and winked at him. He blushed like only he could. The wedding was to take place in three months. Darcy wanted a Spring/Summer wedding. They would get married by the church, that was the only condition Steve placed. Darcy wasn’t religious by any standards but she decided to accommodate her fiancé. “He has his belief systems, they don’t affect mine and it makes him happy.” She shrugged.

Pepper worried for the next few days about her unborn child. She rested as much as possible but it got to a point in which she had to do something. Tony knew her very well. Her assistant was uncooperative; she knew that her husband had a lot to do with her employee’s reticence to talk about any major issues about the company. 

By the second week of her imposed vacation Pepper had nothing to do. She had organized her closet, Tony’s closet and even arranged Alex’s piles of toys. Her husband insisted on buying their son more toys than he could play with. She was bored, the spotting stopped four days ago. Pepper felt better now, she wanted to go back to work but Tony was firm on his decision to wait until her second trimester.

She knew that her husband worried about her but she couldn’t handle the lack of activity anymore. She dressed and went down to Tony’s workshop; he took their son downstairs. Alex was used to spending time with his dad every morning they would go down the workshop. Alex played inside the playpen while Tony fixed something or talked to Bruce about research.

She entered the key password and went inside; as always there was music playing, loud rock. One of his favorite playlists, Alex was dirty; he was playing with his StarkPad. “Why is our son so dirty?” she found the answer when she looked at Tony. He was fixing one of his cars or upgrading it.

“Hey Pep” Tony slid away from the car and looked at her. He had grease all over his white shirt and the arc reactor. He was sweaty, Pepper thought he looked sexy; him dirty, working with his cars was a weakness for her. She licked her lips. She remembered the first time she entered one of his workshops it had been years ago.

She had been working for him for about a month when he asked her to meet him at the Malibu house. It was the first time she met JARVIS, he gave her the codes to make it to the workshop. She was skeptical about going to meet her boss at his house. He flirted constantly and she had to admit Tony Stark was a handsome man. She found her boss under some vintage car. Dirty white wife-beater, grease stains all over his body. Ever since then Pepper had a slight fascination with this man and his sweaty, grease stained body.

Pepper cut her musings short when her husband approached her and kissed her. “You were staring Potts.” He smirked and she smirked back. “Not Potts anymore.” She bit his lip and touched his sweaty biceps. 

“Not that I don’t love having you here but my experience tells me that there’s something going on.” He said.

“I’m bored, I want to go back to work.” Tony frowned. 

“Don’t give me that look Tony. I know you told my assistant to keep the major business deals out of my reach. I want to work, I’m going crazy without anything to do.”

He sighed, “Pepper I’m not holding you back…” he was ready to argue with her for hours if possible but his wife didn’t give him any opportunity. 

She laughed, “You think I’m asking for permission. Oh, honey, no. I’m letting you know that if you as much as think of firing my assistant there will be hell to pay.” She kissed his lips again and took the baby with her. “I’m taking Alex for a bath, then we are going to Jane’s.”

Tony nodded. He felt some relief; Pepper going back to work meant that she wasn’t worried. She was the most responsible person he knew. She wouldn’t place herself or the baby in any danger. He knew that accidents could happen but he felt optimistic about his wife going back to work. He hoped she took it easy. He would have to talk to her assistant again. Pepper’s stress levels should be kept to a minimum.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Pepper became engrossed with the immediate activity and organizational challenges Darcy brought to her. After her monthly check up with the doctor she relaxed enough to help her friends with their wedding. She was in her fourth month now and the baby bump was very visible now. Tony and her released a press statement with their news. The media went crazy; it was just like when they announced their marriage. The press hounded them; somehow they also managed to figure out Steve and Darcy’s engagement. 

She drank her chamomile tea and read the paper, “Captain America getting married.” She read aloud to her son and husband who tinkered with a nanobot. “The cat is out of the bag now,” she said while distractedly handing a cup of coffee to Tony.

“Not my problem, I had to deal with the last Avenger mission fall out.” Tony gulped the hot coffee. “This little piece of crap is not working properly.” he mumbled and turned some pieces around.

She frowned, “you are not paying attention Tony.” She scowled and ate some of her French toast. Tony did not bother to look up. “I really don’t care Pep. Steve and Darce are going to have to deal with this by themselves. I am sure they’ll figure something out before this becomes a media circus.” 

They didn’t, Pepper tried to help them but she was always busy expanding the guest list or dealing with last minute crises. Her mantra was don’t stress out and she was glad that Steve and Darcy managed to keep the press occupied with them. It had been years since she didn’t see her face or Tony’s face on the papers or web.

Tony and her were eating Chinese by the couch. Alex was fast asleep on his room. The young parents enjoyed their impromptu dinner and watched Harry Potter, Pepper’s secret obsession. They were on the Chamber of the Secrets when a crying Jane burst in. “We broke up. Asgard is more important to him.” Tony groaned and Pepper glared at him. He removed his hands from his wife’s belly and went into the kitchen. He handed Pepper that cherry chocolate chip ice cream she wanted and gave Jane a pat on the arm. “Where’s Point Break?”

“He left for fucking Asgard.” Jane rarely cursed; she was in bad shape then. He fled to his workshop without more words.

“Oh Jane.” Pepper rubbed her arm. 

“I shouldn’t be doing this to you Pep, you’re pregnant and emotional too.” The pretty scientist sobbed and rubbed her eyes. Pepper had never seen her in such a bad shape.

“It’s just not enough He’s not a committed individual, hell Darce is getting married and she only met Steve two and a half years ago.”

Pepper frowned, “do you want to get married?” she asked hesitantly.

“No, but I want Thor to be with me. I don’t want a boyfriend who travels all the time and who’s never around for more than two weeks.” Jane looked miserable.

“I can’t do it anymore. I’m tired of being second best in his eyes. Asgard is always first. I’m not even second priority. He always has something more important than me. Did you know that after the Manhattan battle he didn’t even think to contact me?” Jane sobbed and Pepper hugged her.

Pepper listened to her and offered her comfort, “I just couldn’t take it anymore. He told me that he was leaving again. He just got back yesterday; his visits are becoming shorter and farther in between. I’m tired of waiting, I told him to choose and he couldn’t. I told him to leave, that it was over.” She cried.

Jane came down after a while and grabbed Pepper’s hands. “Don’t tell any of this to Darce. She’s going insane with the wedding details. I still don’t understand how her small wedding became the social event of the year.” Her smile was watery but she made an effort. 

Pepper said something else. “Jane do you really want to this?” The redhead looked at her friend.

“I love him Pep but this is too complicated. I haven’t been happy in months.” Pepper nodded and changed the conversation to Darcy’s increasing guest list.

“I think she’s resigned to let the media be a part of the wedding, at least the catholic ceremony. Her parents are extremely happy with Steve being their son in law. Fury has a guest list that he ran by her and surprisingly she agreed to it.” she said diverting Jane’s attention.

“It’s going to be a fairy tale wedding. Have you seen the dress?” Jane asked, her eyes still watery.

Little by little Jane regained herself, Pepper thought that she was too emotional to really evaluate her relationship with the God of Thunder. She knew that her friend needed distraction first, later she would think about all of this and come to a conclusion. Jane was the type of person who dissected things and coldly assessed the problem at hand.

Tony came back, “Thor has to go to Asgard now. He’ll be back for the wedding. Jane, this is your last chance before he goes away. He wants to talk to you.”

“I have nothing to say to him. Goodnight.” She crossed to the elevator and left the apartment.

“I think is serious. Hammer time looked depressed.” Tony said before dropping to her side. Pepper cringed at the casual tone in which he spoke. 

“Jane is tired of him not committing.” Pepper looked at her husband who miraculously remained quiet. “What do you think Tony?” She subtly asked. He snuggled close to her and rubbed her belly. He drew patterns all over her stomach. “Thor has an obligation to his people. Jane is overlooking that, I like her but it’s not fair for Thor.” Tony finished. Pepper nodded, “I agree, it isn’t fair to either Jane or Thor. I hope they fix things.” Pepper yawned and patted his hands. 

Tony took the ice cream from her hands. “Pep, you almost finished it.” he scooped some of it and ate it. She smirked and kissed him. “You taste like ice cream.” She licked more of his lips and her husband smirked against her lips.

Jane and Thor didn’t work things out. Thor was off to another planet and Jane continued with her research. Eventually the rest of them learned about their break up. Darcy was supportive and included Jane on every detail of the wedding planning. She also knew how Jane’s big brain worked. Soon it was the day of the wedding. July 1st, three days before Steve’s birthday.

Pepper put on her gown. It was a knee length royal blue dress. She did her make up and hair, she close to let her hair loose and stepped out of the bedroom. Tony and Alex were already dressed to the nines. Her husband looked dashingly handsome with his black tuxedo. Alex looked very cute with his tux on too. “Mommy, go now.” The toddler pushed his hands up. Pepper felt bigger than ever before and she still had two months to go. Tony saw his wife’s predicament and picked Alex up. “Mommy can’t pick you up. You are too short and she can’t reach down her toes right now.”

Pepper punched him on the arm. “You happen to love my acquired curves.” She pouted and Tony kissed those sinfully red lips.

He touched the baby. “Hello baby.” Alex tried to go over to his mom. “No, mommy can’t carry you bub. Stay with daddy.” She kissed her son’s forehead and took her husband’s arm. They made it to St. Patrick’s church; they stepped out of the town car. Half of New York was outside of the church waiting for the Avengers and the bride to arrive.

“Showtime.” Tony grabbed Alex and then helped Pepper out of the car. The cameras were everywhere. She smiled and walked with her family inside the church were thankfully there were no photographers or journalists. She saw Steve and the priest talk. Suddenly Captain America turned to them. He was dressed in his military uniform; he refused to wear anything else. “Thank god you’re here.” Pepper smiled who would have though Steve would ever say those words to Tony.

“I have the rings.” Tony kissed her and then stood next to Steve.

“I want you to know that I’m here under duress.” Steve rolled his eyes. “I know, now shut up and please behave like the best man. I knew I should have picked Clint instead of you.” Tony laughed and clapped him in the back. 

Pepper sat on one of the benches with Alex next to her. He fussed a little; he wanted to be where Tony was. “Here you go bub.” She gave him her blackberry. “Who would have thought I would give this to a child.” 

Ten minutes later Bruce, Thor and Natasha entered the church they sat down next to her. Clint and Laura made their way to the bench behind them. Thor looked tired, like Tony on one of his worst hangovers. “How are you Thor?” she asked softly.

“I’m fine Lady Pepper. I see your belly has grown. You look radiant.” He said smiling at her.

“Thank you Thor.” She touched her belly and started talking about her pregnancy and what happened after he left New York. Bruce and Natasha sat next to Alex; they talked about Darcy last minutes jitters. 

Darcy got over her jitters because in less than ten minutes Tony and Jane walked down the aisle and then the bride and her dad walked to the altar. Darcy looked beautiful; she wore a white long wedding dress, a Vera Wang creation, very exclusive and expensive. The ceremony was very touching. Pepper who wasn’t really religious thought so. Tony behaved himself and didn’t rant or scoffed. She would have to thank him later for his composure. 

Steve and Darcy became husband and wife, soon the couple walked out of the church. Jane and Tony followed; the guests emptied the church too. “Pep, do you want me to pick Alex up?” Bruce asked Pepper. She found herself trying to hoist up Alex but she was unable to do so, he was fast asleep. “Here let me.” The physicist picked a sleepy Alex and helped Pepper up the bench. Natasha walked ahead of them. “Thank you Bruce.” She smiled and laughed when Alex woke up and rubbed his eyes. He thought Bruce was his daddy and then looked at him. “Where daddy?” the boy asked his mom who walked next to them. “He’s outside with Jane.” She explained. Alex liked Bruce but he preferred his mom.

“Mommy.” He tried to reach Pepper. They were almost out of the church. “Give him to me. He’ll start to cry, I can see it in his eyes.” Bruce turned and gave the baby to her.

“You’re heavy bub.” She managed to carry Alex out of the building. Bruce walked behind her, waiting to help her if she needed something. Pepper was tired of being pregnant. She felt heavy, and unattractive. Tony however loved her body, Pepper scoffed when he said it, not believing him. 

She saw him standing outside of the church. “You could have gone back inside and carried your son.” She grumbled.

Tony took the boy from her arms and held her hand. “You know I only went inside because Steve and Darcy asked me to.” He kissed his wife, “Bruce helped you, didn’t he.”

She walked to the car, “He did, and he is a gentleman unlike you.” 

Tony made a face but helped her inside of the car. “I hate this. I just want your child out of me. It’s making my life miserable, figures, of course. It’s yours.” Tony actually laughed. “You still have two more months to go.” He got inside of the car and they made their way to Stark Tower. The reception would take place in one of the ballrooms.

Pepper checked her phone and found three text messages from Jane, asking her about Thor. “Jane’s worried about Thor.” Pepper said scrolling down her phone.

Tony and Alex played with a nanoball. “She asked me if I knew anything about him,” he said distractedly while making a boat for Alex who giggled.

“What did you tell her?” Pepper asked her husband.

“I didn’t tell her anything since I don’t know anything about Thor. This is the first time that I see him since their break up.” He looked down to his son trying to shape the nanoball.

“She’s so stubborn, she misses him but she won’t reach out to him.” She looked up from her phone and saw Tony completely engrossed with Alex. “Bub you’re doing great.” Their son was pushing and forming things with the nanoball.

Pepper kissed her husband, “I’m glad you didn’t give up on us.” She said softly against his smiling lips. She thought back to the months when she lost her memory. Tony could have gone back to his old ways but he didn’t. Her husband remained faithful to her. “I’m enjoying being the stable part in this relationship. I like these crazy hormones.” He chuckled and kissed her playfully. She laughed and kissed him back. She loved him so much; it was ridiculous the way he could make her happy. A single smile and kiss and she was floating. She kissed him again; they were like teenagers making out in a car. They were about to step down the car; Pepper gave him one last kiss. He opened the door but Pepper yanked it close again. “Naughty Mrs. Stark our son is here.” He spoke seductively.

“Stark pull yourself together, you have red lipstick here.” She cleaned his lips and parts of his cheek. “What would I do without you?” He kissed her cheek. 

She applied lipstick again and motioned him to get out of the car. He picked the baby and then helped her out of the car once again. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.” 

They entered the building, Tony decided to be gracious enough and pose for some pictures. The small family smiled and waved at the media before entering the building. Alex even blew a kiss to one of the photographers. “You really are a bad influence on him.” Pepper muttered while laughing at her son’s antics.

The ballroom was exquisitely decorated; Pepper congratulated the couple. “You look beautiful Darcy.” She kissed her cheek. The young woman hugged her. “Thank you Pep.”

She kissed Steve’s cheek and he smiled, “I lost my touch, you don’t blush anymore.” She coyly said.

“I’m taken now Ma’am.” Steve even kissed her other cheek.

“Easy there Capsicle.” Tony steered Pepper away from the happy couple. They went to their assigned table.

Pepper dropped to her chair and set Alex next to her. The boy didn’t want to stay in the chair. “Let him play. There are other children around.” Tony said. Effectively Darcy’s cousins ran around the room. Alex got down and chased a young boy who looked like he was three. Pepper looked around and saw people from SHIELD, some important men and women, politicians and Fury congratulating Captain America. Well, she thought. You win some you lose some. Steve really was the face of America for a time and he was too polite to outright refuse Fury’s P.R. stunt.

“General Ross is here.” Bruce sat next to Tony. “Don’t go green on us now Bruce.” Tony commented while looking to his far left. Bruce looked too and effectively Ross and Betty were there.

“Very funny Stark. He didn’t see me. I think I’m going to take an early leave.” Bruce drank his flute of champagne. 

“You are not going anywhere. Steve and Darcy don’t deserve that.” Natasha smiled at some people and sat too. She looked very pretty with her gold dress and braided hair. “He shouldn’t be here.” Natasha smiled at him and placed her hand above his.

Clint and Laura finally made it to their table. The blond woman smiled and kissed Pepper. “How’s the little one? And Where’s my heartbreaker?”

Pepper loved Laura; she was so funny and lively. Clint couldn’t have done better. “This baby is making me miserable. My other baby is over there playing with that little redhead.”

The Avengers ate, drank and talked. The newlyweds went from table to table talking to people and being congratulated by the guests and people they didn’t know. Two hours later the couple sat next to their friends. “I’m so tired.” Darcy sat next to Laura and drank some water. “I’ve met more people today than in my entire life.” Steve told his friends.

Tony left the table and looked for his son. He was by the kids’ table but he couldn’t place him there now. He didn’t like when he didn’t know where Alex was. The boy was very well behaved but Tony felt uneasy when he couldn’t find him. 

“Alex, come to daddy.” He walked to some tables and then finally found him playing with the nanoball he gave him by the senators’ table. “Here you are bub.” He picked the baby up. Alex frowned, “Down daddy, down.” he seriously said. The boy pouted and then gave him a Pepper scowl. “I won’t put you down. You’ve played enough. It’s time for you to be with mommy and daddy. Either way you shouldn’t be by the politicians’ tables.”

Soon Tony went back to their table and saw his wife and Tasha laughing. “You’re up to something. I don’t like it when the two of you sit that close together.”

“Jane and Thor are not here.” Bruce answered, “Mrs. Stark just informed us that our own Dr. Foster and Thor have left for Asgard.”

“About time, Jane’s work is not the same when she’s in a mood and Point Break looked horrible.” Tony looked up to their frowning faces.

“Please, you all were thinking it. Especially you Darce, I saw your face when you saw him at the church.” Darcy nodded.

They talked about the fact that their friends were now back together and the significance of Thor taking Jane back to Asgard with him. “I bet she’ll feel guilty when she comes back. Jane will be sorry that she missed the reception and blah, blah.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “I just feel happy that she’s back with Thor and happy again. She was miserable when they were broken up.” Steve kissed her and she kissed him back.

It was time for the best man speech. Tony stood up from his table and drew attention to him, not a hard thing to do considering him. “Surprisingly I’m the best man. Well not really since Steve has a close knit group of friends and I’m the most eligible of them.” Some people in the crowd snorted. “Is true. I’m a married man, and a father. My wife advised me to make this a brief speech so here I go. I met Steve three years ago, we had a rough beginning.” Tony made a face. Pepper and their table laughed.

“I introduced them. I think Steve fell in love with Darcy after they first met. She was in a towel.” Tony winked and raised an eyebrow at Steve who blushed and stammered something. Darcy laughed and kissed her husband’s cheek.

“Darcy was a puzzle to Steve, but miraculously he managed to trap this beautiful young lady. I’m very glad for you guys.” He sat back down. 

Alex fussed after the speech; it was time for his nap. Tony stood up and took Alex from Pepper’s arms. “I’ll put him to sleep.” 

“I’ll go with you.” Pepper said while getting up. 

They made it to the elevators and waited for one of them to arrive. Tony rocked a fussy Alex. Pepper leaned close to her husband. “These heels are killing me.”

Tony kissed her forehead. “I’ll get you out of those in no time.” 

The elevator opened its doors; Derek Grey stood inside. “Ginny.” He smiled at her; he looked at Tony, Alex and finally her big belly. “You’ve been busy.”

The doctor stepped out of the elevator. “Hi Derek, excuse me. She entered the elevator and took Tony’s hand. She pulled him inside too before he said something inappropriate. “We’ll see each other soon.”

Tony remained quiet until the doors closed, “The nerve of that guy. What is he doing here?” He ranted and frowned at the closed doors. 

“I don’t know, I think he’s associated with someone from SHIELD or so he told me last time I saw him.”

He scowled, “You never told me who was that guy after all.” He stepped inside the apartment.

Tony undressed his son while Pepper chose pajamas for him. “I’m just saying, considering you flirted with him all night long during the SHIELD gala.” Tony tried to downplay it but Pepper could hear the underlying accusation and jealousy in his tone.

Once Alex was fast asleep on his bed, Pepper moved to their bedroom. She opened the closet and chose some dainty flats. “Are you going to help me?” She sat down on the bed and waited for her husband to kneel in front of her.

He did, he put them on her and massaged her legs and calves. She moaned, “You have nothing to worry about.” She combed her hands through his hair. “He was a high school crush. He was two years ahead of me. I supposed he’s the one that got away. He helped me a lot when I was living with Leanne.”

He looked up from her legs. “That doesn’t exactly reassure me.” He muttered.

She tried to pull him up. Tony saw her struggle and helped her up the bed. Pepper without the flats was a little shorter than him. “I love you, believe me, this baby and Alex are enough proof.” She kissed him again. “I could show you later too if you are in the mood.” She smiled devilishly. 

He kissed her back a little forcefully, “Why not now?” he kissed her neck and tried to undo the back zipper. “Later.” She massaged his back. “I promise. We have to be down there until Darcy and Steve leave for their honeymoon.”

“What if we stay here for ten minutes and you show me how much you love me right now.” He proposed to his wife, he rubbed her shoulders and tried to once again open her blue dress.

Pepper felt his fingers undoing the zipper again, his fingers undoing her bra clasp. She moaned and kissed his earlobe. “You’ll take longer and you know it.” She then looked at him and with difficulty dropped to her knees. “Are you doing what I think you’re doing?”

“You’re asking if I’m going to suck your cock?” she demurely asked while running her hands over his growing erection.

He moaned and pulled her up. “You’ll need cushions for your knees.” He kissed her roughly and helped her with two pillows. “You are a very selfish and possessive man.” Pepper stated while unzipping his fly.

“Don’t you forget it my love.” He moaned when Pepper’s tongue licked him from tip to base. “Fuck you’re good.” His eyes rolled back when she took him into her mouth and hummed.

“Pepper.” He moaned as she bit him and touched his testicles. “I want to come inside of you.” His lusty eyes looked at his wife’s red blood lips take him in and it was almost enough. She hummed again, making him almost come but Tony was determined. He pulled her up again and led her to the bed. His pants and underwear were at his ankles. He managed to bunch her dress up and get her out of her silky blue panties. He touched between her legs. He moaned, “You’re fucking wet. It excites you when I behave this way, doesn’t it?” Pepper smiled wickedly. Tony kissed her red lips. “Get on your hands and knees. This was the easiest way, the fastest way. They had to be back at the reception. He entered her and cursed, “So fucking hot.” He thrust into her. Pepper bit her lips and tried to be quiet. She was very mindful of the baby. Tony was always quiet, she whimpered when her husband played with her sensitive clit. “Yes, Tony.” She contracted after a deep thrust from her husband. 

Tony felt her orgasm and came too. He pulled out, and helped her up. He pulled his pants up and helped Pepper clean up a little. She had a smile on her face. “I hope you’re happy now.” She whispered and nuzzled his neck. 

“I am, come on we have to be downstairs. We’ve been here too long, the guests will start to wonder.” He helped her with the flats again and she applied the lipstick and make up again. “That red will be the death of me.” He tried to kiss her again. Pepper turned her head the other way he got the corner of her mouth and cheek. “You have red lipstick all over your face once again.” She giggled.

Tony washed his face and they made their way downstairs thirty minutes after they left. They sat down on their table and saw Laura and Clint dancing on the dance floor. Bruce and Tasha were eating pasta. Tony ordered some food; Pepper and him ate with gusto. Derek Grey was forgotten until Fury came to their table with said man. “May I introduce you to Dr. Grey. He’s been designing a new series of studies with our own SHIELD agents.” Fury said to the Avengers and their partners. “These are Steve Rogers and Darcy Rogers.” Steve shook the doctor’s hands and smiled politely. Darcy shook his hand too “Lewis. We discussed it, I’m keeping my name.” Steve grinned, “Can’t win them all.” Natasha actually laughed. “These are our best SHIELD agents. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.” 

“She’s not your agent anymore Nick.” Bruce remarked pleasantly.

“Nice to meet you Ms. Romanoff.” He kissed her hand. “Agent Barton.” The Hawkeye nodded but kept his distance. “This is Laura, my girlfriend.” She shook his hand and smiled too.

“Dr. Bruce Banner. One of the most beautiful minds I’ve encountered.” Fury introduced. Grey and Bruce shook hands.

“Last but not least, Tony Stark.” Nick Fury said. Grey offered his hand and Tony shook it. “We’ve met before.” The doctor explained to no one in particular.

Director Fury motioned to Pepper, “This is…” he couldn’t continue because Grey interrupted him, “She needs no introduction, Ginny Potts.” He kissed her hand. Tony was about to correct her but Pepper beat him to it. “Pepper Stark.” She said smiling winningly at him.

Grey didn’t smile; Fury could feel the tension and looked at Natasha as if asking for an explanation but she was in the dark just as he was. “Virginia Stark to be precise. CEO of Stark Industries, mother of Alexander Stark and soon to be mother of another of my children.” Tony proudly said. He touched her belly and kissed her smiling lips. Fury cleared his throat. “As I was saying Dr. Grey’s work with our agents is of outmost importance. He helped us set up new techniques when it comes to helping our field agents’ recovery times.” The neurosurgeon glanced at Pepper who was as polite as always while Tony glared at him. Fury talked some more until Steve and Darcy decided to dance. The newlyweds went into the dance floor. Clint and Laura followed them. 

Bruce stood up and offered his hand to Natasha who smiled brightly. Pepper loved to see her friends acting as a couple. It seemed the physicist decided to finally let everyone know about his relationship to the Russian spy. Tasha laughed when Bruce spun her.

Fury left the table too; he received a call, “Excuse me.”

“This is uncomfortable.” The doctor said. “Let’s start again. I had no idea she was your wife.” He looked directly at Tony 

Derek Grey looked at her and spoke clearly. “Virginia, I apologize if my actions made you uncomfortable.” Pepper smiled and accepted his apology. Tony didn’t, “you like my wife. That’s plain and simple. I don’t really blame you. You had your chance, it is to my understanding that you blew it.” 

The doctor looked surprised and Pepper looked sharply at her husband. “Tony…”

“I can see it in your eyes, you want her.” Tony said confidently, he didn’t let Pepper speak. “Again I don’t blame you. She’s hot, but she’s mine. I don’t like you; that won’t change because I know men like you. Once you leave this building you will still want my wife and that rubs me the wrong way.” He stood up and took Pepper’s hand into his “Mrs. Stark, I believe your favorite song is playing.” Pepper was too shocked to do anything but follow her husband to the dance floor. Once they were away from Grey she smiled and spoke hurriedly. “That was very rude and uncalled for.”

Tony laughed and twirled her. “I don’t like him Pep. He is lusting after you.” Pepper looked as if she wanted to punch some sense into him.

“Tony, he apologized.” She argued. “It doesn’t mean anything. He still wants you.” Tony stubbornly said and held her close, well as close as their unborn child let them.

“You are crazy.” She laughed at the absurdity of it all but felt very flattered.

“He wants you and you’re mine. You are the best thing that I have and I’m not sorry. I have to make sure that other people don’t take you away from me.” Pepper’s anger dissipated completely.

“Why can’t I stay mad at you?” She asked. 

Tony smirked, “I’m adorable. And for the sake of argument you didn’t talk to me for two weeks last month when I gave Alex some weak coffee.” Pepper laughed and he kissed her cheek. They danced around. She looked up to him and said, “Give me a smooch you idiot.” Tony complied. Grey and others saw him from across the room. There were some cameras flashing. The media would get good pictures of this wedding.

Tasha and Bruce danced close to the newlyweds. “You look beautiful Tash.” He smiled at her. He called her beautiful all the time but it was special whenever he did it in public. She smiled too. “Thank you Dr. Banner.” She did coy, Bruce liked coy. Bruce caressed the side of her face and then did something completely unexpected. He kissed her on the lips.

She smiled softly, “I thought you wanted to keep things secret.” Natasha looked scared, was he trying to break things off? “Private, I’m not ashamed Tash, are you?” he sounded doubtful. “Never.” She replied before kissing him again. They could see the cameras flashing. “Finally.” Tony said out loud and Darcy cackled, there was no other way to describe it. Their relationship was public now. All of their friends knew that they were together but the world didn’t. Bruce liked to keep his privacy and the paparazzi didn’t really approach him, anger issues and all. The media knew now that the physicist had a girlfriend now, a pretty redhead.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The morning after the wedding the Avengers met at Tony’s apartment. Darcy and Steve went to Greece, this time Tony insisted on paying for the honeymoon. “Steve, I’m your best friend. Don’t make that face, is true.” Tony clapped his back. “Let me do this for you and Darce. You’ll have a great time in Europe, unlike last time.” Steve grimaced but accepted the offer when he saw Darcy’s excited face. “Fine but nothing too fancy.” His future wife squealed and matters were settled.

Clint and Laura stayed the night in one of the apartments. Laura was too drunk to even think of going back to Brooklyn. Clint went up for some coffee. He was alone in the kitchen when a sleepy Tony made his way to the fridge. “You guys should really stop drinking my coffee. I offered to set you up with the same coffeemaker.” The billionaire thought he was talking to Bruce. He then looked at Clint. “It’s you, forget what I said. I thought I was talking to Banner.” Tony grabbed two spoons, ice cream, pickles and whipped cream. “Pregnancy cravings. Pep’s been having an obsession with ice cream and kosher pickles. 

Tony rubbed his eyes and poured himself a cup of coffee. “See you later.” He picked everything up and made his way to the bedroom. Clint nursed his cup of coffee and then sought some aspirins for Laura. She would need them.

Natasha woke up to Bruce kissing her neck. “Good morning Bruce. She rolled and kissed her partner on the mouth. The physicist growled and kissed her back. They were still naked from the wonderful night they spent together. “What made you decide to kiss me in public?” She asked combing her fingers through his salt and pepper hair.

“General Ross and Betty.” He said smiling at her. She tensed, he told her all about Betty and their relationship. “I saw them yesterday. I understood something Tash. I wasn’t in love with Betty anymore. When I saw her I didn’t feel anything, I turned and I saw you talking to Pep. You were laughing and then smiled at me.” Bruce smiled and kissed her. “You are very important to me Natasha; being with you makes me so happy.” She smiled brightly and kissed him hard. “I want you Banner. She straddled him and growled when he tried to overpower her. “Not this time big guy.” She smirked and managed to remain atop of him. She rode him hard, Bruce wanted to take control again but the spy wouldn’t let him. 

She put her hands above his wrists and held him in place. “I like it when you’re at my mercy.” She rolled her hips over his erection and moaned at the contact. “Who would have thought that Zen Bruce would be this aggressive when it came to having sex?” She bit his lips and with a force unexpected from her small body impaled herself on him.

“Fuck Tash, move your hands. I promise I’m not going to turn you over.” He tried to kiss her again. “You are just saying that, the moment I let your hands go, you are going to pound me into the mattress.” She rocked her hips and her breath hitched from the movement.

“Tasha, I’m going to get angry. You don’t want that, do you?” He said desperately. She laughed without any trace of fear in her eyes. “Doctor, You’ve not been able to scare me since 2012. I know you Robert Bruce Banner; you love this right now. The way I move over your cock, my breasts swaying just out of reach. You wouldn’t want to lose this moment for anything in the world. You want me, you always want me.” The Black Widow threw her head back and ground against her lover. Bruce slipped out of her grasp but instead of overpowering her like he usually did he moved his hands to her hips and helped her along. He sought her mouth and kissed her softly. He never did softly; she was confused for a second but loved his fingers massaging her back and his lips placing butterfly kisses along her face and neck. He was gentle, thorough and very mindful of her pleasure. She gasped and came without much noise; Bruce exploded too and pulled her to lay on the mattress with him.

Two weeks later, Pepper had to deal with a fussy Alex and a busy morning/afternoon. Pepper wanted to go to the office to finish some work but Alex wasn’t ready to go anywhere. “Come on bub, let’s go to the office. You’ll see Marge, you love her.” She tried to coax the small child but it didn’t work. “No. I stay until Daddy back.” The child ran away from his mother’s arms. 

Pepper was out of resources; she would have to stay with Alex at home. Tony and the others were on a mission. Pretty routine or so Tony said. She decided to believe her husband, she always worried but at least his words appeased her anxiety. She knew there was a high probability that he was lying to her. Darcy and Steve were still on their honeymoon they would be back in three more days. Jane and Thor were still in Asgard. 

“Bub, please listen to mommy. She just wants to meet with some investors. We’ll be back before daddy comes back.” She chased the boy around the room, well more like waddled behind a very fast toddler who danced and chanted “no, no, no.” 

“You infuriate me Alexander Stark. I will tell daddy and he’ll deal with you. There’s a big time out with your name on it.” Pepper said seriously, she was at the end of her parental skills and used the last resort on her book, threatening. It caught the boy’s attention.

“Time out?” he asked blinking at her.

“Yes, at least twenty minutes of it.” The boy looked at her with the big brown eyes and seemed to think about the situation he was in. Pepper thought she had him but Alex merely shrugged and ran away from her.

“You are in big trouble, just you wait until daddy gets here.” She dropped to the couch. Normally she would have dealt with her unruly son but she was just too pregnant and it was so hot today. She just wanted to finish some work now she was by herself with a hyperactive two year old.

“Stupid Tony, stupid Fury and Avengers. Earth’s mightiest heroes crap.” She settled on the couch. “Dummy, bring me my son. Please use the least amount of force necessary.” Ten minutes later and a crying toddler she was hushing her son who looked angrier than scared. She knew her kid wasn’t scared of the robot. He practically ran the workshop when Tony took him there. He’d seen all of the inventions and she was sure he’d even seen the suit. “We are going to the pool. You are still in trouble but mommy needs to relax. We are not going to the office. I know you’ll be a pain just like your father when he’s forced to something. Believe me we’ll have plenty of time to curve and address your behavioral problems in the future.”

Alex calmed down when he looked at mommy’s serious face. He was in trouble and he knew it. The moment he saw Dummy Alex realized he was going to get grounded. He tried his puppy eyes but mommy was stronger than daddy and the others.

“Let’s change and hit the pool. We are going up so you can see daddy when he comes back.” She lifted the boy and went into her bedroom. She chose a black bikini; she looked at herself in the mirror. She really needed to tan, well it was sunny outside, and Pepper grabbed Alex and changed him into his swim trunks. “Let’s grab some pool toys.” She was resigned to not do any work today; she chose a red and blue beach ball and some floaters for him. Pepper prepared a diaper bag with clothes for Alex, sunscreen, his toys and towels for both of them. They made their way upstairs. The pool was some meters away from Iron Man’s landing strip. Tony had a baby pool constructed for Alex about a year ago. Alex loved the pool, he became immediately excited. He squirmed on Pepper’s arms. “I’ll put sunscreen first, then you can play all you want.” She said seriously, reality was that Alex didn’t need much sunscreen, him and Tony tanned naturally; unlike her who turned lobster red when she stayed out too much during summer. They settled down on the edge of the baby pool. Pepper rubbed his arms, chest, back and face. Alex frowned but let his mom place the sunscreen. She let the boy play with his ball and other toys while she lay on one of the beach chairs. 

She put sunscreen on herself and her baby belly. “I can’t wait until you’re out. You are one heavy baby.” She rubbed the liquid against her belly. She could feel the baby kick, Tony and Alex loved it when that happened. Pepper thought it was cool until it kicked her bladder and she had to pee. “Alex, the baby is kicking.” She said to her son who looked up to her and grinned. He didn’t move, Alex remained on the water splashing.

Pepper laughed when she saw her son put on his shades and try to swim with the floaters on. “You’re around your daddy too much. Those aren’t even yours.” She said to the smiling boy with big shades on and his toothy smile. Alex kept playing and his mother watched over him until the sun was too hot. Mrs. Stark got up from her chair and picked her son up. “We’re going to the bigger pool. Mommy needs to cool down.” The toddler grinned and became excited. He babbled and grabbed her arms. 

She gingerly dipped into the pool and held her son close to her body. The toddler was ready to play on his own, but Pepper didn’t let him go just yet. She went deeper into the pool and enjoyed the cool water. She felt weightless in the water. Alex paddled and floated around her. She played with her little boy; the floaters were a godsend because she was able to be sure that nothing happened to him while she relaxed in the water.

After about ten minutes Alex tried to swim closer to her. “Look at you. You’ll learn to swim in no time.” She kissed his nose and tickled him. They both laughed and continued with their play. She looked across the pool and saw the aircraft first.

“I think daddy’s home.” She whispered to Alex and grabbed him before he could move away from her. She stepped out of the pool. Pepper put on her robe and dried her son. Natasha and Clint stepped out. They saw her and smiled at her. “We have to take you to SHIELD Headquarters.”

Pepper laughed, “Why? And where’s my husband?” 

Clint looked at Natasha and then looked at Pepper, he didn’t speak. “Pepper, we have to go now.”

Mrs. Stark noticed the seriousness in her best friend’s demeanor. “Let me change and I’ll be with you in a few minutes.”

“There’s no time. Pepper, this is important. We are wasting time.” Clint hurried her inside the aircraft.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Something wasn’t right. This wasn’t normal, she was used to the debriefing taking place at her apartment. Bruises, coffee and damaged metal and Steve encouraging people to write their reports on time. She was used to that. They herded her inside the vehicle. She sat next to Natasha with Alex on her lap; her hair was still wet; “Is Tony wounded?” Pepper gulped and looked at her best friend. “Tasha, please answer me. I can take it.” her voice sounded so strong, so unlike how she felt right now. 

“The mission went as expected until one of the robots showed a clip of you and Alex dead. Pepper the scene was gruesome. They had clips of you and the baby murdered, the apartment was trashed and there was blood everywhere. Tony went ballistic. Bruce had to restrain him, don’t worry. He’s fine but we had to take him to SHIELD and make sure you and Alex were all right. Bruce stayed back with Tony.”

Pepper frowned and breathed a sigh of relief; she didn’t have much time to think or rather analyze the information Tasha gave her. Next thing she knew Clint was helping her out of the aircraft. They were at a rooftop, “Let’s go.” They made their way to the elevator. Natasha punched a key code and they entered a hall. It was very cold, Pepper whished that she had something more than the robe and her bikini suit.

After what felt like the longest walk of her life they got closer to a door. She could hear Tony’s voice yelling, “Bruce let go of me.” “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME. OPEN THIS FUCKING PIECE OF DOOR.”

She saw him before he saw them. They were in what appeared to be a cell room, it was bigger than standard SHIELD; the room looked bare but for a bed pushed against a wall. Two SHIELD agents and Bruce tried to restrain him. “Tony calm down. Tasha and Clint went to the Tower. Please just stop.” Bruce pleaded, he sounded heartbroken. Tony looked enraged, he struggled against them; Pepper saw Fury, and Maria Hill stand by them. Pepper saw his bruised face, “Let him go.” She said firmly and tried to run to him. It was very difficult for her to move with the baby on her arms and flip-flops.

“Pepper.” He breathed tiredly, and struggled against the agents again. Fury nodded and the agents let him go. Bruce dropped to the floor and covered his eyes with his hands.

Tony ran to his wife and son. He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. He grabbed Alex and kissed him. The baby boy whined when his daddy poked him and checked him over. Tony placed the baby on his hip. He then looked at her eyes and untied the robe. He looked at her belly; he dropped to his knees and kissed her belly. Tony still held onto Alex who tried to squirm away from his dad. Pepper looked down and saw him crying. “Tony?”

Clint motioned the other agents to leave. Natasha helped Bruce up. Fury, and Hill left the room, so did the others. Once they were alone Tony sobbed against her belly and let Alex go. The baby wandered over to the bed with the shades he managed to keep with him.

Pepper had seldom seen Tony this way; he always tried to be composed around her. He didn’t like her to see him cry or break down like this. “Love, I’m fine, we are fine.” He kissed her belly again and sobbed brokenly. “You were dead Virginia; on the floor, there was blood everywhere and Alex was by your side. I called JARVIS and he couldn’t get into the Tower. I realized that we were all there on mission. There wasn’t anyone to protect you.” He looked up to her and it almost killed her to see him this broken. He stood up and caressed her face. “I went insane Pepper; The Hulk had to knock me out. I couldn’t think straight. They were about to sedate me before I saw you.” He hugged her and cried again. She rubbed his back and hummed against his ear. Her touch and her voice soothed him, “Tony, let’s sit down.” She walked to the small bed and sat down close to Alex. “I can’t get rid of the images Pepper, all the blood…” She kissed him softly. “We’re here, all of us. Nothing happened, we’re safe.” 

She took a better look at his battered face. “Let’s clean you up.” She waddled to a drawer and found a first aide kit. Fortunately there wasn’t anything major. “Bruce says I have a cracked rib. They already bandaged it.” He hissed when she cleaned a cut on his forehead. “Why do you have these then?” she asked cleaning the little cuts. “I tried to get out of SHIELD but the agents had to punch me more than once.” He said mechanically. Pepper frowned and changed the subject, “you need clean clothes; those are torn.” Tony undressed and received the standard grey SHIELD underwear, sweatpants and t-shirt. She changed into some of the clothes too. She wore an undershirt, a sweater and the baggy sweatpants. 

Pepper lay down on the bed. “Come, behind me. We’ll stay like this.” She felt her husband move behind her and place his arms around her belly. He nuzzled her neck and breathed deeply. “Get out of that sweater, it’ll make you uncomfortable.” He whispered still holding onto her. She nodded and slipped out of the garment. She complied, it was a little chilly but Tony needed some reassurance. She turned to watch her husband. “You, Alex and this baby are my world.” He looked seriously into her eyes and kissed her eyelids, nose and mouth. Pepper snuggled close to him and laid her head close to his arc reactor. “I love you too Tony.” She kissed his neck and chest as tenderly as possible. Tony didn’t speak he just looked at her and kissed her back lovingly. He slipped his hands under the flimsy undershirt and touched her belly. The baby chose that moment to move and Tony smiled brightly. “I thought I would never be able to feel our Stark in progress move.” She chuckled when he called the baby that. “We should have let the doctor tell us the baby’s sex.” She said.

“You want it to be a surprise.” He narrowed his eyes at her; “I wanted to know, you were the one who wanted to be surprised in the delivery room.” She smiled and kissed his mouth. “You’re right I want it to be a surprise.” This felt more normal now, the banter and teasing words.

Alex interrupted the moment. He growled from across the room and ran to the bed. The bed wasn’t really large. Pepper and Tony occupied all of it. The baby climbed over her and sat on his daddy’s chest. He put on the shades again. Tony laughed and asked Pepper, “Are those my sunglasses?” She nodded, “He had them on when went into the pool.” She played with Alex’s foot and he laughed uproariously.

Tony smiled and breathed deeply; he kissed her again and closed his eyes. The stress from the mission and the emotional strain and pain he felt when he though his wife and children dead. Pepper moved a little and took Alex from Tony’s chest. “Daddy’s tired, he’s taking a nap right now. We have to be quiet and let him rest.” Alex nodded seriously and then kissed Tony on the forehead. “Leep daddy.” 

“Let’s get Nick to tell us what happened.” She sat up, put on the sweater and held Alex up. 

She opened the door, went through the hall and made her way to what seemed to be the main office at SHIELD. She’d never been in the headquarters, she wasn’t even sure she was supposed to be here. She entered the room and saw Clint, Fury, Steve and Darcy. 

“What are you guys doing here? You are supposed to be in Greece.” She asked her friends. 

“Mrs. Stark, if you could please have a sit.” Hill motioned to the table where Darcy, Clint and Fury were already sitting.

“Will I get an explanation if I sit?” She asked suspiciously.

“I guarantee it, Mrs. Stark.” Fury spoke clearly and pulled a chair for her to sit.

“I’ll take young Alex.” Hill tried to approach her. “No, thank you agent, my son stays with me. My husband and I don’t like strangers around our son. I’m sure you understand.” The redhead pointed out primly before sitting next to Nick with Alex on her lap. The baby boy played with the sweater strings. Clint, Steve and Hill also sat.

“As you know the avengers received a distress call, it all looked like it was standard mission. Nothing from outer space or so it seemed. The avengers contained the situation. Your husband and agent Romanoff rounded up the victims and led them out of facility. Up to these point Barton had five suspects under arrest.” Fury stopped his narrative; she was about to interject when Tasha stepped into the room. “Bruce is out cold.” She sat down in front of Pepper 

“They were just telling me what happened. You and Tony were guiding people out of a facility…” She started, Tasha nodded, “one of the computers in the main room played a video of you on your apartment floor drenched in blood with Alex by your side. You were both dead. Tony stumbled and looked at the images without moving for a whole minute before unsuccessfully trying to connect to JARVIS. He went berserk. He destroyed the computer, he tried to fly off the building but Bruce stopped him. I tried to connect to you again but I couldn’t so Clint and I flew off to Stark Tower.

“Do you know who did this?” she asked Fury directly. “We have our best team of people examining the video and the images used to unhinge Tony. As you can see Captain Rogers and Mrs. Rogers are here too. I suggest you stay here until we know more about this attack. Dr. Selvig is trying to contact Thor and Dr. Foster.”

The black man stood up and left the room. Hill followed him. “What is going on?” she asked out loud.

“The images looked so real, Pepper you were dead. Tony trashed that room after he couldn’t connect to JARVIS. We are just in the dark as you are. Although it is strange that they flew Steve and Darcy in too; director Fury is trying to locate Thor and that worries me.” Clint leaned back on his chair.

“You think this is related to Thor and Loki in any way? But why would they target only Tony?” She wondered trying to figure everything out.

Steve looked at Pepper and truthfully said, “Tony has a lot of enemies, I think Fury is trying to check that angle first and also making sure that it is not an attack on all of us. That is why Darce and I are here. He’s checked on Justin Hammer, the Ten Rings, and many high profile businessmen and even dangerous ex-girlfriends. SHIELD has to investigate further.” 

Pepper shook her head, she knew there was a high probability that her family would become recipient of some sort of attack but now it was all-real and she understood Tony’s fear. 

“I’m going to go, I have to check on him.” She stood up; Alex was sleeping and nuzzled close to her. 

Steve stood up, “let me help you.” He picked Alex up and took Pepper back to the room where Tony slept. Captain America took a look at the room. “I’ll ask Fury to give you something better, this is too small for you and Tony.”

Pepper frowned, “That won’t be necessary, we’ll go home as soon as Tony wakes up.”

“I’m not sure you understand the situation Pepper; this is serious. Tasha and Clint didn’t want me to worry you but I have to tell you something. Our apartments were trashed; someone overrode JARVIS. They were looking for you Pepper.” She nodded. Tony moved around the bed and then blinked at them. “What are you doing here Capsicle?” he blearily looked at them.

“I’ll see you around.” He put Alex on the bed next to a sitting Tony who winced. “Hey Cap, you know what to do.” Steve nodded.

“He says I was the first target Tony.” Her husband looked at her and nodded.

“I don’t know what’s going on but soon Steve will make sure that we are all ware of what’s going on with this.”

She sat next to him, “are you ok?” she asked softly.

“No, and I won’t be until we know what’s going on.” He kissed her cheek and she frowned into his chest. “I’m sorry, I know I scared you.” He whispered into her hair. She looked into his eyes. “You don’t ever have to apologize for that, you were scared. I feel the same way every time you go away for missions. He looked at her and stroked her belly. “How do you stand it, the fear, the overwhelming anxiety?” He asked quietly.

“I know that you’ll do everything in your power to come back to us. You told me that after Manhattan.” She replied instantly. 

“I can’t do it, I won’t, I’ll make sure you and our children are safe and protected.” He hugged her close to him.

“I’m resigning, we are moving away. We’ll go to Europe and raise our children in Sweden, Denmark or Switzerland; whichever has the lowest crime rate.” He said seriously. Pepper dreamed about this moment but she knew Tony was scared, this was the fear speaking.

She looked up to his face and kissed him. “No, we won’t. You are Iron Man; you would be miserable after a few weeks. Tony you could never go back to being just a businessman and engineer.”

He frowned, “You don’t understand Pepper, you and the kids. That’s what matters most to me. I have to protect you…” she interrupted him. “We’ll double security and better JARVIS’s alert systems. We’ll upgrade everything if we have to.” She said just as serious. “It wouldn’t matter if you weren’t Iron Man. They would still target us, just because you are Tony Stark.”

He didn’t say anything and seemed to think about her words. “What’s the latest update?”

“They are trying to get Thor and Jane here. They are looking through your possible enemies. Fury said there’s nothing out of yet, that they’re still investigating.”

Tony looked at a digital clock; it read 5:00 PM. He couldn’t believe that only this morning he was at home having breakfast with his wife and child. “I have to get up and start working. I assure you Pepper that we won’t be staying SHIELD for much time.” Pepper sighed; she wouldn’t be able to dissuade him. She was tired and remained on the bed with Alex by her side.

He kissed her forehead and left the room. Tony put on the sweater and went straight to the main room. Natasha, Clint, Steve and Fury were there.

“Thor is on his way. He should be here soon, or at least that’s what Selvig assures us.” Fury sat on the table. Tony sat in front of him. “Don’t lie to me, is this a threat aimed to The Avengers or me.”

“We believe it is a threat to the Avengers, all of your teammates’ apartments were trashed and Ms. Laura Vilks’ apartment was also vandalized. Mrs. Stark and your son were the first ones to be targeted.”

“Who’s behind this?” Tony asked immediately. 

“We don’t know yet, that it’s why I’m hosting.” Fury said patiently.

“But you think is serious, that’s why you called Thor and Jane.” Clint stated leaning close to the table. He was afraid for Laura; she was safe now, here in his room. 

“I don’t think this is an alien threat but I wanted to make sure that Loki is not behind this. We have to rule out every possibility before we come to conclusions of any sort.” In that moment Thor and Jane appeared out of nowhere. “Loki knows nothing of any attack to Lady Stark.” Thor’s booming voice declared solemnly. He sat down next to Clint. An agent led Jane out of the room. The scientist went quietly.

“We have to watch the clips from Stark Tower, the ones where Pepper and Alex are dead.” Steve proposed carefully. Tony nodded. “There has to be a some clue there. Photoshop and other doctored documents leave traces.”

“I’ll get a team to do that.” Fury continued promptly. “For the moment I suggest you get acquainted with your surroundings since you will be staying here from now on. Stark Tower is no longer safe. We have agents posted at the building in case there is some activity there.” 

“I want an update on that. Pepper and I will check the inventory when you get it. As for our current lodgings I appreciate your hospitality but my wife and I are leaving tomorrow morning.”

“Stark you have to reconsider, your Tower was attacked, I’m pretty sure the mission was a set up. Our intelligence is working on the people you captured earlier today. We need to keep track of all of you; this is the best place for you now. Your wife and son will be safe here. I have an army of trained assassins and soldiers at my disposal.”

Tony stopped on his tracks. “I want a floor, I need access to all of your labs and the instruments necessary to install JARVIS again. I’ll give you a week. Pepper won’t stay here more than that. She will need a laptop, her blackberry and get the big black stuffed monkey. Alex doesn’t sleep well without that thing.”

Fury assented his consent and let the team talk some more. “How’s Bruce?” Tony asked looking directly at Natasha, she would know about the big guy for sure.

“He’s wiped out, he’s sleeping right now.” She said immediately. They talked about the mission in Vietnam and strategically went over every single detail during those two hours. The only account missing was Bruce’s but it wouldn’t be of much use since he stayed with Natasha and hulked out when Tony became a threat. 

After hours of grueling revision and possible outcomes and they were all tired. Natasha was ready to go to Bruce, by 10:00 PM both Steve and Thor were gone but Tony still wanted to go over the mission again. “Enough, we are all tired and by this point we are just parroting what happened. We need the reports to move forward. Go to Pepper, I’m surprised she hasn’t come and collected you yet.” The assassin stood up and left the room. Clint shrugged and left too.

Tony drank the last of his coffee and looked at Fury. “Do we have anything yet?” 

“Stark, Romanoff is right.” The director said patiently.

“Pep sleeps a lot and Alex is a very heavy sleeper.” He said distractedly. 

“Stark, go to sleep. It’s 1:00 AM. We need the reports and the picture results.” Fury stood up.

“I won’t look at the pictures. I won’t be here for that; don’t even ask me to, the answer will be no.” Tony said still sitting down, he didn’t look at anyone in particular. Fury placed a hand on his arm. “It wasn’t real, Anthony. Don’t beat yourself up.” Tony didn’t answer and took a long gulp of coffee.

Tony made his way back to the room SHIELD gave him. His wife and son were curled up close together. He slipped behind her and hugged her. “Are we going now?” She whined but he kissed her jaw. “We’re staying here for a week, love.” He said softly. She frowned, “Did you ask for a whole floor and my blackberry?” 

He smiled and spooned her, “I did Pep.” She smiled and turned her head for a kiss. “Good, I knew you were smart.” He chuckled and closed his eyes.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

A week turned out to be more than enough. The pictures revealed man made technology; unfortunately the suspects’ accounts didn’t yield favorable results. The men were local and were contracted by another local guerrilla Vietnamese man who happened to be killed the next night after the mission. Fury was actually glad; because it meant that they could prevent these attacks and there wasn’t any alien invasion, take over. SHIELD however was able to track down the transaction between two American men and finally to one Justin Hammer. 

Pepper Stark talked to her assistant via Skype, “email me those and please make sure that the Japanese investors get the contracts tonight.” 

“Yes. Mrs. Stark. What should I tell the reporters?” Pepper frowned, “They’re still parked outside of the offices.”

The assistant nodded and waited for an answer. “Repeat the official story. I’m on vacation until the baby comes.” She said firmly, her assistant asked the same question after their Skype meetings. “I have to go, Mr. Stark is here.” She closed her laptop and saw her husband and son enter the sterile apartment floor SHIELD gave them.

“I want to go home.” Pepper reached the end of her patience. She felt trapped here and wanted to be at her cozy apartment. Tony kissed her forehead. “We are moving tonight babe.”

“Fury finally found out who threatened the Avengers.” Pepper sounded relieved. 

“Pep, it wasn’t an attack on the Avengers. It was an attack on us.” Tony said seriously.

“It was Hammer; he hired the Vietnamese and doctored the pictures. He hired a technician who posed as a maid. Ms. Linda Blake managed to temporarily disconnect JARVIS.”

“Did Hammer have a bigger plan? Why would he make such elaborate plans?”

“I paid him a visit this morning when Fury gave me all the information. He’s bitter and still had some resources. He isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. He wanted revenge on us. As soon as he saw Steve, Clint and me he cowered, saying that he never meant to harm you or Alex.” Tony frowned. “I already gave the information to our legal team. They’ll proceed accordingly.” 

“Love, how do you feel?” Pepper asked softly. He chuckled, “I’m glad that it was only Hammer but believe me, there will be more screening and thorough background checks done to the employees at Stark Tower. You will also have to put up with three bodyguards from now on.” She argued, “I already have Jack, he’s more than enough.”

“I’m not compromising Mrs. Stark.” Tony held his ground. They argued for about an hour. Pepper used all the tricks on her book, from cool logic to downright threatening. Tony didn’t sway. “Fine, if you don’t want the bodyguards, you won’t see them but they’ll be there Pepper.” He said as his last counter argument.

Pepper sulked and left to pack her things. “I’m packing my stuff. I want to be out of here. You frustrate me; I can’t look at you right now.” She growled and moved as fast as she could for an eight-month pregnant woman.

Tony blew her a kiss, “I love you too honey.” He said to her retreating back. Alex watched TV and then looked at him “Daddy in trouble.” Tony stuck his tongue out and Alex blew a raspberry in his direction. “Brat,” Tony said trying to keep a straight face.

Steve, Darcy, Jane, Thor and Bruce moved that same night while Tasha and Clint finished the reports and the last minute details, they would remain at SHIELD for at least another day. Tony, Alex and Pepper were to move the next morning. Pepper was still seething at her husband and made it quite clear when they had dinner. She refused to talk to him.

“You’ll have to talk to me; I mean we are having a baby in about four weeks.” He said between bites. Pepper rolled her eyes and fed some cut up meat to her son. “Your father is a pig head.” Tony continued with his rants. “It’s for the best…”

That night she showered and lay down the bed. She checked on Alex who slept peacefully in the adjacent room. Her skin itched; the stretch marks were killing her. She heard her husband enter the bedroom and saw him undress. Pepper tried to not look at him but he looked good and Pepper was hornier than ever. He wore navy blue boxers; her husband picked some SHIELD papers and started reading. She turned her back on him; she tried to sleep but her skin itched. She scratched her belly and moved around the bed. She needed to find a good position; she hunched her top under her breasts and gave up the fight, she scratched over some stretch marks. Pepper felt him move and open a drawer next to him. Suddenly Tony’s strong hands were on her belly rubbing a lotion the doctor prescribed her. His big hands ran over her stretched skin. She smiled and moaned when his hands moved lower to the edges of her shorts. She had purposely chosen a two-piece pajama to deter him from initiating anything. “Tony, I’m very mad at you.” She whispered and raked her fingers over his hair. “No you’re not.” He nipped at her earlobe. 

Pepper’s eyes rolled over when his fingers dipped into her wetness. “I don’t like it when we fight. Let’s agree to one more bodyguard, He’ll be at a safe distance. You won’t even have to see him.” He pleaded.

She nodded, “Swear that you won’t be overbearing.” She was breathless and ground against him. He nuzzled her “I swear. I just want to make sure that you and our kids are protected.” Pepper turned and faced him. She kissed him passionately. “I love you so much.” She was on fire; Tony loved the crazy pregnancy hormones. She kissed his lower lip and took off her tank top. Tony laved her breasts with his tongue. She whined and whispered obscenities until he lowered their underwear and thrust up her body. Pepper rode her husband and enjoyed every single second of it. Tony thought she looked beautiful, she had a glow and it felt incredible to be inside of her.

She tightened and dropped to his chest. “I’m so hot.” She was out of breath. He caressed her sweaty hair. “That you are Pepper.” He moved her up and kissed her. She chuckled “I meant the temperature.” She went to her side, “that’s better.” She rejoiced on her cool sheets. It felt divine to sleep naked against cool bed sheets. “I feel used Mrs. Stark.” He moved close to her, “don’t I get a cuddle after sex? I feel cheap.” She rolled around and faced him; she was on her side. “I’m too hot to snuggle to you. You should have thought about picking a better time to impregnate me. I have to spend my ninth month during the full summer heat.” She smirked. “Your logic is twisted, but I won’t argue with you.” He looked at her and pecked her lips.

The next morning Pepper had Alex set and ready. Their suitcases were packed; they were just waiting for Tony who had to talk to Fury for one last time. “Let’s go wait by the door.” She said to him.

Tony entered the room and saw his wife dressed in a red summer dress. It showed her freckled shoulders. She dressed Alex with a blue t-shirt that had Captain America’s face and black shorts. 

“Finally. I want to go home.” She picked up her purse and left the room. “She really is something son.” They followed her to the car. Tony asked one of the SHIELD agents to get their luggage to Stark Tower safely.

Tony drove one of his cars. “Pep, do you want to go straight home?’ She seemed to be considering her options. “I just wanted to be out of those headquarters, they’re so gloomy and I hated not having my own space and my things. I feel like I’ve been in jail. Let’s go to Central Park.” 

It was the perfect place for them, that place was always full of different people. The press wouldn’t be able to track them there. They spent a wonderful morning; they took walks. Alex fed the ducks by the pond; he played with Tony and ran around to his heart’s content. They even visited the petting zoo for children. Alex loved the goats and made eerily alike sounds to them “baaa, baaaa.” Alex then looked at his daddy who laughed. He giggled and ran to mommy. She gave him a kiss. He continued playing with the animals and the other children. Tony filmed him; the boy was very gentle with the animals. “Our son is very loving, look at him Pep.” Tony’s voice reached her, “He really is.” Pepper sat down on a bench and drank her orange juice. Tony went to her side and kissed her lips. They sat down and saw a photographer snap a picture of them. Tony smiled; the young woman was at a safe distance. Pepper was so glad to be out of SHIELD that she waved at her and kissed Tony again.

“You really were tired of the headquarters weren’t you?” Tony remarked looking over to Alex who played with a blond boy who looked to be his age. 

Pepper breathed deeply and enjoyed the sun on her face; “I was, I love being outside and even the paparazzi couldn’t put me in a bad mood today.

He laughed alongside her, “Come on. Alex is not playing nice.” He got up and picked his little boy who pulled the blonde’s hair when he turned around. The little blonde looked confusedly at Alex who giggled.

“We’re going bub.” Alex turned to his latest friend, “bye, bye.” He waved at the blond who waved back.

Tony helped Pepper get up and they walked to the car, “I’m hungry Pep, what do you say to a quick bite. “Let’s go to that place you like.” He said while putting Alex on the car seat. Pepper agreed and they took off. They spent the afternoon in the city. After lunch they went to the theater and watched a show. They made it back to the Tower in the early evening. Pepper was happy to be back at home, she entered her apartment and sighed in relief. “Finally.” She dropped to the couch and noticed the little changes, the interior decorator outdid himself. 

Tony took a look at his house and was also relieved to discover that the living room didn’t bring back any bad memories of those awful pictures. He sat next to her and closed his eyes. He felt a weight on his lap and looked at Pepper’s feet. “Massage me Tony.” His wife lay on the couch. He smiled and took her red flats off. He tickled her soles and her twinkling laughter filled the room. He felt so elated; he never thought having a family with Pepper would make him so happy.

Alex ran around the room. “I’m too tired to say anything. Don’t you dare get up; keep on rubbing my legs.” Pepper closed her eyes and enjoyed her massage. “He could get hurt.” Tony teased his wife. “No, he won’t and if he does it won’t be major. He’ll come crying, I’ll pick him up and he’ll be fine. He’ll be tired after all the running and will crash here with us.” She said completely relaxed, eyes closed and with a smile on her face. He applied pressure on strategic points and enjoyed her bliss. As Pepper predicted Alex eventually calmed down and stretched his arms to Pepper who picked him up and kissed his face.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Stark Tower became a flurry of activity after the supposed attack. It was like the weeks after Manhattan, everyone was home even Thor who was to stay on Midgard for about three months without going back to Asgard. “I will not lose Jane.” Was his single answer when Steve asked about his role at Asgard. The weeks spent out of earth helped Jane with her decision to whether continue her relationship with Thor. She had a clear sense of Asgard now. She spent time with Thor’s friends, parents and even got to talk to Loki who served his sentence from one of the rooms in the vast castle.

Jane and Thor came to a compromise; they would leave the doors of communication open and try to work through future crises. Jane agreed to travel too, “What about you Jane? You aren’t sacrificing anything. I have responsibilities to my kingdom. I will not disappoint my father by not submitting to my duties. Jane I am the next heir to the Throne, I am of Asgard.” He said solemnly. Jane was happy because he was honest. “Jane Midgard is very dear to me, and I will protect it but Asgard is my home and I love you. You will be my Queen.” He stated firmly. Jane melted when he said that. She knew that their relationship was doomed from the beginning. She worked hard for her profession, her research and she loved her job and science but Thor wasn’t asking her to leave right away. He made it perfectly clear that he would wait for her until she was ready to leave Midgard as he called it. “It matters not if you never properly live in Asgard, Jane I will not put my duties aside. You can travel with me if so you desire.” His eyes pleaded with her and Jane kissed him sweetly. “I love you too Thor.” She kissed him some more.

They spent those three weeks in Asgard in peace and that same peace translated to earth when they came back. It was sickening according to Tasha and Tony. “They’re even worse than Steve and Darcy.” She remarked one of their movie nights. They were all around the Stark’s home theater. Pepper had put Alex to sleep and was wearing her shortest shorts and one of Tony’s wife-beaters that almost fit her. “I’m so dammed hot and this baby enjoys kicking my bladder at night.” She complained to her husband. “Two more weeks Pep.” He kissed the sweaty side of her neck. Pepper placed her head on his lap and he caressed her belly. Bruce and Tasha curled up in the loveseat. Darcy and Steve were making popcorn in the kitchen. Thor and Jane were on the rug. 

They settled for “Cloud Atlas.” “Please Jane and Bruce, no discussion about the deeper meaning of the movie. No physics discussions or the mention of feasible experiments.” Darcy said as she handed out popcorn bowls. She didn’t have to address Tony because she knew he would be besotted with his wife and her big pregnant belly.

The movie had its merits they were half way through it when Pepper felt a sharp pain. She tensed but thought it was just Braxton Hicks but she felt them again thirty minutes later. She let out a yelp and Tony noticed. “What’s wrong Pep? Too hard?” he was rubbing her belly and felt the baby do summersaults inside of his wife. She smiled, “Nothing, the baby must have kicked really hard.” She concentrated on Halle Berry’s performance, the pain went away and she felt relaxed. They finished the movie and Pepper decided to go lie down in bed. Her hips and back ached. Tony offered to give her a massage and she graciously agreed. They stood up. “Kids, don’t stay out too late. Jane if Hammer Time breaks my deluxe home theater system” he made a face, “That’s coming out of your paycheck.” Jane threw popcorn at him. 

He laughed, the sound died in his throat when he looked at his wife’s face, she was pale. “My water broke.” She said surprised too. Tony didn’t say anything for two seconds. He thought this was going to be very different. That he would be prepared for this.

“Darcy call Dr. Brooks. Tell her Pep’s water just broke.” He said without taking his eyes away from Pepper’s eyes. He willed her to be calm and Pepper got the message. She breathed deeply; “I want to take a shower.” Steve looked at her and asked, “Are you sure?” 

Pepper nodded, “We have time.” she felt the pain again and Tony moved behind her, “another one?” he touched her belly and felt the baby move again.

“Yeah, this one was stronger.” She huffed and they moved out of the living room and into their bedroom.

“Why is she going to take a shower? The baby is coming.” Thor asked bewildered.

Natasha sat up and answered, “It takes some time for the baby to arrive, and some women deliver their babies after hours in labor.” 

“What’s her birth plan?” Bruce asked curiously.

Darcy hung up the phone, “the doctor’s coming.” She said confusedly.

“What do you mean the doctor’s coming? Shouldn’t they be on their way to a hospital?” Jane asked bewildered too.

Natasha looked smug and put on another movie. “Drug free birth, she’ll give birth to the latest Stark here at home.”

“Wait, what? Why is she doing that?” Jane half yelled, Thor looked at her confused, “isn’t that the way it should be?”

“No, is not. We have technology and drugs to help along labor.” Darcy answered before Jane could.

“Should they be doing this? From what I understand this is supposed to be painful.” Steve asked no one in particular but Bruce replied, “They have the technology here. If things get complicated Tony has all the equipment necessary to treat the baby and Pepper.” They quieted and waited for Dr. Brooks to arrive, it was all they could do. 

Inside the bedroom Tony prepared the bed and listened carefully in case Pepper needed him in the shower. He couldn’t believe he agreed to this. How in the hell had she convinced him to do this?”

“Home births are natural, our baby will come to an environment that he or she already know.” Pepper said when they discussed birth options a few months ago.

“What if something goes wrong, remember the bleeding?” he pointed out.

“That was absolutely normal. I’m healthy, our baby too and I want to do this naturally. All the women in my family have given birth at home.” She said in the doctor’s office. Dr. Brooks was open to assist her in any environment. 

“Pep, come on you don’t expect me to believe that do you?” he made a face and Pepper smirked, “It’s true, my mother gave birth at home, so did Grandma Potts and every other woman in my family except for cousin Rachel who gave birth at a gas station.

He frowned and argued until some of his requests were met. She would have the baby at Stark Tower but Brooks would bring a team of the best OBGYN doctors and surgeons just in case. They would wait in the medical floor. Tony made the bed and waited outside of the bathroom door. Pepper stepped out and wore a white shift, she lay down on bed, “how can you be so calm?” he asked her going to her side and lying next to her.

“I’m nervous love, but this is natural and everything will go according to our plans. Dr. Brooks will be here any moment now.” She looked comfortable but he didn’t fully believe her. They’d seen videos and read books; this was excruciating pain. Tony tried to convince her one more time, “just take the drugs Pep.” He looked at her with the big brown eyes.

She shook her head and squeezed her hand, “I want to do this the natural way; no drugs, our baby will come naturally. I feel like this is going to be fast Tony, the contractions are getting stronger.” She breathed harshly.

“What do you mean getting stronger? Your water just broke sweetheart, you have hours until you deliver the baby.” He said doubtfully.

“I don’t know Tony, I think this baby really wants to see you.” She laughed softly when she saw his anguished face. “Relax love, women have been doing this for millennia. I’ll get through this.” another contraction hit her and she yelped a little.

“Tony did you get the bed ready?” she asked him. He nodded and held her close to him. She could feel his tension and distracted him with questions about the company, Alex and the research. “Thank you Pepper.” She nodded and breathed harshly again the contractions were getting really strong now. She cried a little, Tony got up, “what do I do?” he asked out of sorts, he hated when she cried, it wasn’t right. 

“Rub my back and hips, remember it eases the pain.” She said quietly.  
Tony did as he was ordered; he followed vey single direction she gave him. The doctor finally arrived. “Mrs. Stark, tonight’s the night then.” She smiled at Pepper.

“I think so”, she chuckled and scrunched her face. Tony looked at the two women and stood by the doctor’s side. “Ride it out Pepper.” I’ll check your progress.

The doctor, patiently set her equipment up, the “just in case” medicine. She motioned Pepper to sit up and open her legs. “The young lady whom I spoke with told me that your water broke.”

His wife nodded and Tony spoke, “an hour and thirteen minutes ago.” He announced promptly.

“Have you timed the contractions?” they both looked at each other, “no, we thought we’d have more time after the water broke.” Tony answered honestly. This was going too fast for his liking.

Pepper huffed and panted, “That was another one. Let’s time them now. Mr. Stark that’s your duty.”

The doctor smiled at her again; “Pepper I want to set everything up, you’ll need water and ice chips, you’re already sweating. Mr. Stark, get towels.” He left the room immediately.

“He’s a little nervous.” Pepper giggled and tied her hair back. The doctor chuckled, “I can see that, it’s the longest that I’ve seen him without talking or being his annoying self.”

Pepper laughed, “he means well. Tony is great once you get over his little eccentricities.”

“Mrs. Stark, you have the patience of a saint. That man is infuriating.” Pepper was about to retort when another painful contraction hit her and this time she didn’t have to suppress it. She sweated and cried out. 

“Pepper, that’s only seven minutes apart, your contractions are getting very close together. You’ll have your baby in no time.” The doctor smiled encouragingly but Pepper was too busy breathing to respond the kind gesture. 

Tony came into the room with the clean towels, ice chips, water and a chronometer. “Ok, I’m ready. What do we have like an hour or two?”

“More like half an hour;” Brooks looked at Pepper in the eyes and calmly said. “Virginia, the contractions are becoming stronger and they will be longer. You’ll want to push but you’re not ready yet.”

“I’m thirsty, Tony give me some water. Can I have water?” she asked the doctor earnestly.

“Ice chips, they’ll sooth you.” Pepper smiled and took the ice chips her husband offered quietly.

“I assume, he’ll be here for the actual birth.” The doctor asked politely.

“I will.” Tony answered firmly.

“Very well,” she sighed, “Mr. Stark place yourself behind your wife. Hold her and help her go through this. You’ll be her support. Speak as little as possible please.” 

Tony didn’t really like this doctor, he was about to retort when Pepper let out a yelp and her whole body tensed. She sweated a lot, and a few tears spilled out of her eyes. “She wants the epidural.” Tony said directly to the doctor.

“No, I want this the natural way.” She growled at him.

“Honey please…” he pleaded and wiped her sweaty forehead tenderly.

“Mr. Stark you have to be quiet, all I want to hear from you are encouraging words and helpful noises. Virginia wants you here, don’t make her want to throw you out of this room. I assure you she will have my support.” Brooks was dead serious. Tony wanted to argue but he took a look at his wife and saw her resting her head on his quickly dampening chest and shoulders.

It was 4:00 AM; she had been in active labor for about two hours now. She was sweaty and tired. “The contractions are too close to each other.” Tony was afraid. Both the doctor and his wife ignored him. Three painful contractions later and Pepper was in agony. Tony shushed her and held her close to him. “Pepper I want you to push now. I can see the head. I want you to give me one big push.” Brooks said firmly.

“Ok,” she said breathlessly, she held onto Tony and breathed easier. She pushed with all her might. Tony’s heartbeat increased, Pepper tightened her hold on his arms. “Very good Virginia, the head is out. Keep pushing.” The doctor encouraged her. Pepper pushed until they heard and saw the baby crying. The doctor smiled, “You have a beautiful girl, Mr. Stark do you want to cut the cord.” Tony looked at the squirming, crying, reddish baby and then at his tired wife who cried and smiled at the same time. “Yeah, yes.” He said still shocked.

Brooks gave him sterilized scissors; he cut it, and saw his daughter for the first time. She was crying shrilly and was dirty with different fluids. “Let me see her.” Pepper said, Brooks put the newborn on her chest. “Hello.” She said quietly, the baby rested on her. “She’s perfect.” Tony remarked. 

The doctor interrupted them, “Give me one more push, you have to deliver the after birth.” Pepper nodded and pushed one last time. Brooks stood up and opened the door. Tony saw another doctor come into the room. They took the baby from Pepper’s chest. “He’s a pediatrician, he’ll be doing the neonatal exam on the baby.” The doctor answered Tony’s unspoken question. “I’ll clean and examine your daughter.” A young doctor said. He took the baby and wrapped her with clean towels. Tony looked uncertain; he didn’t want his baby unsupervised with a complete stranger. 

“Mr. Stark, you should take your wife to your bathtub, help her bathe. I’ll pick up this mess. I assume you want to keep the cord.” Pepper nodded, “Thank you Sophia.” She smiled at her doctor. Tony helped Pepper to the warm bathtub.

Pepper sighed; the warm water soothed her muscles. He stayed with her for about fifteen minutes, looking at her. “You are gorgeous, I love you and you are absolutely amazing.” He sincerely said, looking at her smiling face. “I love you too, now go get our baby.” She said, Tony nodded and left the room with his wife’s permission.

He saw Brooks and the guy, “your daughter is perfectly healthy.” The neonatal doctor helped him cradle the baby. Tony looked at her, she had her eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. “Hold her head and support it.” Brooks voice said from far way. He looked up and saw the neonatal guy leave. “Dr. Banner storaged the baby’s umbilical cord. I took the liberty to make the bed.” Tony didn’t look up from the baby’s face. “Take her to her mom. I’m sure Pepper wants to see her again.” Tony was in a daze and left for the bathroom.

He found her putting on some underwear and another white shift dress. “Is the bed clean?” She looked like she was in pain, “Do you want an ibuprofen?” he asked concernedly.

“No love, I can’t do that. I want to breastfeed our baby.” She smiled and grabbed the small baby from his arms. She was a natural; she looked at the baby and walked back to the bed slowly. Tony helped her set up on the bed and looked at them both. “You’re out of this world gorgeous. Have I told you that before?” He asked gingerly settling next to her and the baby who still slumbered peacefully.

Pepper smiled prettily, “You’ve mentioned it before.” Tony kissed her forehead and looked at the baby. “She doesn’t have a name.” He whispered still in awe of his little girl.

“She looks like a mini Pepper.” he said out loud, “Pepper Jr.” he paused, “It has a nice ring to it don’t you think?”

She chuckled, “no it doesn’t, and I don’t think she looks like anyone right now. Her face is swollen and her eyes are closed. We won’t know who she takes after until a couple of weeks.” She touched the baby’s cheek. “I think Maria suits her.” Pepper didn’t look up; she couldn’t see her husband’s excited smile. Pepper looked at him, “Yes, I mean today was your mother’s birthday. I think she would be proud.” “Maria Virginia Stark. How does that sound to you?” she asked looking at her husband.

“Perfect; it sounds perfect, my little Pepper.” He kissed the baby’s forehead and then kissed Pepper softly, “thank you, for putting up with me, for being this mind-blowing wife and friend. I love you so much.” He kissed her one more time. Pepper kissed him back. “You are rather wonderful too. Look at what we made.” The looked at the baby who squirmed a little and blinked sleepily; Pepper moved the baby and brought her close to her breast. Maria rooted for her nipple and started sucking, after two or three tries Pepper’s milk flowed without much fuss. The baby sucked and briefly opened her eyes, “they’re blue, just like yours.” He said contentedly. Pepper didn’t have the heart to tell him that most babies had blue eyes when they were born and after some weeks the hues would most likely change.

Pepper winced, her body hurt, the baby drank some of her milk, she changed sides twice before settling to sleep again, “Put her in the crib.” Tony took the newborn and placed her a small crib they purchased weeks ago. They had the guest room converted to a nursery and also bought a small crib for the baby and placed it close to their bed. 

Tony went back to Pepper’s side, “you should sleep, I’ll get the hot water bottles for you.” Tony stood up and got the bottles for her. He lovingly placed one on her abdomen and lower back. “Thank you love.” She closed her eyes and was out cold ten seconds after. 

He felt so much love for her, it seemed like he was the one who gave birth and had his hormones all screwed up. He walked outside of the room and went into the living room he was pleasantly surprised to see his friends waiting for him.

“The doctors told us Pepper and the baby were fine and in good health but they didn’t say much after that.” Steve asked as soon as he saw Tony. 

Tony who still had the grey MIT looked disheveled. “They’re fine, we have a daughter, and her name is Maria, well Maria Virginia Stark.” He smiled when Bruce hugged him. “Congratulations man.” the scientist clapped his back.

“Today was her birthday, August 17, Maria’s birthday; your mom I mean. I remember because Howard met her that day. We were all invited to this big Gala at the Rockefeller Center. I met her too. She was beautiful; your father was speechless. He stuttered around her.” Steve said brightly and then hugged Tony. “She would have been proud of you.”

“Thank you Steve.” Tony said honestly to the man. Sometimes he forgot that Steve actually knew his father and that they were friends.

Natasha, Darcy, Thor and Jane also hugged him and congratulated, “How’s Pepper?” Romanoff asked. “She’s tired, out cold. Thank you guys for being here. I’m going to check on Alex and then sleep a little too. Come by later; I’m sure Pepper and Maria will be ready for you.”

Tony said his goodbyes and went into his son’s bedroom. It was close to 6:00 AM. The child was asleep, clutching the black monkey. “You have a sister bub. She’s precious; you’ll love her. She looks like mom, only smaller, and with no hair.” Tony said to the slumbering boy. He stayed with his son another ten minutes, and then he went back to the bedroom and slept next to Pepper.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Alex woke up at 9:00 AM; he went into his parents’ room. They were still sleeping; he was about to wake him up when he noticed the crib next to their bed. It looked like his old bed when he first found daddy. He tried to look inside of it but didn’t reach high enough. Daddy rolled over and he opened his eyes. “Morning bub.” “bathwoom daddy.” He raised his arms to be picked up. Daddy stood up and took him to the bathroom. Once Alex was done doing his business, Tony helped him brush his teeth and then it was show time.

“You have to meet someone bub.” Daddy picked him up and carried him to the crib. 

“That’s Maria, she’s your baby sister.” Alex looked at the sleeping baby. “Remember when I told you would be a big brother. The boy remembered, he didn’t really understand until he saw the small baby.

Mommy woke up too. “Hey, Alex.” The boy turned around and squirmed down until he was by her side. “Careful baby, mommy’s sore.” The baby nodded and gingerly climbed up the bed. Mommy was different. Alex looked at her and finally noticed the difference; she wasn’t big anymore. The baby carefully touched her belly, “where?” he frowned and heard Daddy laugh. “I’m telling you, he’s a sharp one.” 

Daddy came closer and carried the baby. “She was inside of mommy. Now’s she’s with us. Her name is Maria.” He sat next to him and mommy. Alex was able to see his sister more carefully now. He touched her face and Maria opened her eyes slowly, she spat a little, the almost three year old giggled. “Funny” He kissed the baby on her forehead, he saw daddy doing that. 

Pepper almost cried when her baby boy kissed his little sister. “You’re the most wonderful boy in the world.” She hugged her son and winced a little from the unexpected movement. 

They received their friends at noon. Natasha and Darcy were besotted with the little girl. “She looks like you Pepper. She’ll have your eyes. I just know it.” Darcy remarked when she held the baby.

Tasha also held the baby and smiled when the girl crinkled her eyes at her. Thor had never seen a baby before; “She’s so small and fragile.” Tony had been afraid to give him his daughter but Pepper frowned at him. “Just don’t squeeze her or anything.” Tony said quickly before placing her on the god’s arms. He smiled at Jane who looked adoringly at him. Steve and Jane had their turns too. “She’s definitely beautiful Pepper well done.” Captain America kissed her face.

Bruce shied away from actually touching the baby girl, until after the others were gone. “Don’t you want to carry your goddaughter?” Tony teased him, “You can’t do that. I’m the Hulk…” Tony interrupted him and thrust Maria into his arms. Natasha laughed when Bruce paled but held onto the baby like it was a bomb.

Pepper joined in the laughter; “She’s just a baby. A very cute baby if I say so myself.”

The scientist looked at the Maria and smiled, “hello Maria.” Bruce fell in love with the little girl. He liked Alex very much but Maria would become his favorite. He didn’t show it much but this baby had him wrapped around her finger. Bruce would be her biggest supporter for years to come. 

Those first weeks were though on both Pepper and Tony, they slowed down. Iron man and Stark Industries’ CEO took parental leave for about three months after Maria’s birth. Sleepless nights, midnights feedings, diaper changes, they were slaves to two small creatures. Maria wasn’t exactly fussy but they didn’t have much experience when it came to newborn’s sleeping patterns and it took a while for them to establish the baby’s routine. Pepper and Tony slept like the dead whenever the children were asleep. Tony managed to align Maria’s multiple naps and Alex’s brief nap at the same time. “I love it when you maximize our time.” Pepper said as she snuggled into his chest for their own nap. 

The press hounded them for pictures and statements. Pepper arranged a big spread with Rolling Stone Magazine. They came into Stark Tower; Steve made sure to screen all personnel before they were admitted to the building. The pictures were tasteful and the interviewer was very polite. Tony didn’t care for such publicity but if Pepper was happy he was happy too. 

Rhodey and Happy flew in a week after the baby’s birth. “I have to say I couldn’t believe it when you called us and told us Pep was pregnant. I mean you did keep her memory loss from us.” Happy was still giving his boss a hard time because of that.

“She is beautiful, thank God she takes after Pepper.” James changed the subject; they didn’t do feelings or anything like that. Tony frowned, “I’ll have you know that Pepper and everyone else says she has my eyes shape and hair” Said Tony indignantly.

“Well, that’s about it. I mean her blue eyes are the same shade of Pepper’s. She’s Pepper’s through and through.” James said again while babbling to the baby.

“Don’t do that, she’ll believe all adults are stupid. She’s a baby not a puppy.” Tony said sarcastically. Happy actually laughed and clapped him in the back.

“Where’s Alex? I want to see him.” Happy went looking for the little boy. They had visited before and his son had a fascination with Happy. 

The boy ran from the playroom to the nursery. “HAPPYYYYYY!!!!!” He hugged Hap’s leg and laughed.

“I don’t understand why he likes you so much.” Tony grabbed his daughter from Rhodey’s arms. 

The men stayed in New York for about three weeks and then went back to California. James actually had a girlfriend now, or so he said. Tony teased him mercilessly until he downloaded pictures of her from his laptop. “I guess Ms. Holden is pretty enough.” He said waving a printout of Rodhey’s girlfriend. That ensued a brief fight, which included Tony running away from Colonel Rhodes who threatened to harm him. Tony loved these visits; it was great to have them in New York. He tried to convince them to move but both men rejected his advances. “Come on Hap,” I’m sure Hailey would love New York.” Tony said once again over dinner. “We broke up.” Happy chuckled and shook his head. “I’m sorry boss but the Big Apple is not for me.”

Tony and Pepper became more adept at handling their children and also getting enough sleep. By November they both had things under some contained control. Alex became three without much fuss, Tony wanted a big party but reality was that the boy wasn’t really interested in any sort of party. Alex spent his day out with his daddy, Bruce, Steve, Thor, and Happy. Rodhey couldn’t make it; he sent Alex a remote control airplane. They went to the zoo and the Central Park playground. Alex loved it there and it was a very good way to spend his third birthday. Not even the paparazzi or the annoying journalists could bother them that day. Tony waved them off, and walked with the toddler and his friends. Truth to be told not many reporters were brave enough to actually approach them; Thor and Bruce were enough to guarantee peace.

“Happy birthday dear Alex, Happy birthday to you.” Pepper sing sang bringing a chocolate cake to the table. Alex giggled and blew his three candles. He smiled at Daddy and Mommy. Steve took pictures, and Natasha cut him a piece of cake. Maria was sleeping close by; it was naptime for her. Alex liked Maria; she was quiet and would giggle whenever he made faces at her. Daddy said that she was too small to eat chocolate cake and the he couldn’t hold her just yet.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Pepper smiled at her son; he tried to open his Christmas gifts. The little boy frowned and looked at Tony. “Daddy help now.” the little boy demanded imperiously. Her husband dropped down and placed Maria close to them. Their chubby little girl tried to crawl to them and let out cute gurgles. Pepper sighed and joined them next to their big Christmas tree. “Tell me you didn’t build him that minirobot.” She whispered next to him. He laughed and helped his son open another gift. “I did, Pepper he begged me and he wrote that cute letter to Santa. It’s your fault, you shouldn’t have taught him about Santa in the first place.” He said quickly.

Pepper thought it wasn’t safe for Alex to know so much about technology; she fought Tony all the way when he introduced new dangerous technology to their boy. Maria wasn’t old enough to go down the workshop but Alex went down every day. Truth to be told their son was gifted, he could read and spoke more clearly now. Alex was able to do puzzles, construct buildings with his Legos. Tony felt very proud and glad that he found him and took him home with him that night almost two years ago.

The boy unwrapped his last gift and squealed, her boy found the robot. “Thank you Santa.” He yelled into their chimney. He turned to Tony and ran to him. “I want try it now.” Alex took his daddy’s hand and tried to pull him up. “Shop daddy, now.” Pepper smiled, well at least he understood that he couldn’t try it in the house. That was encouraging, Alex had common sense. 

Tony looked at her as if asking for permission, “No, buddy. We are going to open Maria’s gifts and then we are going to have breakfast with the guys.” Pepper said to Alex. Her son looked at daddy who shrugged, the boy pouted and muttered, “ok.” 

Sometimes it surprised her how much Alex seemed to understand, she hadn’t been around many three year olds but she was sure her son’s IQ and social skills differed greatly from average children. Another child would have thrown a tantrum but not Alex; he bid his time. She could see the wheels turning on his little head. He would try again later.

Maria slithered across the rug while her mommy opened her gifts. She got a beautiful doll from Bruce and Natasha; that was her favorite toy. Mommy gave it to her and she immediately took to it. The little curly haired brunette giggled and hugged the plushy doll. Tony picked her up and kissed her on her little face. “You’re adorable my little sweet pea.” The baby giggled when her daddy tickled her.

Pepper smiled, she loved these family moments, when it was only the four of them. Her little family, Alex came close to her and sat on her lap. “Mommy?” he asked trying to be as polite as possible. “I want go to shop” he played with her necklace and didn’t look at her face directly. Little manipulative boy, he was getting better. She ran her fingers through his hair, “bub you’ll go to the shop after breakfast and it will only be for a few hours. Today’s Christmas, we’ll spend it together with our friends and family.” Alex pouted cutely and kissed her cheek “please mommy.” 

“No,” she smiled at him and tried to fix his messy black hair. She mused, her kids had dark hair, and well at least Maria looks like me and has my blue eyes. After adopting Alex there was a lot of speculation, a huge portion of the media believed that Alex was a love child from another relationship. He looked so much like Tony it was hard to believe he was adopted. 

Alex frowned and moved away from her. He picked up a toy truck Steve and Darcy gave him and started playing. He was a stubborn little boy. He muttered and pointed at her when Tony and Maria joined him. Tony wanted to laugh at her, hell Pepper wanted to laugh herself. Alex was very funny when things didn’t go his way. He sulked and muttered under his breath. 

Pepper got up and went into the kitchen, she started the breakfast preparations, and soon enough Bruce and Natasha said their good mornings and joined Tony on the rug. Bruce actually helped Pepper with breakfast. Thor and Jane arrived ten minutes later. Thor wasn’t allowed in Pepper’s kitchen, he couldn’t control his strength and she was tired of replacing her pans. Steve and Darcy came in just in time. Darce looked hung over, “We went out yesterday.” Steve said as explanation. “Shut up dearest husband I hate you.” She gladly accepted the orange juice Jane gave her.

Bruce laughed, “It’s not his fault he has a high metabolism.” He ate his pancakes with syrup. Darcy glared at him but didn’t comment. They ate and talked about their plans for New Year. “We’re going to my folks. They wanted Christmas but I didn’t feel like going to Denver.” Darcy sipped on her juice.

“Well since Thor doesn’t know much about New Year celebrations, I mean he spent the last four in Asgard. I explained Christmas two weeks ago.” Jane said excitedly. “So we are watching the ball drop this year.” 

“Are you sure? It get’s pretty crowded.” Steve pointed out. He was surprised; Jane hated crowds.

“Don’t be silly Steve. We’ll be watching from a roof. ” She said excitedly. Pepper was glad that Jane was this enthusiastic.

“I will observe Midgardian celebrations and rejoice in the birth of a new year.” Thor drank his coffee and Jane kissed his cheek.

“You are disgusting.” Tasha buttered her toast, and cut up some fruit for Alex who sat next to her. Pepper fed Maria some mushy food while Tony laughed at Thor’s face. “She’s right.” 

“Don’t be jealous metal man, Jane and I are madly in love.” His booming voice rang across the room. 

Pepper wiped Maria’s face, “I resent that, for your information my husband has a gateway vacation planned for us. We are going to St. Bart’s island to celebrate the New Year.” She said self sufficiently.

“What about Maria and Alex?” Bruce asked.

Tony looked at his friend, “What about them?”

Thor surprisingly answered, “Bruce wonders about where will they children stay once you and Lady Stark are gone.” He ate a hearty forkful of pancakes.

Pepper and Tony looked at each other and said immediately. “They’re coming with us.” they smiled, they hadn’t even considered leaving the children back.

“What are you guys doing?” Tony addressed Bruce and Natasha. The couple shrugged. “We’re staying here, and we could babysit for you if you want to.” Tasha offered helpfully. She knew Bruce would love to have the kids over. He could see something whenever he held Maria. He looked happy and sad at the same time.

Pepper shook her head, “Thank you guys, but I’m still breastfeeding and Alex still has separation anxiety. My bub would be in pain and I would be too.” She said honestly.

They continued eating; Darcy and Steve were leaving for Denver that night, “Fury offered to fly us there free of charge. It’s the least they could do since they overwork my husband and use his handsome face whenever they feel like it.” Darcy grinned brightly.

Tony and Pepper were flying later that week, and were to be back the second week of January. Pepper felt a little concerned about the company. She had gone back to work three months after Maria was born, she took the baby with her while Tony and Alex stayed back. She had to admit it was very hard to juggle the company and her children. Soon they would have to hire a nanny or she would have to cut back hours at Stark Industries. She had been thinking more about the pros and cons of cutting hours. Pepper always dreamed of running a company, being CEO. It satisfied her to run her company. She had finally accepted to call Stark Industries hers. Alex and Maria grew so fast and sometimes she wished she could be with Alex as much as she was with Maria. 

By noon both Tony and Alex headed to the shop. “I’ll go with you, I want to see what this famous robot does.” Bruce kissed Tasha’s cheek and went immediately to the elevator. “Take Maria with you.” Pepper pushed the baby to Tony’s chest. He smiled at the baby. “Why doesn’t mommy want to be with you today Sweet Pea?” he asked the baby girl on his arms.

“Don’t tell her that, she could believe you.” Pepper ran to him and punched him hard on his arm. She frowned at him and then looked at the giggling baby. “I love you Maria. Mommy loves you very much. You are going with daddy because if you’re there he can’t corrupt your brother much.” Blue eyes looked seriously at her as if understanding her role. “No uncle Bruce is just as bad as daddy so he won’t care if Alex blows something up. But we do.” 

Tony and Bruce remained quiet while Alex waved at mommy. “Bye mommy. Love you lots.” He blew her kisses. Pepper kneeled and kissed her son.

“I want my children back by their nap times and that means you too Tony.” she stood up and kissed his mouth.

Steve and Darcy left too; they wanted to pack some last minute things they would need for their two-week trip. Jane, Tasha and Thor remained in the apartment. Pepper went back to the living room. “Tell me more about your plans Jane…” Pepper asked interested, she wondered how would Jane introduce Thor to the busy New York New Year’s eve celebrations. That conversation led to another conversation about their first experiences in New York and then for Thor shared his experiences about some Asgard rituals and celebrations.

Tony and Bruce watched as Alex masterfully played with his new toy, contrary to Pepper’s beliefs, the robot wasn’t dangerous. She just didn’t understand the importance of Alex playing with such technology. Tony looked proudly at his son, even though he wasn’t biologically related to him Alex and Tony were so alike. Nurture seemed to be a stronger factor than nature here. Alex had a keen interest in technology and science just like Tony did at his age. He understood the inner workings of technology it was knack, you either had it or not. Tony loved to see his son playing; he could see himself in the little boy, his influence. It made him happy to recognize the connection between them. Bruce understood very well. Tony was like him in many ways they both had father figures who damaged them. Robert Banner beat his son and Howard Stark completely ignored his. 

Tony and Bruce inherited their father’s brilliance and they understood how sad it was to have a dad who didn’t seem to care for you in the slightest. It hurt to be overlooked, to feel like your dad hated you or resented your talents. Maybe this was the reason both Bruce and Tony made sure that Alex got the praise he deserved at the lab. 

“He’s absolutely brilliant.” Bruce remarked when the little boy controlled the robot and analyzed the remote control.

“I know, I would have never thought that he would absorb so much information from our sessions here. He instinctively knows what to do with the equipment.” Tony played with Maria and her stuffed doll.

“He’s making that face.” Bruce said and pointed to the boy. “What face?” Tony asked his friend.

“The one you make when you figured something out. If I hadn’t studied his DNA I would swear he was yours. It is uncanny the way Alex resembles you.” Bruce laughed. Alex had the same mannerisms and methods of approaching new technology. 

“Not you too.” Tony chuckled, and placed Maria in a highchair. “Some of the media anchors dubbed Alex my love child. Pepper cursed for about an hour after People published an interview with some woman who claimed to be Alex’s biological mother.” 

Bruce smiled and tinkered with some of the equipment, “she really is protective of him.” Tony frowned and tried to get Maria comfortable in the chair. “That’s an understatement. She almost killed me that time Alex scraped his knee with the edge of one of the cabinets down here. She wouldn’t let Alex come down here for about two weeks.” Bruce laughed and grabbed his goddaughter from the highchair. “What are you doing? I just managed to settle her.” Tony asked his friend.

Bruce hugged the little girl to him and looked at her directly in the eyes. “You didn’t like it, did you doll?” Maria giggled.

“Hey Maria, don’t giggle at him. You’re my sweet pea; don’t let this ugly man confuse you. I’m your daddy.” He snatched the baby from Bruce’s arms. The physicist laughed and joined Alex and his new robot. 

“You are my little sweet pea.” The baby’s blue eyes tracked every single movement her daddy made. “You look so much like your mommy. You’ll be a beautiful girl one day and daddy will make sure that no boy comes closer than three feet from you.” He said seriously and the baby made a serious face too.

“I’m glad we understand each other, sweet pea.”

They spent the afternoon tinkering until Maria got fussy. She cried pitifully. “You are sleepy aren’t you?” Tony cuddled his daughter to his chest and went down to the platform were Bruce and Alex examined the robot’s legs. “Time to go boys.” Alex frowned but let daddy pick him up. Maria faced him; his sister rested her head on daddy’s chest. Alex smiled at her and then looked at daddy. “Maria needs to sleep daddy.” Alex said seriously. Tony smiled and kissed his forehead, “yes bub. Your baby sister is very tired and mommy will have our heads if we don’t have her back at the apartment in two minutes. 

Bruce decided to stay go to the lab. “I want to check on my experiments. Tell Tash I’ll swing by your apartment for Christmas dinner.” He remained in the elevator while Tony and his children left for the apartment.

Alex squirmed and ran to Pepper who lifted him up. “Mommy, Maria’s sleepy, she cried.” Her son whispered close to her ear.

“Thank you bub. Do you want to nap too or help Jane cook?” Pepper asked softly. She received her answer when he yawned and hugged her neck. “I want to sleep mommy.” He nuzzled her neck. 

Pepper kissed his forehead and went into his room, she loved it when her children sought her, it made her feel needed. She tucked Alex and sang to him until his eyes closed. She went into the nursery next and found Tony feeding Maria. “She rooted for my nipples.” He explained quietly. Their daughter drank her milk and then closed her big blue eyes. Tony burped her and then placed her on the crib. 

They left the room, and went into the kitchen. Tasha and Jane finished stuffing the turkey while Steve and Darcy mashed potatoes and cut up vegetables. “They have everything covered Pep. Let’s go relax while our monsters are sleeping.”

Pepper laughed and tried to help Tasha, “Pep, I got this. Go with Tony.” 

“Bruce’s at the lab, he wants to run some experiments. He’ll join us later by dinnertime.” Tony grabbed a piece of carrot and ate it. Natasha nodded and continued with her cooking. 

“Are guys sure you don’t want any help?” Pepper asked again.

“Go on Pepper, Tony’s right, we got this.” Steve cut celery for a salad. 

She left her kitchen with Tony and was about to strike conversation with Thor when Tony pulled her to the bedroom. She frowned, “now is not the time for that.” Tony laughed and pushed her to the bedroom. “I’ve got a surprise for you.” He led her to the bed and she sat on it. “I really don’t think we should be doing this right now. All of our friends are in the kitchen cooking a feast and what would they think of us.” She rambled and tried to look over to him. He walked to his dresser and then turned around to her. Tony had a small leather box in his hands. He smiled and approached her. “I was going to give it to you this morning but I forgot. I couldn’t wait until tonight…” He smirked and gave her the box. It was a beautiful set of diamonds and ruby earrings and necklace. Pepper was about to roll her eyes when she remembered a very old conversation between them.

It was a few months before Afghanistan. They were eating late dinner at his Malibu house. They were once again behind schedule because of his lack of responsibility. He failed to attend a very important board meeting. And once again Pepper debriefed him. “Stop Pepper, I’m tired, I have a headache and this is just too boring. I trust you; you were there. I’m sure the company is in a very good state.” He rubbed his forehead and lay down on his couch. 

“You have to listen. This is your company, your legacy and if you continue this way it will all go to waste if you don’t listen to me.” She rambled on until Tony finally agreed to listen.

They spent fifty minutes working through the finances and latest achievements until they reached fundraisers. “Obadiah said that I had to discuss this directly with you.” Pepper looked up from her laptop, Tony had a scotch on his hand and read over some papers she handed him.

“I don’t see why I have to know about this particular fundraiser. You always take care of these things without my input and they turn out great.” He distractedly pored over statistics. 

Pepper sighed, she thought so too but Obadiah had been very reluctant when she mentioned donating jewelry to this cause. She thought it was a great cause and Tony never disagreed when she made these types of decisions.

“We are funding orphaned children, these children come from inner cities all across America. I thought about auctioning some of your belongings and giving the money to our charity.” The redhead detailed, she was tired and wanted to go home. She didn’t like sleeping over at his Malibu house.

“That’s all great Ms. Potts. I still don’t understand why this is such as big deal.” He interrupted her. 

“Obadiah told me to go over the list of belongings with you.” She was getting exasperated too. “Your father’s vintage car collection, three antique dining sets…” Pepper trailed until she mentioned the diamonds and rubies earring and necklace set. Tony dropped the papers to a nearby coffee table. “I want to see a picture of it please.” His request was sudden, but Pepper acted immediately. “Jarvis pull up the pictures.” The AI produced the image. Tony’s eyes turned sad, he stood up and left the room. Pepper was surprised and didn’t know how to react. She was about to search for him but he came back with a photo album. It looked old and worn. 

If there was something she knew about her boss was that he wasn’t exactly nostalgic, well that album proved otherwise. He sat next to her and said very quietly. “You are not selling those pieces, the wedding ring or the Stark engagement ring.” Tony looked at her directly in the eyes. “My mother loved that jewelry set. She said that it was magical.” He opened the album and flipped through pictures of his parents. Pepper noticed that there were a lot of pictures of his parents together but not many of the three Starks together. Maria Stark had been beautiful; Pepper looked at her boss trace her face and the necklace. “I would go into their room and ask why she always chose that set. My father doted on her; she had countless of jewelry pieces. She would smile at me and shrug.” Tony said with a sad look on his eyes. Pepper wanted to comfort him badly but she refrained because at that time it was very inappropriate. 

Tony continued speaking, once he started it seemed he couldn’t stop. She’d known him for years and this was the first time that he was so open about his childhood. “Mom was a very bad cook but she was an excellent baker. I really don’t know how she could manage it but her chocolate chip cookies were the best. She would bake them for us. It was a treat for her boys. You know it was one of the few things we agreed on. We would harass her and she would have to give into us and bake them. I remember the last time I had them. It was the weekend before the accident, her way of reconciling dad and me.” Tony laughed bitterly.

“Dad was furious, I was out of control according to his own words. I was about to graduate and I wanted nothing to do with the company. Howard Stark wouldn’t have his only child backpack through Europe like some vagabond. He wanted me to learn the trade as soon as possible. I refused, that didn’t go very well. We fought as soon as I set foot on our house in Long Island. He was drinking; we were vicious with our attacks. He pointed out that I wasn’t living up to my name. What a disappointment I was. I confronted him, after years of emotional neglect I just snapped and told him I hated him. I stormed out of the house. Mom called every single hotel and interrogated Rhodey but she couldn’t find me. I came back home three days later and there were chocolate chip cookies waiting for me.”

Tony ran his fingers through her hair. “My dad and I ignored each other. She baked cookies all week but neither of us budged. I would steal them before dad woke up, sometimes we would cross paths trying to get to the cookies but not even they were enough to reconcile us.” 

He quieted for a while. Pepper thought he was done confessing until he traced a picture of his mom wearing the now famous set. “She was beautiful Pepper. She had this light about her,” he said with awe in his voice. Pepper rarely got to hear that tone from him. “My dad and I, we understood that light.” Tony stood up and went for a drink. Pepper sighed and went back to her apartment that night. She wouldn’t forget those sad eyes in a very long time.

Present day Pepper kissed her husband softly, “Thank you, I know how much this set means to you.” She hugged him hard and caressed his hair. He kissed her neck and tried to unhook her bra. “You sure know how to kill the moment.” She said resignedly. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.” He smirked and they went back to their hectic living room.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Christmas dinner was a family affair, or at least that was how Tony conceived it. When he was young it meant huge galas and big presents. The Starks spent every Christmas holidays surrounded by strangers who coveted Howard’s insight, friendship and money. When his parents died Tony continued to spend the holidays in the same manner; only this time it was his insight and money people coveted. Fortunately this changed when Pepper became his wife. She loved to spend Christmas at home with him, before the children they used to hole up wherever they were for the week and spend at least three days making love and just enjoying each other. Once they moved to New York they started having these dinners with the rest of the Avengers sans Thor who had always been at Asgard.

“Cap, pass the potato salad.” Tony said hurriedly making a plate of whatever was available. 

“Why are you in such a hurry to eat? Please don’t pile up your food that way. It looks like you’ve never eaten before.” Natasha remarked looking at the bug plate by Tony’s side.

Tony didn’t rise to the bait. He offered an explanation, “First of all Steve and Thor are eating with us, that should be reason enough for anyone to hoard food. Second, please excuse me but my wife enslaved herself in the kitchen all morning and it is only fair that her beloved husband eat her feast. And third, my kitchen, my wife, my house; I get to eat all of it f I want.” He said with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

“Rude.” Pepper said and cut up turkey pieces for Alex, Maria was still asleep. 

They ate with gusto; the fact was that Steve, Darcy, Natasha and Jane also collaborated with the feast. They did an excellent job. Thor and Steve ate seconds as it was expected. Tony could barely finish his plate of food, but he was victorious. By 7:00PM Steve and Darcy were going up to board SHIELD’s airplane. Natasha and Bruce retired early too. The physicist looked exhausted and the Black Widow took pity on him. Jane and Thor made their excuses too. Jane had a look in her eyes that betrayed her wishes to be alone with her big blond goofball of a boyfriend.

Tony smiled at Pepper who tried to do the clean up. He stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen. He circled her waist and parted her hair to kiss her cheek and neck. “Let’s go to our bedroom. I want my Christmas gift,” he whispered while turning her around. He toyed with her belly and kissed her neck. She smiled and kissed his earlobe. “I could give you a preview right now.” usually Pepper made him wait and since having their babies they contained their lovemaking to their bedroom. She was having a very hard time denying him now. She wanted him; he unbuttoned her shirt and languidly ran his fingers over her belly. She giggled but soon moaned when his caresses became needy and rough. Tony had a way to make her feel so wanted. His eyes would darken to the point of almost becoming black and he would touch her like it was the last time. Her husband was possessive and loved to mark her in random places. They were like little reminders for later lovemaking sessions.

“I want you Pepper, now here.” He panted and rubbed his clothed erection against her thigh. She didn’t answer; she smiled dirtily and pulled at his belt buckle “I want you too.” She licked her lips and in less than three seconds her jeans were on the floor. Tony hurriedly disposed of his jeans too. She wore sensible green panties; they briefly distracted him until Pepper unhooked her bra and touched them. He growled something unintelligible. Tony nuzzled her chest and kissed licked her nipples, he moved down to the green panties. He inhaled deeply and nuzzled her there. She let out a squeak when one of his fingers pressed lightly against her. 

He teased her until she was damp; he removed the underwear and pulled one of her legs over his shoulder. Tony Stark smirked and slowly licked her pussy. Pepper held onto the furniture while he drove her crazy with want and lust. She bit her lips; it would be awful if one of their children woke up, she would be so frustrated. It had happened before; Maria woke up before her nap because of her rather vocal praise to her husband. She wanted her husband to make love to her. She tried to convince him by pulling his head up but Tony wasn’t deterred. He continued with his task and made her come with so much force she had to grip the counter until her knuckles were white. She felt his fingers move in and out of her rhythmically, “Fuck Tony stop. It’s too much.” She said breathlessly after her orgasm. Tony licked his lips and carried her to the couch. “I’m going to fuck you here. It’s been months since I had the chance…” he dropped his boxers and looked at her glistening opening. He spread her legs and then entered her in one swift hard thrust. Pepper’s eyes rolled back, this was one of the few opportunities they had to be really intimate with each other. Ever since Maria was born they were focused on the children and yes they made love but it was always scheduled, at night while the babies were asleep.

She enjoyed the spontaneity of the moment. He pumped into her steadily. She moaned at the incredible sensations he produced in her body. No other lover had been capable of reducing her to a blabbering mess after a few thrusts. Her husband drove into her seeking his own pleasure but also making sure he satisfied her. He squeezed her ass and thrust harshly into her. Her eyes rolled back, damn was he good. She ran her fingers over his increasingly sweaty back and pushed him harder inside of her. This was so fucking good, “touch my clit now.” She trashed as he growled and grabbed her leg to have some leverage on her. Tony found the little button he was looking for and rolled it. His wife keened, he loved that expression on her face and the fact that she was trying to be quiet had a strange effect on him. He became more aroused and tested his wife. Tony pinched her clit and she arched her back in what could only be described as pleasure. Pepper’s whole body tightened, she was tense and ready to have a mind-blowing orgasm. Tony increased his pace; Pepper scratched him and gave into the pleasure, she felt her toe curling orgasm rip through her. She slumped into the couch; her vision blurry; Tony let out a string of muffled curses into her shoulder and came inside of her in short spurts. His body jerked with the force of the orgasm.

“I missed this.” He rolled and slipped out of her. She didn’t particularly liked being naked in the couch but she wasn’t going to move from this spot unless he carried her to their bed, or wherever else he wanted. She placed a leg over his. Tony ran his hand over her leg. She kissed his sweaty neck, “you missed fucking me?” she licked his earlobe, her moist breath had an effect on him. He sought her lips. “Of course I wanted to fuck you. I always want to fuck you, I think about it when I’m working, when I look at you working, even when I sleep I dream of fucking you.” He said as if he was telling her something ordinary. He massaged her back and rubbed his semihard cock along her inner thighs. She was thrilled that her husband was still in lust with her. She’d heard tales about marriage and routine killing the sex. Their sex life changed but so far it hadn’t diminished, they were quieter, less risky but they had the same passion for each other. 

Tony sat up. “I want you to ride me.” his smoldering eyes on her, he avidly looked at her and hoisted her up his growing cock. She tied her hair, she hated when it got in the way. Soon enough she was grinding against him. She gyrated her hips and sank deeper into him. “Tony.” she kissed him punishingly and rose up and down, she could feel him deep inside of her and loved it. “I think about fucking you too. All the time, whenever you come here after the workshop I wish I could just jump you and that would fuck me against a wall until I’m hoarse from screaming your name.” She was wild above him; he loved this position, Pepper lost control whenever she rode him. She was wilder, rougher and louder. “Fuck Peps, you have to be quiet.” He helped her up and down his cock. She opened her eyes and they betrayed her ecstasy. She nodded but moaned deeply when he pinched her nipples harshly.

He knew just what to do, “come here, fucking kiss me now.” She came forward and kissed him roughly. He thrust up relentlessly and bit her lower lip harshly. She wanted to move back and keep her pace but Tony didn’t let her go. In fact he circled her back with his arms. Pepper moved her hips a little and it had to be enough because her husband was kissing her and she didn’t want to stop the kiss. She sucked on his lip and felt his tongue play with hers. She was so aroused and almost there. She yelled his name. Her body twitched, he spilled into her womb and she kissed him harshly again. 

Pepper nuzzled his neck and sighed contentedly. She was breathless, and he ran his fingers over her red hair. “We should go into the bedroom.” She was sleepy against his chest. Tony squeezed her closer to him. “I’ll get us there in a couple of minutes.” He sounded sleepy too. It had been a long day; Pepper drained him out just right now.

“We have to go now, before the children wake up from their naps.” She yawned; he massaged her back and kneaded her shoulders. “That feels great love.” She mewled and he continued his languid caresses. They were about to doze off when Alex spoke, “why you naked?” their baby boy was in front of them. Tony and Pepper opened their eyes and looked at each other. She was still on top of him and covered most of his body.

“Mommy and daddy were hot and they were going to take a shower.” Tony explained and looked at Pepper for support. Pepper nodded and grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on. She stood up and grabbed Alex, “I want shower too mommy.” He said earnestly, she took the boy back to his room. Tony laughed uproariously walked naked to the kitchen looking for jeans. He put them on and went to check on Maria who was sleeping peaceful. He then went to Alex’s room. She was undressing him, “why did you wake up bub?” he asked his son. 

“Mommy said your name.” He ran naked to his bathroom and jumped to his tub. “Oh God, our son will be scarred for life.” She said seriously at Tony. He couldn’t stop laughing. She punched him on the stomach. “I told you to be quiet, and he didn’t realize what we were doing. He’ll probably forget it in no time.” He went into the bathroom and played with his son until Pepper saw Alex pruning. “Enough play bub. Do you want dinner?” she asked lifting him away from the tub and toys. She dried him off and helped him dress in his favorite pajamas.

“Mommy can I have ice cream?” Alex asked while playing with her red hair.  
“No, you don’t need the energy.” She muttered while making him a plate of veggies and cold turkey. Alex ate his greens and a little bit of turkey. “Done” he yelled and ran to the couch. Pepper winced; thankfully Tony fixed the couch and picked up their clothes.

“Jar, I want watch Tom.” Alex said loudly and suddenly the TV turned on. 

Tony sat next to his son and they watched cartoons until Alex snuggled to Tony’s chest and told him quickly. “I want sleep now daddy.” His eyes closed. Tony carried him to his bed.

Pepper finished cleaning the kitchen up and then went into the room it was 9:00 PM, Maria wouldn’t wake up now, she would sleep through the night and wake up early tomorrow. She went to her bedroom and took a quick shower. She bought anew outfit just for this occasion. Tony loved it when she wore sexy undergarments. She put on some lotion, the little black bra and panties; they pushed her breasts up and outlined her body perfectly. She wore a sheer red teddy over it and the black stockings; her hair was down in loose waves. She put on a little make up and waited for her husband in the bathroom.

Tony tucked Alex in and went into the bedroom. She knew that Pepper would be waiting for him; preferably in bed. “I’m ready Mrs. Stark, give me my Christmas gift.” He undressed rapidly and waited in bed for her. She laughed in the bathroom and entered the room. Pepper wore Tony’s favorite red pumps. “Fuck Pepper, you look good enough to eat.” He tried to rise but Pepper shook her head. “You’re mine Stark. And I’m going to do whatever I want.” She said pushing back into the bed. Tony smirked, “I like the sound of that.” He puckered his lips for a kiss, which he received. Pepper touched his naked chest and placed small kisses along his chest. 

“You know, this is not your only gift.” She spoke quietly and made him sit on a chair he hadn’t even seen when he came in. “Jarvis play the song.” Tony became really excited and regretted not taking off his red and green boxers. He was going to get a lap dance from his incredibly sexy wife.

He couldn’t place the song anywhere in his mind. From the moment that the sultry song started playing his wife gyrated her hips to a beat and moved close to him but didn’t actually touch him. She was sassy and so fucking damn sexy. He wasn’t innocent by any means and he had been the recipient of many lap dances in his life but two minutes into this one and he knew it was going to be the best of his life.

Pepper breathily ground her behind into his naked legs. Tony tried to hold her there but Pepper pushed him back and stood up. “No touching Mr. Stark. Your wife wouldn’t like that.” she said while running her hands over her middle and her breasts.

“Fuck Pep.” He liked this far too much for his own good. He was too aroused to disagree with her or do anything stupid. 

She outlined her pussy with a finger and then pulled one of her legs next to him in the arm of the chair. She touched her leg and played with the garter. “Pep please let me touch you.” He pleaded and his fingers itched to touch her. “No.” she smiled and danced some more, slowly her teddy came off, the stockings and garters came off too. Tony growled when one of her legs came in contact with his knee and calf. Pepper was down to her panties when he couldn’t hold it anymore. His wife sexily winked at him and straddled his lap and took off her bra, her back was to him and she touched his erection with her fucking delicious ass. He held her there and touched her breasts. “I loved it honey but no more. Turn around.” he dipped one finger to her wet pussy and moaned, she was wet and ready. Pepper ground her ass into his erection and pushed said ass up, giving him a perfect view of her most intimate place. He slapped her cheek and heard her whimpered moan. 

She turned around and kissed him on the lips. “Do you want to fuck me now?” she bit his neck and tightened her legs against his hips. “Yes, I want to bury myself into you and never come out.” He kneaded her outer thigh and then licked her nipples. “Is this all for me Mr. Stark?” she rose a little and gave his cock a good hard rub down. “All for you Pepper.” his eyes rolled back.

“What would your wife say Mr. Stark?” she purred and caressed her folds with his long cock. He remained quiet, “answer me Mr. Stark. I want to know if I’m doing something wrong.” She panted to his ear.

“My wife would kill me and then destroy you if she found out. I’m hers, her little toy to play with. Mrs. Stark owns me.” His response was adequate because she moaned and licked his lips immediately after he said it. “I shouldn’t do this then.” She pushed her panties aside and impaled herself on his cock. “So good.” He moaned and stilled her, she wanted to have a wild ride but Tony was about to come. “Slow down you dirty girl.” He pulled her red hair back and kissed her punishingly. She loved it. Tony set a pace and helped her move up and down his cock. “You are so big and amazing, damn your fucking wife.” She touched her clit and came apart above him. Tony stood up and pushed her up to a wall. “I’m going to take you up against the wall. Just like the little whore you are.” He growled when she nodded and scratched his back. Pepper moaned and enjoyed his dirty talk. She was so hot for him all the fucking time. Tony drove into her with such force, she knew she was going to be sore next morning, but she would love every single minute of it. Tony bit her neck and thrust into her three more times and they both came calling each other’s name.

St Bart’s island was paradise, it was private and the beaches were to die for. Pepper was glad that Tony booked their New Year trip here. She lounged on a beach chair, sunglasses and bikini on. Tony and Alex built a sandcastle nearby. She could hear her son’s excited giggles. Maria was fast asleep on her chest. The baby tried to remain awake but failed.

“Pep, we are going to the water.” Tony yelled and grabbed Alex who laughed hysterically. She looked at them running and then splashing on the water. She loved this life, no stress, no superheroes, and no crises. Just them and their two small children; they still had three days to go. It had been a marvelous time. They did sightseeing. She acquired a nice tan and the babies didn’t get sick or fussy. It was great, she almost regretted going back. Maria squirmed a little but snuggled back to her mommy’s chest. She drooled a little. Pepper kissed her forehead and continued reading her magazine. Half an hour later Tony and Alex were back, they were wet and giggled, as they set next to her in another chair. 

Those next three days were a blur of laughter, kids and more laughter. Pepper felt very conflicted the last day they spent in the island. Tony noticed her inner struggle. He ran his fingers through her red hair, “we’ll come back in the summer if you want. Or whenever you want to take a break.” He kissed her nose.

“Tony I want to talk to you about something.” She said quickly and looked hesitant.

Tony nodded, “I want to cut back hours at Stark Industries.” She said seriously. He frowned. “Are you sure?” he was more than surprised at this turn she took. 

“Yes.” She said simply, but Tony was like a dog with a bone. “Pepper we’ve known each other for at least fifteen years. You live for Stark Industries; you love the company. Color me confused; but I don’t understand this.” Tony sat in a chair nearby their bed. Pepper sat on his lap. “I’m not saying I’ll quit the company. I just want to spend more time with our children. I’ll cut back some hours but still be CEO.” She kissed his jaw. “I want to hire a new assistant, someone capable, maybe you could put in a few hours too.” She looked at him with her blue eyes; Tony could drown in those beautiful eyes.

“I know you well Pep, do you have someone in mind?” he kissed her lips. “I have, I have a team in mind. I can think of a few twists we can make to the board. I want to try it for a couple of months. If it doesn’t work out I’ll go back to work full time. I might go back entirely when Alex and Maria go to school.” She mused and rambled some more about statistics and outcomes.

He kissed her face and she smiled, “swear that you’ll do whatever you makes you happy honey.” She kissed him some more and cuddled to him.


	45. Chapter 45

Epilogue

Alexander and Maria Stark were privileged; their father was one of the richest men alive. Tony Stark did his best to spoil them; it was lucky that Pepper was there to oversee her children’s education and other important aspects of their lives. At age seven Alex realized he was adopted, Tony and Pepper never actually had any conversations about the fact that he was adopted until the boy came crying one night. It was 2:00 AM in the morning and Tony felt someone shake his arm. He startled awake and saw his seven-year-old son’s face wet with tears.

“What’s wrong bub did you have a nightmare?” he asked blearily while turning on a lamp and pulling Alex to the bed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me mom isn’t my mom?” Alex’s voice was hurt and his eyes begged his father to contradict him.

Tony never wanted to tell Alex that he was adopted. Pepper harangued him about it. She insisted they talked to their boy but Tony always had a pretext or a mission.

“Who told you that?” Tony asked lightly, he was ready to lie.

“I read it on the internet.” Alex said lowly. “There was an article and it said that I was your love child with some woman from Colombia. Is that why I can understand and speak better Spanish than Maria?” Alex asked apprehensively.

Tony recovered quickly, “that’s a lie, and of course you are our son.”

Alex looked into his dad’s eyes, “daddy please don’t lie. You have your lying face, the one you use when mommy asks about our projects.” He cried a little.

Pepper woke up to Alex cries, “What’s wrong baby?” she asked sleepily and sat up. Alex threw himself at her. “Mommy, you’re not mine.” He sobbed hysterically into her nightgown. She looked up to her husband who looked as distraught as her son.

“He read about the adoption.” Tony explained.

Pepper panicked and hugged Alex closer to her. “You are ours. Daddy and me, we chose you because you were special.” She hushed Alex and kept going, “we love you so much we adopted you.”

Alex calmed a little, “but you love Maria more because she’s yours. I love you and daddy more than I love uncle Steve and aunty Tasha.” He said helplessly.

“No.” Both Tony and Pepper said at the same time. “We love you exactly the same. You are our son, our boy. Alex, it doesn’t change anything, do you love us less now?” Tony asked looking into those big brown eyes.

“No, daddy I still love you the same.” He said fearfully.

“We love you the same too sweetheart.” Pepper said with tears in her eyes.

Alex nodded, after that Pepper and Tony decided to take preemptive measures and have family therapy. When Maria was old enough to understand she just shrugged, “he’s still my brother.” The little brunette skipped to play with her dolls.

At some point after Tony retired the Iron Suit, and the kids were almost out of the house Alex became interested in knowing more about his background. He was eighteen when he went back to Colombia to look for his biological mother. It hurt Pepper more than she wanted to admit it; she feared she would have to share her son. Fortunately Alex came back and hugged her hard. He never talked about his trip or the woman who gave birth to him.

Maria inherited Pepper’s spirit and Tony’s mathematical intelligence, while Alex expectedly became an engineer and took over Stark Industries Maria chose to pursue a career in writing and professional dancing. Natasha couldn’t be more thrilled. Pepper loved the idea of having a daughter who wrote. Tony wasn’t so thrilled.

“You have so much potential Sweet Pea. Don’t waste it; you and Alex could be great together. You should both run the company. Your brother will need you.” Tony yelled at his daughter one afternoon when they were at the workshop.

“I don’t want to dad. Alex can do it by himself and mom will help him. You are delusional if you think she’s letting Alex run the company by himself.” She said calmly as she kissed Bruce on the cheek. “Hi uncle Bruce, have you seen aunt Natasha? I want her to see my routine.” 

“I’m sorry Doll, she’s with Darce and Gabrielle.” Bruce replied.

“I though Garbielle was still at summer camp. Does uncle Steve know that his daughter is home?” she tried to start small conversation and divert the attention from the fact that she was moving to Russia to study art and literature for a year.

“Maria, I’m talking to you young lady.” Tony said loudly.

“Drop it dad, I’m going and there’s nothing you can do about it.” she left the workshop with a huff.

Tony rounded up on Bruce, “this is all your fault, teaching her about literature, showing her all those magical realism and surrealism crap. Don’t even get me started on Natasha…”

Bruce scowled but remained quiet; his friend will eventually calm down and support Maria. He always did, no matter what his children did; he was always there for them.

Tony and Pepper were glad when the children left. Tony retired from the Avengers, and so did Clint. The fact was that they were the only ones who could be called only human. The Starks made their contribution to society and now travelled around the world. Just him and Pepper. It was so exciting to have her by him side even after all those years and their children their love was strong. They spent some time in New York with Steve and his family. Him and Darcy had three children a set of twin boys, James and Erik and a girl, Gabrielle. Thor and Jane lived in Asgard now, they were deliriously happy Jane had recently given birth to a very blond boy named Ahti. Clint and Laura adopted, boys from Budapest and moved to California when Laura started her own firm. Pepper and Tony had always been closer to Bruce and Natasha who remained in love, living together and as private as ever. All in all everything worked out pretty great.

Pepper and Tony were on a bed in an island somewhere in the pacific. He trailed little kisses, along her neck. “I thought you would be tired of me after five years, but here we are almost thirty years later and you still here.” She said happily. She looked beautiful, even the lines on her face were beautiful to him.

He chuckled, “why would I ever leave the best thing that ever happened to me? I’m not stupid Pep.” He kissed her mouth.

“Do you think I’m still sexy?” she said smirking at him. He growled, “of course you are. We’ve been on this bed all day, and I still want to do this and this.” He touched her sides and kissed her collarbones.

“I love you too even if you don’t look as dashing as you did when we first met.” She whispered into his ear. He pouted but Pepper kissed away his pout. “I’m kidding, you are still hot.” They both laughed and kissed each other, they were happy, together and everything was right in their lives. The children were grown and had successful and meaning lives. Their friends were alive and doing great. Tony and Pepper were still in love and lust as they were thirty years ago when he sacrificed himself and then ate Shawarma with a misfit group of superheroes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago. I just created the account here. (Not really sure how all this works). Let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
